Daylight Comes Swiftly
by CaroMio
Summary: Revised. AU after S4 of BTVS. Various pairings. Joyce is still alive and Dawn is not the Key. Kara Taylor has been a part of the Sunnydale crew since Sept. 2000. Join Kara, Buffy, and the rest in learning about life, love, and supernatural events.
1. Chapter 1

Previously: Xander and Anya got married on Valentine's Day and now live in Del Mar, California, 45 minutes south of Kara's house, but they still visit.Tara, Buffy, and Dawn work at The Magic Shop now to take up the slack from Anya leaving. Spike splits his time between Sunnydale and Kara's. Kara was asked by the Powers to watch over Los Angeles. She rescues and protects humans and demons, alike, who all have destinies for good. Her latest charge has just shown up at her door…

Chapter 1

March 4, 2002

Kara led the man with the baby into her kitchen. He placed the carrier with the sleeping infant on the counter.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please, how did you know?"

"I figured from the English accent that you could use some. So, Wesley?" He nodded. "Tell me what brings you and a baby to my door."

Wes took a seat and sighed, suddenly tired after the adrenaline rush of trying to get safely out of L.A. "The baby, Connor, is who actually needs your protection. Are you familiar with the demon Sahjahn?"

Kara tilted her head in consideration. "Time traveler, right? Skips around the dimensions. Very bad news, but not nearly as old as I am. No one's killed him, yet? He certainly has enough enemies."

"He's alive and well, and wants Connor out of the way or dead. Sahjahn manipulated a prophecy; spread around false copies that stated the son of two vampires would be killed by the father. Connor's actual destiny is to kill Sahjahn. I only discovered the truth in the last 24 hours. Lorne said that if any one of us needed to run, we should come to you, and find safety. I hope that he wasn't too presumptuous?"

"No, not at all. I gave him that phrase for a reason. If he told you, then he trusts you completely, and so will I. Who are the boy's parents?" Kara set a mug of tea in front of Wesley before having a seat across from him.

"You've heard of Angel?" She nodded. "Angel and Darla, his sire, are Connor's parents. Darla staked herself in November to give birth to him. He's truly a miracle child, though we have no idea how normal he will be as he matures. I've never read of another case like this. I've worked with Angel for three years now, and the past few months have been the most intense for all of us. Wolfram and Hart wants to experiment on him, Sahjahn wants him dead, and Holtz wants to use him as revenge against Angel for killing his family. We scattered tonight when they attacked the hotel."

"Where will the others go?"

"I don't know. Angel will try to keep them safe. Goodness, Cordelia doesn't even know what's going on. She's on vacation with a friend. She would be heartbroken if anything happened to Connor. He will be safe with you, yes? I can't stay gone too long. Wolfram and Hart might track me here."

Kara put her hand on Wesley's in reassurance. "He'll be fine here. It's not the first baby I've taken care of, and hey, I'm a goddess, right? Lots of power to protect him. Go tell his father that's he safe here as long as he needs to stay."

"Thank you – I realize I don't even know what to call you. I actually pictured you –"

"Taller?" she joked.

"Different," he said, smiling.

"I reserve the 'goddess look' for Ossiriand. I'm still Kara Taylor, voice teacher and sister," she said with humor.

"Well, Kara, it was a pleasure meeting you. We'll be in touch, and hopefully, the threat to Connor will be eliminated soon." He stood, starting to leave.

"Wes, I have plenty of guest rooms and you look exhausted. You can wait to leave until morning –" "Kara, luv, did you forget to lock the door?" Kara heard the growl welling up from his demon before he finished his sentence. She rushed to greet Spike in the entryway.

"Why do I smell Peaches in the house?" he growled lowly.

"Peaches? Oh, you mean Angel – Spike, calm down. He's not here," she said quietly.

"Explain," he grunted.

"One of his crew is here for protection. That's why you can smell Angel. Concentrate – does it actually smell like Angel, himself, has been in the house?"

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "No," he muttered, chagrined. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her hair. "Sorry, kitten. You know how I feel bout 'im."

"I know, baby. Now, come meet our guests." She took his hand and led him into the kitchen. "Wes, this is my boyfriend, Spike. Spike, this is Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, and the baby is Connor."

"You're William the Bloody!" Wes exclaimed.

"Great, pet. You let a bloody Watcher into the house."

"Wait, you're a Watcher?" she asked, surprised.

"I used to be. They dismissed me over 3 years ago. Uh, Kara, are you aware that your 'boyfriend' is one of the most notorious vampires in history?"

"Bloody right, I am. Not that you Watchers have anything right in your books about my life. So, Peaches has a former git workin' for 'im? Let me guess: English, here, is the researcher."

"Spike, be nice." Kara elbowed him in the ribs. "Wes, he's just giving you a hard time. He's harmless, really." "Hey!" "Have you eaten today? I can make something quick."

"Thank you, Kara, but I really should go."

"Wes, it's late, you look exhausted, and it's no trouble to put you up for the night. Have a seat, and I'll whip up a quick meal." Kara's tone brooked no argument. Wes nodded, and had a seat once again. He was too amazed by the powerful presence of such a tiny woman to argue any further, and a good meal would be nice.

Spike smirked, enjoying seeing the other man cowed so easily by Kara's authority. Personally, he loved when she got bossy. He left the room to hang up his coat, and take off his boots. Kara didn't like him tracking dirt into the house, and it had rained recently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes let out a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he'd been holding when the vampire left the room. He had so many questions about how these two came to be romantically involved, especially considering the last news he'd heard about William the Bloody a few years ago.

"That smells wonderful," he complimented.

"Thanks. It's just frozen stir-fry, but it's tasty. In understand now why the Powers wanted me to pick up the slack in L.A. A Champion who's also a single dad is pretty rare."

"The Powers speak to you? Do you receive visions?"

"Nah. I was just sent a messenger. The Goddess Kalari worked with the Powers during her lifetime, especially as she came to have an affection for Earth and humans. It took them mere days to find out I was back again. I won't be one of their pawns, but I will help out where I'm needed, especially when it's close to home. I have to pass through L.A. to go to Sunnydale, anyway."

"I don't quite understand..."

"Why I go to Sunnydale? I took a class, for fun, at the University for Fall 2000, met Tara, who dates Willow, best friend of Buffy, and so on. I was a normal human, until June of that year. While staying in Sunnydale, I learned about what I'd become, and all the Hellmouth stories, too. Met Spike. Last November, my transformation was complete, joining me with the essence of Kalari, and now I am both. The Sunnydale crew means a lot to me, and we both take patrol nights to make it easier for Buffy to stay in school. The girl is a remarkable Slayer, but her confidence in being Buffy could fit on the head of a pin. But you probably know that your boss has something to do with that."

"Eh, well, I wouldn't presume…"

"It's okay, Wes. I'm not going to blame you for your friend's actions. Would you like something to drink? I have the usual sodas and juice, or if you go down in the basement, you'll find something stronger." She set the plate in front of him.

"Perhaps later. Actually, Angel works for me, technically," he murmured.

She smiled gently. "Well, then, good for you. Vampires can be a bit rash sometimes, yes?" Kara placed a bottle in the microwave for Connor. "Speaking of which, where did Spike disappear to? Would you excuse me?"

"Of course."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the foyer, Kara extended her senses. _Ah, bedroom, sulking._ She teleported next to him, startling him from the book he was reading on the sofa.

"Warn a bloke, luv. Getting too lazy to use the stairs?"

"We have a guest, you know. You could try being polite!"

"I didn't invite him or the sprog here, pet. I don't want anything to do with a connection to the Poof. Peaches should handle his own cases, not dump them on us. Figures, though. The wanker never did a bit of work his whole life. So, what's after the boy, and what kind of fight are we expectin'?"

"No one should be bothering us tonight. The house is shielded from locator spells. I think Wes just needed to get him out of the way for a night so they could take care of the threat. As for the reason Angel's involved….that's an interesting question."

"How so?"

"Well….that's Angel's son."

"What, he actually went about adopting? Doesn't sound like the selfish git I know," he said skeptically.

"No, Connor isn't adopted. He's Angel's…and Darla's."

"Darla! She's dust! He offed her when the Slayer was first in Sunnyhell."

"I just know what Wes told me, and he wasn't lying, I'd sense it. Will you come downstairs and be nice?"

"Fine, kitten," he sighed. "Just for you." Spike put his shirt back on and followed her out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes was feeding Connor when they entered the kitchen. His curious eyes took in the couple, noticing Kara's complete ease around the vampire, and Spike's familiarity with the kitchen. The vampire took a pitcher of what he assumed was blood out of the refrigerator and poured some into a mug, before heating it in the microwave. His arms wrapped around Kara, where she stood eating, nuzzling into her neck. Wes had never seen anyone comfortable with a vampire so close to their neck before, and it was fascinating. If he didn't already know better, he would just assume that this was a normal, human couple.

"Something you want to say, Watcher?" Spike's piercing eyes pinned the man, and he found he had to look away.

"No, uh, forgive me. It's just an…unusual situation." To his credit, neither Kara nor Spike could smell fear coming from their guest.

"He's just not used to a vampire being affectionate, honey. Haven't you said that it isn't safe for Angel to date?" Kara's hand stroked soothingly on his arm.

"I meant no offense. I'm merely curious, since the last tale I heard of you was when you tortured Angel for the Gem of Amarra. Obviously, there have been some changes in your, er, life," Wesley said.

"You can blame the government for that. Had a chip put in my head shortly after I got back to Sunnyhell. Haven't fed off a human since, or seen Dru."

"Kara mentioned you both patrol. Did Giles or Buffy decide to pay you for the help?" As unconventional as Buffy had been when he knew her, Wes couldn't grasp a Slayer just handing over aspects of her duties.

"Nah, it's just fun to kill demons," Kara replied. "I should make sure the guest room is ready for you. Excuse me, boys."

"Now, how about you explain how this kid came to be, since vampires are supposed to be incapable," Spike stated.

"Well, there was a prophecy." Spike snorted at this. "The specifics, however, are that Wolfram and Hart resurrected Darla, as a human. They eventually brought in Drusilla to turn her, and…"

"And she and my grandsire ended up in bed. Big surprise, there."

"Quite. Anyway, Darla showed up 9 months later and ready to give birth any day. Connor's soul affected her while he was in the womb, and she ended up staking herself to bring him into the world. We've been trying to keep him safe from several factions ever since. There was a raid on the Hyperion tonight, so I brought him here. Lorne…are you familiar with him?…he said that any of us would find sanctuary here with the correct phrase."

"And Peaches actually plans to raise the little tyke?"

"He's the father. Why wouldn't he?"

"It's not like he can give the kid a normal life. He can't take him to school or baseball games during the day, Watcher. Not to mention all the demons that want him dead just because he's a vampire with a bloody soul. What does Peaches know about raising a human?"

"Valid points, honey, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't try. If Angel loves his son, that's what really matters. The other stuff can be worked out. Connor obviously has several people around him that care enough to help. Wes, the room is ready when you want it."

"Thank you, Kara. I think I'll take you up on that now." He picked up the carrier with Connor in one hand, and the diaper bag in the other, and followed Kara up the stairs.

She showed him to the room Giles had stayed in that first Christmas.

"Lucky for you, I had a playpen around from when my best friend used to bring her daughter over as a baby. Connor should be more comfortable. The door over there is the bathroom, and there are clean towels and such."

"Thank you, you've been most gracious. The room is lovely."

Kara giggled. "You remind me of Giles. Always so proper, even in a casual setting."

Wesley blushed. "Yes, well, I imagine Rupert and I had a similar education."

"Anything in particular you would like for breakfast? It'll just be the two of us, vampires sleeping through the day, and all."

"As long as there's coffee, anything will be fine. We often survive on doughnuts at the hotel. I'm…sorry to disrupt your evening…"

"You mean Spike being grumpy? Don't worry about it. He just doesn't like surprises, so he puts on the 'Big Bad' act around strangers. Just treat him like a regular guy, and he's a teddy bear. Good night, Wes. If you need any help with the baby, just knock on the door at the end of the hall."

"Good night, Kara."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"William Browning, what am I going to do with you?"

"What?" he asked, looking up from the newspaper.

"I tell you to be nice, and you start grilling the poor man."

"I was nice! I just asked how the sprog came to be."

"And then you couldn't resist the dig on Angel."

"Well, yeah, pet. That's a given."

"Please be civil if he's still here when you wake up tomorrow! Who knows, maybe you have something in common?"

"Besides being English? I highly doubt it," he scoffed.

"Spike, this is me you're talking to, remember? I've seen your college diploma, and the books, and you tutoring Dawn. Under the right circumstances, you could have been another researcher for the Council. All that I'm saying, is that if he's here, don't be an ass. Are you coming to bed?"

"I don' know. All this talk about my grandsire kind of put me out of the mood I was in earlier," he replied, pouting.

"Okay. Guess I'll take a shower by myself, then."

Spike sat there for two minutes, before the image of Kara naked and wet had him racing up the stairs, too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara handed Wes the cup of coffee. "You look like you could use this."

"Yes, thank you. Connor requires a change and feeding at 6 a.m., so I had an earlier morning than usual. I left the bedroom door open in case he cries. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, as usual. It's always quiet here, which helps. Could you keep an eye on the eggs? I have to feed my dogs."

"Of course." His thoughts went to the others, hoping they were safe, especially Fred. _Best put those thoughts away, mate, before you're wanting to grab the Scotch again._

"Okay. While I dish these up, why don't you get our little friend? It's nice outside."

Wes was puzzled, but went upstairs, anyway. Connor waved his little arms and giggled. Wes scooped up the boy and grabbed a rattle, then went back down to find Kara, who was on the deck.

"How did you know he was awake?"

"I heard him giggling. Super ears, Wes. Think of me as part cat."

"Ah. Fascinating. Do you enjoy being more than human?"

"Most of the time. I've been able to live my life, still. I bet this little guy is going to grow up to be special, too. How's the food?"

Kara had scrambled eggs with onions and potatoes. There was also a bowl of fresh mixed fruit on the table.

"Good. Would you believe that Angel can make breakfast? He's actually good at it, too, though come to think of it, he hasn't cooked since we moved to the Hyperion. I didn't realize last night that your house sits on so much land."

"Yeah, there are 2 acres behind the house. That's parkland beyond the fence. I ride the horses back there in good weather. The dogs love to explore, too." She turned away to point something out, and a rattle hit the back of her head. "Hey!"

"I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't paying attention to what he was doing."

"It's okay, Wes. He'd have to hit me a whole lot harder to do any damage. He thinks it's funny, though. Look at him. May I?" She held her hands out to take the baby.

"Oh, certainly."

Kara placed him on her lap, bouncing him lightly on her knee while she ate. Batou came over to visit, and Connor cooed in amazement. The large canine sat still as Connor patted the soft fur in wonder. He had a toy to cuddle at home that was soft like this, but this one moved! Batou endured patiently as the boy examined as much of him as he could reach with his tiny hands.

"Your dog is remarkably well trained."

"Oh, definitely. He won't make a move without my command, and he's very patient. Very smart. I couldn't ask for a better guard dog. Batou, (lie down)."

"Japanese?"

"I wanted to train him in a language few people know, so he'll only obey me. That way, I never have to worry about a burglar telling him to back off. My blind friend trained his guide dog the same way."

"Very sensible."

"Would you like a tour?"

It was a nice way to pass the morning. Kara and Wes talked and exchanged information until he called the hotel in the afternoon to check their status. Angel seemed to think it was safe enough now, so Wes packed up Connor's things and prepared to leave.

"Here. Attach this charm to Connor's crib at home. It will protect him while you guys are sleeping, and give an alert if anyone tries to take him. I'll be there in the time it takes to teleport."

"Thank you for all your help. I'm sure Angel will appreciate this."

"Take care, Wes. Bye, Connor. Be good. Don't throw things at nice people." Kara tickled his little belly, making him squirm and giggle.

Wesley drove off in his SUV before sunset.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, for those of you new to my stories, let me catch you up. Xander and Anya moved because Xander got a job promotion. They'll be up most weekends still so Anya can check up on The Magic Box. Spike and Kara have been together since the previous July. Buffy has been dating Will Hunter, a high school drama teacher and old friend of Kara's, for almost a year. Willow and Tara have been to the coven in Devon for training, and still live in the UC Sunnydale dorm. Dawn is a typical high school girl of 15. Joyce and Giles are dating as well. Sunnydale comes into play in the next chapter. This chapter picked up directly from where my last fic left off, showing a day in the life of Kara helping people. This is definitely an ensemble piece.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This year's 'villains' on the Hellmouth had turned out to be three geeks with ridiculous plots to try to take over Sunnydale. They were carrying out a campaign of mostly minor harassment of the Slayer, and the town. They're final act was to try to rob a bank truck. Buffy disabled them while Willow and Tara made sure they didn't get away, and the trio was left red-handed with the truck for the Sunnydale Police. They were now in jail for armed robbery.

April 1

Buffy had a busy night on patrol. There had been a rise in the amount of vampire deaths over Spring Break, and now the fledges were breaking ground. She'd also stopped a Ragnaros ritual earlier in the night. She paused to catch her breath after dusting three more vampires.

"Well done, Slayer. You are quite good. It is easy to see why they talk about you."

She looked around, not having sensed anyone's presence, but no one was there.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously, ready in battle stance.

"Just an admirer," the voice said. The owner of the voice then walked into view through the wall of a nearby crypt.

"Great, I have my very own ghost stalker," she said sarcastically.

"Oh no, my dear. I am very real." He calmly walked forward, gently lifted her hand, and touched it to his chest. "See? Flesh, just like you," he said softly.

Buffy couldn't explain why she had let him take her hand, much less get close enough to. There was something…mesmerizing…about this stranger, yet she didn't feel that she was under a thrall. She knew what that felt like from her experience with Dracula. He was making soothing little circles on her hand with his thumb.

"Who or what are you?" she repeated.

"A friend, I hope. I'll see you again soon." He backed away and disappeared into a shadow.

"What the hell?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GILES!"

"You bellowed?" Giles answered, coming out of his office.

"I just met a guy in the cemetery that disappeared into a shadow and walked through a wall! What kind of demon can do that?"

"Buffy, maybe you better tell me what happened from the beginning."

"I had just dusted 3 vamps, when I hear this voice congratulate me, but no one's around. Finally, the guy walks through the wall of a crypt to talk to me. I thought it was a ghost, but he was real. He said he was a friend, and that he'd see me again soon, then he melted into a shadow!" Buffy was just a tad freaked out.

Giles jotted down the essential points on his notepad. "Could you describe this being?"

"Tall, good-looking guy in expensive clothes, with a soothing voice. I actually can't remember the details," she responded, confused.

"And how do you know he wasn't a ghost?"

"He…took my hand and placed it on his chest. He felt as real as you or me, Giles."

"You just gave a stranger in a cemetery your hand?"

"Well, not exactly. I'm not sure why I let him get close, only I didn't feel threatened."

"Do you think you were under a thrall?" Giles asked.

"No, not unless there's a different way to feel from when Dracula did it. This guy just gently took my hand in his after I commented on him being a ghost. Are there any demons that look human and walk through walls?"

"Not that I can recall. This calls for research. Call the others when you get home to let them know we should meet tomorrow."

"Yay. Well, good night, Giles." Buffy left The Magic Box. She ran her strange encounter over and over in her mind, but she couldn't remember what he looked like in detail. She would have sworn it was a dream, except it wasn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy felt like she was being watched on patrol the whole rest of the week. She'd finally had it, and decided to call out her stalker and give him a piece of her mind.

"Alright! Whoever you are, come out here right now, and explain yourself! I'm sick of the stalker routine!" she yelled to the cemetery.

Her gentleman from Monday appeared again from around a crypt.

"Good evening, Buffy. Does my presence bother you?"

"YES! It's creepy being followed around everywhere I go. Ever felt what it's like to be watched all the time? Either fight me, or go the hell away!" His nonchalance was making her even madder than she'd been.

He stepped closer, and bowed to her. "My apologies. I simply wanted to observe you, and didn't want to intrude. I have no wish to fight you, Slayer, unless it is just to spar."

"Who are you, and why are you here?" she demanded.

"Sir Sebastian Pierce, at your service. I am between assignments, as it were, and wished to meet the Guardian of the Hellmouth. I'm sure you are aware of your infamy."

"So I've heard, but that still doesn't give you the right to follow me everywhere. Which side are you on, then?"

"The side of goodness and light, dear lady. I've been in service for a very long time. I was wondering, since this is your last cemetery, if I might buy you a cup of coffee?" He stood relaxed and open, hands at his sides. His face held the slightest amused expression as he watched her consider his offer.

Buffy chewed her lip as she studied him, thinking. At first glance, he seemed like any other 30-year-old guy, until you noticed the details. He wore cargo pants cut for movement, and well-worn sturdy boots. A long-sleeve tee completed the look, and now that she took the time, she noticed how it formed to his very defined shoulders and chest. 'Yum! NO, not yum, Buffy. You have a boyfriend! One you haven't seen in two weeks, but still!'

"Okay, but don't try anything funny!"

"Of course. Lead the way. I don't really know my way around town, yet."

Buffy strode off toward the Espresso Pump, keeping her distance from his side, and a wary eye on his body language. Sebastian was amused. Yes, he had heard tell of the tiny blonde who'd had so much success on the Hellmouth, but he had no idea she would be such a firecracker. He hadn't seen someone with such joy in a fight in ages, and she was very beautiful, too. He was pretty sure he was going to like Sunnydale very much.

He held the door open for her when they reached the coffee shop. She looked momentarily surprised, before she walked through the door. Buffy walked straight to the counter and placed her order, getting one of those sweet-smelling concoctions Americans were so fond of these days. Sebastian just got a plain black coffee, which he sweetened himself with a little cream and sugar. He paid the bill before she had a chance to protest, then selected a table to sit at for their chat. He stayed standing until she was seated, earning another surprised look from the Slayer.

"So, what's your story?" she asked, getting down to business.

"I am a Shadow Knight. The name implies our abilities. Our Order has fought against evil for several millennia. I have been in service of the Knighthood since the age of thirty."

"And that makes you how old now?" Buffy asked, before taking a sip of her drink.

"That's a rather impolite question, Slayer," he replied, chuckling.

"If you were a woman, it would be, but you're not. Are you even human?"

"Yes and no. My abilities are an addition to my humanity. Like yours are." They both were keeping their conversation fairly quiet, so as not to be overheard by the other patrons.

"That still doesn't answer the age question."

"Persistent, aren't you?" he countered, blue eyes twinkling.

"When I'm curious about a possible threat to my town? Always."

"I am no threat, dear lady. I've told you my name. Have your Watcher look me up. You will see I speak the truth. As for my age, I will be 160 in July."

"And yet, you don't look a day over 29. Another perk of the job?" she said, brow raised.

"Yes. Deciding to join the Order is not taken lightly. It is a commitment to leave all you were behind to serve the greater good until you are no more," he answered solemnly.

'Wow, talk about job dedication. I don't think I could handle being a Slayer for the rest of eternity,' she thought. Seeing him in the light really showed his features. Crystal blue eyes, chiseled features, and dark hair made this guy gorgeous, with just the right amount of tan to his skin to make him look like a healthy jet-setter. The refined English accent didn't hurt, either. He sounded like Giles, yet it was so much sexier coming out of Sebastian's mouth. The mouth that was now in a slight smirk because she had been studying him too long. 'Say something, Buffy! You don't trust this guy enough yet to be a puddle of drool!'

"I hope you get good benefits," she blurted.

Sebastian laughed. "We do, though I kept my assets from my life as a human, anyway. Enough about me. Tell me something about Buffy Summers." He leaned forward in interest.

"I have a boyfriend. I go to UC Sunnydale. I'm 21, like cheese and frappuccinos, shoe shopping, and I'm the Slayer. It's all pretty boring," she stated with a wave of her hand.

"I highly doubt that. Keeping up with the most active Hellmouth in the world must have its challenges. Watching you fight this week has been a delight," he complimented.

Buffy blushed. She wasn't used to hearing praise just for doing her job, like it was special. Comments that she was a freak, that she was too strong, that people needed her to save their asses again – that she was used to. Giles would pat her on the back and say "good job" sometimes, but he was too British to do much more. Her mom was proud of her, she knew that, and Dawn thought she was cool, when she wasn't having a teenage mood swing. The only other being to compliment her on her fighting style was Spike, and how weird was that?

"Just doing my job," she said.

Sebastian checked his watch. "It's getting late. May I walk you home? A beautiful woman shouldn't have to walk in the dark alone." He extended his hand to help her up.

"O-okay," Buffy stuttered.

He let go of her hand once she was standing, and opened the door for her again. They walked through Sunnydale toward Revello Drive, Buffy chattering away about what she knew of the town to prevent anymore flirting. For his part, Sebastian listened attentively, nodding and making encouraging sounds. They soon reached the house, since Buffy had been walking at a brisk pace.

"Well, this is me," she announced, climbing the steps to the porch.

"It's a lovely home."

"Thanks. Guess I'll see you around…"

"I'll be in touch." He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Good night, Buffy," he murmured, eyes meeting hers.

Her heart fluttered as she said good night, as well. Sebastian walked off and disappeared into the shadows again. She quickly entered the house and locked the door behind her. Buffy gasped in surprise when Dawn opened her bedroom door as she passed it.

"Dawn! You scared me. What are you doing up still?"

"Finishing a paper. So, who was that?"

"Who was who?"

"The major hottie who walked you to the door, that's who!"

"A new ally, I think. I don't know whether to trust him, yet. Go to bed."

"Yeah, yeah. See you in the morning," Dawn muttered.

Buffy went into her bedroom and changed for bed. It was quite a while before she got to sleep. Sebastian Pierce had been pretty open with her, and yet, he still seemed like an enigma, and Buffy didn't like things in her world that didn't fit neatly into place. She was definitely having Giles look him up tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day…

The others were starting to filter into The Magic Box, grateful for the air-conditioning. Southern California was experiencing a sudden heat wave, and the day had climaxed at 98 degrees. True, yesterday had been a typical April day, but that's how the weather was around here. It changed on a whim.

Spike took the sewers, even though he had his charm. He'd opened the door to his crypt, and had practically been blinded by the sun, even with his dark glasses on. He came up from the basement as Giles and Buffy were going over his notes.

"So, what was so urgent to require this midday meeting?" Spike asked, spinning a chair around at the research table and straddling it.

"New player in town," Buffy replied.

"Friendly, or not?"

"Not sure. Hence the research. We'll wait to start the meeting until the others arrive. Spike, do be careful with that manuscript! It's very old," Giles said. Heaven help them when there was a bored vampire in the room.

"Hello!" Anya greeted as she burst through the door. "Giles, where are the customers?"

"It's just the lunchtime loll, Anya. Nothing to worry about. It's good to see you and Xander in town for the weekend."

"We couldn't miss out on a Scooby meeting," Xander added, as he walked in. Buffy rushed over to give him a hug.

"Married life agrees with you," she complimented.

Willow and Tara walked in a few minutes later.

"Geeze! It's hot enough out there to fry eggs on the pavement!" Willow exclaimed. "Xander! You didn't tell me you would be up today."

"Hey, Wills. It was kind of a whim. Anya couldn't stand to stay at home and not look in at the shop any longer."

"Hey! I'm just concerned over my investment, as any reasonable person would be. What are we looking up today?" Anya asked.

"I'll fill you in as soon as Kara arrives," Buffy answered.

Anya started inspecting the shelves. The others, minus Spike, grabbed cold drinks from Giles' mini-fridge in the office. Kara came bouncing in, taking off her dark glasses and blinking at the sudden contrast in light.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," she offered.

"No problem. We weren't waiting long. Grab a seat. We're looking for any mention of the Shadow Knights," Buffy said, starting the meeting.

"The Shadow Knights?" Giles, Anya, and Spike chorused. They looked at each other funny after the rare bit of unison.

"Buffy, where did you hear about the Shadow Knights?" Giles asked.

"There's one in Sunnydale this week. I met him while I was on patrol. Do you know about them, Giles?"

"A Shadow Knight here. This is quite an honor. Their Order is very old. Buffy, the Shadow Knights are stuff of legend. They have protected mankind, from demons and themselves, mostly in secret, all over the earth without ever taking credit for their deeds. Stories have been recorded by those who had contact with them, but they were counted as fairytales because of the Order's ability to slip in and out of an area unnoticed. What were the details of your conversation?"

"He said he was curious about me, about the Slayer on the Hellmouth. After showing up on Monday, totally wigging me out by coming out of a shadow, he followed me all week until I confronted him last night. We, um, ended up talking over coffee." She mumbled the last bit, but Kara heard it and looked at her with a brow quirked in interest. "His name is Sebastian, he told me a bit about the Knighthood, was pretty polite. He even told me to ask you, Giles, about the Knights being good guys."

"Well, we have nothing to fear from him, if he really is part of the Shadow Knights. Do you know where to find him, Buffy?"

"Nope. I'll probably see him out on patrol, though. The guy's my new personal stalker."

With no immediate danger to worry about, the group soon fell into chatter over every day things. Giles went searching for a book about the Knights. Anya went back to inspecting the store. Buffy, Willow, Tara, and Xander were catching up. Kara leaned over Spike's shoulder to give him a kiss. She had been standing behind him while Buffy talked.

"Mmm, you smell delicious," he murmured in her ear. Kara walked around the chair and leaned on the table. "Oi, you went out in public in that!"

"What? It's, like, 100 degrees out there! I'm not going to wear a burqa! Don't you like my outfit?" she pouted.

"You know I do, kitten. So will every other male who sees you today," he said lowly.

Kara was wearing a double-layer cami and a very short mini, leaving little to the imagination. She stood up, and said, "I'm going to get a drink." She walked off toward the office, swaying her hips, and turned to wink at Spike just before going through the door.

He glanced around, and noticed the others weren't paying attention to him. He stood, stretched, and walked towards the corridor that Kara had gone through. She was sitting in Giles' desk chair, sipping from a bottle of water. She put the bottle on the desk as Spike silently shut the door.

Ten minutes later, Spike came out of the office, then Kara, gulping down the rest of the water.

Anya gave her a thumbs' up as she passed the counter, and Tara winked at her when she sat down at the table. Kara blushed, hiding her face in the book in front of her. Spike chuckled quietly at her, which got him a kick in the shin. She put the book down and went to talk to Anya about what was new.

"Have fun?" the ex-demon asked once Kara was standing next to her.

"I have no idea what you're referring to," she replied innocently.

"Right. Who do you think you're talking to? Xander and I have pulled that trick dozens of times," Anya teased. "Was it good?"

"Anya!"

"Oooo, that good, huh? I told you vampires were excellent lovers. Aren't you glad you took my advice?"

"I'm not discussing this with you with everybody else in the room. How's married life? Besides the sex, 'cause I don't need to know."

"Very nice. Especially without the nightly threat of death," Anya replied.

"Good, glad to hear it. Have you met any of your neighbors, yet?"

Anya was more than happy to talk about her new home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Will – Will! I want – You know, I'd like a say in our plans, too. It's nice that you're thinking about the future, but I still have another year and a half of college left. Leave Sunnydale? I can't – you know why! As long as the Hellmouth is active, I need to be here. No, I can't just hand it off to someone else. Who would you suggest! I have to go…yes, now. I have a class in five minutes. Bye!" Buffy closed her cell and put her head in her hands on the table.

"That didn't sound like it went well," Willow said gently.

"No, it didn't. I don't get what's up with him lately!"

"Maybe your age difference is starting to show?" Willow suggested gently.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's been talking a lot about future plans recently, right? And he's nine years older than you, and we've all heard him say how he wants what his parents have, so I think the guy is ready to settle down."

"And I'd love to have that some day, but shouldn't I finish college first? And even if I did get married in the next year, I still have to be here. Not to mention, we couldn't even think of starting a family while the Hellmouth is still open. A pregnant Slayer would be a dead Slayer, right?" Buffy said.

"You don't have to convince me. I mean, you know we'd all help out if you were going to have a baby, but I'm sure it would still be hard. And your child would probably be a demon target," Willow pondered.

"Exactly!" Buffy put her head back down and groaned. "This is Riley all over again, isn't it? In the end, a human guy is going to want a normal girl to have the house and 2.5 kids with. I'm doomed."

Willow placed a comforting hand on her friend's head. "Don't say that, Buff. Maybe you can explain to Will how you feel, and he'll calm down a bit. Anyway, I'm sure there is a right guy out there for you. You have a lot of love inside, Buffy, and it would be a waste not to keep looking for 'the one'."

"I guess. How do I find someone that likes both sides of me? Angel was focused on me as the Slayer, and Riley and Will are all about the Buffy side. You've been lucky, Wills. Oz and Tara both have accepted the full you. Maybe that's my problem. I need to date a girl, instead," Buffy joked.

"No offense, Buffy, but you are so not lesbian material. You still squirm a little when Tara and I kiss," Willow teased.

"I so do not! Okay, a little, but not for that reason. It feels like I'm spying on a really intimate moment with you two sometimes. I expect to see you both glow with love, or something."

"Awww, thank you. I'm sure Tara will be glad to hear that, too. I think I would love Tara's person no matter what body it came in, you know? It really wouldn't matter, as long as her inner self was there. I think that's how you know you've found your soulmate."

"Go you with your deep thoughts! Thanks, Willow. I think I'm feeling a bit better," Buffy said.

"That's why I'm the best friend! Lattes?"

"Lattes!"

They linked arms and walked to the college café.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy had just finished a particularly tiring fight when her favorite shadow appeared. It had been two weeks since she'd first seen Sebastian. One week since they'd had coffee. She hadn't seen him since, but felt pretty sure that he was still watching her.

"You're dropping your left shoulder again," he said as he came in to view.

"Well, I'm tired. Still got the job done." She was tired, and therefore, in no mood for criticism.

"I didn't mean to offend. How have you been?"

"Busy with the usual. Thought maybe you skipped off," she replied nonchalantly.

"I just didn't want to be in your way. Have you decided whether I'm good or evil, yet?" he asked, teasingly.

"Yeah, my Watcher looked you up. Well, we didn't find mention of you by name, but the Knights are in the book. Are you here to warn me about a big apocalypse? 'Cause usually your kind don't come to town just for a holiday."

He chuckled. "No, nothing so dire. I'm actually on vacation time, if you'll believe it."

"You chose **here** for your vacation? Anywhere in the world, and you come to the Hellmouth? Maybe you've been hit in the head one too many times," she quipped.

"I was curious to meet a Slayer."

"You've had 160 years to meet a Slayer."

"Alright, I was curious to meet _you_, like I said before. 'The beautiful blonde Slayer that's lived longer than any other'. Congratulations on reaching 21."

"Well, some of the credit goes to my friends. I wouldn't be here now if Xander hadn't given me CPR when I was 16. Every apocalypse I've stopped has been with their aid," she said humbly.

"They sound like a remarkable group."

"Yeah, they are," she said with a fond smile. "You should come by The Magic Box some time. My Watcher owns it, and that's where we gather for meetings and research."

He nodded. "Where are you headed now?"

"Home, for food and studying."

"May I escort you again?"

Buffy stopped and looked at him a second, then smiled. "Please," she replied.

Sebastian engaged her in conversation about her courses as they walked. By the time they reached the Summers' house, she was agreeing to having him tutor her for her Ancient Religions final. She opened the front door and walked inside, not extending him an invitation, just in case. He crossed the threshold and closed the door after himself.

"Buffy you're home early – oh, hello," Joyce said, as she walked out from the kitchen.

"Mom, this is Sebastian. He's new in town."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Joyce extended her hand to shake his.

Sebastian took her hand and kissed it. "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Summers. Your daughter has been most kind." Joyce blushed over the gallant treatment, and Buffy blushed since she hadn't really done anything.

"Please, call me Joyce. Everyone does. I was going to heat up the leftover pasta from earlier for Buffy. Would you like some, too?"

"If it isn't too much trouble…"

"Not at all. Have a seat, I'll be done in five minutes."

Dawn came noisily down the stairs.

"Buffy, can I borrow your blue peasant blouse for tomorrow? Hey, you're the guy from the other night!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Sebastian, this is my little sister, Dawn. No, you can't borrow my top. You spilled something on the last one, and it was hell to get out."

"I said I was sorry for that. So, how do you know my sister?" she directed at Sebastian.

"We're in a similar line of work, you could say."

"Ah, gotcha. You'd think Sunnydale would run out of demons, but they just keep coming. Buffy has help from the others to keep the numbers down, though. How long are you in town?"

"I'm not sure, exactly. Maybe until I find another assignment. Dawn - that's a lovely name. You remind me of my sister at your age. She was a beautiful girl, as well. Should we assist your mother with the meal?" His question was for Buffy.

She shrugged, and walked into the kitchen. Sebastian started to follow, then turned to Dawn.

"Were you going in this direction, dear?" He crooked his elbow, in a gesture for her to take his arm. Dawn giggled, and placed her hand on his bicep. They went into the kitchen to join the others.

Joyce placed a plate of warmed bread on the island, then started dishing up plates for Buffy and Sebastian.

"Just have a seat anywhere. Here is yours, Sebastian. Would you like a drink? I have a bottle of red wine I opened earlier tonight."

"That will be fine, Joyce. Thank you." He took a seat on one of the bar stools and waited for the women to take theirs.

Buffy had a seat after she poured herself a glass of milk. Joyce handed over a glass of wine to Sebastian and poured what little was left into a glass for herself. She stayed standing, leaning on the counter, since there were only three stools for the island. Dawn hopped next to the knight and snagged a piece of bread. She loved warm sourdough.

Sebastian stood up when he noticed Joyce didn't have a seat. "Forgive me, madame. Would you like my chair?"

Joyce waved him off. "No, I'm fine. Sit and eat. I spent most of the day hunched over invoices, so it feels good to stretch my legs."

"You're sure?"

"Please, I insist."

He nodded in acquiescence, and took his seat once more. Buffy and Dawn were already eating, but Sebastian bowed his head for a moment in blessing first. The girls shrugged at each other. Joyce was pleased to see a young man with old-fashioned values still. His manners were impeccable, and he was so handsome! She briefly pondered what it would have been like to meet this kind of man, instead of her ex-husband.

Joyce had served cheese tortellini in tomato sauce. It was pre-made stuff, but filling, and her daughters both loved the tortellini. She'd picked up the bread on the way home. Joyce watched her daughters interact with Sebastian. Dawn was bluntly curious, as always. Buffy, on the other hand, wasn't saying much, concentrating on her food, except for the little glances she kept sneaking his way. The young gentleman hadn't noticed, his attention on Dawn since she was the one asking the questions. He also engaged Dawn in queries of his own, curious about schooling for young people these days. He talked with her like an equal, which impressed Joyce further.

"Well, kids, I've had a long day, so I'm going to get to bed. Buffy, make sure everything's cleaned up?" Her daughter nodded. "Good. Goodnight, Sebastian. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise, Joyce. Thank you for your hospitality. The food was quite good."

"You're very welcome. I hope we'll see you again. Dawn, don't stay up late." With a final smile to the trio, Joyce left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Buffy finished her plate and got up to put the dishes in the dishwasher. Dawn got up to start rinsing out the pans in the sink, giving her an excuse to stay longer. Sebastian was talking with her sister, and she could watch him in profile. Why did he look so familiar to her? She just couldn't put her finger on who he reminded her of. As soon as she turned the water off after washing the pans, Buffy's attention turned to her.

"Dawn, it's late. I don't want you to get in trouble with Mom for being up past curfew."

"Gee, subtle much?" Dawn muttered. "It was nice meeting you, Sebastian. Drop by some time."

"And you, also, Dawn. Sweet dreams," he replied. He kissed her hand, just to make her giggle, then the teen left the room. "She's a lovely girl. Well, when should I help you with your test for your class?" he asked Buffy.

"Um, well, you don't have to. I can always get help from Willow, or…"

"It's no trouble, Buffy. I have a lot of free time at the moment. It would be my pleasure to tutor you. Making the Slayer's life a little easier is a worthwhile goal," he said, smiling.

"Well, in that case…tomorrow afternoon at the University library? I have a break between classes from 1 – 2:30…" she said nervously.

"That will be fine. Goodnight, Miss Summers." He kissed her hand, then walked out the front door. Buffy closed it, then leaned against the door, exhaling loudly.

"What am I getting myself in to?" she muttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian was waiting for her at the entrance to the library the next day when Buffy walked in at ten after one. This was the first time Buffy was seeing him in daylight. _Hello, salty goodness! No, bad Buffy. Don't think about how bright blue his eyes are in sunlight, or how that t-shirt is clinging to all the right places, or how you haven't had sex in almost a month – God, I'm doomed! Another lonely night in the shower for Buffy._ He smiled when he spotted her, giving a little wave. Buffy gulped, and tried to turn her mind towards her studies. Ancient Religions wasn't going to pass itself.

Her hair was what caught his attention first, shining like spun gold in the midday sun. The girl he saw now was in contrast to the all-business Slayer he had met at night so far. She wore a deep pink camisole with a cream-colored skirt, and little sandals. Her skin was slightly golden, evidence of not yet having time for sunbathing. He found her perfectly feminine, and yet, he could still see what she hid from the world in her confident stride and graceful weaving through the crowd. Sebastian could truly say, that at this moment at least, he was enthralled.

"Vous etes tres belle," he murmured upon her arrival.

"What did you say?" she asked, puzzled.

"Just thinking out loud. Are you ready to study?"

She groaned. "Well, I'll try, but this crap hasn't been sticking in my brain."

They found a table in a quiet section of the library, and Buffy brought out her books and notes.

"Okay, what is your problem area?" he asked.

"I can never remember the Eastern Religions right. They have a lot of similarities, and I keep mixing them up."

"Alright. Has your professor given you a hint of what is on the test?"

"Only that anything from the semester could be on it. How am I supposed to remember these when they all started in the same country? You can ask Willow how much I hate memorizing dates and places from history," she complained.

"Buffy, breathe. If you get worked up now, nothing will penetrate your memory. Your notes look alright, so I'll quiz you after we make sure you have the right beliefs with the right name. I'm sure we can come up with some hints to help you remember on test day," he assured her. That was one thing she really liked – his voice was calming.

"Okay. Teach me, o Ancient One."

"Oh, you'll pay for that one later, my dear," he replied, laughing.

Sebastian worked with her over the next hour, telling her little stories that would help her associate, even pointing out pictures in the textbook to go with the descriptions. He had quickly discovered that Buffy was a visual learner; so staring at a bunch of facts bored her. She was fascinated by colorful stories. As they worked, she shared what school had been like for her once she had added slaying to her life. How amazed everyone had been when she had scored high on the SATs. How Willow's ease at school still made her feel dumb.

"Buffy, you're obviously intelligent. A little short on attention span, maybe, but certainly not dumb. You're about to finish your third year at university. That's quite an achievement."

"You think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. Aren't the media always saying that most students don't make it past the first year? You did it, and fought for humanity, too. You have nothing to be insecure about," he answered sincerely.

"Thank you. Sometimes – sometimes it feels like they all expect me to be wonderful at everything and still have time for tea and cookies. Like being the Slayer means I have _all_ the answers. Well, not everyone does that, but – I don't even know why I'm telling you this." She shook her head to clear those thoughts.

Sebastian gently cupped her cheek, turning her face so she would look at him. "It's because I'm here, and I'm listening. I would hope we are becoming friends?"

He was looking at her so warmly, those impossibly blue eyes that had been kind all day, even when she had wanted to throw her notebook across the library. Buffy just nodded, afraid that her voice would squeak if she tried to answer him right now. She had a boyfriend, he shouldn't be looking at her like that, and oh god, he was so close and smelling really good. She took a deep breath to calm herself, closing her eyes briefly, and suddenly felt warm, soft lips on hers, ever so lightly. It was over in a second, but she felt as if a bolt of lighting had hit her, electricity zinging through her spine. She opened her eyes to see Sebastian farther away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. You're involved with another gentleman, and I had no right." His words came out in a rush, and was he blushing?

Buffy found his embarrassment too cute to be mad at him. "It's – okay. Just a peck between friends, and you were trying to comfort me. I should get going. Only 15 minutes to my next class, and I was going to grab a snack on the way." Buffy started putting her books back in her bag.

"Buffy? I didn't know you'd be in here today."

"Willow! What are you doing here?"

"Dropping off a couple books that were due. Hi, I'm Willow, Buffy's best friend," she said, holding her hand out to Sebastian.

"Sebastian Pierce. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Willow."

"Sebastian was helping me study for the AR test. I was just about to get a snack before our next class. Shall we go?" Buffy linked arms with Willow and started to move her towards the doors. "Bye, Sebastian," she called over her shoulder. "See you around."

"So, what's the story with the hot tutor?" Willow asked. They had a few minutes before class started, and Buffy was snacking on a bag of chips.

"Huh? Oh, Sebastian. He's the knight," she replied distractedly.

"_The Shadow Knight?_ You didn't mention he looked like _that_!"

"Like what?"

"Like a hottie out of a magazine, that's what. I may be gay, but I still can recognize a gorgeous guy, Buffy,"

"He's alright. Really knows his history. Well, he should, having lived through so much of it," she quipped.

"So the fact that he's gorgeous with a sexy accent hasn't crossed your mind."

"Willow! I have a boyfriend, of a year. I don't need to be thinking about some guy who just popped into town! He was nice enough to help after asking what classes I'm taking, so why not take advantage of all that life experience?"

The professor came in at that moment and started the lecture, so their conversation had to end. Willow couldn't help wondering, though.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following night, a Wednesday, was one of Buffy's nights off. Spike and Kara walked into The Magic Box to get any updates before they went on patrol.

"Hey, Buffy. Any threats we need to know about this week?" Kara asked.

"Nope, just the usual population."

"She did have an interesting day yesterday, though," Willow teased.

"Oh? Tell me more!" Kara pulled up a chair to hear the latest dish. Spike rolled his eyes, and proceeded to go talk to Anya about ordering more burba weed.

"It's nothing. Willow's just exaggerating," Buffy insisted.

"She had a tutoring session with Sebastian," Willow supplied. "He's gorgeous!"

"_Interesting_. A guy in your class?"

"No…"

"It's our mysterious Shadow Knight!" Willow whispered.

"_Really!_ Well, we just have to meet him now! Buffy, you've really been holding out on us," Kara teased.

"Will you guys stop! There's nothing to tell, besides that he's been nice so far. A fact that I still don't completely trust is altruistic. I don't even know where he's staying. He just pops up places. Can I get back to studying now, please?"

"Sure, Buff. We're just teasing you because you've been the only one to talk to this guy, and it's been bloody boring lately with the Trio locked away in jail," Kara said with a sigh.

"Stealing my words again, pet?" Spike placed his hands on Kara's shoulders.

"Not that one. I've said 'bloody' since I was 16. Don't even remember how it got there. Well, we're off. Good luck with the studying," she told the girls.

Kara took Spike's hand as they walked out the door. It was a nice evening, though warm enough for her to wear shorts.

"Usual circuit, ending at my crypt?"

"Mmm hmm. I wonder why this Shadow Knight hasn't come by the shop to meet the rest of us? Buffy already told him we meet there."

"Couldn't say, luv. Maybe he's a snob that only talks with other warriors. Maybe he's shy. Or, maybe he's actually evil, and trying to get his bloody hooks into the Slayer. You hear stories about the group being all 'virtuous and true', but there's bound to be at least one bad apple."

"You just don't trust anybody," she teased.

"Sure, I do, pet. I just always expect the worst so I can be pleasantly surprised. Polgara at 3 o'clock."

A fight ensued, made easier by both of them breaking off the skewers from the Polgara's arms to start. Spike got the killing blow, snapping the kneeling demon's neck with a satisfactory crunch.

"Mmm, gotta love a good neck break," Kara said with satisfaction.

"Careful, luv. I wouldn't say that around your little human friends," he teased.

"Eh, they'd live. Let's find a nest of vampires. I've been itching for a good fight all day."

"Someone's becoming a slave to their job," Spike sang.

Their teasing and laughter faded into the distance as they moved on. Neither noticed the shadow that followed them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vous etes tres belle - You are very beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Restfield didn't have much activity, just a couple of fledges. The young and foolish were the only ones that dared to move into Spike's cemetery. Any demon that valued his hide knew that the cemetery was well protected by the master vampire, and the dark-haired beauty that fought beside him still. There was still a lot of curiosity about Kara in the demon community. They didn't know what she was, and few knew her name. Stories came up from L.A. about a woman of her description saving innocents around town, but they still didn't give any real answers. The one thing universally known was that she never lost.

Spike opened the door for her to his home, as usual, after unlocking it. Kara had finally persuaded him to put a lock in the door, and a discrete one had been found. If anyone really wanted in his home, then the forced door would be a dead giveaway, and he'd have some warning.

"Home, sweet home, kitten. Hungry? Thirsty?"

"Yeah, but not for anything in your fridge," she purred. Kara sidled up to him, pressing her body to his, and started nibbling on his neck. She delighted in satisfaction as he growled when she nipped at his siring scar.

"Go on down below, pet. I'll lock up and be there in a moment," he replied, his eyes promising her a long night ahead. She shivered in anticipation.

"Okay. Hurry up, or I might have to start without you." She dropped down the hole to the cave below, and he heard her flick the lighter to get the candles going.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara's first thought upon waking was that she was incredibly hungry. The next thought was that she was partially pinned beneath a dead-to-the-world vampire. She wouldn't be able to get him to move without waking him, so she shifted to a smaller form, taking on the guise of a house cat. She changed back at the foot of the ladder and climbed up to go check the fridge. 'Let's see…leftover wings, whipped cream, and beer…nope, nothing for breakfast.' It was early morning, and the birds were still in the trees.

Kara quietly snuck outside and shifted back to being a house cat. The pattern of her coat blended in with the shadows still present from the not-yet-risen dawn. She stalked toward a tree that had a flock of wrens living in it this time of year, and stealthily climbed the tree trunk. Ooo, lucky her – a pair of crows had taken their place – even better. She pounced just as the two birds awoke, sinking her teeth in one's neck and pinning the other with her claws. A quick snap of one neck, then the other, and she was having a filling breakfast. Kara ate as much as she could around all the feathers, then cleaned her face and chest of the blood from the birds. She shook away the thought of bringing the heads to Spike, and left the tree.

She was soon back in bed, purring contentedly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was afternoon when Kara awoke again. Spike wasn't in sight. Stretching her senses revealed that he was up above warming up his breakfast. She grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and slipped it on before joining him.

"Hey, kitten," he purred, pulling her into a passionate kiss until the microwave beeped. Kara snuggled into his bare chest while he drank.

"I'm happy you're coming with me today."

"What time will it be when we get there?"

"Not sure. I'll have to look at the clock at home. I set one to Ossiriand time."

"And how many Empress duties will you have to fulfill?"

"Not many, unless there's been a problem. The Elders handle the governing pretty well since there aren't many people to watch over. They give me the update, I look around to make sure I like what I see, and the rest of my time is free. Think of it as a vacation."

"I'll admit that the idea of being waited on hand and foot is pretty appealing," he said, grinning.

She frowned at him. "Yes, they'll treat you well as my guest, but don't take advantage," she scolded. "These are very sweet people, and I want them to stay that way."

He rubbed her nose in an Eskimo kiss. "I promise I won' be difficult. Is that my shirt?"

"Uh, yeah. It was the first thing I saw."

"You, need to stop stealing my shirts. They get stretched out funny," he complained.

"Stretched funny? How does that work when they're too big for me?" Kara asked, hands on her hips.

He stepped forward, wrapping one arm around her while the other hand slid under the tee to cup her breast. "Catch on now, luv?"

Her breathing hitched. "You just want an excuse to grope me again," she teased.

"Well, there is that. I'm a bad man, baby, what can I say?"

"Spike…we have stuff to do today…"

"It can wait another day, luv. Need you now." Her response was swallowed in his kiss as he plundered her mouth.

She didn't know what was up with them lately. They'd never been this desperate for each other before, but then, she didn't mind. Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, too. She heard his zipper lowered, and then he was inside her again, and all other thoughts faded away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang was gathered at The Bronze Friday night.

Anya leaned over so Tara could hear her over the music. "Is it just me, or are Kara and Spike even more touchy-feely lately than usual?"

"Nope, not just you. I don't think she's even gone back home, yet." Tara looked over at the couple, who'd been making out since they sat down, and decided to talk to Kara. She tapped her friend on the back.

Kara turned her head, blushing. "Yeah?"

"Ladies room?" Universal female code for 'wanting to talk'.

Kara nodded, and disentangled herself from her boyfriend. "I'll be back in a few, baby."

"Alright. I'll get myself a drink while you're gone."

She smiled at Spike, then followed Tara and Anya to the bathrooms.

Anya checked the stalls to make sure no one would be eavesdropping.

"What's up, guys?"

Tara started. "Kara, you and Spike…have been a bit…"

"Overzealous with the public displays of almost boinking?" Anya added.

Tara rolled her eyes at the ex-demon before continuing. "Sweetie, what's going on? You two have hardly stopped touching each other all night…like you're both afraid the other is going to disappear. Is something wrong?"

"It's been that bad?" Kara asked, embarrassed. The other two nodded emphatically. "Nothing's wrong. I don't know how to explain it. We just can't get enough of each other, since I came up this week. It's been a good thing that I leave clothes at Spike's, 'cause I haven't been home, yet."

Anya snapped her fingers. "I know what this is reminding me of! Did you mate? You know, claim each other?"

"Not yet. We haven't talked about it," Kara said.

"Well, you're acting like a newly mated pair, that's all. When the claim is new, the pair is all over each other until they adjust. The sex is supposed to be amazing! I've known a few couples in my days as a demon."

"Yeah, I know about claims, but we haven't done one. It's probably just that we haven't had much time together all month, so it's caught up with us. I'm sorry if we made you guys uncomfortable," Kara said softly.

"No, just it's unlike you to be like that in public, so I was concerned," Tara replied.

"Didn't bother me," Anya said with a shrug.

"Neither does porn, Ahn!" Kara teased.

That made them laugh, and after a quick check in the mirror, the girls went back out into the club.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara asked her sister to check on the pets for a couple days while she and Spike would be in the other dimension. She wasn't exactly sure when they would be back, but she knew they couldn't stay past the weekend. The time difference between the two worlds was always a problem. Every extra day in Ossiriand compounded the time gone from Earth, or so it seemed. She wouldn't be surprised to find that two months would turn into two years when she got back home. Kara wondered if there was a way to sync up the two, tighten the dimensional travel difference. Ossiriand also turned on a 24-hour day, so if she could get them close, it would be a matter of just different days of the week. She would have to research altering the spell on her portal.

"Spike! Let's go!"

"'m comin'," he muttered. Spike thundered down the stairs to the basement, bag in hand.

"You're bringing luggage? We're only staying overnight."

"Never hurts to be prepared," he said.

"I suppose you ate a Boy Scout leader once?" she teased.

"Ha, bloody, ha. Let's just get this over with."

Kara waved her hand over the wall, revealing the portal. It swirled various shades of purple. She grabbed Spike's hand and pulled him through.

They stepped out immediately in the receiving area of the palace. Spike wobbled, the experience disorienting to someone not used to it. He noticed the sunshine coming through the large window and dove for cover.

Kara laughed. "Spike, you're not on fire."

"Why am I not on fire?" he asked, puzzled.

"Different star system, baby. Different sun. You're safe here."

"And you couldn't have mentioned that before I made a ponce of myself?" he asked, irritated.

"And miss you diving under a table? That was priceless!"

He closed the gap between them and hauled her close, trapping her in his arms. "You – are evil."

"Learning from the best, honey," she purred. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that quickly escalated, until someone loudly clearing their throat interrupted them.

"Forgive me, Empress," the Elder said with a smile.

Kara had forgotten that she had changed appearance coming through the portal. It was something she instinctually did these days, taking her proper place around her people. They seemed uncomfortable if she was dressed in plain clothes, for some reason. She was now wearing a halter top and skirt in Kalari's style, gleaming white and showing lots of skin. A white metal circlet graced her brow. Her eyes held the faint silver glow that would intensify at night.

"How are things, my friend?" she asked, taking his hands and kissing him on the cheek.

"Peaceful, as always, Empress. The palace has been completely restored, as you requested. I'm sure you will want a complete tour?"

"Yes, later. I would like to show Spike the countryside, first."

"Of course. Greetings, friend. It is a great honor to meet any companion of our beloved Empress," the Elder said, nodding his head to Spike. Spike just raised a brow at Kara, bemused. "I will have your rooms prepared while you are out." He bowed to Kara, then left the room.

"This how they always talk to you, pet?"

"Pretty much. That is the Elder I've spoken of. He did the spell that set all this in motion. He takes care of everyone here, loves them like his own children. He has been instrumental in re-integrating the two halves of the tribe. Come, I want to show you my world."

They walked out of the palace doors, and Spike would have had his breath taken away, if he had to breathe. He had never seen a land like this. He had been all over Earth in his 100+ years, but even the most beautiful country there couldn't compare with the sight before him. The palace stood on a hill, overlooking a valley. The sky was lavender, and the sunlight warm, but soft, like it was filtered. A river bisected the valley off in the distance, the town embracing both banks. Colors were so vibrant, more than he could ever remember seeing as a human, like the essence of jewels had been poured into every flower and blade of grass. On top of it all, he could feel the deep magic at the heart of this world, thrumming through his toes.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"You'd said it before, but I had no idea," he replied, his voice an awed whisper, like speaking too loudly would disrupt the vision of this place. "Has it always been like this?"

"There are more trees, again, then there were in Kalari's day. Less people now. It was a great, flourishing kingdom when my family reigned. The whole planet was under our care. The Great War destroyed almost everything, so this is the only continent my people live on now. There is said to be another race of peaceful demons on the other side of the world. Refugees that have been here 20, 30 years, maybe. I should meet them eventually. Shall we?"

Kara laced her fingers with Spike's and started walking down the hill. She was barefoot, the plush grass acting as natural cushioning. The land spoke to her, when she had this connection. It felt like an old friend. Spike could have sworn he saw the trees bowing to her as they walked, but that was ridiculous, right? A group of children playing in the fields spotted them first.

"Kalari is here! Kalari is here!" they shouted. Their voices soon brought the townspeople out of their homes, and Spike and Kara were soon surrounded by friendly people all talking at once. She shook hands with the adults and kissed the children on their cheeks. A few little girls handed her flowers.

Spike spun around in game face when a particularly feisty old woman dared to pinch his ass, causing the crowd to gasp in wonder.

"Okay! Everyone! Take a few steps back and allow me to breathe," Kara said. They obeyed immediately, respectful of their empress, and waited. "I'm happy to see you all, too, but as usual, my time is limited, and I need to see everything before it is time to leave."

A curious young boy raised his hand. "Empress, who is the man with you?" His mother hushed him for asking such a thing. Kara smiled pleasantly, indicating that she was not offended.

She caressed Spike's face with her hand, and he turned his face into her palm to kiss it. "This is Spike. Respect him as you do me. That includes you, Roquita. I saw you pinch his butt," she replied, shaking her finger at the old woman, who laughed. Kara laughed as she shooed them away, back to their lives. She took Spike's hand again as they continued along the path.

"A translation would be nice, luv," he gently reminded her.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm so used to understanding them that I didn't even think you couldn't. They wanted to know who you are, that's all. Here, stop for a minute." She put her hand on his head and chanted a few words. "That should do it."

"What did you do?" he asked, as they resumed walking.

"Just translated the language for you. You'll understand them clearly now."

"Where to next, your highness?"

"Get an update from Belegurth. They keep to themselves in the fortress now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Empress. You look magnificent, as always."

"No one likes a kiss-ass, Belegurth. I'm here for your report. Will I like what I hear?"

"We are your humble servants, Empress. My men, the few that are left, understand their place here."

"The few that are left?"

"We have been soldiers beyond remembrance, Empress. Without a purpose to fight for, some of the men grew listless, and have left for other lands to seek a new life. They left a month ago."

"And just where did they go?"

"Across the sea, to the uninhabited islands, Your Highness."

"Do you think they will pose a problem in the future? I will not tolerate the start of any wars," Kara said ominously.

"No, Empress. They did not take their swords and armor. Only clothes, food, and bows for hunting. I believe they mean to settle in peace."

"I hope your right, Belegurth, for your sake. Have a report delivered to the palace tonight of every file for every soldier that left."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Spike was waiting by the door for the demon's office. Kara came out a few minutes after she went in.

"Everything alright, pet?"

"I think so. Let's head back to the palace. I want to give you the tour."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That wing is mostly bedrooms for the servants and the Elders overseeing everything. Down this central hall are the banquet room, the ballroom, and my father's lounge where the men would retreat to after dinner. The opposite wing has the library, which is quite extensive, the art gallery, and the medical facility is further back."

"And where is your room?"

"Upstairs, but that will have to wait until I've shown you what's down here."

She led him through each public room, pointing out Ossiriand's history in the murals on the walls. Every room was elegantly, but simply, detailed. Royalty here had not been the ostentatious sort. Further back were the kitchens and common areas for the servant's recreation. Kara led him through the back of the house to the gardens. The sun had yet to set, so they could be clearly seen. There was even a pool centrally located in the rear courtyard.

"That pool is fed by an underground hot spring. It's always warm, and the minerals in the water have soothing properties."

"Maybe we'll have to take a dip before we go?" he asked sensuously.

"You have a one track mind, Spike."

"I have a gorgeous girl that's all mine, kitten. What else should I be thinking about?"

"Come on, you." Kara continued the tour, taking Spike upstairs and showing him the rooms that had belonged to Kalari's family. She was about to show him her suite at the end of the hall, but a servant interrupted.

"Empress, the evening meal is ready. We await you downstairs."

"Thank you." She tugged at Spike's sleeve. "Let's go. You can see my room later."

"Can't we get room service?"

"The Elders are waiting for me, Spike. It's our custom to catch up over dinner. You'll like the food," she entreated.

He followed, muttering under his breath, making her giggle.

Kara changed her clothing as they walked back to the banquet hall, the material magically shifting to a different outfit. She now wore a shimmering light blue dress that flowed over her curves and exposed her back, jeweled sandals, and a tiara nestled in her hair.

"Now I feel a bit underdressed," Spike teased.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just maintaining the image. The rest won't be dressed up, either."

The Elders stood behind their chairs, waiting for her to enter. Spike had the seat to her left. They took their seats once Kara was seated. She didn't sit at the head of the table. That seat was reserved in the memory of her father. The opposite end was empty in memory of her mother. Kara sat in the middle on one side so she could talk to all the Elders seated across from her. These dinners were as informal as they would let her get away with.

"This is Spike, everyone," she said, looking at him lovingly.

"Welcome, Sir. Did you enjoy your first glimpse of Ossiriand?"

"I did. It's a beautiful country." Spike wasn't exactly comfortable around all these strangers, people that Kara knew well by now. He was saved from answering more questions by the food's arrival.

Kara pointed out what everything was to him, especially what she thought he would like best. Ossiriand had many animals similar to Earth species, but all unique. The deer were hunted for game during the right season, and the farmers also raised a type of cattle. The land boasted several species of fruit-bearing plants, also, and unique spices. Several dishes were set on the table to be passed around, enough to have each plate heaping three times.

The tribal members spoke both in the common tongue, and the dialect that evolved for the ones in South America. Kara had only enabled Spike to understand the common language, not thinking about the other, so he missed a phrase now and then. He ate quietly, listening to Kara discussing the intricacies of Ossiriand with its caretakers. Apparently, they made sure to remember everything that had passed since her last visit, so it was a long meal. He was now full, his elbow on the table with his head resting on his hand, and yawning in boredom. The second time he yawned out loud, Kara looked over to him sympathetically.

"It's late, guys, and we're still on a different time zone."

"Oh, of course, Empress. Forgive us for keeping you and your companion from your rest."

"Not a bother. Goodnight, everyone."

They called their goodnights as Kara and Spike left the room. His energy picked up immediately and he bounded up the stairs ahead of her on a quest to her bedroom.

"Eager, aren't you?" she commented, laughing.

"You've been walking around in things I can almost see through all day, luv. Can't tease a man and expect him not to bite," he answered saucily.

"You're incorrigible."

She unlocked her suite door and pushed it open, beckoning for him to go in ahead of her. The room was like a fantasy, incredibly romantic with the candles and soft fabrics everywhere. It was like walking into a cloud, pale blue and white silks softening the coldness of stone walls and floors. There were fluffy rugs on the tile to cushion their feet. The first room was a parlor, basically, with comfortable furniture and bookshelves on one wall. Kara pulled back a heavy curtain to reveal the bedroom, the bed taking up most of the central space.

"The door on that side is the closet, and down that little hall is the bathroom. There's also a balcony with a table and chairs. They didn't bother with glass windows when building the upper floor since it's always warm here." She led him down the hall. The bathroom was all marble, with an enormous tub. "Oh, look. They drew me a bath already." The water was still steaming, and fragrant flowers floated on the surface.

"Be a shame to waste it, then," he murmured.

"Mmm, it would."

They happily engaged in a passionate kiss, Spike's hands moving up and down her bare back. He moved to kissing her neck when she needed air.

"Wearing anything under this dress?"

"Nope," she responded, popping the 'p'. A pleased growl greeted her answer.

He pulled the ties loose at the back of her neck and the dress pooled to the floor. He swept her off her feet and placed her in the bath, then started undressing.

"Been a while since we had fun in a tub," Kara mused.

She admired his naked body once again, as he stepped into the bath, moving over to him as soon as he sat down. He sighed happily at the feel of the hot water on his body, and pulled her onto his lap.

"So beautiful, my goddess, my love…" He kissed her languidly as his hands caressed every curve. Now that they were finally alone, there was no reason to rush things, and he wanted to worship every inch of Kara.

She arched her back as his mouth blazed a trail down over her collarbone to the rising curve of her breast, clutching him tighter when he sucked on the pebbled peak. His tongue and teeth were driving her crazy. No one had ever incited desire within her like Spike, not that she'd had bad previous experiences, but it was just, like, he was made for her, created to know every perfect touch for every moment, and touched her heart as much as her body.

"Oh, god," she gasped.

"Like that, kitten?" His voice dropped to an unbelievably sexy register, roughened with his own desire. "Want me to make you scream? So sexy…flushed, wanton. Should I make you beg, luv?" Spike slipped under the water, and she gripped the side of the bath.

_I love that he doesn't need to breathe._ Little tremors coursed through her womb as he teased her. Kara was soon panting with need, trying to maneuver for more stimulation. She felt him laugh underneath her. _Damned arrogant vampire. _Well, if he was just going to keep teasing her, than she could one-up him. Using the best of her speed, Kara sank down on him in one motion, causing him to buck underneath her in surprise.

"Bloody hell!" he sputtered.

Kara grinned, and shrugged her shoulders. "I got impatient." She picked up a sweet-smelling soap and started building up lather in her hands. She ran her soapy hands through his hair, massaging the curls as she washed them, then soaped up a cloth and started washing his chest, shoulders and arms.

"Luv, what are you doing?"

"Bathing you," she answered sweetly.

"I see that, but, uh, why now?"

"Isn't that what one usually does in a tub?" she asked innocently.

"Usually, but not when we're like _this_," he emphasized with a thrust of his hips. One of them had to start moving, or he was going to go insane.

"Well, I'm multi-tasking." She dipped a small pitcher in the water and tipped it over his head to rinse the suds away. Kara wiped the drops on his forehead away before they could run into his eyes. "You got a little sun today," she said, studying his face.

"Did I, now."

"Mmm hmm. The bridge of your nose is a touch pink. Do you remember if you freckle?"

"Nope, why?"

"'Cause they'd be cute across your nose."

"Are you mocking me, woman?" pretending to be insulted.

"Oh, never," Kara replied, eyes wide and innocent.

Spike growled and attacked her sides with his hands, making her shriek and giggle. She couldn't stay still while tickled, and that made the position they were still in very obvious, as her laughter quickly turned to moans at the feel of him inside her. She tightened around him, and started to raise and lower herself in the familiar rhythm. They kissed, and Spike's hands caressed her curves again.

Her heartbeat thundered in his ears, her blood singing to him. Spike's face rippled as he tried to control his demon. He never wanted to bite her without her permission. Kara felt the bones shifting against her as they kissed, and pulled back to look at him.

"Show me," she whispered, not breaking her rhythm.

His human mask fell away, and she was faced with his demon visage, a face that had never disgusted or frightened her. She ran her fingertips over the brow ridges and pronounced cheekbones, looking directly into his amber eyes.

"Never be afraid to show me this face, William. It's just another part of you I love. Has it ever bothered you that I'm not wholly human?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing. You've always been 'Spike who happens to be a vampire' to me. If you want to bite me, please do. Anywhere you like. I think you know I enjoy it by now," she said with a grin.

His demonic face had faded away while she was speaking, but now, he shifted again, and buried his fangs in her throat, triggering her orgasm as she clung to him. Spike gulped down her blood, his teeth deep in her flesh, before her spasms caused his own release to follow. He pumped into Kara until there was nothing left, before releasing her throat and looking into her eyes.

"Mine!" he growled.

Her eyes widened for a moment before she responded. "Yours. Always."

Another pleased growl, and he kissed her brutally, still in game face. Tasting her own blood didn't bother her at the moment. Kara was too caught up in the feelings coursing through her from the developing claim, as well as the feel of Spike still inside her at full hardness again. He released her to breathe and started licking the blood off her skin. She took the moment to bite him back, seating her teeth in to obliterate Drusilla's mark, gulping down his blood, which now provided images from his mind because of the claim. She thought she heard him moan, and then his teeth were in her throat again, gently this time, just connecting them. Kara pulled back just enough to speak around her fangs.

"Sub specie aeternitatis, esto perpetua," she whispered.

Something about that phrase tickled the back of Spike's mind, but he was in too much bliss to bother thinking. He felt warm, warmed by her blood, warmed by her love, and she was _his_. No worrying about her affections belonging to someone before him. Kara felt him worthy, and both the demon and man had never been happier. They licked at each other's marks, purring.

Unknown to either of them, the symbols on Kara's back changed and rearranged themselves, shimmered, and faded to black once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(_Good morning, luv.)_

Kara stretched, before looking over at her new mate with a lazy grin. "Morning? It isn't even light, yet." The image of her and Spike in a very creative position popped into her head. She buried her face into his shoulder. "Quit that. I'm sleepy," she yawned.

His hand slid under the silk sheets to caress her naked hip. "You've been asleep for hours, luv. Aren't you the least bit curious about what that will feel like?"

"I was asleep for – two hours – that's barely plural," Kara whined. "I'm supposed to have breakfast with the others, too." Her mental pout was as exaggerated as the actual one her lips were enacting.

"Ooo, pouty. Gonna get it," he purred. Her resistance quickly melted away faced with his talented kisses.

Boy, was Anya right about the new claim encouraging physical intimacy. Once they started touching, there was no stopping until both were practically boneless and exhausted. Their need for each other roared to life like a fire through dry brush, and in that moment when all the walls fell, it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended.

The sky was lightening with the approaching sun when they both collapsed to the bed again.

_(I don't know whether to eat or sleep first.)_

_(Hmm?)_

_(I'm starving, but standing is going to take serious effort.)_

_(Want me to give you a push?) _he mumbled sleepily in her head.

_(Ha, ha. Just go to sleep. I know the sun's calling.)_

_(Mmm…)_

Kara swung her tired legs over the side of the bed. 'Okay, now to try standing.' She slowly put weight on her feet until she was upright, then waited to stop wobbling. Her mate should have come with a warning label – guaranteed to make your legs useless, or your money back. She giggled into her hand at the thought. She clumsily made her way to the closet to grab a robe, then walked into the sitting room to pull the cord to alert her servant of needing her attendance. Five minutes later, a young woman came out of the secret entrance to the servant's tunnel.

"You called, Empress?"

"Yes, could you tell the council I won't be down for breakfast this morning? I'd like to have food brought up here, instead. Something simple right now, like fresh bread and fruit. Oh, and I'll need a bowl of fresh animal blood for Spike."

"Animal blood, Empress?" The servant's eyes were wide in confusion.

"He's a vampire, Sarina. Just have Cook save whatever animal's blood that's going to be butchered today for lunch or dinner. There's no rush. He's sleeping right now."

"Ah, I see…"

"You see…what, Sarina?"

"He is your…consort? I do not know how it would be worded where you come from, Your Highness."

"Our term is boyfriend, before marriage has occurred." Kara turned her head back toward the curtain hiding her bedchamber. "Though, I guess we are more than that, now," she murmured. Her turned head enabled Sarina to see the bite marks on her neck.

"Oh! Congratulations, Empress!"

"What?"

"The marks you wear. You are mated!"

"How do you know about mating?"

"Much about the history of your family has been handed down through the generations in the village, Empress, including the great love stories. It is no secret, the wilder nature of the Immortals of Ossiriand. You carry characteristics of a beast, yes?"

"Correct, Sarina. Cats are my specialty," Kara said, smiling.

"I'm sure you remember, then, that all of your family carried a similar nature inside that defined them."

"You're right. Kalari's knowledge, memories, are all here, but I often don't think to recall them when I should. Claiming bites were exchanged after the marriage ceremony for a couple…oh, dear Lord. What have I done?" she whispered.

"Empress, are you alright! You're looking very pale. Here, drink some water. It will help." Sarina sat down next to Kara on the couch and took her hand. "There, now. No need to worry, Empress. You have made a life partner. This is a reason for celebration. You love him, don't you?"

"Of course, Sarina, with all my heart."

"And he shares that love?"

"Likely more so, if anything."

"Then you have made a good match, Your Highness. Wait until I tell the others! We have so much to do to prepare a banquet in your honor…"

"Sarina, that's very kind, but we can't stay long. We have to leave later this morning to be back at the proper time in our dimension."

"I understand, Empress. We will plan it for another day?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Now, if you could alert the kitchen?"

"Oh, certainly, Empress. Right away." Sarina disappeared the way she came, leaving Kara to sink back into the cushions with a long sigh.

"Kara? Are you alright, luv?" Spike called from the other room.

"Yeah, why?"

"I felt you panic for a moment, through the claim."

"Oh. I almost dropped something and thought it was going to break. I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yep!" she said brightly. "Just waiting for my breakfast to arrive."

"Okay. You coming back to bed?"

"Yeah."

She felt him smile, sleepily, and nod off again. She would really have to watch what she sent through the claim, until she figured stuff out for herself. It was comforting to feel Spike there at the edge of her mind, but would also take some getting used to. They hadn't taken the time to discuss the possible attributes that could occur in a claim between their species. She'd read about it in Anya's vampire book, and was remembering now how her parents had been so long ago. That brought to mind something specific, and she raced into the bathroom to check the full-length mirror.

Kara took off her robe and set it on the counter. If what she suspected would be there, then she needed to center herself before she looked. She didn't want to send another flood of emotion through the claim and wake up Spike again. She turned her back towards the mirror, schooled her emotions, and looked back. 'Sonofa-' Her tattoo symbols were different. She had an Elder to find.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara teleported to an adjacent hill overlooking the valley, dressed in a black top and pants.

"Figured I'd find you here." Her voice was tense.

"Empress? Yes, I usually meditate here as the sun rises. What are you doing out at this early hour?"

"You knew! You knew what was to come when I showed up in your village that day," she growled angrily.

"What has happened? Why are you so upset?" He was confused over what she was saying.

"You _played me_. I could have had at least a little warning, don't you think? With everything I've gone along with so far!"

"I'm confused, Kara."

"This! Look! The symbols have changed. Symbols that I can't identify, even with all of Kalari's memories." She felt him trace over the symbols with his finger.

"I did not expect it so soon, but this is nothing to be angry over, Kara. You just completed a sacred act. We should-"

"Celebrate, I know. _What do the symbols mean!_ Obviously, your people came up with them in the 10,000 years I was asleep, so you have to know."

"It is a blessing of protection, just like I told you. It still is."

"And you won't tell me more," she stated, beyond annoyed.

"It is not my place to reveal every secret to you, Your Highness. There are greater forces in the universe than your self, even as a true Immortal."

"Will I…?"

"It is possible. You know what to look for," The Elder responded, catching her meaning.

Kara nodded. "And if I…"

"All will work out as it is intended." His old, wrinkled hands caressed her face. "Sweet child, you know that I would never put you in harm's way. You are here because you are destined for great things, special things. It was written in the stars from the beginning. Go back to your mate and rest before you have to leave." She searched his face, but only saw the same concern for her that it had always held.

"Alright, but no more secrets from me. I have the power to be very…creative, with your life."

"Understood, my dear. Let's go fill your belly, eh? Even my old ears can hear it rumbling."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy had met with Sebastian on Thursday and Friday, too, for tutoring sessions. She now felt like she was on the right track to passing her final with a decent grade at the end of the month. He was a very good teacher, and quick to calm her when she started getting frustrated. Even though she felt okay about her other classes, he had offered to go through the material for those tests, too, before she takes her finals in May. Sebastian was quickly becoming a good friend, and Buffy didn't know if that was completely a good thing. She had mentioned that most everyone would be at The Bronze Saturday night when they parted Friday. It had popped out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Saturday night…

Xander set the drinks he had been trying not to drop on the table in front of the girls. Anya, Willow, Tara, and Buffy were talking close together, and didn't notice him at first.

"Should I go make myself scarce for a few more minutes?" he quipped.

"Hey, Xan. Good, the drinks are finally here," Buffy said, taking a big swallow of her Diet Coke. It felt like the air conditioning had died in the club tonight, the ceiling fans only circulating hot air.

The four women just looked at him expectantly.

"Okaaaay, I'm just going to go play some pool, or something," Xander said. He gave the group a last confused look, then walked off.

Willow giggled first. "It's so fun to do that to guys. He's going to be mulling over what we might be talking about all night, now."

"Have you talked to Will lately, Buffy?" Tara asked.

"No. Our last phone conversation didn't go so well, and he's busy prepping his students for the last play of the year, so I don't expect him to come up until after that, either. I'm starting to think that long distance sucks," she pouted.

"You could always lure him to town with the promise of many orgasms," Anya suggested.

"Anya!"

"What? No man would resist that, especially if you send him sexy pictures. If he does, then he just has to be gay. Did I tell you all about the visit I made to Xander's work last week? It was his lunch break, and I-"

"Anya, we really don't want to know. Getting details about Xander is like seeing your brother naked. It's just eew, and likely to scar you for life," Willow said, interrupting before Anya could share too much again.

"Oh, well, I can see how you'd feel that way. So when does this mystery guy arrive?"

Buffy groaned and put her head down on the table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken a little while to walk back to the palace. The Elder couldn't move very fast, at his age, and he refused Kara's offer of teleporting him to breakfast. Food was waiting for her in the sitting room of her suite. She wolfed down the bread with honey, and fruit. The reports she had asked for were on her desk, so she placed them in her tote, then went to check on Spike. He was still fast asleep, face down with the pillow over his head. Kara folded his clothes and laid them on the bed before making a quick decision.

She muttered a spell under her breath, sending Spike to his own bed in his crypt, picturing his gentle placement in her head on the mattress, so he wouldn't be awakened. His clothes and bag followed, along with a note from her explaining that she had a few things to take care of and would see him soon. She knew he wouldn't be particularly happy when he woke up, but she wanted to be able to do some research in the library without interruption, and Spike would be a distraction right now. Kara slung her tote over her shoulder and went downstairs.

Jacobi, the head scholar, greeted her in the library. "Your Highness. I had heard that you were leaving this morning."

"Not just yet. I have some reports to go over. Could you pull out the latest atlas for me, please?"

"Of course, Empress."

There were two lists: one of the soldiers that had left, and one for those that were still at the fortress. Belegurth had been thorough. There was a letter from each soldier detailing why he was leaving, and what he planned to do instead. She was surprised to find that the number of the whole company had been much smaller than she had originally thought. They had had no replacements for a long time when soldiers died. The army had consisted of less than a hundred before their trip to Sunnydale, 60 upon return here, and half had decided to travel now. Every letter claimed a loss of purpose, and so, a gradual loss of identity. The emigrants planned to set up a colony wherever they found land that was suitable in the search for Valaraukar women.

The female demons had long ago grown tired of waiting at home for their men to come back from their battle campaigns in other dimensions, and had finally picked up and left. The men came back to a note that said to search for the women if they ever felt them important for their lives again, but not until then. It had been 1000 years since the last Valaraukar child was born, and they had never reproduced often, to begin with. Kara understood the quest now. She looked at the large map Jacobi had unrolled in front of her and traced her finger from the nearby coast to possible locations of travel, and marked them for future study.

She drafted a short letter to Belegurth, then sent Jacobi off to take it to the messenger. Kara's next search was for the book on mating rituals. When she finally found it, Kara went outside to read in the garden. She took a seat on a padded bench in a secluded nook, out of sight from the house. No one would come looking for her unless there was an emergency. She flipped to the chapter on possible side-effects of claiming. Unfortunately, there was no record of an Ossirian taking a mate of another species except for one human, and the only unusual effect had been that the human had lived until their mate was killed in the Great War, 500 years after the claim had been initiated. Ossirians didn't have children often, in human terms, because their lives were so incredibly long, that they didn't feel the haste to reproduce that mortal species did. The child matured normally up to 18, then aged slowly to the appearance of a mature adult in their prime, no longer considered an adolescent at age 100.

The only difference in attributes that she read, from vampire claims to Ossirian claims, was that Ossirians could temporarily share their gifts with their mate when there was a very strong connection between the couple. Their powers were available to each other. She didn't think Spike would want any part of that. He shied away from magic under almost any circumstance.

Kara set the book aside and watched some birds playing in a birdbath. They really should have talked before making this step. They still lived in separate places, for goodness sake, but that wouldn't work for being mated. They would crave to be next to each other each night until it drove them insane. She got caught up in the moment and claimed him back, when she shouldn't have. Spike claiming her meant she was under his protection. Her actions had sealed them together until death, and she couldn't die without being killed by one of her own species. Could it be reversed until they had a chance to make plans? Think, think, THINK! She set off back to the library.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday night continued…

Sebastian walked into the dance club, a bit embarrassed by the dance moves displayed out on the floor. Couples touched in ways only allowed in the privacy of the bedroom in his day. He kept up with the times, to a point, but coming into places like this was just something his kind didn't have time for, normally. His life had been business first since he had joined the Order. On rare occasions, some of the men would stop into a pub and have a pint, but that was it. He spotted Buffy and her redheaded friend with two other women and a man their same age.

"Good evening, Buffy, Willow."

"Sebastian! I was thinking you weren't gonna show. This is Xander and Anya, they're married; and that's Tara, Willow's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you all. Buffy has mentioned you all many times. Is it…always this loud in here?"

"Yup. It's not a dance club unless it deafens you," Xander put in. Anya was staring at Sebastian.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"I doubt it, as I've never been to Sunnydale before now."

"No, not from Sunnydale…I've got it! World War I! Stuck in an elevator for two hours because the power went out. The old woman with us smelled like liniment."

Sebastian studied her face more closely. "Anyanka?"

"In the flesh! Sebastian plays a mean game of poker, and I seem to recall you being very supportive of a woman's right to vote."

"Yes, I remember well, now. How did you become human? And married…never thought I'd see the day," he said, chuckling.

"Ah, you know how it goes. My pendant gets broken, Hoffy won't help, and next thing I know, I'm meeting Xander, and we got together for many satisfying orgasms. We just got married on Valentine's Day," she replied happily.

"I wish you both the best health and happiness. Would you excuse me? I'm a bit parched from the heat."

They all nodded, and the knight went in search of the bar.

"Anya, you and he didn't happen to…"

"Have sex? Oh, no. He's forbidden from engaging in relations with demons. Part of their 'code', or something. Not that I wouldn't have been interested. He's gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Ahn. I think," Xander muttered. Willow patted his shoulder, wearing a teasing grin. He rolled his eyes.

"What do you think, Buffy?" Willow asked. "Do you think Sebastian's gorgeous?"

"Me?" she squeaked. "Um, he's good looking, I guess. I don't really pay attention these days, since I'm with Will," she replied, shrugging.

Tara and Willow nodded knowingly.

Sebastian came back and set his glass down on the table, taking the empty seat next to Buffy. Her nose wrinkled up at the dark, pungent liquid he was drinking.

"What is that?" she asked, grossed out.

"Guinness."

"It looks like you're drinking motor oil."

He laughed, before replying. "It's not 's bad as all that, Buffy. Practically everyone has a pint of this now and then in England. You can try a sip, if you like."

"No thank you!" She snapped her fingers, remembering something. "Tara, do you know when Kara will be back? Dawn was in a bad mood this morning from missing her riding lesson."

"As far as I know, her trip was just for today and tomorrow. That's what she said last night."

"Okay. Ooo, I like this song. Someone come dance with me." Buffy hopped off towards the floor, already melding into the crowd.

Anya leaned over to Sebastian and said quietly, "If you want to watch her, there's a balcony above us." He looked over in surprise, then shook his head 'no'. Anya shrugged. It didn't matter either way to her.

They all got to know each other better as the night went on, until the girls were ready to go home and rest their tired feet. Sebastian escorted the Wiccas along with Buffy, insisting he wouldn't feel right about it if he didn't make sure they got home safe. They were quite charmed with him by the time he and Buffy left the pair at the dorm and started for her house.

"Well, this is me," she said, stopping on the porch of the Summer's home.

"I had an enjoyable time, Buffy, though I dare say I've lost a bit of hearing tonight."

She giggled. "Yeah, sorry about that. I guess The Bronze isn't your typical place to hang out, huh?"

"No, not really. Give my regards to your mother and sister?"

"Sure. Um, how do I reach you, for our next study date – session! Next study session."

He brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'll be around, Slayer." Sebastian stepped off the porch and faded into a shadow.

"It really bugs me when you do that," she grumbled, then fished her keys out and went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Placido, will you help me with something?" Kara summoned the Elder away from the group he was talking to.

"Excuse me," he said, then followed Kara down the hall.

"How may I serve you, Empress?"

She held up a book, open to a specific page. "I need to do this."

His eyes scanned the page before looking back up to her own. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Will there be any pain?" He didn't think she was asking for herself.

"A little, for a moment. Kara, this isn't a decision to take lightly. This ritual was reserved for those coerced into the wrong decision."

"I know, but there's too much at stake, too much to consider, to let things stand without talking about it first. I shouldn't have said the words I did. I wasn't thinking, and I need to reverse it. Please," she pleaded.

"Alright, if you will not be swayed. Do you have what the spell requires?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

There was a small sacred temple reserved for the most potent rituals and spells nestled far back on the palace grounds. It was a stone building, bare of any decoration. There was a marble table in the center, and torch mounts on the walls. Kara followed the Elder inside, the ingredients in her satchel. She was dressed in a black gown for the ritual, a cape around her shoulders. She placed the book on the table, then the items required.

"And you're absolutely sure about this?"

"The spell has to be done within 24 hours of the claim taking place. Yes, I'm sure," she said gravely.

"Very well. Take your place while I prepare."

The ingredients were mixed into a small bowl, then the Elder handed her the dagger.

"Heart's blood is the final ingredient."

Kara nodded, and quickly plunged the dagger into her chest, piercing her heart with incredible pain. She pulled it out and held the dagger over the bowl so the blood could drip down into it.

"Undo the bond I initiated, as is my right, knowing the consequences," she intoned. The wound sealed itself.

The Elder chanted the words of the spell over the bowl, the liquid changing to deep purple. "You have only to drink this."

She nodded again, took a breath, then swallowed the potion in one gulp. Kara doubled over in pain, feeling like something deep inside was being ripped out of her. A blue glowing ball leapt from her chest and floated away up to the stars. She collapsed to her knees, drained from the ordeal.

The Elder knelt down next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across worlds, Spike sat up in bed, not knowing where he was. He felt a brief burn to the mark on his neck, and then it was gone. He could no longer feel Kara as strongly as he had. His senses told him that he was in his crypt, in the cave down below, so he reached for the lighter next to the bed and found a candle. He was alone, in bed, naked, and his things were on the end of the bed. _What the bleedin' hell?_

"Kara, what did you do?" he whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My dear, are you alright?"

Kara sniffled before answering. "Yes. The loss just hits hard. I'm fine. Let's head back to the palace before we are too long missed."

"As you wish."

The Elder helped her back to her room. Kara's powers would be drained for the next day, and the effect left her weakened.

"Would you like some food sent up?"

"Please. Will the tattoo have changed?"

"Possibly. It might even be gone. You will have to look for yourself, Empress. Can you still feel him?"

"Yes, a little. Being in two different dimensions, we'll only be able to know the other is alive. A one-sided vampire claim isn't strong enough, magically, to reach beyond that."

"It sounds like you've researched it," he stated carefully.

"Yeah, a while ago." Her voice carried from the bathroom. "The tattoo is gone. Must have been part of the pain I felt." Kara came back out in her robe. "He's going to be pretty upset with me when I get home."

"Explain your fears. Hopefully, he will understand."

"Yeah. Have Sarina knock when she comes up with food. I'm going to sleep."

"As you wish, Empress."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike tugged at Kara several times through the claim, but he couldn't get an answering pull.

"She must still be in Ossiriand. Which doesn't make any bloody sense! Well, if she was goin' to teleport me starkers, at least I landed in my own bed. We're going to have to have a _little_ talk about using those powers of hers on me. Not fair at all that she's playin' pranks I can't return." He took another swig of alcohol. "Bleedin' women – liable to drive a bloke bug shaggin' crazy with their silly whims."

One of those "bleedin' women" happened to walk in the door right then.

"Hey! You're back. I need your help with my math homework."

"And hello to you, too, Bit," he replied sarcastically.

"Someone not have their blood yet today?" At his withering glare, she changed tactics. "Please, can you help me with my math homework? Mom and Buffy aren't good at it, and Willow can't come over today," Dawn pleaded.

Spike rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Fine, but I'm not doin' it for free."

"Spiiike!"

"You ask short notice, you have to pay for my tutorin'"

"Fine. Why are you so grumpy on a Sunday? Nothing happens on Sundays."

"Don' wanna talk about it," he grumbled, placing a mug in the microwave.

"Ah, I see. Did you and Kara have another fight?"

"No."

"Okay…well, these Algebra 2 equations are confusing. They did have that in the 1800s, right?"

"Of course. The Greeks invented it, pet. Now, what's makin' your head spin?"

It wasn't the first time he had helped Dawn with her homework for this class, so he quickly started explaining the steps to her and guided her through a few problems. She succeeded in distracting him from his Kara-related confusion for a while.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your Highness, supper is ready." Sarina shook Kara's shoulder to wake her.

"Hmm? Oh, Sarina. You must be here with food," she mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, Miss. I can bring the tray in here? You look very tired," the servant offered.

"Long day. That would be great, thank you."

Sarina was soon back with the tray of dishes. There were four covered plates to choose from, and the servant started spooning some from each onto the empty plate, then handed it to Kara.

"Will you be leaving soon, Empress? It is almost dark, and there is a concert in the village tonight."

"I'm not leaving until tomorrow, after all. I don't know about the concert. I might be too tired."

"I understand. I hope you can make it. The people have missed you."

"I'll think about it, Sarina. Did Cook make any fruit ices today? I think I'd like one after this."

"I'll find out, Your Highness."

The servant girl scurried out to fulfill her mistress' wish. Kara definitely didn't have the energy to jump dimensions tonight, not if she wanted to control the time she arrived on Earth. She'd get there a week from when she'd left. Which didn't seem like such a bad idea, except that it would inconvenience her sister. It would only take a little present to appease her, though. Fact was, she didn't want to face the conversation she would have to have with Spike for a while. He'd know where she was as soon as she was home, and there wouldn't be much time to prepare. She had to say all this just right, or…well, it would probably blow up in her face. Kara really needed an old friend about now.

"Yavanna!" Nothing. "Yavanna! Get your ancient ass over here!"

"Geez, Kalari. You don't have to be insulting." Yavanna materialized at the foot of the bed. "Gracious, dear, you look like a truck ran over you."

"Oh, please. I don't look that tired. I'm not too tired to kick your ass, either. I need your help."

"Oh? What can _I_ do for an all-powerful goddess?"

"Best friend duty, like the old days," Kara said softly.

"Well, in that case, tell me all about it."

Kara proceeded to explain the situation of the whole weekend, including some background information that was relevant to the decision she had made. Yavanna listened intently, finally cringing at the description of the dagger wound Kara had inflicted on herself, her eyes wide by the end of the story.

"And the tattoo is completely gone, you say?"

"Yep, like it was never there."

"Interesting. That shouldn't have happened, unless its point of protection was no longer required."

"That's just the thing. Placido won't tell me what the symbols meant. I don't know what the blessing's true purpose was," Kara stated.

"Can you show me where it was located?"

"Sure." Kara pointed to the spot where it had been, over the vertebra.

"Lie on your stomach? I'm going to try to get a reading from where it was." Yavanna placed her hands over Kara's spine, where they started to glow. She passed them around, hovering above the skin for a few moments.

"Anything?"

"You're in picture perfect health, did you know that?"

"Yeah, becoming a Protector did wonders. Yavanna, you're stalling."

"I don't sense anything wrong from you that you would need protection for, how's that? You'll have to make the Elder talk to get the exact meaning for the symbols."

Kara scowled as she sat up. "You're supposed to be see-the-future girl. How can you have no clue?"

"I've got no vibes or visions for you to worry about. The Powers don't just tell me everything for everybody. If they wanted me to be all-knowing, I'd be part of them. Love you in black, by the way. It's very sexy."

Kara smirked, amused. "You never change. Mind if I crash with you for a few days, or is there a new fling in the way?"

"Nope. I'm in between men. Well, not really, 'cause that would be way more fun than standing here, but I'm not dating anyone, to be specific. How's life otherwise?"

"Can't really complain. It's weird that as Kalari, I remember being tall. What do you think of your old friend being in a different body? You should take a look outside, by the way, since the landscape has changed so much since you were here."

"You're quite fetching, as William would say. For being a shrimp."

"Ha, ha. I missed you why, now?"

"Because everyone you knew is either dead or on another plane. When do you want to leave? I'm starving, and the Thai place will only deliver for another hour."

"Okay, okay, I get the hint. I'll go pack." Kara got up off the bed and headed for her closet. She grabbed a leather satchel and tossed a few things in, then changed into the pants and top she'd arrived in. She grabbed her tote, then scribbled a quick note to leave on her desk. "Let's go. It's your lead, since my powers are dead until tomorrow."

Yavanna looped her arm through Kara's, and teleported home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of New York streets were by now very familiar to Kara. She heard cars passing the house frequently, since it was only around 8 p.m. Yavanna showed her to a guest room, then went in search of a phone to order dinner.

Kara spared no haste in using the shower. She hadn't had a chance to clean up since the day before, and so much had happened since then. It didn't even feel like she was still in the same day. She let her mind drift to thinking of nothing as the water pounded down on her head. Of course, this meant she wasn't maintaining active concentration, and Kara was jolted back to reality by the tug on her mind through the claim. She closed herself off again, but it might have been long enough for him to track where she was. She hurried through the rest of her shower, dried off, and slipped the robe on that had been provided on the back of the door.

"Yavanna? Where are you?"

"Down in the kitchen!"

"Can you do a cloaking spell to hide me?" Kara asked, panicked.

"Whatever for?"

"So Spike can't find me until I'm ready to go home. I just felt a tug through the claim while I was in the shower, and I don't know if he'll be able to track me down off of that."

"Ah, I see. Very well." She gestured with her hands and muttered a few words. "Do you feel him now?"

"No. Thanks. When will the food be here?"

"Around ten minutes. Wanna watch TV?"

Kara shrugged. "Okay."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Damnit!_ He had felt her, for a moment, and then she was closed off again. Spike had been watching a movie with Dawn, his mind drifting because she wanted to watch a chick flick, when he had sat straight up in sudden awareness that Kara was back in this dimension and her guard was down. He'd tried to call her home, but had felt the wall in her mind slam up tight, and now there was nothing.

"Spike, what is it? Do you hear something outside?" Dawn asked, concerned.

"Nothing, Bit. Movie's just makin' me drift off."

She shrugged and turned back to the screen. Spike had actually taken her to a theater, for a change, so she wasn't going to waste the opportunity. She munched happily on her popcorn, slapping his hand every time he reached for some.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Buffy answered the phone.

"Hey, sweetie. How's my girl? Doing homework before patrol?"

"Hi, Will. No, my work is all done, so I've been chatting with Mom over dinner. Dawnie's out, so it's just the two of us."

"That sounds nice. I'm sorry I haven't been around for a while. I'm going to try my best for next weekend. We have an anniversary to celebrate."

"One whole year. Do you have any special plans in mind?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe," he said slyly. "If I say, it would ruin the surprise, if there was one."

"Oh, of course. Theoretically…"

"Exactly. I'll let you get back to dinner. Say hello to Joyce for me."

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you, too, Buffy. Sweet dreams tonight, sweetie."

"Thanks. Bye."

She turned the phone off and walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was that, dear?"

"Will. He says hello. He hinted that he's making plans for our anniversary."

"That's nice. Would I be right in thinking you need some time to reconnect?"

"Yes, Mom. I haven't actually seen him in weeks. Either I've been too busy, or he has. Our relationship has been over the phone, basically, since the wedding."

"I thought he was going to move closer."

"He decided to wait and save more money. First year teachers don't make much, apparently."

"Mmm, you're right about that. So, Sebastian has been tutoring you?" Joyce asked, wanting to test the subject.

Buffy had been twirling her spaghetti on her plate with her fork, but she smiled at her mother's question.

"Yeah, he's really good at it. This stuff is actually sticking in my brain, and I don't even like the subject. The guys met him Friday at The Bronze. You should have seen him cringing at the music. It was so funny. It really wasn't his type of scene, but he totally tried to have a good time with us, anyway. And Anya knows him! From World War I, or something, when she was still a vengeance demon. Xander started to panic, you could tell, thinking this was another of Anya's old boyfriends, but Sebastian can't date demons, so they just played cards while being stuck in an elevator. He's going to quiz me on my other classes, too, just to make sure I'm prepared for my tests. I guess an education is important to him, or something. He has that upper crust accent like Giles, so he probably went to college in England, too. Have you ever seen Guinney? Something like that. It's this really smelly black beer. Sebastian drank it, but I think it looked like oil," she rambled.

"Oh, Guinness! Rupert has mentioned liking it, too. I bought him some for when we watch movies."

"I still can't believe you're dating my Watcher. And thank you, by the way, for never letting me catch you having sex, or anything. I think I'd be scarred for life."

"You wouldn't be the only one, Buffy. That would be embarrassing for all of us. Are you done with your pasta?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess. It's cold now." She dumped the little bit left on her plate in the trash, then put the plate in the dishwasher. "Mom?"

"What, honey?"

"Will's been kinda pressing for us to make future plans, and I'm not sure if I should, yet. I think he thinks I'll be able to leave Sunnydale after college. We all know I can't, unless someone takes my place guarding the Hellmouth. I'm starting to wonder if he really understands my job," she confided.

"Well, I think you need to have a talk, then. As much as I'd love for you to have all the options of 'normal', being the Slayer is so much of who you've been growing up to be, and I'm proud of you for saving the world every night. I know this life isn't easy for you. I know you love him, but does Will feel like your 'forever guy'?" Joyce said.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I mean, I've thought about what it would be like to settle down with Will, but,…you know what I mean."

"I do, honey. Take some time to really think about it, then tell him what you came up with. He'll appreciate the honesty."

"I hope so. Did you know for sure Dad was the one when you married him?"

"He was the one for me at the time, yes. We were very much in love in the beginning, before his work hours kept us apart. We both made mistakes. Your father started that job to provide well for our family. He did well, and as things go, the better he did, the more work they gave him. I started to resent that he wasn't home much anymore, and when he was, he was exhausted. We should have talked about it rationally, re-connected as a couple, but we both let the loneliness and bitterness consume us. I locked myself away with my art when you girls were at school, and your father sought out his secretary. She was nice to him and there, and you know the rest. The divorce was never about you, Buffy. It was about us being angry and not talking for so many years. We just got tired of trying to hide it from you girls after a while."

"How do you not sound mad at him for having an affair?" Buffy wondered.

"Because, in hindsight, I know why he did it. I'm not excusing it, but he isn't the only one to blame for our filed marriage. I'm more upset that he has so little to do with you and Dawn."

"Yeah, Christmas and birthday money in the mail doesn't really scream 'I love you'. The last time I spoke to him was when you were sick."

"That explains the flowers he sent. Do you know if Dawn still tries to keep in touch?"

"I don't know. I've left their relationship her business. As far as I know, she hasn't given up on him, yet. Can we change the subject? I'm glad for the info, but…"

"How about a movie? We can make hot chocolate and cuddle up on the couch like old times."

"It's a deal, Mom."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning…

Yavanna knocked on the guest room door bright and early. "Kara! Rise and Shine, lazy head. We've got shopping to do!"

"Ugh! Go away! It's too early," Kara groaned.

"Nonsense. The stores open at nine. Practically every New Yorker is up and out the door by now! You're lucky I've let you sleep until 8:30."

"Vana, I'm going to kill you," she growled, getting up and opening the door a crack. "Have you ever had your powers drained? It feels like the worse frickin' hangover of your entire life. I have no bloody interest in even _thinking_ about sunlight right now."

"Oh, is that all? I've got the cure for that in the kitchen. You might as well have breakfast with me, since you're already up."

"Fine, as long as it'll get you off my back."

Yavanna grinned and walked toward the stairs. Kara tied a short robe on over the t-shirt she'd slept in, then grabbed her sunglasses. She padded after her friend, muttering curses under her breath. She hadn't slept well at all, taking forever to fall asleep in the first place, so being up right now was not her idea of fun. Maybe she could escape back to bed after breakfast.

Yavanna mixed up some kind of tea and handed it to Kara. "Here, it will make you feel better."

"What is it?" eyeing the cup suspiciously.

"Just some herbs. Do you think I'd try to drug you? Nothing would work, anyway."

"You're right. I'm just in a bad mood."

"Which is why we need to go shopping! We're gorgeous with lots of money. The city is truly at our disposal," Yavanna tried to convince her.

"Yavanna, aren't you a bit conspicuous?"

"You mean the hair? Pfft. I just use a glamour when I go out during the day." Her long hair changed from silver to blonde before Kara's eyes. Yavanna could be a supermodel, with her violet eyes and tall, slender curves. The silken hair that hung to her waist disguised her slightly pointed ears.

"I bet you have every designer in the city begging you to be their muse. It's disgusting, you know."

"Now, now, Kalari. Jealousy does not become you," Vana teased. "You can't stay hung up on this height issue forever. Bagel?"

"Sure. Got any cereal?"

"Kashi," she offered.

"Blech. I said cereal, not cardboard."

"Uh, I think there's a box of Lucky Charms left from my last boy toy. You'll have to make due with bagels and fruit, otherwise."

"Who were you dating, a 16 year-old?" Kara asked, testing the box of cereal. "Yuck, these are stale. Oh, well."

"He was 19, for your information. Such stamina, and so eager. His next woman is going to be very happy with what I taught him. Ever deflowered a man before? I highly recommend taking the chance."

"Oh, my god, you are such a slut! You can't just go around playing with virgins!"

"I didn't seek him out. Geesh. He was playing guitar at the coffeehouse, and we got to talking about music. It would have crushed the poor dear if I'd turned him down."

"So, what happened?"

"We had a fling, until he fell head over heels for a girl in one of his classes. There were no hard feelings, and I think we both had a lot of fun. Your turn to share," Yavanna demanded curiously.

"Three guys including Spike – the end."

"Ah, come on. I know all about Kalari's love life. Tell me about Kara Taylor's. Please?"

She sighed. "Fine. First real boyfriend was when I was 19. We were together for about two years. We were each other's firsts, after we got engaged. Didn't work out, but he's still a friend. Second guy was basically a re-bound, and I needed support when my mother was sick and dying. We were together for 6 years, but I should have ended it long before that. He had serious issues that I had no clue about until I was too heavily involved to make a quick break. I tried to help, but I wasn't enough, since he had to want to get better. We broke up in May 2000, and I stayed single until Spike basically wore me down. That's it."

"And is William the One?"

"Yeah, or at least, he was, until I freaked out this weekend. He's either going to want to lock me in irons from now on, or never see me again." Kara rubbed her temples, trying to ease the ache in her head. "I know it isn't fair asking a vampire to try to fit into my life. I'm still mostly on a daylight schedule. He lives in Sunnydale, I'm 2 hours away. I have to help people in L.A., which I'm cutting back on, by the way; and watch over Ossiriand. We haven't even dated for a year. I can't just ask him to move in with me when he has responsibilities in Sunnydale, and I'm not moving from my house. My mother gave me that house. It's just…being mated is like being married, right? And we aren't in that place, yet. There's certainly no rush, since we both have eternal life stretching out in front of us."

"You sound like you're talking yourself into something," Yavanna observed.

"Am I? I really have no clue where to go from here."

"Well, let's get out there and have some fun, get your mind off things for a while, and maybe you'll feel better."

"Can't you just let me mope here all day?"

"Nope. I'm invoking the oldest-best-friend-you-have right of cheering you up when you have man trouble. You have no choice but to end up smiling today. Don't make me cast a spell on you," Yavanna warned.

And Kara discovered that the 'resolve face' was not exclusive to Willow.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters. Everything BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon. I'm just playing with his universe.

Chapter 7

Kara had another mug of 'restorative tea' before they left, and was starting to feel more energetic by the time they stopped for lunch. They stopped back at the house in the evening just long enough to drop off their numerous bags and change for dinner, then were off again in a cab for a chic restaurant reservation Yavanna had made. Kara was feeling like herself again after two good meals, but her powers still hadn't returned.

They got back, feet sore, but in high spirits after a day of re-connecting. Yavanna sprawled on a couch, while Kara took the over-stuffed chair.

"See, I was right. You had fun today."

"Yes, you were, but you don't have to rub it in. I'm just glad we got this time together after so many years," Kara replied.

"Me, too. I didn't realize how much I'd missed you until the PTBs told me Kalari had a body again. And it turned out I had already met you. The world sometimes turns out to be very small. Go up to bed. I ran you all over town today, so it's only fair."

"Thanks, Vana, for everything," Kara said. She went upstairs, leaving her old friend thinking down in the living room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another day with her friend, and Kara felt she had delayed enough. She hadn't seen Spike since early Sunday morning, and she missed him. They teleported together, Yavanna carrying bags for Kara. She was curious about the house her friend loved so much.

"Wow, big place."

"Yeah, I guess. No cars in the driveway, so I don't think anyone is here."

"I thought you live alone?" Yavanna asked.

"I do, but my sister, Tara, and Spike have keys. I have pets here that need to be fed when I'm gone."

"Where do you want these bags?"

"Entryway is fine."

"About time you came home." That was a voice that could only belong to one person, or in this case, vampire. Spike stood at the top of the stairs, arms crossed in front of his chest. His pose appeared to be casual, but Kara could tell that he was poised to spring after her if she bolted.

"Spike!" she squeaked. "I didn't expect to see you. Your car's not in the driveway," she said weakly.

"'S in the garage. Vana, nice to see you again."

"And you, William. Kara…" Yavanna turned to her friend to say goodbye, but the look in Kara's eyes begged her not to leave yet. "I'll just put these upstairs," she said instead, gesturing to the bags from their shopping trip.

"Thank you. It's the door at the end of the hall." Yavanna gave her a sympathetic smile before heading up the stairs. Spike came down slowly, aware that he could easily spook Kara into disappearing right now. She was drawn up tense, obviously expecting a fight.

"Care to explain why I woke up alone in my own bed two days ago?"

"I…left a note." She didn't meet his eyes.

"Yes, you did, but it was very vague, pet. I don't typically think of 'soon' as you disappearing for two days. And now, you show up with Vana, when I last saw you in Ossiriand, so color me confused." His voice was low and even. To someone who didn't know him, they would think Spike wasn't upset. Kara knew better. He was mad enough to be beyond yelling. This was bad.

"I called her. She was Kalari's best friend, once upon a time. The affection still exists," she said quietly. "Can we…not do this now? I'm very tired."

He stepped forward, grabbing her shoulders. "YOU, are mine, and I deserve some answers, Kara. This doesn't make sense! I've been waiting for two bloody days for an explanation, not being able to even sense you! You disappeared and I couldn't even tell if you were dead, so, yes, we _are_ doing this now!"

She flinched, both from the intensity of his voice, and his increasing grip on her shoulders.

"You're hurting me," she whispered. Spike released her as if he'd been burned, running his hands through his hair in frustration, instead.

"Is this your way of ending this? 'Cause if you want out, just bleedin' say so, Kara," he said raggedly.

"No! No, of course not. I love you, Spike. Nothing's changed about that," she exclaimed, close to tears.

"Then tell me what's going on! You're my mate, luv. We're supposed to go through things together." His expressive eyes begged to understand.

Kara walked over to the sofa and collapsed onto it. She didn't have the energy to stand through this whole conversation. Spike sat down at the other end, concerned. He was starting to see that she wasn't lying about being tired. She looked like she'd hardly slept in the past few days.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, staring at her hands. "I freaked, and hid, and it wasn't fair to you. I realized, when I was awake Sunday morning, that we haven't discussed some things. Claiming each other like that was impulsive, really impulsive. This isn't as simple as you claiming another vampire, Spike, or even a human. Sarina reminded me of the aspects between Ossirian mates, and…"

He had a sinking feeling, as some of the pieces started to fit together. "You did something."

Kara nodded, tears starting to form. "I hadn't just returned your claim, I intensified it, saying the words before thinking about it. It was an eternity claim, binding us beyond death, and it is a mistake to complete one without knowing what will happen ahead of time. I…needed to fix it," she said hoarsely.

"Fix it?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"I took back my part. Your claim stands, but mine has been erased. There is an Ossirian ritual that exists to negate a claim that was entered into without the proper consideration. It has to be done in the first 24 hours. You see, binding us like I did, means that a whole lot of things become possible that weren't before. Ossirian mates can share each other's powers, for one thing. The claim can even enable the impossible, if the love is strong enough."

"You took back your claim because we might share powers?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, not just because of that! My tattoo changed after we mated. I don't know why. I showed it to the Elder, and he still wouldn't tell me what the old symbols meant, let alone the new ones. It bothered me, since I have no clue how the two are related. After the ritual, the tattoo was gone. It was supposed to be a blessing of protection, but even Yavanna couldn't sense what it had been protecting me from. She says I'm perfectly healthy with a normal aura reading. I felt like we were being played. Every time I've adjusted to things, the 'universe' throws in something new to prove I'm not in control. Being mated should have been just between us. If greater mystical consequences were going to be involved, I wanted us to both be aware of it, and make the decision with open eyes."

"You could have told me what you suspected, Kara," he said, the hurt clear in his voice.

"You're right, I should have. It just snowballed on me once I realized what was going on, and I reacted. You can ask anyone in the palace. I was all over the place until after the ritual. Which I don't ever want to go through again. It's horribly painful, as a reminder to choose wisely."

"Are you alright now?"

She looked up, smiling a little at his concern. "Yeah, just tired still. It drains your powers away for a day. I haven't slept very well, either." Her gaze dropped to her hands again. "I missed you."

"Come 'ere, kitten." Kara scrambled across the sofa to curl up on his lap in a ball, her face buried in his chest. He stroked her hair soothingly while rubbing her back with the other hand, feeling his tee become wet with the tears she had tried to hold back. "Oh, luv, when are you going to figure out that you don't have to do everything by yourself? There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

"You're too good to me," she mumbled into his shirt.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he teased. "But I've always been love's bitch. I get the feeling that we have more to talk about?"

He knew her so well. Kara raised her head. "Yeah, but it can wait a bit." She yawned, exhausted.

"You need sleep."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Sure, luv." He stood up, carrying her, gaining his own comfort from the warmth of her body he had missed. He set Kara on her feet once they were up the stairs. Yavanna was waiting in Kara's bedroom, reading a magazine.

"All straightened out?"

"For now," Kara replied.

"Good. Well, I'll be off, kids. I have a party to attend. Take care, hon. I put your bags in the closet."

"Thanks."

"I'll walk Vana out while you get changed, pet."

"Okay." Kara walked around the corner to her bathroom, leaving the two old friends to have parting words.

They were at the front door before Spike spoke. "Is she really alright? I haven't seen her this tired since before her elevation."

"Everything was normal, William. A good night's sleep, and she'll be right as rain. I'm sure you'll take good care of her."

"Of course. You'll let me know if you get a vision." His statement wasn't a request, letting her know how worried he still was. She patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"You'll be the first to know if I get anything concerning you. Goodnight, William."

"Safe trip, pet."

Yavanna teleported away. He was relieved to be in the loop now, but he still felt unsettled. His instincts suggested that life wasn't going to be easy for a while. Spike hurried back up the stairs.

He found Kara already in bed and asleep, her body relaxed, now that the tension had been resolved, and eager for rest. He stripped off his clothes and slid under the cool sheets, pulling her close. It would be hours before he fell asleep, but Spike was content to just lay there snuggled with his mate. His demon was calm for the first time since he had awakened alone. Spike nuzzled his mark on her neck, purring when she moaned softly in her sleep. All was right in the world as long as she was here in his arms. Tomorrow would take care of itself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May 2002

Friday the 10th…

"How did you do, Buffy?" Willow asked.

It was the last day of finals. They were officially on summer break once they had taken their last tests.

"Okay, I think. Actually, I felt pretty good. I am so beyond happy to be done! Can you believe we just finished our third year of college?" She and Willow were lounging on Willow and Tara's bed, eating ice cream and waiting for Tara to get back from her last class.

"Speak for yourself! I'm taking two classes this summer so we can stay in the dorm still."

"Yeah, but they're easy electives, and you like school. Everybody knows you're going to end up valedictorian, Wills."

"You don't know that! I could develop senioritis and go all flaky. It could happen!"

Buffy giggled at her best friend. "I'd give it a week before you were itching to study again. There's nothing wrong with being an over-achiever, Willow. Your kind of people cure cancer, and stuff. You know how many times I've wished for school to come that easy to me? Mom still gets surprised when I bring home a good report card. It doesn't help that my little sister is breezing through high school. Do you think it would help if I dyed my hair brown?"

"You mean, back again?"

"Hey! My color looks very natural these days."

"Yeah, but we've all seen the pre-high school albums," Willow teased.

"Oh, bite me. You've gotten sassy in your old age, and it's no fun," Buffy pouted.

"Okay, okay. I'll go easy on you. How was your anniversary dinner with Will?"

"Besides a week late? It was…awkward. We ended up talking about stuff…"

"And?"

"And, I told him how I feel, that I'm not ready for plans past college yet."

"Oh, well, good for you. You've been complaining about him sounding…pushy? What did he say?"

"Not much, really. He was like, "Oh. Okay," and got up to get dessert from the kitchen. He said that it's understandable, because I'm young, but I don't think he's really okay about it. Sometimes – we mesh so well, that I forget that he lived what I'm living now _years_ ago. I don't know…"

"Hey, is Sebastian still around? You should invite him to celebrate Final Finals Day with us." Willow blurted out the first thing she could think of to lighten Buffy's mood.

"Um, I think he is. I don't think he'd leave without saying goodbye."

"Good. Do you know where he's staying?"

"Yeah, he finally let me in on the 'secret' after our last tutor session. He's at the bed and breakfast. Did you know Sunnydale has one? I'll leave a message for him later."

Tara opened the door. "Hey, leave any ice cream for me?"

"Of course, baby. We can never have too much Chunky Monkey. How was your final final?" Willow crossed the room to kiss her girlfriend hello.

"Fine." She looked over at Buffy. "'Final final'?"

"She's been saying it all day. I think it's her version of 'Pizza, pizza!'."

"I like how it sounds," Willow said.

"Is it just the three of us tonight?" Tara asked.

"Well, Xander and Anya aren't coming up this weekend, but I suggested to Buffy that she invite Sebastian, since he helped make her week so much easier. Do you want your mom and Giles at The Bronze?"

"God, no! Last time was bad enough. They're either complaining about the music, or making out in a dark corner. What about Kara?"

"I have no idea," Tara responded. "She hasn't been here in weeks."

"Yeah, what's up with that? I've seen Spike around on patrol, but Kara never comes anymore. Did we do something to drive her away?" Buffy asked.

"I doubt it's anything like that. Kara would just say so if we made her mad. She's probably just busy with the whole goddess gig," Willow suggested.

"I'll try calling again and leave her a message," Tara said.

They finished the carton of ice cream and decided to go shopping for the rest of the after noon.


	8. Chapter 8

Typical disclaimer applies. Just a brief interlude before we pick back up in chapter 9.

Chapter 8

Kara thought about the past as she worked. Meeting Tara in that music class at the University, when she hadn't been looking to make any friends. The struggle before that to get used to her new hyperactive senses. Seeing Spike in The Bronze for the first time. Hearing his voice for the first time at The Magic Box a few days later, complimenting her on sparring with Giles, and feeling his eyes on her ass as she'd left. Not even caring when she found out he was a vampire. He was so curious about what made her different, and it hadn't fazed him a bit when she'd finally told him the whole story at Christmas. Of course, why would it, when he wasn't human?

The whole supernatural thing – she'd been accepting at first, when nothing had been asked of her but to adapt to her powers, but then, she'd had to protect the village she had been made in from an invasion of reptile demons. And that was okay, scary, but okay, because that was her purpose as a Protector. It was her duty to protect the Keepers of the Stone for 100 years, until the next girl was called. She killed the demons, the Elder said they would be safe for quite a while, they partied, and Kara went back to her normal life. She patrolled some in Sunnydale for fun and spent time with her new friends.

Until a bounty hunter was sent after her, and Buffy. She'd been on her way to Spike's, who'd really been becoming one of her closest friends, and the bounty hunter had shot her with a tranquilizer dart. Kara had barely made it into the crypt before she'd passed out, smacking her temple on the stone sarcophagus. She'd woken up the next day at the Summer's house. Spike had taken her home to her apartment that evening, and insisted on staying by her side as long as she was being hunted. After almost being shot outside the apartment, she had had enough, and fled for the safety of her house. He hadn't left her alone there, either.

Spike hadn't given up until she opened the front door.

"_Is it always going to be like this?"_ she'd asked.

"_Like what, luv?"_

"_People trying to kill me, or my friends. This is not how I want my life to be for the next 100 years."_

"_You'll only be a target as long as you're fighting evil," _he'd said.

She'd thought about it all, and after sending Spike home the next day, she'd made plans for a long vacation, telling no one but her sister where she was heading. Kara ended up being gone for almost two months, only coming back for a benefit she had promised to sing for. Tara had been the one to warn her that Spike's feelings were more than platonic, and his anger every time she ran off started making more sense. It still bugged the hell out of him when she avoided an issue, but she'd warned him before they ever got together that she had things to work through that weren't easy.

"_I had the whole involved thing, twice. It didn't work out so well. Do you have any idea what it's like to compete with a memory? To be told after five years that the one you love still wants the memory more than you? He wanted space to sort himself out. I did that, and I was the perfectly supportive girlfriend. Then, I find out that he asked out my friend because she reminded him a bit of her. My friend turned him down immediately, so he came back to me. He doesn't know that I know he did that. I tried to write it off to his confusion, the emotional mess he was going through, but I could never forget it. He'd never looked at another woman above me before. He was a lot better toward me after we reconciled, more sweet and thoughtful, affectionate. I really tried, for a full year, but I just couldn't trust him again like I used to. My entire life was wrapped up in his for several years. So, yeah, the freedom has been damn important," _Kara had explained. That conversation had taken place three days before they started dating.

It took her two months after that to be comfortable with anything more kissing, and even that had made her break away when it got too intense. Spike was so patient with her, when she finally told him why it bothered her so much. In her last relationship, she had felt obligated to please her guy, even used, just to keep him from breaking her heart again, and she learned to block off herself before allowing anything to happen after a while, to not allow that vulnerability. Physical intimacy bared too much of her soul. It took Spike, a soulless vampire, to make her feel safe enough to trust a man with her body again, and they had had one hell of a Christmas night celebration. And one night seemed to have opened the floodgates on her desire for him.

November 16th had been the night of the ritual to use her link to the Stone…

"_Is everybody going to give me a hard time about this? It's not like I chose to become a goddess," she snapped._

"_Yes, how did you come to be in that fortress?"_

"_I didn't have a choice. That's what the powder was for. I had to obey Melkior's commands. The amulet gave me enough resistance to still think, but I couldn't control my body. The release of Kalari's power was just a pleasant side effect to the ritual."_

"_Tell me about the spell." Giles sat down at the table with his notebook._

"_Melkior had me lay down on a stone dais, a slab, and chained my ankles and wrists down. He poured black sand in a circle around it, chanting in a language I didn't know. He went around a few times, 3, 4. Stopped at my side, said some more words, and plunged a dagger into the center of my chest. Hurts like a bitch, by the way. A bubble encased us, from the glowing sand, when he did that. Melkior backed away through the bubble, and chanted new words. Power from the Stone started leeching through me to the air above me to slowly form a gateway. When the gateway was large enough, it rotated to stand on the floor, and Kalen stepped out. He was my little brother, by 100 years. The portal closed, the bubble came down, and I felt him observing me. I'm sure he was confused about where he was. I sat up, pulled the dagger out of my chest, and greeted him as I morphed into Kalari. He wasn't very happy to see me, since I'm the one who locked him away."_

"_I see. And then you two fought?"_

"_Yep. Sword fight with the typical personal insults thrown in. When he was vulnerable, I sliced off his head. The only way to kill one of us is by one of our own kind. I'm the last, so…"_

"_Did you transport the fortress?" Giles asked._

"_Yeah. We returned to our home dimension, and I've locked the gateway, so there's no way in or out but through me. Freeing Kalen was Melkior's idea, and Belegurth went along with it because he's a career soldier. Kalen was his leader and best friend. I can't blame him too much for getting lonely after 10,000 years. Making war is all he really knows. He knows I'll kill him the next time he does something remotely out of line, so I have the whole army restoring our homeland. Beautiful place, by the way. Mostly tropical forest."_

Only four days in Ossiriand translated to coming back Nov. 30th on Earth. That gap certainly hadn't gone over well with anyone else, especially Spike. Yavanna had appeared to her a few days later with the offer from the Powers. Of course, "picking up some of the slack" in L.A. meant a lot more time required from her than they had inferred, but wasn't that always the way with them? Well, she had set down her terms for not being their bitch, and she was sticking to that. Despite being linked through Spike's claim, their relationship was on rockier ground than ever before, and she was determined to make it up to him.

Whatever that took.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer applies, as always. It's been 3 weeks since the trip to Ossiriand. Surprises and sexy stuff await…

Chapter 9

May 10th continued…

"Luv? I picked up dinner," Spike called, as he came into the house. His sensitive ears picked up noise coming from the music room. He put the take-out on the kitchen counter, and went in search of his girl.

Kara had been in the process of building a soundproof recording booth since she came home from New York. She had called Wesley at Angel Investigations the day after to tell them to pick up their previous client load again. She wouldn't be in L.A. for quite a while. Then, she had picked up the materials, and proceeded to construct the booth. She was tacking up sound deadening foam today.

"Hey, dinner's in the kitchen. It looks like you're almost done."

"Yep. I just have to move the equipment in here, and then I can hang the door." She climbed down the stepladder she'd been on.

"Let me know if you need an extra hand."

Kara gave him a quick peck on the lips before continuing to the kitchen. "Will do."

She started pulling out containers while he got two plates from the cupboard.

"I was thinking we should do something this weekend. Go to the beach tomorrow? You haven't left the house since starting your construction project," Spike suggested.

"I guess we could go down to the pier around sunset. There's a Ferris wheel."

"And I'll fill you up on cotton candy and hot dogs. Sound good, luv?"

"Yeah. You can win me a bear," she said, softly smiling. She did everything in a softer fashion these days, and he wasn't sure if he should worry about it, or not. Every move she made was more subdued, quieter, even her speech. She had recovered her energy after some good rest, but he hadn't seen her use her abilities since she came home.

"Wanna put in a movie?"

"Okay." She sat down on the sofa across from the TV, her plate on her lap.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Whatever you pick is fine, as long as I get to eat. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled this."

He smiled as she wolfed down chow mein, and turned back to the DVD collection. They were ten minutes into an action comedy when the phone rang.

"You eat. I'll see who it is," Spike offered. Kara smiled with her mouth closed, mid-chew. He came back a minute later with the phone. "It's Glinda. She's inviting us to The Bronze tonight."

"Uh…"

"It's alright, kitten. We can head up there after you finish eating."

"But…"

"Glinda? Yeah, we'll meet you there in a couple hours. Ta, pet. Bye." He sat back down and un-paused the movie. "Eat up, luv. We'll have a good time tonight. You haven't seen your friends in a while."

Bewildered, she just nodded, and picked up her fork.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please come? I'll even find you a girl to dance with," Buffy entreated, talking on the phone with Sebastian.

"That's not necessary. Alright, you twisted my arm. Would you be offended if I brought ear plugs?"

She laughed. "In your case, no. You're so old, you should protect the hearing you still have," she punned.

"Oh, very funny, Slayer," he responded dryly. "I should be dipping your braids in inkwells for such talk."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Just a reference to my school days. What time would you like me to show up?"

"8-ish? We're going to dinner first, just us girls, so that should work."

"8 o'clock, it is. I look forward to seeing you again. Until later, sweet lady." He hung up, and she was left with that feeling of warmth she got from his polite words. He said things like he _meant_ them, like it was important to be sincerely genteel. He seemed to have perfected a mix of being contemporarily casual while keeping his old-fashioned manners. It made even Tara swoon on occasion, and she'd never been in to men.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kitten, we should go. Your mates will be there at eight!"

"I don't have anything to wear!" she yelled from inside the closet.

Spike rolled his eyes. "You just bought a ton of stuff. Pick something out of that."

"_Pick something out of that._ Easier said than done, doofus," she muttered. "I can't decide. I'm not going."

_Oh, for the love of-_ "Kara…here, skirt, top, shoes. Let's go."

"Hey! I can-" She stopped, noticing that he had actually made a good choice, even with her shoes. That was a little frightening. After shooting him a weird look, she pulled on the denim mini, tank top, and low-heeled sandals he had handed her. She put in a pair of silver earrings and walked out of the closet.

"You look gorgeous. Can we go now?"

Kara walked out ahead of him, grumbling. She didn't really want to go out tonight, but he was insisting on it. At least she had a full stomach before they left. She tossed him her keys as they approached the garage.

"Drive mine. It has a full tank of gas."

Kara nodded off on the way to Sunnydale, so Spike took the advantage to drive faster than if she had been watching. What was normally a two-hour drive in evening traffic took an hour-fifteen. He gently shook her as he pulled into the parking lot for The Bronze.

"Did I sleep the whole way?" she asked, confused.

"Pretty much, luv. You want to walk about a bit before going inside?"

"I'm fine, I just need some fresh air to clear the cobwebs." Unfortunately, the first scent to grace her nostrils was alcohol vomit from the dumpster a few feet away. Her stomach lurched at the smell, threatening to expel her dinner. "On second thought, let's get inside before that stench makes me hurl."

Spike chuckled behind her as she raced for the door. The bouncer nodded them in without the usual cover charge. Spike had saved the man's life from a vamp a while ago, so he hadn't had to pay on a Friday night since. Kara covered her ears as they went further in, the thumping music deafening after being in the solitude of the house for weeks. She felt Spike soothe her through the claim, reminding her how to block out the noise so it wasn't painful. Her tolerance grew, but she could still feel a headache coming on.

"Better, luv?"

"Yeah, but it still hurts. Maybe I'm just extra sensitive today." She spotted their friends at the usual table, with a man she didn't recognize.

Tara saw her first, and stepped forward with a smile and a hug. "We've missed you."

"Same here."

"Are you alright?" Tara asked more quietly.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look a little pale."

"Oh, it's from the smell in the parking lot. Somebody puked in the dumpster, and it almost made me do the same. Who's the guy?"

The girls suddenly noticed that Spike and Sebastian were staring at each other like they'd seen a ghost.

"Uh, guys? What's with the fish-out-of-water impressions?" Buffy asked.

Spike shook himself off first. "What are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I could ask the same about you, sir, though it appears you are a vampire?"

Buffy turned to her friend. "Sebastian, what's going on?"

"Is it really you, William?" he said, ignoring Buffy's question.

"Once upon a time. How is it you have a heartbeat, and yet, still look the same? What's your interest in the Slayer and Sunnyhell?"

"Hey, Bleach boy, if you bothered to check in at the Magic Box more often, you'd know this is Sebastian, the Shadow Knight. Lay off, before I kick your ass outta here." Buffy glared at him, until he sprawled onto a chair, waiting for an explanation.

"Isn't that sweet, mate? Slayer's got her knickers in a twist trying to protect you from me. She got you by the bits and bobs, yet? Slayer likes to keep a short leash on her honeys."

Sebastian surprised the girls by laughing. "I always knew there was a sarcastic ass buried in there somewhere. I'm proud of you, William."

"Um, hello? Still confused here 'cause you guys won't share," Kara interjected irritably.

"Luv, meet Sebastian Pierce, my cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yes, our mothers were sisters. I'm ten years older than William, but we got along fairly well, back in the day," Sebastian replied.

"That we did, mate. This explains why you didn't come home from the Army after a while. How did you get recruited?"

"Our carriage was attacked en route to the country estate by vampires. The Knights were in the area and came to our rescue, but not before Annabelle was killed. I failed in my promise to protect my little sister…"

"So you pledged yourself to the Order to avenge her death. I remember not seeing you at the funeral. I guess that makes sense now. Christ, Bas, where have you been hiding all these years!" Spike asked, grinning.

"Not hiding, dear cousin. Just doing my job. Come, let me buy you a drink." The two men headed to the bar, leaving four women not knowing what to say in the wake of this new revelation.

"Well, I never would have bet on that surprise tonight," Kara said first.

The others laughed, thinking along the same lines.

"Think they'll be right back?" Willow asked.

"Nah, they'll be catching up for a while. They have at least 120 years to fill each other in on," Kara stated knowingly. She could feel what Spike was feeling right now.

"Pretty amazing, huh, Buffy?" Willow asked. The Slayer was extra quiet, which meant her mind was some place else.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course. A family reunion after 130 years. Gotta be one for the record books. Anybody wanna dance?" Her hazel eyes pleaded with the other three. _Please distract me from the bad Buffy brain…eww, Sebastian's related to Spike, but they're really different, aren't they? And why do I even care…just because I have a teensy, weensy crush on my hot tutor…who's too old, and British, and I have a steady boyfriend, anyway, so it doesn't even matter. God, I need a drink. _"Whew, it's hot! I'm getting a refill."

Buffy squeezed through the crowd at the bar and slapped her money on the counter. "Strawberry daiquiri, please." She didn't see how Sebastian's eyes softened when he noticed her, barely disguising his growing adoration. His cousin noticed, though.

"Oh, Bas, you aim for trouble. That girl's got issues flowing out her ears," Spike said, thrilled to have something to tease his cousin about.

"Hmm? No, Buffy's been no trouble at all. Her company is quite delightful."

"That's because you're a white hat. Try being a demon for a day, and she'll show her true colors."

"You don't like Miss Summers?" It truly confused him.

"Well, she was fun to fight, before I got the chip. I'll say this much – I respect her, and I keep to myself because she's Kara's friend, but I wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she gave me a good reason to. We have a truce because I help keep the demon population down, but that doesn't mean we're going to end up good chums. Her mother and sister are a different story. If you've had the pleasure, you know what I'm talking about."

The Knight smiled. "Yes, they remind me a great deal of your mum and my sister. Dawn is nearly the spitting image of Annabelle at that age."

"I know. I've watched over her for years. Bit was never afraid of me. Should have been, too, with all the bloody stories the Slayer could share. Instead, she's too curious for her own good. She's going to be an amazing woman. How long are you in town?"

"'Til they call me back. I'm using long accrued holiday time. Is Sunnydale your home?"

"Nah, more like a temporary stop along the road of immortality. Home is where Kara is."

"For what it's worth, William, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." _From dying_ was left unspoken.

"No worries, Bas. I like being a vampire a hell of a lot more than I liked being a human, and I wouldn't have met my girl, if you'd been there. We all have our destinies, mate. Let's be glad we have longer than most. Cheers." Spike downed his last swallow of Jack and slid off his stool.

"Cheers. We've probably left the ladies long enough, eh?"

"They're on the dance floor. We've got at least 20 to play pool before they think about sending a search party."

"You're sure we're not being rude?"

"Absolutely. Kara says they don't want to be bothered yet." Spike smirked over having the inside scoop.

Understanding dawned in Sebastian's eyes. "You've claimed her. I didn't know it was possible between a vampire and a human for the human to still have free will."

"She's a goddess."

"Yes, she's lovely, but-"

"Bas, she's really a goddess." Spike took his first shot, breaking the balls and sinking three in the pockets.

"You're serious? Which one? How?"

"Yes, Kalari, and through a ritual. Number 6 in the corner pocket."

"The library will have to be updated. Do you think she'll tell me about it?"

"Ask her yourself, but you better have only the best intentions. You'd hate to be on her bad side," Spike replied, flashing an evil grin. "Your turn."

"Good Lord, William! You only have one ball left."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kara and I are taking a bathroom break," Tara said to Willow.

"Okay! I'll be here with Buffy."

"Three Cokes in a half hour will really go through you," Kara said, when she came out of the stall. She pulled a mini gloss tube out of her pocket and re-applied the color.

"When did you get bit on patrol?" Tara asked, concerned.

"I didn't. It's Spike's mark."

"Are you mated now? You should have called me," her friend admonished.

"You didn't miss anything. I'm the only one claimed."

"Oh. What does that mean for you two?"

"Well, we're connected, obviously. The mark is a general deterrent to other demons. We can feel each other's feelings; send a mental picture with concentration. Oh, and the mark tingles when he touches it. It's either soothing, or stimulating, depending on the intent."

"Can I ask why you haven't claimed him back?"

"Long story. It's complicated, and definitely too private to talk about here. We better get back out there."

Tara stopped her before Kara opened the door. "I'm worried about you."

"I know. It's what makes you a good friend."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy snagged another onion ring. "Doesn't it bother you that he's abandoned you all night?"

"Spike? Nah. He's still thinking about me while he talks to Sebastian."

"What, are you telepathic now?" Buffy joked.

"More like empathic, where Spike's concerned," Kara responded.

"Huh?"

"It's part of being claimed, Buffy."

"You let him bite you? Are you insane?"

"Yes, and no. 1) He can't hurt me, as in it's impossible because he's not an Ossirian Immortal like me. 2) I like it. There are lots of kinds of bites, Buffy, and Spike makes it good. He's also not the only one with fangs," Kara said, grinning.

"Now, you're seriously creeping me out. What happened to normal, human behavior?"

Kara let her fangs drop and eyes glow. "You forget, honey. I'm not really human anymore. And the Slayer essence in you is just as primitive." She held her hand out, close to Buffy's. "Care to learn? Give me your wrist."

"Here?" Buffy squeaked, her eyes wide.

"I only know what I heard about, Buffy. The truth is in your Slayer essence. We don't have to do it now. Think it over. You're already the oldest lived Slayer, but you still don't know what you are truly capable of. Drop by the house this week if you're interested."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are a very naughty girl, pet," Spike murmured, as he wrapped his arms around Kara on the dance floor.

"What did I do?"

"I'm not sure what you were up to, but I felt you show your power, and I smelled Slayer fear on the air. That's a very potent combination, luv." He ground against her ass to show just what the effect had been. "I want to drag you into a dark corner and see if I can't make you scream."

He sucked on his mark, driving her insane. "I won't scream," she whispered.

"I don't know, kitten. You're not known for being quiet at home."

She turned in his arms, pressing her body into his as she did. "That's because it's home. This – has higher stakes." Kara took his hand, leading him through the crowd and upstairs. She pressed him into the wall, devouring him with a kiss while her hands worked on his belt.

She turned around once he was free, swaying her hips against him like she was just dancing to the music. One arm wrapped around her waist, while the other hand went wandering under her skirt.

"You want me, Kara? Does the danger of getting caught make you hot, pet? Tell me, or I'll just keep teasing you," he whispered hotly in her ear.

She tilted her head back to kiss his neck. "Want you, baby. So much!" That was all he needed to hear, plunging into her depths in one motion. Kara put her hands on the back of the chair to steady herself.

Spike pulled her up flush to his chest, rocking his hips in time to the sultry beat currently playing. She had expected hard and fast, but he'd had the sneaky approach in mind. If anyone saw them right now, it would just look like sexy dancing.

"Oh, gah," she moaned.

"Shhh, luv. Don't want to give us away. You like this angle, don't you? Hitting all those nice little spots that make your knees weak. Will you scream if I bite you? That's the ultimate test, luv. Keep control with my fangs deep in your neck while I'm buried in your hot-"

"Yes! I need you," she whispered desperately.

She felt his face shift against her neck and his cool tongue lick the mark, raising the blood to the surface. She felt like she was going to explode, her skin too hot, her heart about to escape her chest. Then, his teeth were piercing her throat, and the first pull on her blood sent her flying, her muscles clamping on him almost to the point of pain. The second pull kept her going, and his release followed. Once he was still, Spike removed his fangs and licked the holes closed, purring against her back. He parted from her, and she whimpered. She heard him refasten his jeans and belt, while she caught her breath, leaning against the chair.

He gently kissed her, still amazing her after all these kisses with the softness of his lips.

"Don't fret, kitten. There's plenty more of that for you when we get home," he promised.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're going to take off, guys."

"Oh, so soon?" Willow said.

"I was on my feet all day with a project at home, so I'm kinda tired. It was very nice meeting you, Sebastian. We'll have to have you to the house for dinner."

"Likewise, Kara. Thank you for the invitation. William knows where I'm staying."

Kara hugged the girls, and then they left, Spike stopping her for a couple kisses before reaching the car. They ended up at the crypt, the drive to Kara's seeming too long tonight. He was just glad that the passionate woman he'd known was back for a night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews? Don't make me beg - it isn't pretty. Please, don't be shy, I don't bite - that's what Spike is for.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks so much for the review! I hope more of you will weigh in. Seriously, like it or hate it, let me know. It helps to know what you guys are thinking. Now, on with the show.

Chapter 10

Kara was just leaving the crypt in the morning in search of breakfast, when she saw Tara walking up.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Had a feeling I'd find you here this morning. Am I correct in assuming you haven't eaten, yet?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I was just heading out for breakfast."

"Is Spike asleep?" Tara wondered, as they walked towards the street.

Kara arched a brow. "What do you think?"

"Ah, gotcha. I hope you didn't break him," the witch teased.

"Tara! Just what kind of things do you think Spike and I do?"

"Oh, I wouldn't presume, but you are…passionate people. And then there was Anya's disturbing tangent about vampire sex."

The brunette laughed loudly. "Well, I can't speak for what Anyanka liked to do, but nothing painful has been introduced. Despite our supernatural natures, we do the same things other couples in love do. Should I ask how kinky you get with Willow? I bet there's an inner bad girl hidden behind all that book knowledge," Kara teased back.

"I never kiss and tell. Anyway, I came by to continue our conversation from last night. It feels like months since we've really talked. How have you been, Kara?" Tara asked with affection.

Kara considered her perceptive friend, before answering. She knew Tara would see that she wasn't 100, anyway, so it wouldn't do much good to lie.

"I've been at the house since I got back. I decided to build a recording booth into the music room from scratch, so I picked up materials from the hardware store, got the equipment from Guitar Center, and started construction. It's nothing fancy, and I placed it in a corner so I only needed to tilt up one wall and another with a door. There's this really cool sound deadening foam stuff that goes on the walls, so the microphone will only pick up my voice or an instrument. I like working with my hands sometimes, you know? It's fun to nail things together. Anyway, all the electronics are in place, so I only need to hand the door on the hinges, and it's done. That's what's kept me busy the past three weeks."

"Has Spike been helping you with it?"

"Nah, I wanted to do it myself. I told the AI crew to take up their slack in L.A. again, so I've actually had the time."

"I thought the Powers had said you were needed there."

"They did, but that was months ago, and it was starting to take over my life. I only agreed to help out with the stipulation that I wasn't going to become their slave. They will burden you into the ground if you let them, and they have very rarely lifted a finger to help the people they say they care about so much. Kalari had plenty of memories of when things became very dire because the PTBs waited too long to act, not giving their Champions the tools or knowledge they needed. They wanted me to buy Angel enough time to re-focus, and I've done that."

"So, when did Spike claim you?"

"When we were in Ossiriand. It just…happened. It shows he's in this for the long haul…"

"But you'd prefer a ring?"

"Maybe. Are you sure you're not telepathic?"

"Yep. Just a best friend. I pay attention when you tell me things," Tara replied.

"You just like to practice your psychology homework on me."

"Gasp! You discovered my hidden agenda. Now I'll have to find another test subject," Tara stated with mock woe. She opened the door to the diner for Kara. "Can I buy you breakfast to make it up to you?"

"I'm not easy, you know. I'm not putting out just because you pay for my meal," Kara warned. "Add in dinner, and I might change my mind."

The teenage hostess regarded them with wide eyes. The friends looked at her, then each other, back to the girl, and bust up laughing. After they were seated, neither girl took much of a glance at the menu, since coming here had been a frequent occurrence when they'd shared a class. The waitress was soon there to get their orders.

"What'll it be, girls?"

Kara motioned for Tara to go first. "I'll have the strawberry waffles and a glass of orange juice.

"Okay. And for you?"

"The French toast breakfast. I'll have bacon and sausage with that, and a bowl of cottage cheese on the side. Oh, and could you bring a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice? Thanks."

"Regular, or cinnamon bread?"

"Cinnamon."

"Okay, I'll be back with your beverages in a minute, ladies." She took the menus and headed for the kitchen.

"Are you sticking around long today?" Tara asked.

"Probably not. I'm almost done with my project, so I'm itching to get back and finish it. You know how it is."

"Yeah. How are things in Ossiriand?"

"Pretty good. The palace has been restored, and the village is growing. The members that came from Earth have settled in now. The only possible problem could come from some of Belegurth's men that moved away, but I don't think it's going to be an issue. They went off in search of their women, who didn't share the same lust for war. There's not much for the soldiers to do now, so they got bored. The land is gorgeous now that Spring is in full bloom. Tara, you've never seen such bright colors as what comes naturally to my world. It's like something out of a fairy tale."

"Have you solved the time difference issue?"

Kara nodded. "Yavanna helped me. It's just a matter of controlled thought during the spell. I can travel between dimensions at the rate I want to. Which also means I can adjust the gateway that I created at home."

"Here you are, ladies. Anything else I can get you?"

"Nope, I think we're good."

Tara watched in amazement as the food on Kara's plate disappeared. Kara's bacon and sausage was gone, and she was half way into the first slice on French toast before Tara had eaten her first waffle.

"Hungry?" she asked, teasingly.

Kara looked up, chagrined. "Sorry. I'm being a pig, aren't I? We had Chinese food last night, and you know how that never sticks with you."

"Certainly. And last night's activities weren't a factor at all."

"Watch it. Speaking of last night, how about that revelation between Sebastian and Spike? I never thought I'd be meeting a blood relative of his, obviously, but you can't mistake the resemblance when they're standing next to each other."

"Yes, good genes definitely ran on his mother's side. Did you guys talk about it when you left?"

"Er, not really. His mind was on other things," Kara muttered, blushing.

"Ah, right. Well, I'm sure he'll be excited about it today. Does Spike get excited about things?" Tara wondered.

"Oh, yeah, but he won't let it fully show unless he really trusts you. He's always worried about harming his Big Bad image. You know how active he is normally? Well, picture that plus caffeine and sugar, and that's how he is. He literally bounces and won't shut up. It's the funniest thing, until he starts driving me crazy."

"That explains the knee-bouncing thing," Tara said, catching on.

"Right. Dawn's always saying he's the poster boy for ADHD, but the hyper bit is the only part that's really true. He can focus very well, he just gets impatient. I often wonder how much of it is William, and how much is his demon," Kara said, giggling. "Ooo, I can ask Sebastian! I'm sure he has a ton of stories," she added excitedly.

"Now, I feel sorry for Spike!"

"Hey! I have to take what I can get. It's not like his mother is still around to show me baby pictures." Kara drank down the milk before it got too warm. "May I?" she asked, gazing at a slice of strawberry.

"Oh, sure."

"Mmm, thanks. I can't wait until my garden starts producing these. I don't think I could ever get enough strawberries."

"I love them, too. There was a field on my way home from school back home. They didn't mind if we picked a few as long as we stuck to the bushes along the road. It's a shame there's no grower in Sunnydale."

They continued chatting about light topics for a while after the food was gone. Eventually, Kara wanted to get back to Spike's for a while before she drove home, so she and Tara walked a ways, then parted paths as Tara went towards the university. Kara stopped in a 7-11 on the way for chips and salsa. It seemed like a good snack at the time.

Kara dropped down to the lower level with her bag of goodies. She pointed at the nearest candle and whispered "illuminae", but nothing happened. _Dang it! What the hell is wrong with my powers?_ Sighing, she walked over to it and lit it with a lighter, instead. She just needed a little light for her enhanced eyes to pick up on. She stepped around the clothes strewn on the floor from the previous night and climbed onto the bed.

Spike didn't stir, it being too early in the day for him not to be sounds asleep. The sheet came up to his waist, allowing her to admire the gold flickers from the candlelight on his alabaster skin. Kara leaned back against the headboard and opened the wrapper for the Kit Kat bar she'd bought. She'd gone through half the bag of chips when Spike startled her by talking.

"You better not be getting crumbs in my bed," he grumbled sleepily.

"No worse than your toenails. Go back to sleep."

"Can't. You're making too much bloody racket."

"Fine. Just for that, I'm not sharing the salsa."

One blue eye opened. "You don't like salsa."

"I like the mild flavor! With a lot of chips. It just sounded good after the sweet breakfast I had."

"Okay, but don't get mad at me later when your stomach's upset." He rolled away from her, burrowing under the covers.

"That was once, and I was still human. I'll go upstairs. Maybe Discovery Channel will have something interesting."

"That's good, pet. Have fun," he replied through a yawn. She shook her head, doubting that he'd even heard her last sentence.

Kara put her food back in the plastic bag and climbed the ladder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell over the door to The Magic Box jingled as the next customer came in. It was a Sunday, so Dawn was working today. She paused from stocking shelves, wiping off her sweaty brow. The air-conditioning was running, but the scorching heat outside meant the interior was warmer than usual.

"Good afternoon, Dawn. How has your day been?"

"Okay. Sebastian, how did you come in from outside, and yet you look as cool as a cucumber? I've been sweating all day in _here."_

"I'm just used to the temperature, I guess. I've spent a lot of time in various deserts, over the years. Is Mr. Giles here today?"

"Pssh, of course! Giles would never leave me here unsupervised. He's in the back."

"Thank you."

The Knight walked back to the area Dawn had pointed out.

"Mr. Giles?" he said, knocking on the office door.

"Yes? Do I know you?"

"Only by reputation," Sebastian replied. "Sebastian Pierce." He held out his hand to shake.

"Oh, of course, the girls have described you. What can I do for you, Sir Pierce?"

"I just wanted to make your acquaintance, and offer my services for any research projects you might have currently?"

"I'm guessing that Sunnydale has run out of entertainment for you?" Giles asked knowingly.

Sebastian gave him a grateful smile. "Heavens, yes. It's a perfectly nice town, at least during the day, but rather small. I've been here a month and a half, and I think it's safe to say I have covered every hiking trail in the surrounding area."

"I invite you to peruse any of the volumes we have here. The restricted section is up above. I'm afraid there is nothing to research at the moment, since we are not currently facing an apocalypse."

"That's good news for the world, Mr. Giles. I will have a look around, maybe chat with young Dawn, if she's not with a customer," Sebastian replied politely.

"Please, it's just Giles, or Rupert. Mr. Giles was my father."

"I understand. I shan't keep you from your work any longer." Sebastian nodded once, and left the office.

"Never thought I'd see the day when a Shadow Knight walked into my office because he was bored," Giles mused. He shook his head at the oddness of the Hellmouth, then decided to call Joyce for a chat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later meant that May was almost over, and Dawn was chomping at the bit for school to end for the summer. Her last day wasn't until June 20th this year, and it felt like forever away. The one good thing to look forward to was that Prom was Friday. Today was the last Sunday before Kara's birthday, so she needed to head to the mall right after work at the shop. She had been close to Kara before Buffy was, so there was no way she was missing the opportunity to get her friend an awesome gift. What did you get a woman turning 29?

"Mom! Are you home!"

"Up here, pumpkin."

"Hey! You look nice. Have a date with Giles again?"

"No, actually, we're throwing a viewing party at the gallery. There's money on the counter for take-out, in case the fridge is empty. What did you need, honey?"

"I'm heading out to the mall, and I wanted advice on what to get Kara. I don't know what fits for a 29 year-old, and she has, like, everything, so you can see my dilemma," Dawn replied, watching her mother hunt for her jewelry.

"Hmm, if she hasn't mentioned being low on something she likes, then I'm not sure. Speaking of mall trips, are you going to pick up your dress?"

"Yes! I make the last payment today. I'm so glad that shop still does layaway. I can't wait to show it off!" Dawn squealed.

"I'm proud of you for earning the money for it all on your own, Dawnie. You're getting to be so grown up. And just to make sure, I'm going to approve of this dress? You're only 15," Joyce said warningly.

"Yes, Mommy. Tara helped me pick it out initially. Trust me, you'll love it."

"Okay, sweetie. Shoot, I have to run. Be good, and don't get caught out after dark alone. Love you." Joyce pecked her youngest on the cheek, then raced down the stairs and out the door.

"Alrighty. Money – check. Purse – check. Cell phone in purse – double check. Four hours until dark – perfect!" Dawn slung her bag over her shoulder and left the house, making sure to lock the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours and forty-five minutes later, Dawn walked out of the mall with her dress bag over one shoulder, and Kara's gift in the other hand. She'd just started walking through the parking lot when she noticed Spike leaning on the Desoto.

"Did my mom call you?" she asked, annoyed.

"Yes, she did, and it's a good thing, too. You won't have time to walk home before it gets dark, Bit."

"Duh! That's why I was going to take the bus. It lets off three doors down from the house. Geesh, I'm not stupid," she complained, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm here, so you can save your $2."

"Fine," she sighed, in an exaggerated way only a teen can pull off. "But we're stopping for dinner on the way. Mom gave me money for food."

She made a big show of being put out that she had to ride with him, carefully putting her dress in the back, but slamming the door, and then, sighing again as she slid onto the front seat. Spike just grinned and gunned the engine. He knew his Niblet never minded spending time with him.

"So, what'd you get, luv?" he asked conversationally.

"I picked up my Prom dress, and got a birthday present for Kara. You do remember it's Saturday, right?"

"Of course!" he answered quickly, and a bit too loudly.

"Spike! How can you forget the date? There are two calendars in plain sight at Kara's, and your cell phone shows today's date, too. You better go shopping, or she's going to have your head, with how moody she's been lately."

"You're right about that. She bloody near bit my head off last night."

"What did you do, or is this something I don't want to know?"

He gave her a dirty look for automatically thinking it was something gross. "I finished off the chocolate ice cream," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I told her I was going to get more ice cream on my way down, and I forgot, okay?"

"Ooo, no wonder you were in trouble. That's a cardinal sin, Spike," she teased.

"Yeah, yeah, I already heard all about it. Where do ya want to stop for grub?"

"Hmm, pizza or Chinese…?"

"I vote for the Chinese. They have hotter peppers."

"Who said I was getting any for you?"

"Who's drivin'?" he countered.

She stuck her tongue out at him and pouted for a bit. "Chinese, it is," she grumbled.

Spike smirked triumphantly as he made the appropriate turn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not sure what color Dawn's dress will be, yet, but I assure you it will be pretty. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Prom tonight! Dawn goes to the dance…and Joyce and Kara catch up. Thanks to General Mac for the reviews.

Chapter 11

May 31.

Friday, a few hours before the dance…

"Okay, Mom, because I know you'll have a lot of questions before I leave, I wrote a list of the friends I'm going with, and all their parent's numbers. We all chipped in on a limo, so that's going to take us to the dance, then for food, then Cheryl's house for the girl's slumber party. And you're picking me up in the morning so we can get to Kara's party on time. Can I go get ready now?"

"Sure, honey. You know I just want to be informed. I'm sure it will be a wonderful evening. Do you want me to make you a snack first?"

"Okay. Doesn't matter what. I'm going to go wash my face before starting on my hair." Dawn raced up the stairs, grabbing a clean towel on the way. She secured her hair back, then scrubbed the bit of make-up she'd worn to school away so she would have a fresh canvas for tonight. She applied a little moisturizer, then clomped back down to the kitchen.

"Grilled cheese okay? I was thinking you should have something with a little staying power." Joyce flipped the sandwich to toast the other side.

"Yeah, that's cool. They're supposed to have some snacks at the dance, but who knows if it will be edible."

"Hello, hello!"

"Hey, Kara! We're in here," Dawn called out.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Ah, good. You're already prepped. I'm ready to start when you are, Dawnie."

"It's nice of you to come all this way to help out since Buffy won't be here, Kara. I hope the drive wasn't a hassle," Joyce commented.

"Nah. Everybody's going in the opposite direction at this hour, so it was fine. Ooo, grilled cheese. Good choice!"

"Would you like one?" Joyce asked.

"That's okay, I wouldn't want to trouble you…"

"Kara, it takes 5 minutes. One slice of cheese, or two?"

Kara grinned bashfully. "Two, please. So, where is the prom being held?"

"Hotel ballroom, the nice one by the college you used to stay at. The Prom committee got the day off to go decorate. We're all hoping it won't look really lame. At least it's not in the gym," Dawn relayed.

"Well, that's good. One of ours was at some mansion that looked like a castle. The theme was Cinderella's ball, or something. They even had a glass slipper in the pictures. The one thing every girl raved about afterwards was how fancy the bathroom was. That was hysterical. What's the theme of yours?"

"A Spring fairytale. Exactly – could be really cool, or really lame. Did you go to Prom, Mom?"

"My senior year. Of course, things were a little different then. It was all kept very proper, at least when the chaperones were watching. It was the '70s, so you can imagine my dress wasn't very impressive." Joyce handed Kara her sandwich.

"Ah, that means she doesn't want to show us the pictures. Did your date wear one of those frilly blue tuxes?" Dawn asked eagerly.

"You know, with all this Prom excitement, you haven't gotten around to telling me how you did on your test today, Dawn," Joyce retorted.

Dawn looked suitably nervous. "Uh, it was good. I've been fine since Spike helped me with those equations. We should get started on my hair, right, Kara?"

Kara and Joyce shared an amused look. "Sure, Dawnie. Go ahead and brush it out while I finish this." Dawn ran up the stairs after putting her plate in the dishwasher.

"Everything okay? We haven't seen you for a while," Joyce said, sitting down at the center island.

"I know. That's partly why I'm here, besides just wanting Dawn to look her best. April was an…interesting month, but I'm good. I'm enjoying playing around with my new recording studio. I hadn't realized how much I'd been neglecting the artistic outlet in favor of work. I should get upstairs before she starts yelling for me," she replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn was sitting on her bed, bouncing, while she waited. Yeah, they had time, but she still didn't want to risk being late. She was just about to go back downstairs when Kara came through the door, curlers and make-up case in hand.

"Okay, I'll get all these hot sticks in your hair, then start on your make-up while they cool. I brought the mineral powder colors, so your look will last all night, and it won't hurt your eyes if you fall asleep with the shadow on. Um, take a seat on the chair. It will be easier to move around you."

"Okay. How are you going to style it?"

Kara started parting sections in front and wrapping them around the flexible rods. "Well, after the curlers are done, I'm going to rough up the curls a bit, then pull your hair into a loose bun, and fasten it with these little crystal pins. The goal is to make it look like you pulled back naturally curly hair, so it's soft and romantic. Having it down would just cover the dress, and we don't want to hide it." Once all Dawn's hair was wrapped up, Kara started setting out the brushes and color pots she would be working with.

She lightly dusted translucent powder over Dawn's face, which was luckily clear of the typical teenage blemishes today, then swept on a little pink blush. She highlighted Dawn's cheekbones with a touch of shimmer, then applied eye shadows with a touch of shimmer, also. She worked with pastels that would match Dawn's dress and show off her blue eyes.

"Okay, look up, so I can curl your lashes, unless you want to do it."

"I can do it. I've gotten it down since you guys helped me for Winter Formal."

Once that was done, a couple sweeps of black waterproof mascara were added, and it was time to remove the curlers. The pins had an iridescent crystal at the curve, and several were placed in Dawn's hair since it was so thick. Kara played with it until it reached the effect she was aiming for, then sprayed it for hold.

"You just have to change into your dress, now, and then we can do your lip-gloss."

"Good idea. I don't want to get any on my dress. I totally wouldn't have thought of that."

"Just part of what you learn by trial and error, Dawnie. I'll give you some privacy so you can change. Let me know if you need a hand." Kara stepped out into the hallway.

Dawn's dress had two layers, and was sleeveless, with a modest square neckline, and wide straps. The base fabric was the palest silver. It had a sheer overlay that was decorated with beaded designs. It was this that really made the gown special. There were little butterflies in pale blue, rosebuds in pink, and tiny leaves in pale green. The patterns in tiny beads were scattered all around the dress to the hem. She had picked it to go along with the theme for the dance, and knew the design would pass inspection with her mother. The gown skimmed her curves to the floor, with a center slit up to her knees to aid walking.

"Kara, you can come in. I need a hand zipping this up."

She zipped up the back of the dress for Dawn, who then turned around to show it off.

"Well?"

"Dawn, you look gorgeous. It's perfect for this time in your life. Where are your shoes?"

"The silver heels, over there." Kara found them and set them in front of the teen, so she could step in the sandals without trying to bend over and step on the dress, which now rest a half-inch from the floor.

"Jewelry?"

"I got it." Dawn slipped blue crystal dangles in her ears, and fastened a crystal butterfly pendant around her neck. Kara dusted a bit of shimmer on her collarbones. Lip liner, then gloss, and she was done.

"I'll go down and tell your mom to set up the camera for your grand entrance. You look great."

"Thanks, Kara. I couldn't have achieved this look on my own," Dawn said modestly.

The older woman smiled, and left the room. Joyce was sitting in front of the television when she came down.

"Is she done?"

"Yep. All ready for her close-up. You're going to like the dress," said Kara.

Joyce scurried off to find her camera and check the film, and was back in a flash. Dawn's friends were picking her up at 7 o'clock, so there was just enough time to take pictures before she had to leave.

"Dawn, we're ready for you!"

She came down the stairs with a wristlet handbag in one hand, and her overnight bag in the other.

"Shouldn't there be a Sixpence None the Richer song playing right now?" Dawn joked, tossing her bag towards the door before stopping and posing for her mother.

"Oh, pumpkin! You look like a princess!" Joyce exclaimed.

"Mom! Don't start getting teary. We already did this for the last dance I went to. Kara, make her stop, 'cause if she goes, I go, and I am not ruining this eye make-up!"

"It's alright, Dawnie. I'm just touched by how grown up you are. My baby's not a baby anymore." Joyce went into the other room to get a tissue.

"Well, she lasted longer than last time. You'd think she'd be used to this now after Buffy went to all the dances," Dawn sighed.

"Nope. She was the oldest, so everything was for the first time, and you are the baby, which means it's all for the last time. Big moments in mom-speak. You'll cry when it's your turn, too."

The front door burst open, followed by a panting Slayer rushing into the living room. "I hurried from work…as fast…as I could. Oh, Dawnie, you look beautiful. And way too tall…that's not fair, you know. Where's Mom?"

"I'm here. I just had to get a tissue. Stand together, girls, so I can get a picture before Dawn leaves." Buffy groaned, feeling gross and sweaty, but moved to her sister's side, anyway. "You, too, Kara." After being blinded by the flash a few times, they heard the honk from the limo.

Dawn hugged them, grabbed her bag, and hurried out the door to her friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls and their dates were impressed when they walked into the hotel ballroom. The Prom committee had gone all out with trying to transform the room into a fairy land. The chandeliers were dimmed, and there were candles floating in bowls on each table, and gossamer fabric was draped over the back of each chair. They must have cleared out a prop store, with all the various characters on display along the walls, including a few suits of armor. It would probably have looked cheesy in bright light, but it was clear that they had tried their best with the budget given. It started to make sense why the tickets were $80 a couple this year.

The group made their way over to the food and drinks table, which actually had a pretty good offering. Whomever the faculty advisor was this year needed to be thanked for letting the kids pick what they would actually eat.

"Hi, Dawn. You look beautiful."

She turned around to see Michael. "Thanks, Michael. How's the move coming?"

"Organizationally – pretty well. The fact that it's actually happening – still sucks. Dad's already up in Seattle, preparing the new house. We leave as soon as school is out. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," she murmured. "I thought it would be easier to get used to you leaving if we didn't see each other as much," she added softly.

"And how's that working?"

"Not so well. You?"

"About the same. Will you dance with me tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"I'd love to," she said, smiling. Michael took her hand as the group found a table. The house music was playing, the band not coming on for another hour. It was a student band that had played to some success at The Bronze, so a lot of the kids would be arriving when they were going to start to play.

"About time you two got back together. Moving from Sunnydale isn't the end of the world, you know."

"Hush, Amber. Dawn and Mikey are just playing their part in the group. They're our star-crossed lovers," Janice teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Bite me. Some people happen to value a relationship that lasts longer than two weeks, Janice. How can you not think they're cute?" Amber retorted.

"Don't you girls have dates to find?" Michael said in exasperation. He liked Dawn's friends, but they had been teasing the couple all year since they had started dating, and he really didn't want to think about leaving Dawn tonight.

"Okay, we can take a hint. Let's leave them to make out before the band starts."

Dawn groaned, blushing in the soft light. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I think they've been sniffing too much nail polish."

"It's okay. Nothing we haven't heard all year, anyway. How have you been?"

"Good, you know, the usual. Still working at The Magic Box on Sundays. Everybody's good. Kara helped me get ready today. We're going down to her birthday party tomorrow. My sister finished another year of college, amazingly. Buffy didn't inherit the study gene, so for her to want to keep going is pretty amazing. Mom says 'hi'. She wanted me to tell you to stop by for dinner before you go."

"That's nice of her. Your mom's pretty cool, as far as moms go. And scary, too. Remember when we went on our first date alone?"

"How could I forget? She threatened to hit you on the head with an ax if you tried anything, then wished us a good time. I think she was even worse with Buffy's dates," Dawn replied, laughing. "It was Spike you really had to win over. I think he's still mad at you for making me sad," she teased.

His grey/blue eyes sobered. "I'm really sorry about that, you know. I'd stay if I could."

"I know, and that's why I'm not mad at you. As long as you promise to write, or send e-mails, we're cool."

He kissed the back of her hand. "I promise. Are you hungry?"

She shrugged. "I could nibble."

"Cool." Michael stood and extended his hand, which she took, and they walked to the buffet table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tea?"

"Please." Buffy had been right back out the door for a date after Dawn left, so it was just Joyce and Kara again. "Uh, decaf, please. If you have it."

Joyce switched the tea bags. "Didn't think I'd ever see you shy away from caffeine," she teased.

"I haven't been sleeping that well, lately, so I'm trying not to drink it in the evenings."

Joyce turned back to face her and leaned on the counter, waiting for the water to boil. "What's been bothering you?"

"Hmm? I didn't say anything was," Kara said, confused.

"Well, you have that look that's setting off my 'mom sense', so there must be something."

The younger woman deflated where she sat. "Yeah, alright. I participated in a spell, when I was last in Ossiriand, that had a small side-effect. It was supposed to temporarily drain my powers for a day, two, tops."

"Okay…"

"Well, it's been 6 weeks. All I can do is teleport, and even that leaves me exhausted afterwards. See, Kalari's power is almost infinite. I hate the term, but for all intensive purposes, she was a goddess. The only limit is that I can't create something out of nothing. If you wanted a specific original Renoir, right here, I'd only need to know what it looked like, and poof! On the table. Now, I can't even float a pencil," Kara explained.

Joyce squeezed her friend's hand in comfort. "Well, I don't know anything about magic, but I'm sure Rupert could look over the spell for you and see what might have gone wrong."

"I'd rather not discuss this spell with him," was Kara's somber reply. "It was…personal."

"Oh. Have you looked over it yourself, then?"

Kara shook her head. "I haven't been back, yet. I was hoping this would just straighten itself out." She stood and started to pace, pushing her hands through her hair in a gesture that mimicked her mate. "I don't know what I am, right now. I can't even shift, either, so I'm less than a Protector, let own 'Goddess Kalari'. All this new stuff kept getting thrown at me, and I thought, 'Hey, I'm a mature young woman. I run my own business and handle my finances. I can just handle this, too', but I don't think I'm cut out for all this supernatural crap. I had a fine life before I took that trip to South America, but now…"

"Kara, sit. I'm going to pour you this cup of tea, hand you a plate of cookies, and you're going to take a deep breath and relax, okay?"

Kara complied, dropping her forehead onto her arms as she regained composure. She raised her head to glare at Joyce when she heard the mug and plate being set on the table.

"You used the 'mom voice' on me," she pouted. "That's totally not fair. Part of me is older than dirt, you know."

"And most of you is a 28 year-old woman still figuring out life. This other woman, the memories you carry, did she have everything figured out at whatever age she was?"

"No," Kara replied reluctantly.

"Then there's no reason to expect yourself to have all the answers. Maybe you need to get away for a while," Joyce suggested.

"What, to 'find myself', or something?"

"Call it what you want, but you obviously aren't at peace in your own head." Joyce shrugged, sipping her tea. "That's my best advice right now. You certainly don't have to take me up on it, since you're a grown-up old woman," she teased.

The corner of Kara's mouth quirked almost into a smile. "No, you're right. I didn't take any time for myself to adjust to gaining a new personality in my head. Well, not a personality. It's more that I had memories unlocked that I'd forgotten, because she thought like me, just with more life experience. It's weird." Noticing her teacup, "This is the set Spike gave you, huh?"

"Yes, it is. I don't bring them out around the girls, since they're both accident prone, but Rupert and I use them. They're very pretty, but that doesn't surprise me anymore from Spike," Joyce replied, smiling.

"Me, neither. It's amazing how much of William stayed in him, under the surface. I think I'd adore him just has much then, too," Kara said fondly. "He's not going to like me taking time off alone. I haven't exactly been fun to live around recently, and he's already frustrated with me," she admitted.

"Just be honest and tell him how you're feeling. And if he loves you as much as I think he does, he may not like the idea, but he'll understand what you need to do. He's intelligent and perceptive, so give him the credit he's due." Joyce snagged another cookie. "What time do we show up for your party tomorrow?"

Kara laughed. "I don't even know! Spike's been planning the whole thing. He keeps shooing me out of the room when he's on the phone, if he's even at the house. I'm a bit worried about all the secrecy. I have no idea what I'm going to find when I come downstairs tomorrow."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael and Dawn stood posed in front of a backdrop for pictures. The backdrop was a night scene of a few clouds highlighted by the moon and surrounded by stars. It created the illusion of the couple standing on a hilltop or balcony with nothing but the sky behind them. The photographer snapped a few shots, then called for the next group. Dawn had already posed with her girls, too. She put the slip with their package number on it in her purse, and they headed back to the dance floor.

Dawn rest her head on his chest as they swayed to the slow ballad. She tried to remind herself not to look beyond tonight, but it was hard to ignore the past several months of dates and kisses. Her mantra over the past few weeks had been the old adage about loving something enough to set it free, that it would come back to you if it was meant to. And her fifteen-year-old self couldn't imagine finding a better guy. She looked up at him, and he gave her that little crooked smile that said he knew what she was thinking, and he understood, and then he kissed her softly on her forehead. Wanting to lighten her thoughts, Michael spun her away from him and back again, making her giggle, and just like that, they were having fun again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Prom King and Queen had been crowned, the food was all gone, and most of the girls had long ago lost their high-heeled shoes.

"Last dance, everyone. Make it a good one."

"One last spin around the floor, milady?" Michael proposed, bowing in a courtly gesture.

Dawn laughed. "Of course, good sir." She took his hand, and they joined the others.

"What are your plans after this?" he asked.

"Slumber party at Cheryl's house, with no boys. We're taking the limo for food first, though. The boys can come for dinner," she hinted.

"And there's room in the limo?"

"Oh, definitely. We just have to drop you off before going to Cheryl's. How can you pass up burgers and fries!"

He grinned. "Okay, you twisted my arm."

"Good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, when they were dropping the boys off back at their cars…

"So, I guess I'll see you at school Monday," Dawn said.

"Yeah…just two and a half weeks of school left…"

"Wow, this is awkward. And stupid. Let's just say good-bye like normal. You don't leave for 3 weeks, so tonight is no big deal," she said firmly.

"You're right. Goodnight, Dawnie. You were the most beautiful woman in the room tonight. I'm a lucky guy."

She blushed, and batted his arm. "Damn right, you were," she mumbled.

They shared one last kiss for the night, which ended when the girls in the limo had the driver honk the horn.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Dawn hollered. She hurried to the car, waving to Michael before getting in.

"You guys are so cheesy," Janice teased.

"Whatever!"

The girls had a blast at Cheryl's, eating way too much junk food, singing along to cheesy songs, and gossipping about the dance.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to General Mac for the review, again. This is a longer chapter, folks, but I hope you like it.

Chapter 12

Saturday, June 1st, 2002…

It was a typical "June gloom" morning, overcast and cool. The clouds might burn off by the afternoon, but it was just as likely that the day wouldn't warm up much at all. Spike had stolen her address book a week ago, then proceeded to plan _something_…that she had to admit made her just a tad nervous. Spike wasn't a party planning guy. He was a party _crashing_ kind of guy.

Hearing the front door open and close, Kara figured she might as well get up and start the day. She showered, then dressed in a bikini under a casual button-down shirt and shorts, leaving the shirt open for now. She twisted her wet hair up, securing it with a clip, and grabbed a pair of moccasins for padding around the house. Kara sat down in front of her computer and fired up the internet to check her e-mail. There was a Star Wars e-card from her brother, a couple messages from shopping sites she was registered with, and a funny message from her friend overseas. He teased her about getting old, though it wasn't too serious, since he was less than a year behind her. She exited her log-in and turned off the monitor just as there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Wow, dressed at 9 a.m. on a Saturday. I'm impressed."

"Mel!" Kara screamed. Melissa was engulfed in a tight hug before she could blink. "What are you doing here? How? What about the kids?"

"I'm here for your birthday, Spike picked me up at the airport, and the kids are taken care of. It's just me here this time." Melissa was Kara's longest-term friend she was still in touch with. She was 5'4", a little curvy, with brown wavy hair, and blue eyes.

"Come over here, sit," Kara instructed, leading Melissa to the couch. "How long are you here? Did Spike arrange for you to come see me?"

"Yeah. He thought it would be a good surprise, since we only get to see each other a couple times a year. Is it a pool party today?" Melissa asked.

"I have no clue, but I figured I'd be dressed for it, just in case. You'll have to ask the man with the plan. I've been in the dark since he swiped my address book," Kara said, laughing. "God, it's good to see you. I've been so busy since we visited in December, and it's had me a bit topsy-turvy. Come down to the music room. I have something to show you." Kara grabbed an apple from the mini-fridge on her way to the door. "Did you have breakfast on the plane? 'Cause I haven't eaten yet, so I don't mind making enough for both of us."

"I could eat, but let me cook. It's your birthday, and the least I can do," she replied, following Kara downstairs.

"Well, if you insist."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oh, bollocks!_ A soft knock at the door had roused him from slumber. He and Kara had had a bit of shower fun after her dip in the pool. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, just stay there until she drifted off. Spike glanced at the clock, knowing Glinda and Joyce were expected any minute. He popped out of bed, without disturbing Kara, and yanked his jeans on, then strode to the door and opened it a crack. Melissa was on the other side.

He leaned down for a kiss as he re-buttoned his shirt. "I'll wake you when you need to be up, kitten. Enjoy being lazy on your birthday."

"Mmm. Love you," she said, burrowing back under the covers.

His beaming smile revealed how much of a gift he still thought those words were.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara was ready to go downstairs by 4:30. Spike hadn't come up to get her, so she assumed he was still consumed with party preparations. She was dressed in a gauzy cotton halter-neck dress, vibrant turquoise, with silver jewelry and flat sandals. Her loose curls were lazily twisted up to create a shorter, bouncy ponytail that allowed a few tendrils free to frame her face. The hint of a golden touch she had received outdoors lately completed the summery look.

Spike was crossing into the living room, and paused upon noticing her descent. He waited at the bottom of the stairs, drinking her in like a man half-starved, even though he had seen her much less earlier. She blushed prettily and took the hand offered to her while descending the last step. Spike pulled her in close and inhaled deeply the combination of scents on her skin, none so strong to drown out the true essence of _Kara_.

"You glow," he rumbled, dazzling her with a sexy smile.

"I do?" she asked in wonder. God, did he always look at her like that? She felt strangely unworthy.

"You do, and I don't mean the bit of color you picked up." His face shifted to revealing a touch of insecurity. "It's been a good day so far, right?" He hoped, he hoped, he hoped. She hadn't shown this much spark in weeks, not really, and the smile she was gracing him with right now wasn't hiding that tinge of worry he hadn't gotten her to talk about, so he hoped that today was somehow making a difference.

"It is, it has. I'm ready to party. Is anybody here, yet?" she asked excitedly.

He grinned and kept hold of her hand. "Let's go check," leading towards the kitchen.

"Hey! There's the birthday girl! We thought you were going to sleep the day away," Melissa quipped.

"Yeah, right! Not when I know presents are waiting for me." She walked around the island to Tara and Joyce, hugging them both. "Did he make you guys do all the work?"

"Nah, we volunteered when Spike said what he had in mind. We knew he'd need the help!" Joyce teased.

"Oi! It's been smooth sailin' all week. No need to get cheeky, Mum. I gave you birds the opportunity, but I didn' _need_ your help," he countered.

"I'm sure you've done a fine job, baby," Kara soothed.

"Bloody right, I have," he muttered, picking up a couple trays to take outside.

"He really has, Kara," Tara said, smiling. "I think it means a lot to him."

"I know. I've been moody, stressed out girl, and he's just trying to cheer me up. I love him all the more for it, even if this evening goes bust," she replied softly. "So, what did you guys get enlisted to do?" Kara asked, dipping a tortilla chip in some garlic salsa. "And where's Dawn?"

"She's coming with Buffy. She needed a couple more hours of sleep after the slumber party."

"As for our duties, we both volunteered to make some food. Just some easy stuff," Tara supplied. "Spike's going to put chicken on the grill once the guests arrive."

"I'll just go see what Spike's up to," Kara said, then. She started for the door outside. Joyce, Tara, and Melissa stepped in front of her.

"You can't do that, yet," they insisted.

Kara put her hands on her hips. "Why not? It's a nice day outside."

"Spike told us not to let you out there until he comes to get you, after people start arriving," Melissa replied, shrugging. "Sorry."

She sighed impatiently. "Fine. Can I go down to the basement, or is that off limits, too?"

"No, that's fine. We'll holler down as soon as anyone shows up," Joyce replied.

Kara turned and made her way down the basement steps, her two cats in tow. There was a pinball machine with her name on it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd been down there racking up a personal best score, when Tara's voice filtered down the stairs.

"Kara, Buffy and Dawn are here!" Ah! Finally, she could play hostess. Something she was very good at.

"Hey, guys! Thanks for coming! Um, I guess we can put the gifts in the living room for now. How was the drive?"

"Fine, except Miss Cheapo wouldn't run the a.c.," Dawn complained, after hugging Kara.

"It saps my gas mileage, and I don't get paid until next Friday. Besides, you usually don't complain about the windows being down. Happy birthday, Kara." It was obvious Buffy and Dawn had been bickering on the point for a while on the trip down from Sunnydale.

"Sorry about her. I think it's the lack of sleep from the all-nighter. She had a good time at the dance, though. Is anyone else here? I didn't see any cars besides Mom's."

"Just my friend, Melissa. Let's make with the introductions," Kara stated, and led the Slayer to the kitchen.

Tara and Joyce were done with their assistant duties, so the ladies made their way back to the living room to wait for more arrivals and chat. Giles was the next to arrive, with Willow, and Sebastian, of all people. Not that Kara minded him there at all, but it was a surprise to see him come as part of the group. She noticed that Buffy was suddenly fidgety, smoothing her hair and skirt before she greeted the knight, and made mental note to bring it up at a later date.

"Happy birthday, Kara. I hope it has been a pleasant day so far?" Sebastian greeted her, kissing her on the cheek. They were practically family, after all. "I hope it is not too presumptuous that I brought a gift…"

"No, not at all! I know we haven't gotten a chance to chat, but any family of Spike's is dear to me, too. I'm glad you came," she effused. His eyes crinkled up in a smile, similar to Spike's when he was flattered, and she knew the bond had been formed. "Spike is out back. I'm sure he's heard your voice by now, so go say hello." He nodded and wandered off in the direction she had pointed.

Kara walked back to Giles and Willow. "Thanks for giving Sebastian a ride. I know Spike will be pleased to see him. I'm guessing we'll be moving to the backyard soon, but I'm not the one in charge tonight," she said with a laugh.

"Well, um, I understand Tara and Joyce have helped today?" Giles stuttered. He was still uncomfortable with spending an evening in Spike's presence, but he had promised Joyce to behave himself and not spoil Kara's birthday.

"Apparently. I've been lounging about while everyone else does the work, not that they've let me _see_ anything. Melissa! I have more people for you to meet." This would keep repeating until older friends came by, ones they mutually knew from years ago.

Xander and Anya were next to ring the bell, Will coming up the driveway right behind them as Kara opened the door.

"Happy birthday, Kara! Here is a gift that I hope you will feel free to reciprocate the value of when it comes to my turn," Anya said cheerfully, handing Kara the box. From anyone else, the statement would have been offensive, but it was just Anya's way.

"Hey, Kara. Any chance for food and drink? It was a long drive from San Diego," Xander added.

"Sure. Ask Tara or Joyce about what's been put out," Kara said, chuckling. Apparently, Xander's promotion was good to his expanding waistline.

The next guest surprised the hell out of her, since they had stopped celebrating birthdays when they lost count of them.

"Yavanna! I am so surprised. I guess Spike really did call everybody! Come in, come in. The Sunnydale crew is all here, Spike's still out back doing something. The brunette over there is Melissa, my best friend from high school. Oh, and you'll meet Sebastian somewhere around here. I thought we didn't do birthdays anymore?"

"Well, that was in an old life, yes? In this one, you're only 29, and I can remember that. It's the least I can do for an old, dear friend, and don't you look radiant tonight? You and William did some celebrating already, hmm?" Yavanna said knowingly.

"Oh, go embarrass Spike! And behave around the others!" Kara demanded good-naturedly. She loved Yavanna, but the nymph had a personality that could bowl a room over in an instant, leaving the occupants blinking in confusion over how they'd been snowed. Kara shook her head as she went to answer the door again. It was going to be some party.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She drew her other best friend aside for a moment. "Tara, if Spike called everyone in my book, then there will be quite a few humans who are completely ignorant of the other side here. Melissa doesn't know about any of it, so will you keep an eye on her in case Yavanna gets a bit too…candid?"

"Sure, Kara, I'll do my best. It's been nice getting to know Melissa today," Tara promised.

FedEx dropped off a couple boxes before 6pm. One was from Anna, the other from her uncle in Oklahoma. Kara set them aside with the other gifts, and started to go get a soda when the doorbell rang again. This time, it was Stephanie, her sister, carrying a bag of packages.

"I've got stuff from Dad and Mom, Peter, Uncle Steve and Aunt Heidi, and Christina. Oh, and I think Grandma and Grandpa went in on Mom's pick. Where do you want them?"

"Just over there in the corner with the others. Purses and coats have been going in the guest room. Get yourself settled, and I'll introduce you to the people you don't know."

She'd just gotten through with the introductions when someone was at the door again. _And where is Spike?_ He picked a hell of a time to be anti-social. This time, it was Brian on her doorstep, Will's roommate, and a longtime friend.

"Hey! I didn't know you were coming. Wait, it's a Saturday, and you don't have a gig to play? Is the world ending and no one told me?" she teased. Brian hugged her, naturally lifting her off the ground because of the drastic height difference.

"No, pipsqueak, I just have a night off. Had to make sure I honored the best pipes God ever graced my ears with, didn't I?"

"Oh, jeez. It's getting deep in here! You bring a shovel to move all that bull? I'm 6 _months_ younger than you, not 6 years old, Brian. Now, what'd you bring me?"

"Uh unh. Promise to come sing for us first. Besides, you said back in September that you would come sing for us again, so you owe me, shorty." His gray eyes twinkled in his handsome face.

Kara let out a dramatic sigh. "Alright, get me a schedule, and I'll see what fits."

"Woo! You know you won't regret it, Kara." He kissed her on the cheek and went in search of a drink.

Kara looked at the door, and thought, 'Screw it. I'll tape a sign to the door saying 'Just come in' and let people find their own way. I have a missing vampire to find.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike had just come in and closed the sliding glass door when Kara entered the room. He stole a kiss, nipping at her bottom lip, since they were currently alone.

"You called, my love?" he said in greeting.

"Don't give me that innocent look! People have been here for a while, and you've been a total no-show. What's kept you out there so long?" she asked, keeping her voice down.

"Had to make sure it was perfect, and work the grill. Who's here?"

"My sister, everyone from Sunnydale, Yavanna, Brian. I just put a sign out on the door so I don't have to answer it every two minutes. How many people did you invite?"

"Enough to keep you busy, luv. Do you want a peek outside before I tell the crowd food's ready?"

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "Show me now, before they notice I'm missing," Kara insisted, bouncing on her toes. Spike took her hand and covered her eyes before opening the door and guiding her down the step to the patio.

"Okay, kitten, open your eyes."

She gasped at the transformation. There were lights, and flowers, and candles on the tables. Torches had been stuck in the grass where it met the cement, extending the area that was lit. It wouldn't be dark until after eight, so they weren't lit, yet, and neither were the candles. He'd strung clear lights from the house to the patio tables, fastening the ends to the top of the umbrellas. They would create a much more pleasant effect than the floodlights that normally illuminated the deck and pool. A wreath of gardenias and orchids surrounded a small bowl, filled with floating votives, on each table. Spike hadn't done that much, really, but the right touches didn't need to be numerous to create the right atmosphere.

"It'll be a better vision after dark, if you can tell. I wanted to make things special, not that the yard is ugly, 'cause you did a great job…but it needed somethin' for a party, you know? And I know this isn't much, and you probably think it's cheesy, and…"

She stopped his ramble by putting a finger to his lips. "Spike, it's perfect. I would've been happy with the birthday stuff from a party store, plastic tablecloths included…but this is so much better. You designed a fun, adult birthday party. I have no complaints. Thank you." Kara raised up on her tip-toes and kissed him, just so he knew for sure. Her tongue teased at his lips, and he eagerly opened his mouth to let his own play with hers. She caressed the pocket hiding a fang and he growled, tightening his grip on her waist. The kiss was definitely heating up to become more, when they were abruptly interrupted.

"Oh, get a room!" Dawn said loudly, making the couple jump. She received twin glares, and grinned. "People are getting hungry, so Tara sent me to check on the grill. Is the chicken done, or have you been too busy making out?" she teased. "Hey, guys!" she bellowed into the house. "Food's ready!"

Kara and Spike cringed at the volume. Nobody could make your ears ring like Dawn. There was a virtual stampede for the door, led by Xander (big surprise).

"Better grab a plate, kitten. You won't get a chance once the Whelp reaches the table." Kara swatted his arm for the implied insult to her friend, but started loading a plate from the buffet table just the same. Spike filled his own with spicy wings, causing her to chuckle. Her plate full, Kara chose a seat that was centrally located, so her guests could cycle around and chat while she ate. "Can you get me a virgin screwdriver, please?" she asked seriously.

"Vir – you mean orange juice? You're a strange bird, Kara," Spike replied, shaking his head in amusement.

"Yeah, but you love me," she called to his retreating form. She was all too happy to eat, as she hadn't really had lunch. She had four pieces of chicken, mixed fruit, pasta salad, several bite-sized cheese quiches Joyce had baked, grilled vegetables courtesy of Tara, and a few varieties of chips crammed on the plate. A couple of her older students joined the line for food, and she waved. A CD she recognized as Brian playing guitar made it into the house sound system, creating background noise and an upbeat mood.

"Is that Brian playing?" Melissa asked as she sat down next to Kara.

"I'm pretty sure. It's his style, though I don't recognize the song. I'm betting the rascal brought one of his own mixes."

"I think said rascal is currently being poached by your friend, Yavanna. Odd name, by the way. Pretty, though."

"He doesn't seem to mind," Kara added, knowingly. "I had a feeling the two of them in the same room would be creating sparks. He is _so_ her type. I just hope she doesn't break him. Where's Spike? I asked him to get me a glass of juice, and he disappeared."

"I think he's been recruited as drink boy. He was heading down to the basement when I was coming back from the bathroom."

"I better go see if he needs a hand."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ended up with around 30 people, plus some acquaintances who dropped by just to say hello and give Kara a card – people she had worked with, and a couple neighbors. A few old friends dropped by later in the evening just in time for cake. The lights were turned on and the candles lit as the sun dipped to the other side of the house, adding a magical touch.

Spike wrapped his arms around his mate from behind as she talked with a couple of her students. "Cake or presents first, luv?" he whispered.

"Um, cake. I'm not going to make the kids wait through all the gift unwrapping," she murmured quietly.

"As you wish, sweets," he responded, kissing her cheek, then walking off to find Tara.

Kara took the time as an advantage to make a quick trip to the powder room. The door opened just as she was passing. The newcomer was a tall man in a bright red dress shirt. Kara blinked, and did a double-take, as he stood there waiting for her to get it.

"Lorne?" she asked in amazement. "How – what's with the new look?" She walked in a circle around him, not believing her eyes.

"Just a glamour, Kitty Kat. Your little Wicca friend alerted me to the clueless guest list, so as a favor to you, I changed my colors for a night. You don't think this red clashes with my complexion, do you?"

"Not at all. You look fine. Thank you for going to the trouble. I'm so glad you're here, and hey! You're just in time for cake!"

"Is it chocolate?"

"It better be, or my friends don't know me at all." Kara linked arms with her demon friend in disguise. "Welcome to my home, by the way. How did you get here? I didn't think you drove."

"I can, I just prefer not to in L.A. All those people singing in their cars? Migraine city. And the traffic! But to answer your question, I sweet-talked Wesley into lending me his. Everybody signed a card, you know. I'll give it to you later. Oh, goodness, what a crowd! I have so many introductions to catch up on."

Lorne's typical exuberance put a smile on Kara's face. This couldn't be a better birthday; with everyone she was close to all gathered in one place…she could die happy tonight, after cake, of course.

"There she is!"

"Sorry, guys. I had to answer the door again!" Kara took her place at the table and waited for Spike to light the candles on the large sheet cake. "Happy 29th Birthday, Kara" was written in black, and the roses at the corners were red. She smirked at Spike. "Chose the colors, didn't you?" she murmured. He grinned as he reached across to light the last one.

Dawn started the birthday song, as she took pictures of everything. Kara took a deep breath at the end of the song and blew on the candles, but only half of them went out.

"Alright, who put the trick candles on here?" she demanded, pretending to scowl at all of them. Several people laughed as she tried again, and some of the candles still re-lit themselves. Kara finally just moistened her fingers and snuffed the last ones burning. "Ha! Now, where's a knife?"

Joyce shooed her away. "Go sit! You're not serving anybody."

"Yes, ma'am," she grinningly replied.

Joyce cut her a big piece. The cake _was_ chocolate, and three layers, with strawberry slices as one filling, and chocolate mousse as the other. They hadn't bothered with thick icing, since Kara didn't eat it, anyway. She practically moaned upon the first bite, the cake was so rich and moist. Just perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara was right about having cake first. Her students had curfews to honor, and her friends with young children needed to relieve their babysitters. All very normal things, human things. Between Melissa and Spike, and then the party, she realized she hadn't thought about the otherworldly things that had worried her lately all day. And that was a huge relief. So, she hugged people and said goodbyes until it was just 20 of them left – her core group plus a few extras.

Kara was grateful enough to have everyone here getting along. If they didn't get around to her opening gifts tonight, that was okay. They weren't the really important thing, anyway. She stood at the entryway to the living room, observing her friends. Yavanna and Brian were nowhere to be seen, and that meant she didn't want to think about what they might be doing. Anya had remembered the games in the hall closet and had brought out Trivial Pursuit, bickering harmlessly with Xander and Lorne over which color they were going to be. Buffy, Will, Giles, and Joyce were talking on the couch – probably catching up with what Will had been up to lately. Tara, Willow, and Melissa were chatting over by the fireplace, probably talking about kids again. The two she was wondering about were Spike and Sebastian. They'd disappeared, too, but she knew Spike would still be close by, waiting for her to announce what she wanted to do next.

Kara let her link to Spike tug at her mind to discern his location. _Ah, basement. Probably getting a drink._ She'd let them be. Spike had been too worried about her recently to spend much time in Sunnydale, and she felt guilty for keeping him away from his cousin, even if it was his choice. Kara hunted around for more chips and salsa, instead. She was sitting at the island when Melissa came into the kitchen.

"That's the second time today I've seen you devouring a jar of salsa. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

Melissa nodded, but Kara knew well enough that her friend would bring it up later. They went back in the living room and joined the board game. 'So much for not worrying today,' Kara thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... teeny cliffhanger. Thoughts? Impressions?


	13. Chapter 13

Sexual situation warning. Usual disclaimer applies. I know this chapter will leave you guys with a lot of questions, but I hope it's not confusing. Much will be answered in the next chapter or two.

Chapter 13

When Kara and Melissa sat down to join the team, Tara couldn't help noticing that the energy between them was different than it had been all day. She wondered what could have happened in the two minutes Melissa had been gone to the kitchen. Kara was wearing her 'I'm great because I'm in public' face, and as the group began to go through the trivia questions, she saw Melissa glancing repeatedly at her friend throughout the game. She was searching for a clue, that was apparent, but Tara was in the dark as to what it was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike and Sebastian came back to the living room a short time later. Spike handed Xander and Will a beer, as they'd requested, then took a seat behind Kara on the floor. It didn't take him long to figure out that Kara was purposefully not looking at Mel, though Mel kept glancing their way with an expression he couldn't read. He cocked a brow at Tara, the other most perceptive member of the group, in question. She shrugged slightly, shaking her head, and he frowned. What had he missed?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teams were pretty evenly matched, and it was obvious no one was going to be running off with the win for a quick game here. It was Giles vs. Willow vs. Kara vs. Sebastian, since the one thing the rest had agreed on right away was that no two bookworms could be on the same team. It would be totally unfair. When it came to the history questions, there was further competition, since Anya and Spike had lived through so much of it as well. Of course, no one was beating Lorne on pop culture, and Will the drama teacher knew movies and plays like the back of his hand. The only real anchor was Buffy, who couldn't seem to remember a correct name to save her life. You could figure out what she meant – most of the time.

Sebastian leaned over to the Slayer. "Buffy, it's not a time-sensitive question. When it is your turn, think about the answer, instead of blurting it out. You'll come up with the right answer if you relax, like I taught you for your tests," he encouraged quietly. She smiled at him, grateful he still didn't think she was stupid. She once again found herself calmed and thrilled in his presence at the same time. What was with that?

Kara had just gone, so she stood up. "I'm getting another soda. Anybody need anything?"

"I'll take a refill," Dawn replied.

"Some water for me, please, Kara," Joyce added.

"Another diet Coke?" Buffy asked. Willow and Anya piped up with the same.

"Let me give you a hand, sugar," Lorne offered. "I need to stretch my legs, anyway."

"Sure."

Kara collected the empty cups, happy that someone had the thought of leaving a marker next to the stack for people to write their names with. Lorne followed her to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back. The sodas are still in the ice chest outside. Everybody's gets ice except Dawn's." She came back with the cans and started pouring to her friend's tastes. "Can you fill Joyce's for me? From the fridge door is fine. It's filtered."

"I tell you, it's nice taking a Saturday night off from bartending on occasion. There are only so many times I can listen to some demon butchering the classics. And certain songbirds don't stop by anymore. What's a club owner to do?" he sighed.

"Funny. You're real subtle. Two propositions in one night. Must be my lucky day. Tell ya what: I'll work you in the same weekend I sing with Brian's band. That way, I only make one trip to L.A. Deal?"

"Works for me! You wouldn't happen to have the makings for a Seabreeze around here, would ya?"

"Maybe? Let's check in the basement."

Kara flipped on the light at the top of the stairs and started down. She hummed a few tuneless notes under her breath, but stopped about the same time Lorne exclaimed:

"Sweet moth -!" Her hand was on his mouth in an instant as she pulled him into the laundry room where they wouldn't be heard. He finished his sentence as soon as she moved her hand. "-er! Kara –"

"Don't say another word about it, okay? Yes, I know, but I don't want to know exactly what you saw. This is extremely private, Lorne. Breathe a word of it to anybody upstairs, and I'll…well, it won't be nice, okay? Promise me, please."

"Okay, Kara, but this really isn't that dire, sweetie-"

"Just drop it, okay? The future is always uncertain, including this, and I want to handle it my way." Her tone left no room for argument.

"Alright, I promise not to tell another soul, but honey, you don't have a lot of time to figure out what you want to do."

"Believe me, I know. I know all too well. Let's get your drink before they get worried."

"Just point me to the bar. Anyone ever tell you you're downright terrifying when you want to be?" His glamour was still holding, but Kara would've said he looked green around the gills.

"Once or twice. Thanks for understanding, Lorne. I'll be upstairs." She left him alone to regain his composure before joining the others.

"Oh, Kitty. What have you gotten yourself in to?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good timing, Kara. It's your turn."

"Where's Lorne?"

"Making himself a Seabreeze. He'll be up in a minute."

"I'm afraid this will be the last round for us," Xander announced. "It's after 10, and we've got a long drive still."

Willow and Buffy simultaneously moaned their disappointment.

"I know, but I've got to work tomorrow. We'll be up to Sunnydale next weekend."

"I should probably do the same," said Will. "I'm driving down to see my parents in the morning."

"You really have to go now?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. I already promised them I'd be there."

"Okay. I'll walk you out then," she replied, her mood dampened some.

Hugs were exchanged, and "Happy Birthday" wishes again, Xander and Anya promising to call when they were coming next weekend. Kara walked out with them to see if Brian's car was still there. 'Yep, still here.' She had a really bad feeling that Yavanna was living out a fantasy of rolling in the hay, literally. She cringed at the thought, but she couldn't just leave them out there.

"Guys, I'm going to see if Yavanna and Brian are outside. I'll be right back."

Sure enough, her sensitive ears picked up moaning and giggling coming from inside the little barn. She walked over to the ladder to the hayloft, and called up:

"Do you guys mind? You're making my horse nervous, and it was rude to just disappear on us."

She heard some rustling, then Yavanna's head peered over the edge.

"Kara, darling! Best party I've been to in ages," she giggled.

"Are you drunk?"

"Only a little. Did William stock the basement, 'cause boy, does he have good taste."

"I can't believe you. You know alcohol effects you more than most people. I bet you can barely walk," Kara scolded.

"Pfft! Who needs to walk right now? Ooh, stop that, bad boy. I'm trying to talk to Kara, though she's not being any fun," Yavanna pouted.

Kara rolled her eyes. There was going to be no reasoning with Yavanna until she sobered up, and that would take a while. She took in a deep breath to power her scariest voice.

"BRIAN! Get your ass dressed and down here!" She heard the thud of someone jumping on the wood, and then a body scrambling around in the hay. Brian was dressed in a minute and flying down the ladder.

"Uh, Kara…"

"Just save it. Look, if you want to boff one of my friends, then ask her out and take her back to your place, but don't do it here. It's my birthday, and you two disappeared out here without so much as a by-your-leave. Do you get why I'm upset here?"

"Yes, you're right. I guess we just got caught up in the moment after hitting it off so well. I didn't mean to disrespect you, or hurt your feelings, Kara…"

"I know. You just weren't thinking with your brain. Yavanna has that effect on men. Would you please make sure she gets down from there safely? I need to get back inside."

"Sure. I'm sorry, Kara. We cool?"

She punched his arm a little hard. "Yeah. Don't take to long."

"Right." Good, he looked suitably scared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara was starting to feel like it had been a long day. She came back in the house through the kitchen door and rummaged around until she found the leftover chicken in the fridge. Since it was barbecued, not fried, she didn't mind eating it cold. Tara walked in and looked surprised to see her sitting there.

"Hey."

"Hey. Did you find them?"

"Yeah, they were in the hayloft."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, 'oh'. I chewed them both out, then came back in here to let them get…rearranged. Man, I knew she was going to do this! I love Yavanna like a sister, but she is such a slut sometimes! If he's handsome and young, she just can't keep her hands off. I've lost track of how many marriages she's had. I mean, I know she's a nymph, but even they can have monogamous relationships," Kara ranted.

"Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just frustrated they had to pull this crap tonight, on my property."

"That's not…quite what I meant. You, and Melissa, were in here for a few minutes earlier…and came back weird." Tara tried for a way that wouldn't make Kara defensive.

"Oh, that. We just do that sometimes. You know, a joke that falls flat. Since you're in here, is the game over?"

"Yeah, we decided to wrap it up, since people were moving around, and Giles started complaining about having to stretch his knees after sitting too long…Is there anything specific you want to do now? It's still you're birthday for a while," Tara replied.

"I don't know. I'm kinda tired. I took a long swim today and lost track of time, so I'm actually a bit sore. Thanks for helping Spike get everything done. It was a really fun party."

"I was glad to lend a hand."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, everybody, I want to thank you for coming out today to celebrate my birthday. It's been one of the best on record, truly. If anyone wants to take some cake home, we still have plenty," Kara stated. Lorne signaled that he wanted a minute with her, so she said, "Tara, you know where everything is. I'm going to walk Lorne out."

Once they were outside next to Wesley's SUV, Lorne canceled the glamour spell. "Ah, that feels so much better. I wanted to give you your gift in private, Kara." He handed her a small box out of his coat pocket.

"What is it?"

"Just have a looksee." Inside the box was a small, round crystal of unusual color. "It's a centering stone. Just hold this baby in your hands while meditating, and you'll be able to reach and control your power center. Honey, your powers are connected to your emotions, too, which are a bit all over the place lately, hmm? This will help."

"How did you know I'd need it?"

"Last time you sang at the club, before you quit coming to L.A., I got a little peek into what I saw tonight. It was a hunch, and I was going to give you that next time I saw your pretty face, and here was my opportunity."

"Thanks. I promise I won't be such a stranger," she whispered, her voice starting to choke with tears. Lorne pulled her into a hug.

"Aww, don't cry, sweetie. You'll get all puffy, and your mascara will run…You've got a good bunch around you who care a lot, and they'll help if you ask, okay? Especially that delicious hunk of vampire currently glaring at me from the window…so I'm going to let go now."

That made her giggle, and Kara discreetly wiped the tears off her face. "How did you come to have such a big heart, in Pylea?" she asked, puzzled.

"Honey, I have no idea. I never fit there. Can you believe they have no music? You aren't _allowed_ to sing. I found my way here, and the Hallelujah Chorus has been playin' ever since. Smile for me, baby girl. There you go. Now you're ready to go back inside. Oh, and here's the card from all of us. I better skedaddle before Wes starts bleeding from the ears worrying about his car."

Kara backed away from the vehicle and started back to the house, turning to wave, and cringing as Lorne almost swiped the gate on his way out. Spike was at the door waiting for her.

"Are you okay? What did he give you?" he asked, concerned. He could faintly smell the brief tears she had shed outside.

"I'm fine, worrywart. I'm a girl, we cry at thoughtful gifts." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, what say we shoo everybody out and go have some fun with cake and icing," she suggested huskily.

"Mmm, I like the way you think, kitten," he responded, grinding his hips into hers. One nip at his mark, and her eyes were dilating with desire.

"Okay, good night, guys. Ladies, don't forget your purses and such. Dawn, make sure you get your camera. I'll see all of you the next time I'm in Sunnydale." Kara tried to get them all out the door as fast as possible without pushing them. She did notice that Sebastian rode with Buffy this time, and Dawn was with Joyce. Giles was alone, since Willow was going home with Tara now. Yavanna and Brian had already mumbled a quiet goodbye, and she assumed Yavanna wasn't teleporting home tonight. That just left Melissa in the house.

"Go on upstairs, luv. I'll lock up and grab the cake." Kara hastily agreed and ran up the stairs. Spike whistled happily to himself as he crossed to the refrigerator and selected a big enough piece of cake for what he had in mind. He grabbed a spoon as an afterthought.

"Where's Kara?"

"She went up to bed. Are you staying up for a while, pet?"

"Not sure, yet. Tell her I said goodnight."

"Will do." Spike resumed his whistling as he took the stairs two at a time in a beeline for the bedroom. He locked the door behind him, just for peace of mind. "Kara…" he called.

"Just a sec!"

Spike set the plate on one of the bedside tables, then started undressing, placing the contents of his pockets on the table since his jeans needed to go in the wash. His clothes dropped to the floor. He could deal with them tomorrow. He'd just turned around to go find her, when he saw Kara leaning against the doorway. Her hair was down, and she was wearing a sheer, red wisp of a nightie.

"Wow," he gasped. "New?" he croaked.

"Yes and no. Bought a long time ago, but never worn." She walked, no, _stalked_ toward him like a panther on the prowl, and he guessed she really was. He gulped at the hungry look in her eyes. She was throwing him for a complete loop, using all his moves.

One perfectly manicured nail traced down the side of his neck, over his chest, tracing his chiseled abs, and down so close to where he ached to have her hand – and she pulled it away, the look on her face showing she had a new idea. He stood in place and waited, holding his breath even though he didn't need to, as she turned and headed back for the closet. Spike whimpered when he saw the back view of her little outfit. The thing was only held on by one neck strap, and two that crossed her back at waist level, and she was wearing what he could only refer to as string for knickers. She _never_ wore that kind. He didn't even know she owned any.

Kara finally came back out. She had silk scarves in her hands. _Ah, so that's what she wanted to play. _She stopped in front of him with that hungry look again.

"Trust me?"

"Always," he said emphatically. He let her lead him to where she wanted him, following her cues for how she wanted his body.

Kara had Spike kneel on a corner of the bed, at the foot, and tied one scarf around his wrists so that his arms were behind him around the bedpost. She did the same with his ankles. He realized it would be easy to slip off the corner of the bed and end up dangling from the post in a painful position, and he caught on to part of what she was aiming for. She wanted him to control himself enough so that he stayed safe where he was.

"Still trust me?"

"Yes, Kara. Always." She kissed him softly and slipped the last scarf around his eyes, so his balance would be solely off of instinct.

"There, all set. Hmm, where to start." He could hear her walking back and forth, looking him over, and god, was he hard right now. If she didn't touch him soon, he felt he would combust into a little dust pile.

He heard the scrape of the plate being picked up off the nightstand. Then, he felt cold icing being spread on his nipple, and then her hot tongue licking it off, and she _moaned, _like it was the best thing she'd ever tasted in her life. Bloody hell – she keeps this up, and he won't even need her to touch him to shoot off like a rocket. She blew on his damp nipple, and somehow, her breath was ice cold. He shivered from the wealth of sensation. Kara repeated the action on the other pec, being very careful not to even brush against his engorged member. Then she moved away, and he heard her feet padding on the carpet again.

The next thing he felt was an ice cube trailed down his spine and over one cheek, and then her mouth, sucking up every drop of water. He was panting by now; he couldn't help it. Then she was moving around again, and he couldn't wait to see what she would do next.

"Open your mouth, baby," she softly ordered.

He obeyed, and soon, the spoon was in his mouth with a portion of cake, and he savored the rich chocolate and _oh – my – god._

"Kara…" he begged.

"Hmm?"

"I need you, _now_," he pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do for that," she replied in a calm, clinical voice, like when the friendly doctor says 'let's see what we can do about that cough'.

And then she was there, her hands on his shoulders, her mouth at his ear. "Don't move," she whispered. He felt heat rub against him, and moaned – finally a little friction for relief. She ground against him, slippery and scorching, but he still needed more, wanted more. Kara wasn't in the mood to indulge him, yet, and so she rubbed against him until she came with a sharp cry. Then she moved away again! He was so wound up by now that it was painful. He felt her undo the ankle tie, then the wrist, and he started to lift off the blindfold, but she stopped him with a hand to his arm.

"No, leave it. Come and find me." And this time, he didn't hear her move away. _Kitten wants to be prey. Now, this I can work with. _

She was using her own skills now, because he couldn't hear her footsteps or heartbeat. That didn't keep him from being able to smell her, though, and what an intoxicating little morsel she was. She better be prepared for fast and hard, 'cause that was all he was capable of at the moment.

Kara led him on a wild goose chase around her bedroom suite, using the height of her speed to shift somewhere else in a blink. When his demon started the frustrated growling, she finally decided to submit, and lay down on the bed. He heard the rustle of the comforter and pounced on her, sliding home at the same time he ripped the blindfold off. Spike was in game face, and she knew right away that this was going to be primal, even brutal, but that was the fun of having an animal inside that needed expression.

He pounded her into the mattress, slamming into her womb, and the pleasure-pain was building a powerful orgasm inside her. At the pace he was going, she knew he was going to use her for his own pleasure, like she had him, but he also would never leave her hanging indefinitely. The bed was slamming hard against the wall, and thank goodness the room was virtually soundproofed a long time ago. Kara thrashed underneath him, losing control on her own inner face, and he was soon looking into the silver, glowing eyes of a goddess. Her hair rippled to deep indigo, fangs descended, claws extended, shredding his back as she tried to gain purchase on the overwhelming rush flowing through her body. Her legs had been wrapped around him from the second he had started moving within her, and they tightened further and further as she neared her release.

Spike felt his own climax imminent, and struck fangs to her neck, triggering them both. Kara screamed and clenched her thighs hard, cracking one of his ribs. As her inner muscles strangled him to the point of pain, her blood healed his injuries. Her limbs going slack alerted him to regain control, and he licked the wounds closed. His hands caressed her face as she struggled with consciousness.

"Kara, luv? Look at me, come on, focus on me. That a girl. You okay?" God, he'd never forgive himself if he hurt her.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

She giggled. "Pretty stars." From orgasm, or blood loss?

"Kara, focus now. Take a bite of cake, okay?"

"Mmm, yummy," she said dazedly. "I'm sleepy."

"Eat some yummy cake, and then I'll let you sleep"

"Okaaaay," she pouted. Spike sat her up and started feeding her the strawberry slices from the middle of the cake. Kara soon perked up and took over feeding herself the rest of the slice. "There, all done. I need to brush my teeth now."

He kept his arm around her waist as she found her land legs again. By the time they reached the sink, she felt fine, just a little floaty, which was normal after an intense session of lovemaking. Spike hovered to the point of invading her personal space until she snapped at him.

"Spike, I'm fine! Go wait in the bedroom!"

"Well, excuse me for being worried I hurt you, Your Highness!" She heard the door slam a minute later, cringed,and sighed. He probably went downstairs to smoke.

She really had to gain a grip on her emotions. She hated being smothered, though, always had. Tight places didn't bother her, but people made her claustrophobic. Kara finished cleaning up, then found the stone Lorne had given her and locked herself in the toilet room. There was enough room for her to sit Indian style on the floor.

Okay. She took yoga once, so this should be a piece of cake. Tara would probably be proud of her for doing this naked, too. She focused on her breathing – in for 4, out for 4 – and then on the centering stone, and felt herself travel deep into her mind, her spirit. Kara found herself in a hallway of doors. They started out as memories. She quickly figured out that she would have to go to the end to access the deep essence of her being – those rooms where everything stemmed from, her most visceral reactions.

The doors at the end of the hallway were actually labeled – Emotion, Logic, Intuition, Spirit, Physical Response – weird. Well, it was her brain, so she shouldn't be that surprised. Now, how did she reconnect Logic with Emotion to restore balance? Was that even the problem? A door suddenly appeared at the end of the hall, and it was labeled Love. Well, at least she understood why that wasn't inside the Emotion room. Pure Love was action, choice, sacrifice, and completely selfless. Kara opened the door, and found Them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooo, there's a "them"! Any ideas on what/who they might be? I'll let you know next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

We're still in Kara's subconscious. More clues are revealed, and I hope I'm not confusing anybody. Please review – it's my bread and butter.

Chapter 14

Upon stepping through the door, Kara found herself in a meadow, at night, with a warm breeze blowing. There were hundreds of fireflies flitting to and fro, up and down. She moved forward, and some of them started to approach her. Up close, she saw that they weren't actually fireflies but little balls of light, and as each of them floated up to her face to caress her cheek, she started to understand.

"Hi, everybody," she said, waving.

The lights represented everyone she had ever cared about – the first to approach her being the most recent. The "fireflies" parted way as she journeyed farther into the meadow. At the other side, was a small, protected glade shielded by close-growing trees. There was only enough room to enter for a single body to pass through. Curiously, she started forward to look, but someone popped up to block her way.

"No one's allowed to pass, pet."

"What's in there?" Kara tried to peek around him.

"That's the birthplace for all your future loves. They're all cozy in their little pods, waitin' for the right moment. Wouldn't want to disrupt the future, now, would you, luv?"

She smiled indulgently. "No, of course not. It figures, that my head would appoint you as my watchdog. Anything else you're guarding, Spike?"

His hand brushed a strand of hair off her face, and she felt the glow of love like from the other lights. "No, pet. This is a safe place, as you probably already know. The only other thing guarded here, is by her, and no one bothers it." He pointed at a free-standing door guarded by a figure currently in shadow.

Kara nodded in thanks, and set off to investigate what she was hiding in here. The figure standing in front of the door was in direct contrast to her current appearance. Kara was dressed in a floaty, white gown for this place (she had been in jeans and a t-shirt when she entered the hallway). The other girl was in all black, including a hood that partially shielded her face from the ambient light. It was her younger self, and Kara immediately understood what was behind the door. She reached for the knob.

"You don't want to go in there!" her younger self warned.

"But I think I need to." Kara twisted the knob and opened the door. She stepped across the threshold and found herself in a little room. A young girl was playing with a little tea set.

"Hello, Katie," she said, sitting down on one of the tiny chairs across from the girl.

"Have you come to let me out to play?" Katie asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike blew out another puff of smoke. He was pacing back and forth in the garden, muttering to himself. He shouldn't have yelled at her, she was just cranky from the blood loss, and he had been crowding her.

He wasn't supposed to feel _guilty_. Soulless vampire, damnit. Of course, he wasn't supposed to love as deeply as he did, either. And that was the real crux of the matter. He hadn't lived so removed from humans to not know that hurting the one you love should make you feel badly – does make you feel bad. He'd even felt…remorse…on a couple occasions with Dru. So really, the guilt wasn't the problem. Losing control of his demon and enjoying Kara's blood was.

He still felt juiced from it, hyper, even. And not a good fight to be had for miles. Where was a careless demon to beat up when you needed one?

Torn between going upstairs to apologize and burning off the excess energy, Spike finally decided to take a run into the wilderness beyond the back fence. He vaulted over the fence and was just about to pass a copse of trees when he spotted a shadow that moved.

'Hello. What do we have here?' he thought. He ducked around the other side of the trees and pounced…on a very familiar shape.

"Argh, Clem! What are you doin' out here at soddin' midnight!" Spike growled.

The floppy-eared demon held up a box, grinning guilelessly at his best friend. "Birthday present, for Kara. I was just going to leave it on the back porch, since I couldn't come to the party. How'd it go, anyway?"

Spike extended a hand to help Clem up. "Fine. Good. She was happy, we had cake, everybody got along – it was just peachy."

"That's great. Is Kara still up?"

"Uh, no. All the excitement, you know, just plum wore 'er out. I'll let her know you came by, and you can call tomorrow. What's in the box?"

"Oh! Um, nothing bad, or demonic, you know. Just a-" The box wiggled, and _mewed_

Spike lifted the lid and immediately had an armful of scrambling kitten. It climbed onto his shoulder, pressing close to his neck and digging claws in, growling and hissing at Clem from its perch.

"Doesn't seem to like you, mate. Try to eat this one before you decided to bring it by? Ow! Ow! Watch the claws!" Spike tried removing the kitten from his shoulder without getting his t-shirt ripped.

It could be said that the wrinkly-skinned demon was blushing. He tried for his best "don't kill me" smile. "This one got loose in my apartment after I brought my winnings home. Bit me a few times trying to catch it. See?" He held up his bandaged fingers. "So, I figured it would be a good one for Kara, since it's a survivor, you know? Pretty sure it's a female, but you can't always be sure at that age. Please don't be mad, Spike. I can get her something else, if you really want me to."

Spike held the kitten up at eye level, possibly judging its character, before he announced his decision. "No, it's fine," he sighed. "You brought the little bugger all this way. The least we can do is let Kara decide, eh? She already has two."

Clem's shoulders sagged in relief. "Okay. Well, it is late, so I should be heading back. See you for poker this week?"

"Yeah, mate. Wouldn't miss it," Spike answered distractedly. He was fumbling with how best to carry the kitten back to the house.

Clem just shook his head in amusement and headed off into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katie, you know you can't go outside. You aren't strong enough," the younger Kara cut in.

"Sure I am. See?" Katie hopped up on the bed and started bouncing up and down. "I can do this for a long time. I don't understand why I have to play in here all the time!"

"It's for the best," Younger Kara snapped. She turned to Kara. "You, of all people, know! Tell her!"

"Could you give us a few moments alone, please?" Kara asked.

"I don't know…"

"Please. She's safe right now. Just give us some time to talk."

Younger Kara looked back and forth between the bouncing Katie and Kara for a few moments, before nodding in consent. "Okay. I'll be right outside."

Katie climbed down from the bed once she was gone, and resumed her seat at the tea table.

"She's no fun," Katie complained. "I never get to play with the others, never have anyone but her for tea, and she treats me like I'm sick. I've never been sick here." She gestured for Kara to come closer, for telling her a secret. "I think I make her sad."

"Oh, Katie, it's not you that makes her sad. You're perfect the way you are. You're almost 7, right?"

"Uh huh! In Au-gust. Can I have cupcakes?"

"Can I…?"

"May I…have cupcakes? A girl has cupcakes in my book, and they look yummy."

"We'll see what we can do. You're the perfect mix of your parents, you know that? You'll be a very pretty young woman some day."

Katie's little round cheeks blushed bright pink, and she ducked her head. She was on the small side for her age, with long brown curls, and golden hazel eyes. Her skin was naturally darker than either of the Kara's, slightly olive to hint at the heritage of her father. She wore a blue sundress with tiny teddy bears printed on it, and white sandals.

The room was painted pale yellow. There was a bed, a long, low bookshelf, the little table and chairs, a dresser, and a dollhouse in the corner. Katie had lots of stuffed animals, and the shelves were full of books. There was a stack of board games next to that. Everything was here a little girl would want, but what else would she imagine for a child, in her head?

"Thanks. You're pretty, too. I tell the other one she's pretty, too, but she doesn't smile much. Will you play Candyland with me?" she asked hopefully.

"I'd love to, Katie, but I don't have much time today. Besides, it's long been dark outside. Shouldn't you be going to bed?" Kara said gently.

The little girl looked at the window, then looked back at Kara. "I guess. Will you sing me to sleep?"

"Of course, sweetie. Which song would you like tonight?"

"'Hush, be still'?"

"Okay. 'Hush, be still, as any mouse. There's a baby in the house'," she tried, but her voice broke. "How about 'Once Upon A December'? Do you know that one?"

"Unh uh."

"I'll sing it for you, then. Let's get you ready for bed, okay?"

Kara helped Katie change into a Care Bears nightgown. The little girl brushed her teeth, had a sip of water, then used the bathroom. She walked out and climbed into bed, patting the space next to her. Kara sat down and wrapped her arms around Katie, nuzzling into her hair. She smelled like bubble gum shampoo. Kara marveled at how real the little girl felt in her arms, how warm and soft and solid she was. Katie got comfortable, then announced she was ready for her song.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Kara said, tickling her side.

She giggled. "The other one never sings to me. Please?"

"Okay, since you've been so good for me.

'Dancing bears,

Painted wings,

Things I almost remember,

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember…

And a song

Someone sings

Once upon a December.'" Kara had rocked the girl back and forth with the rhythm of the song, and now Katie's eyes were drooping.

"That was pretty, but it sounded sad, too. Are you sad, like her?"

"Sometimes, but I've had longer to grow beyond being sad like she is. Katie, do you know why she's sad?" Kara asked directly.

"Uh huh. She said she lost something special to her."

"That's right. So, don't be mad that she's been protective of you. She just doesn't want to lose you, too. She loves you very much. Always will," Kara said, offering the girl a smile.

"I know. Will you ask her to let me play outside?"

"I think you're good to go. Goodnight, Katie." Kara bent over and kissed the little girl, receiving a slightly wet kiss and strong hug in return.

She tucked Katie in snugly, then walked to the door, turning out the light. As she was turning the knob, Kara heard a sweet, little voice say:

"Thank you, Mommy."

Tears started to well up as she replied, "You're welcome, baby. Sweet dreams."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door and room disappeared when Kara left, leaving a little glowing light that flitted off to join the others.

"What did you do! I need her!" Kara's younger self yelled in anguish. She flew at Kara, who quickly had her in a submission hold, unable to move.

"And she's right here! Look! She's playing with the others, just like she's meant to be. Look at me. The thought of who she could have been will always be here," Kara pointed at her counterpoint's chest. "And here," pointing at her head. "But it's time we let go. We have too much to face to keep living in the past."

The younger Kara dropped her head. "I know, but what if it happens again?" she asked, choking on the words. "I can't take that kind of pain again. It nearly destroyed me.

"It can't, you know that. It's impossible," Kara insisted.

"That's right, you don't remember our glimpse of what's to come." The other Kara tipped her head inquisitively. "Or, do you?" Kara turned away, starting to leave. "You remember now, what you had Tara disguise from you so you could choose of your own free will. Kara, stop!"

_Tara lit the candles, then started adding the ingredients in to the bowl while saying the incantation. She filled in the appropriate names. The picture was the last thing to be added before dropping in a lit match. There was a 'poof' with a little puff of smoke, and the spell was completed. She would call Giles and Joyce in the morning to let them know not to bring up the matter in conversation._

_Kara slept peacefully, nary the wiser, and free to choose._

Her younger self jogged up to her and stood in front of Kara. "That's why you're here! That's why you talked to Katie! You can't live in denial, any more than I can. Go, research, learn all you can, but accept that that future is on its way, right now."

"Yeah. Do you think I've unblocked my powers, yet?"

"Only one way to find out." Younger Kara touched her hand to Kara's head, and all went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What to do with you overnight?" Spike muttered to the kitten, as he re-entered the house. He had enough sense to know that it wouldn't be a good idea to just let the kitten roam free with the other adult cats. Those two stuck together, and would probably tear the new intruder to shreds for invading their territory. "How about we see if Kara is awake still, first, then go from there, huh?" The kitten just looked up at him and blinked. "Bloody hell, I'm basically talking to a snack. Such a state my unlife has become," he groused.

Spike took the stairs quietly so as to not wake Melissa and entered the bedroom.

"Kara?"

Lights still on, but no beautiful woman in sight. He stuck his head around the corner, and saw the closed door, so he knocked.

"Luv?"

Her heartbeat was slow, like she was asleep, breathing regular. Looking around for a good spot, he placed the kitten in the tub, then tried the knob. It was locked, but lucky for him, it was the type that had the tiny release flap that could unlock it from the outside. Spike fiddled with it until the door popped open. He pushed it slowly, not wanting to startle her, and saw Kara sitting on the floor, wrapped in a towel with her head drooped forward and her hands folded in her lap.

"Let's get you to bed, kitten."

Spike gently picked her up and carried her to the four-poster bed, brushing the linens aside before setting her down. She didn't twitch as he pulled the sheet up over her and kissed her forehead. A _mew_ from the tub reminded him of his other charge. The kitten was too small to climb out of the slippery tub, so it was as good a place as any for it for the night. He found one of the older towels and dropped it in there, then filled a small bowl with water, too.

"Sleep well, squirt. I really hope you aren't going to cry all night, but if you do, I won't feel a single bit out of sorts for dropping you outside to fend with the pups. We clear?"

Spike shut off all the lights, shed his clothes again, and slid in next to Kara. He wrapped an arm tight around her waist, and was soon fast asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara found herself back in the hallway, and back in jeans and a plain tee.

"Okay, guess the lesson isn't done, yet. Which room next?"

The Spirit door opened for her.

"Well, that answers that."

Kara stepped through, and found herself in Kalari's bedroom, as it had looked when she lived there.

"You finally made it! I was beginning to think you'd never leave the other room."

A tall woman walked around the curtain hiding the bed. She had raven black hair, almost to the floor, almond-shaped eyes that flickered silver in the light, and her skin was tinted the slightest hint of lavender. She wore an ornately woven top that showed more cleavage than it concealed, and a long skirt slit up to her hip and riding low. A jeweled belt jingled as she walked to the settee and gracefully reclined upon it.

"So, you're who I carry in my head, now. Yavanna wasn't kidding when she said you were tall," Kara said. Kalari laughed, shaking her hair and giving Kara a view of her pointed ears.

"Yes, this is my original body, but I don't think we look that much different, do you?"

"Yes and no," Kara replied with a smile. "Why am I here now, with you?"

"Well, honey, your issues are my issues now, and vice versa. So, if our powers are fizzled out, then that affects our job, and that's not good. I don't know how you lived before without teleporting everywhere. Traditional travel is so…slow. Anyway, we need to get your worries out of the way so you can prepare for what's coming. Let's get all those fears out on the table."

"Everything? Oh, no, that'll take forever, and I'm already pretty tired-"

"Kara, you're not getting out of here until you face this stuff. Lorne knew what he was doing. Now, trust yourself, please? We're one and the same."

"Fine." Kara flopped back onto her chair. "Well, I've already figured out that I wasn't quick enough with revoking my claim to prevent an unforeseen side-effect…"

"Two."

"Two!" Kara's eyes were wide in surprise.

"Yep, two unforeseen side-effects. So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I need to go back to the library."

"Right. Sorry the info isn't in my memories, but it wasn't a concern for me in my time, or at least, not for so many years that I didn't forget it," Kalari said apologetically.

"Yeah, I know. It's okay. So, since Lorne hinted at our powers being tied to my emotions, if I embrace what's going on and just deal with it as it comes, I shouldn't be blocking them anymore."

"That's the theory!" Kalari stated. "And stop pussy-footing around Spike already! If you want him to make a commitment to you, then tell him." She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Humans!"

"But what if he doesn't want-"

"Stop right there. One, the guy has claimed you. That's forever. Two, have you _seen_ the way he looks at us? If he wanted to take it back, he would have done it after you told him what you did. If you really love him, trust him completely already. Otherwise, set him loose and go back to being single. Which can be pretty fun. Look at Yavanna."

"Okay, subject change! How long am I going to have to deal with this 'problem'?"

"11-12 months total," Kalari answered nonchalantly.

"11 to 12 months! Why!"

"Just the way things go in Ossiriand, kiddo. Hey, I sympathize. I know you didn't sign up for any of this. It's beyond the PTBs. The universe, itself, chose you, and it always has a good reason for picking the people it decides to grant great responsibility to. It's proof that you're special. Any more questions?"

"No, not really. Everything else falls under those, anyway. Do you think I'm cured?"

"Only one way to find out!"

Oh, not again…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara found herself in a home office, facing another counterpart. The other Kara wore a conservative charcoal gray suit, smart-looking glasses, and her hair was slicked back into a tight bun. This could only be Logic.

"'Hello, me, it's me again. Nice talking to myself. We're a credit to dementia.'"

"Very funny. Have a seat, we haven't got all day. I'll cut to the chase and tell you why you're here. You've been neglecting me for a few months now, and it needs to stop. Face what you know for now, and be a big girl about what's coming. What would Mom say about you acting like a big baby? Seriously. So, focus on the facts and remember where you came from. Now, get out of my office. Physical Response is telling me you need to go to the bathroom." She clapped her hands and the room disappeared.

Kara felt a swirl into blackness, before her eyes popped open. At first, she didn't know where she was, until her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she recognized her bed. Spike was softly breathing next to her, lying on his back, which meant that he was fast asleep. She could just see the light starting to peak around the curtains, indicating dawn was approaching. Kara carefully rolled out of bed, placed the stone in the drawer of the nightstand, and walked to the bathroom.

She hung the towel on a rack and tried shifting. Kara breathed slow and deep, picturing exactly what she wanted to be, and opened her eyes to find she had paws and fur. Yes! She almost shrieked for joy, but caught herself just in time to not wake Spike. Shifting back to human form, she quietly grabbed some clothes from the closet and went to shower and change in one of the other bedrooms.

Kara had a quick breakfast, left a note on the counter, and went down to the portal in the basement. She wanted to get to the library as soon as possible while the questions were still fresh in her mind.

Travel to Ossiriand was now honed down to a 12-hour time difference between dimensions. It was early evening when she stepped onto the palace floor. They would all be at supper right now. That was more than fine with Kara, as she wasn't in the mood for idle chit-chat, anyway. She grabbed the central codex book for cross-referencing volumes, and brought up the journals she was looking for.

_… approx. 11 months, depending on requirements. The mystical nature of Ossirian Immortals is a complex process of creation, given the nature of their inherent powers…_

_Temporary ability loss is common in the early stages until equilibrium has been restored. See Meditation for helpful hints…_

_Combination of genetic material hints to the coming nature to some extent, but results are still ultimately unique. Powers require a certain amount of maturation to start to show…_

_The Time of Blessing differs from both Homo Sapiens and Valaraukar. See Rituals and Traditions for further details…_

_Prophecies Concerning Those to Come, Chapter 1, paragraph 27:_

"_When all are gone but the most Beloved Daughter, she will sleep, until it is time to be reborn of mortal blood. Out of Protection will come a New Age for Ossiriand, and the land will thrive once more. Beware those who would form a star into their own image. The Morning and Evening Stars, like two halves of a coin, hold the future in their hands. Guard them well when they rise…"_

This passage was connected to several others in the book. Kara made notes on them all, the original paragraph resonating with her, though she didn't know what it entirely meant. The first two sentences were talking about Kalari, but who or what were the stars? It was all too vague and required much more research.


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter leans more towards fluff, since the last was kinda sad. Enjoy!

Chapter 15

Buffy peeled off another shipping label and stuck it to a box. She was doing her job on autopilot, her mind elsewhere.

"Why so glum, Buffy?"

"Huh?" She blinked, startled. Sebastian smiled kindly.

"You were a million miles away. Is something wrong?"

"Are you this sweet to everybody?" she asked bluntly.

"Well, I…I try to treat everyone in a courteous manner…and of course, I care about my friends. Do you not enjoy working here? You've been scowling at these boxes all morning."

"Sunday's usually my day off, but Dawn was sick this morning, so Giles persuaded me to fill in for her putting labels on these boxes. It's sooo boring! I didn't know that she usually does it with headphones on," she complained. "And none of the places I've been applying at have called me, so I'm going to have to widen my search, and that makes me cranky, because it means more drive time. I was a secretary last summer, but they had cutbacks and don't need me this year. It just sucks!"

"The Council does not provide you with some kind of stipend, as the active Slayer?" He couldn't fathom an organization asking a young woman to risk her life every night and not compensating her with _something._

"HA! That's funny! The Council has done nothing for me but almost get me killed, more than once. Ask Giles I about it. I'll get too worked up and have to hit something. Hey, Giles! Sebastian thinks the Council should pay me! Can you imagine the looks on their faces if we asked them?" she bellowed, almost laughing herself to tears.

"Quite. Quentin would blow a bloody gasket…Say, it is a rather good idea. The worst they could do is refuse, and the Council certainly has the resources to pay you, Buffy. Even cover the past years. With your permission, I'll submit a formal request," Giles replied.

"You're serious? How come we didn't think of this before?" She rushed around the counter, embracing the knight. "Thanks, Sebastian. You're a genius! I have to call Willow!" Buffy bounced off to use her cell phone in the training room, leaving a sputtering, blushing knight behind with an amused ex-watcher.

"She can be quite…exuberant," Giles stated.

"Yes…"

"You fancy her, don't you?"

"What? No, I…she's a friend, and I admire her skills as a warrior, and…"

"And you find her the most remarkable girl you've ever known?" Giles finished for him.

Sebastian looked down, embarrassed. "Yes," he whispered. "But I would never presume to-" Giles cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"I know. You won't interfere while she is involved with another man, and if you did, we'd have to have a very…interesting…conversation." Giles' unspoken threat was not lost on the knight, who drew himself up and looked the Watcher in the eye.

"I respect Miss Summers, and am very happy to have her friendship. If she wanted more of me, I'd be happier still, but it is not my choice," Sebastian said quietly, but intensely. Giles nodded, satisfied.

"Good, then we have an understanding. I would rather not have a reason to dislike you, Sebastian. Having a fellow countryman around, who's not an annoying vampire, has been quite refreshing. Did I show you the Dalixa statue that came in the other day?"

"No, I would have remembered that. They are quite rare."

Buffy found them huddled over some ugly piece of clay a few minutes later. She shook her head and went back to filling the shipping orders. She just didn't understand old guys.

-----------------------------

Tara wrapped her arms around Willow's shoulders, where she was seated in front of the computer.

"Whatcha working on, Will?"

"Just finishing a program I wrote. This has every spell we know listed in categories, then alphabetical order. The search engine will find any spell based on ingredients, results, or origin. Isn't it cool?"

"You – are amazing. When did you do all this?"

"Since school ended, while you were at work. I had that break between regular and summer sessions, so, I got bored. You know my head – always buzzing. Do we have anywhere we have to be today?" Willow asked.

"Nope," Tara replied, grinning playfully.

Willow's fingers walked up Tara's arm as she spoke. "So…if we wanted to have breakfast naked in bed…"

"We'd have plenty of time to lounge about."

"I think I like that plan."

Their kissing was just taking a heated turn, when the phone rang. Willow groaned as she parted from Tara.

"We better get that. It could be a Scooby emergency," she said responsibly. "Hello? Oh, hi, Buffy. No, it's fine. What's up?"

Tara was making it very difficult for Willow to concentrate on the conversation. She kissed along Willow's neck and shoulders as she slid her lover's robe out of the way.

"Willow, you sound distracted. Is this a bad time?" Buffy asked, over the line.

"Hmm? No, I'm fine…go ahead."

When Willow stopped answering with actual words, Buffy finally gave up trying to get a reaction from her about her news.

"I'm going to get back to work so you can focus on whatever you're doing, Wills. Call me later?"

"Mmm hmm. Bye, Buffy." She hung up before the Slayer had a chance to say goodbye in return, and tackled Tara to the bed.

----------------------------

Joyce came in to The Magic Box around 1 o'clock with food. Giles greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"What brings you by, dear? I thought you were staying with Dawn today?"

"She's too grumpy for company, and tossed me out. She wanted a couple hours of peace and quiet, so I brought lunch," she explained. "Where's Buffy?"

"Labeling boxes. I'll go tell her you're here." Giles went back to the storeroom to find his employee.

"Hello, Sebastian. What brings you by today?" Joyce started setting the food out of the table before taking a seat.

"Just visiting, Mrs. Summers. Rupert was just showing me some of his latest acquisitions for the shop. How is Miss Dawn?"

"How many times do I have to remind you to call me Joyce?" she teased. "Dawn is fine, she just has a case of stomach flu, so she's grouchy and irritable. Neither of my girls deal with being sick very well. It was a scary two weeks when they both had the chicken pox," she explained with a shudder, causing the knight to laugh.

"I can imagine so." He stood in preparation to leave. "Well, I don't want to intrude on your family luncheon…"

"Nonsense! There's enough for you, too. I had a feeling you would be here today, as well. Rupert has mentioned that you come in almost every day. We really should do more to show you around while you're on vacation! Perhaps Buffy has some ideas."

"Ideas for what?" the Slayer asked, coming in on the tail of her mother's conversation.

"Entertaining Sebastian. He's on vacation, yet the poor man is spending all his time in a stuffy magic shop…" "Hey!" "Well, it is, Rupert. This is a perfectly fine store, but there's nothing fun in here that won't get someone turned into a toad, or something. So Buffy, maybe you can take him to the beach, or somewhere in L.A. tomorrow."

"Mom, I'm supposed to work-"

"Rupert can spare you for a day, can't you, dear? Tara will be here, and I doubt it will be all that busy on a Monday. Think of something fun. Now, I brought a few kinds of sandwiches, so just take your pick. There's a diet Coke for Buffy, iced tea for Rupert, and I wasn't sure what you'd like, Sebastian, so there's one for you, too," said Joyce.

"That's fine, Joyce, thank you," he replied.

Giles sat down next to Joyce, so the only other free chair for Buffy was next to Sebastian. Books waiting to be shelved were stacked on the other two. If she didn't know better, she'd swear that her mother was trying to play matchmaker, but Buffy _had_ a boyfriend. There was no reason to do that, unless she really disliked Will, but if she did, then her mother would say so, like she'd said about Angel…wouldn't she? 'Who could she get to come with her?' Buffy pondered. She didn't want it to look like a date, and she was sure her mother would make her go tomorrow. Tara was working, Dawn had school – if she was feeling better, and Willow had classes, too. She thought of Kara, then remembered Kara's friend would still be in town, so she was unavailable, too. Her only other choice was to call Anya and have her meet them somewhere. Buffy glared at her mother whenJoyce wasn't looking.

-----------------------

"Hey, Anya. How are you?" Buffy asked, when her friend answered the phone.

"Just fine, Buffy. What do you need?" Anya cut right to the chase, as always.

"Can't I just call a friend to say 'hi'?"

"You could, but we're not that kind of friends. You call Xander just to say 'hi'. So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, my mom's insisting that I take Sebastian some place fun tomorrow, and since you know him, I thought of you to come along, that you might have some free time. I don't know where we'll be going, yet, but I thought you could meet up with us?"

"I'm guessing everyone else is busy, but no matter. I enjoy Sebastian's company. I'll do it for his sake, and Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Just be honest to begin with. I know we don't have much in common, so you don't have to pretend like we do. Maybe we'd relate better if you'd just relax?"

"Yeah, okay. I can do that. Thanks, Anya, I mean it. I'll give you a call later tonight once I figure out where he wants to go."

"Alright. If it's after 6, just leave a message. Xander and I will probably be having sex after he gets home from work."

"Uh, right. Bye."

"Goodbye, Buffy," Anya added cheerfully.

Anya resumed her housework, humming to the radio. She thought Buffy was a nice girl, when she wasn't in Slayer mode; she just really needed to loosen up a bit. Like herself. As long as she had _some_body, Anya didn't care what anyone else thought of her. She'd always spoken her mind, feeling that honesty really was the best policy. So many problems could be avoided just by saying exactly what you meant. Anya promised herself that she would help Buffy with this tomorrow. It was her responsibility as the older, married friend to help the single younger girls along in life, was it not?

----------------------------

Spike was awakened mid-morning by the zealous mewing of a very hungry kitten.

"Alright, I'm up!" he bellowed. "Shut your gob for two bleedin' minutes!"

He pulled on a pair of sweatpants, then strode over to the bathtub to retrieve the little pest making his ears bleed. The kitten silenced once he picked her up.

"About bloody time," he growled. Spike threw open the bedroom door and took the stairs at a gallop to the kitchen.

He dropped the kitten in the sink so she couldn't run off, and began rummaging in the pantry for something to feed the tiny feline. The noise brought a curious Melissa into the room.

"Oh, hi! I thought you might be Kara. I didn't expect you awake, yet."

"Kara's not down here?"

"Nope. She left a note saying she had some errands to run. What are you looking for?"

"Something to feed _that_!" he said, pointing at the sink. Spike turned back to the pantry while Melissa looked to see what he had referred to.

"Ohhhh, how cute! I didn't know you guys had a new kitten! Come here, kitty. How about we find you some milk, hmm?" she cooed, picking her up. The kitten purred and nuzzled Mel's neck.

"We didn't. Found it last night when I was out for a smoke." He'd turned up a can of kitten food left from Scrapper's baby days in the back of the pantry.

"Has Kara seen her, yet?"

"I don' think so. It's a girl, then?"

"Yep. There'd be little bumps on her behind, otherwise. My kids would be going nuts right now. They keep begging for a pet. Well, Kallie does, and that just gets the boys to join in, too."

"Well, if Kara doesn't think she'll get along with our boys, then take 'er home. They take lots of supervision when they're that young, right?"

"Yeah. They have to be trained what they can and cannot touch, or pee on, and they need to be socialized. Pets are like kids. There's lots of telling them 'no' in the beginning. She's awfully hungry."

"As long as she stops crying…'M going back to bed, pet. Tell Kara to wake me when she gets home."

"Will do. Sweet dreams, Spike."

He mumbled some response and staggered sleepily back up to the bedroom.

"Well, little one, it looks like we'll be entertaining ourselves for a while. Let's find you a toy, maybe?" The kitten licked her lips clean and started rubbing against Melissa's ankles.

Melissa found a bit of yarn in Kara's sewing box and waved it in front of the kitten, sitting on the floor in the living room. They played for 10 minutes, or so, until the kitten got sleepy and curled up in Mel's lap. Fine with letting her stay there, Mel turned on the DVD player with the remote and cycled through the movies in the changer until she found one she liked.

------------------------------

Kara came back through the portal, into the basement, and hid the books she'd brought with her. When the time was right, she'd let Giles have a look at them, but right now, she had a couple phone calls to make. The first was to Caritas.

"Hey, Lorne. Guess you're not in, yet. Give me a call when you get this message. It's not urgent, though, so don't panic. Bye."

"Yavanna, pick up your cell. I know you're probably still at Brian's, so when you finally pry yourself out of bed, give me a call. Later."

"Tara? Hey, I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"No, sweetie. We've just been having a lazy day in. What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could meet up tomorrow when you get off work, to talk."

"Uh, sure. I'm off at 3, I think. Are you coming up here?"

"Um, how about we meet halfway? There's a diner right by the beach that's visible from the highway. I can't remember the name, but it has a red sign."

"Okay, I think I can find that. Is everything okay?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. I just have something I figured out that I want to tell you." Kara was purposefully vague, just in case she might be overheard in the basement.

"Alright…you know you can tell me anything…" "I do." "And I'm getting the feeling this is something serious…"

"I guess it is, in a way. You'll get all the details tomorrow, I promise. I should go, Tara. I've been out all morning, so I should spend time with Mel."

"Okay, have fun, and tell her 'hi' from us. Bye, Kara."

Kara checked her watch – quarter to noon. Spike would still be sound asleep. She teleported to the front yard so she could come in through the front door. Melissa expected her to be out, so it wouldn't do to be seen coming up from the basement. She shut the door just loud enough to be obvious.

"Hey, you're back! Get everything done you wanted to?"

"Yep, found what I needed. What have you been up to?" Kara asked as she walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"Watched a movie, played with the kitten Spike found last night…"

"Spike found a kitten? Where, in the backyard?"

"I guess. He said it was when he was outside for a smoke. The kitten woke him up because she was hungry, and he didn't appreciate it much. He came down here cursing and muttering to himself. It was pretty funny," Melissa relayed.

"Sorry I missed it. Where is the little alarm clock now?"

"Asleep on the couch. The full tummy did her in. She's so cute! If you don't want her, I do."

"Aww, has my best friend fallen in love?" Kara cooed.

"Shut up…you're just as bad. At least my babies are actual babies." Melissa gasped as soon as the words were out of her mouth. "Oh, god, Kara. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. That was so insensitive of me."

"It's okay, Mel," she replied softly. "I've had a long time to deal with it. I love my nieces and nephews, and don't you dare feel guilty for having them."

Her friend tried to lighten the mood. "And hey, maybe you and Spike can adopt someday, or something. You'll be an awesome mom no matter where the child comes from."

Kara snorted in amusement. "Yeah. You're kids mind me better than they do you!"

"Hey! Nah, I can't argue – you're right. Why is that?"

"It's probably because they don't see me very often, so I'm a treat to them. Wanna get Baskin Robbins for lunch?"

Melissa laughed. "Okay, but you're buying."

"Yeah, yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, a little more info given. A lot of questions will be answered soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Some more information on Sebastian and the Knights here. It's a short chapter, but there's good reason for it.

Please review!

Chapter 16

Spike went back to Sunnydale after dinner Sunday evening. He mentioned to Kara that Clem dropped off the kitten, and that Clem knew they couldn't necessarily keep it, and was fine with that. She could do whatever she felt was best.

Kara hugged him at the door.

"Be safe on patrol."

"Always am, pet."

"And spend time with Sebastian. He's your cousin, and we don't know when he's going to get summoned off for work."

"Luv-"

"And be careful at poker night. I don't trust that one guy – the blue one with the funky tentacles."

Spike chuckled softly. "Luv, if you really don't want me to leave, just say so. I don't have to go back tonight."

"No, it's okay. Go clean up the crypt, at least. I'm sure it's growing cobwebs and dust bunnies by now."

"You're sure?"

"Yep," smiling for emphasis. "I've got Mel here, so I probably won't miss you at all," she teased. He pinched her bottom for saying it, making her yelp.

"Bloody bint. Don't know why I put up with you."

"'Cause you love me, and I love you, and your life would be terribly boring without me. Now, shoo!"

Spike gave her a fierce, but tender kiss that made her dizzy. "I'll call you when I get home." He went out the door before they could get swept up in another make-out session.

Kara waved as he got in his car, then shut the door. Melissa was leaning against the wall, when she turned around.

"Hard to let them out the door sometimes, huh?"

"Yeah. He'll be back, though. He always is. Let's find something to watch."

Kara linked arms with her friend and went in search of a movie.

--------------------------------

Monday…

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Anya along," Buffy said, once they were on the road.

"Felt like you needed a chaperone?" he teased.

"No! Don't be silly. I just thought it would be nice, since you know her from years ago, and I haven't spent time with her in a while, either, since they moved. I hope I don't get us lost."

"That's why I brought a map. It's good to be prepared when traveling through a large city," Sebastian replied.

"Were you a Boy Scout once?"

He chuckled. "No, they weren't around when I was a boy. I do think they teach worthwhile skills, though. Anyanka is meeting us at the Observatory, correct?" Sebastian didn't mind all that much. He found Anyanka entertaining, but he couldn't help wondering what it would be like to spend the day alone with Buffy.

"Yep, and if I get us lost, she's really going to chew us out for being late. 'Time is money' she says, and heaven forbid if we waste any of it. So, do you really like looking at all that old junk Giles has, or are you just humoring him for company?"

"You don't find ancient artifacts fascinating?" he asked in disbelief.

"God, no. Not unless they're pretty, or do something really cool for me. Now, weapons – I like. I'd love to have a custom-made sword, but they're too expensive. I have the strength to wield anything, but there's something special about the perfect sized blade." She glanced over to him as an idea struck her. "Do you think Kara would let me have hers? She's never up in Sunnydale to patrol anymore, and we're almost the same height. She has this gorgeous katana that slices through anything like butter. Just beautiful."

"I suppose there's no harm in asking her if she'll lend it to you. I still find it hard to fathom that she is a goddess, though William said it was so. Miss Taylor has seemed quite down-to-earth whenever we have met. Do you know her well? I am unfamiliar with the timeframe with which you have been associated."

Buffy smiled to herself over his formal sentences before she replied. "It will be 2 years in a couple months, though we aren't very close. She's easy to talk to, you know, but I don't know Kara nearly as well as Tara or Dawn, or my mother does. She gave me some good advice once, though."

"What was that?"

"To not neglect the Buffy side of me just because I have a responsibility as the Slayer. She reminded me that I have choices, if I want to make them. I can't really leave the Hellmouth, as long as it's open, but I can still have a life, and a big part of that realization comes from having so many people around me who are willing to share the burden. You have to wonder if all the previous Slayers died so young because they were so isolated from the time they were called. Your group keeps each other going, right? Even though you're a secret from the rest of the world?"

"Yes. It is accurate to say we are brothers in arms. I know that any one of them have my back at any time, and they know that from me, as well. Our friends not in the Order still serve it in some capacity. It is, uh, highly frowned upon to create attachments in the outside world," he stated.

"I suppose that extends to dating, too."

"You are correct. Having someone you love…can be dangerous to all of us. Love is a wonderful thing, but it can be a weakness to be exploited. Our enemies would gladly kidnap or kill someone who knew our secrets. Someone who means a great deal. Hence, if a Knight wishes to marry, he must leave the Order and be returned to what he was. His memories and gifts will be stripped away to protect us."

"That's harsh! Do they actually leave the guy with amnesia of the past 100 years?" She couldn't imagine how scary it would be to suddenly wake up in modern times having no clue what anything was.

"We are not that cruel, Buffy. The man's memories are altered so that he thinks he has a recent past. It's all quite elaborate, and he knows what he is getting into before the spells are performed."

"Have there ever been any female knights?"

"Not in my time of service. I don't recall any stories of a woman applying to join, either. You have to admit that one woman in an army of men would be very distracting. Not to mention the special provisions required."

"Sebastian Pierce! Was that a sexist comment?" He was suddenly faced with flashing green eyes as she waited to unleash her fury on him should he answer incorrectly.

"No! Of course not. I-I just meant that there would be privacy issues, and such. You, yourself, are-are a perfect example of a woman being a skillful and fearsome warrior. The strength of a Slayer is renowned, as you know and-and…"

She wanted to stay mad, but he was getting so flustered, and sounding so sincere. It was cute, and she giggled before he could continue. Even funnier was that she had seen Spike sputtering in the same way in the face of Dawn. Huh, must run in the family.

"Are you laughing at me, Slayer?" he asked indignantly.

"Uh huh! Your expression was priceless. Totally deer-in-the-headlights. Spike gets the same one whenever Dawn goes into one of her teenage fits…hee hee hee, okay, I'll stop. Oh, hey, where do I get off the freeway?"

The distraction called Sebastian's attention back to the map, and he told her it was the exit after the next. He asked about the Observatory, and that got Buffy telling the story of a field trip she'd taken in elementary school. Her animated description had him entranced, and before he knew it, they were stopping in the parking lot and getting out to go find Anya. He knew it was dangerous to have an infatuation for the petite blonde, but watching her skip along through the crowd in search of her friend, the morning sunlight glinting off her golden locks, he couldn't find it in himself to care. Sebastian was well and truly hooked.

"Good morning, Buffy, Sebastian. My, it was a long drive from San Diego, especially on a Monday." Buffy recognized the hidden note in Anya's voice that hoped she would be compensated for her time, and groaned inwardly. This could become an expensive day.

Sebastian greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "You look lovely today, Anyanka. Have you done something new with your hair?"

"Yes, thank you for noticing! I decided to try out being a redhead, instead of a strawberry blonde. Do you like it?"

"It's quite fetching. Would either of you ladies care for a coffee before we go inside?"

"Yes, please!" they chorused.

Anya linked arms with Sebastian, telling him about the latest acquisition being shipped to The Magic Box, leaving a pouting Buffy to trail behind. She was jealous of the rapport they fell into, even though she had no right to be. She couldn't even say she was friends with him first, because Anya had been stuck in an elevator with him, like, 90 years ago. Well, why shouldn't he like Anya better? Despite her blunt way of putting things, Buffy knew Anya had to be smart. You don't live over 1100 years by being stupid. She was beautiful and sexy, too, by the way every guy's head was turning as the walked to the coffee stand. And they had both lived the past 160 years of history. Buffy had no chance of holding his attention today, and why was this bothering her so much, again?

Sebastian bought their drinks, then paid for their admittance into the Observatory before Buffy got a chance to.

"Se_bas_tian! You're my guest today. I'm showing you around town, remember? That means you aren't supposed to pay for everything," Buffy scolded.

"Forgive me, Buffy, but there is no way I'm spending the day with two lovely ladies and not being a gentleman about it. I am not some lout that would take advantage of a woman's hospitality."

"It's the 21st century, for god's sake! Men and women are equals about this crap now. Which means that as my guest, you aren't paying for anymore stuff!"

"Hey, it's fine by me. I think there's not enough chivalry these days," Anya cut in.

"Anya, you just don't like to spend your own money," said Buffy.

"Sure, I do. Just yesterday, I ordered this fascinating multi-functional vibrator online-"

"Whoa! TMI! Can we just go in, please? The show's about to start."

Sebastian opened the door for them, grinning at Buffy, and they found some seats. The chairs reclined some to make it easier to watch the scenes change on the ceiling, but it also gave Buffy the opportunity to examine the knight's profile out of the corner of her eye. _Stop it, Buffy! You just saw your boyfriend this weekend, and you're already checking out another guy. My goodness, he has long eyelashes. Any woman would kill for those. Focus! You're here for the educational light show! Ugh, this is going to be a long day._

-----------------------------

Joyce walked into Giles' office and perched on his lap. "How about you take a long lunch today? I'm sure Tara can handle things," she murmured.

"That's a lovely suggestion, my dear, but I do have a mound of paperwork to go through."

She boldly nibbled on his ear. "Are you sure? My schedule is already clear. We could go over to your place, have a bite…"

"Mr. Giles, I just wanted to remind you I'm leaving at 2:30 today," Tara's voice wafted down the hall. "Oh, sorry! Don't mind me, I'll just go back to the front."

"Tara, it's alright. We were just talking about what to do for lunch. You could spare Rupert for at least an hour, right?"

"Um, sure. It's been a slow day. You guys can take your time, as long as you're back by the time I need to leave," she said from around the wall.

"See, dear, nothing to worry about. Let's go, hmm?" Joyce stood up and tugged Giles to his feet. She kept hold of his hand all the way to the front door.

Tara smirked as she went back behind the counter to man the register. "Have fun!" she called, having time to see Giles' embarrassed face just before the door closed. She giggled, and went back to counting the money in the drawer.

---------------------------------

His cell phone was ringing.

Who in bloody hell would be calling him at one in the afternoon?

Thinking it might be an emergency, Spike fumbled sightlessly for the phone on his nightstand and pressed the "talk" button.

"Hullo?" he mumbled.

"Hi, Spike! I was wondering if you could come over?" Dawn cheerily asked.

"Bit, do you realize what bloody time it is?"

"Yeah, but I'm home sick, and I got lonely, and you were the first person I thought of. Well, you're the only one I know who's home during the day, so it was my best shot. Pleeeease come over and watch movies with me?"

"The only reason 'm 'ome is because I'm sodden ASLEEP! Where's your mum?"

"Work, duh! Pleeeease, Spike! There's chocolate fudge ice cream in it for ya," she pleaded. "And I'm bored! These movies are no fun without you making snarky comments with me," she whined.

He groaned, rubbing his face. "Alright…but you seriously owe me, Niblet. 'S dangerous waking a vampire from his slumber," he groused.

She squealed happily. "Thank you, Spike! Just name it. You're saving my sanity today."

He highly doubted it, but he wasn't going to let her offer go by the wayside. He'd have to think of somethin' _good_. Spike rung off and hauled himself out of bed, stretching before going on the hunt for some clean clothes. He hadn't done laundry in a week, but thankfully, he had enough tees for two. His last pair of jeans had gotten sprayed with demon goo on patrol last night, so he'd have to make do with black combat pants today. Kara had gotten him a pair of dark blue jeans as part of Christmas gift-giving, but there was no way he was wearing them around anyone he knew. He'd be declared soft in two seconds.

Spike splashed some cold water on his face to help wake himself up, then headed for the tunnels, trusty blanket in hand.

----------------------------------

"Hey, Mel? I'm going to be out for a bit. You going to be okay here by yourself for a couple hours?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Do you mind if I go online?"

"No, just use one of the computers in the game room. That's what they're there for. Have fun!" Kara called, before shutting the door.

The restaurant she had chosen for her meet-up with Tara was actually a lot closer to Sunnydale than her house, so she had over an hour drive ahead. Just to leave time in case traffic through L.A. was really bad, Kara left a little after 1 o'clock. She felt kinda bad for leaving Melissa by herself, but when the topic involved the supernatural, she had to talk to Tara, instead. It made Kara realize that when you got down to the nitty gritty details, she and her old friend didn't have a lot in common anymore. She knew she had to live a double life around her loved ones who didn't know the truth, but facing it head on for the first time make Kara feel isolated. She'd pretend to age, then go on living far beyond the mortals she knew. Almost two years of knowing it, and that thought wasn't any less sobering.

Kara didn't have a clue how much she was going to tell her gentle friend. To actually put into words – out loud – what she suspected…well, there would be no room for denial after that. No pretending her life was unchanged. That she would remain unchanged. On the drive over, she almost turned around and went back home twice. This was ridiculous – there was no reason to be nervous around Tara. She was the best type of person Kara knew.

She arrived at the diner first and requested a booth in the back corner, for privacy. She was 15 minutes early, and the wait was adding to her anxiety. When Tara walked in, it was to find Kara drumming her fingers and chewing absently on a straw. She'd never seen her friend this unhinged, and placed a calming hand on her restless fingers.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah…yeah. Just a lot on my mind. You know, I'm not even sure how much to tell you, at the moment," Kara said, laughing humorlessly.

"Just start wherever you want to. You can tell me anything, Kara. Do you want to wait to start until after our food comes?" Tara asked gently.

"Yeah…that would be best."

Once their orders had been brought to the table, Kara placed a small charm with a green stone at the center on the table. "Conceal," she whispered, and the stone flashed once.

"What did you do?" Tara asked curiously.

"No one can hear the true content of our conversation now. It will just sound like a typical chat between girls. You never know who might be listening."

"So, what you have to say is highly confidential, then?"

"Yes, at least for now."

Kara started on her sandwich and ate for a while in silence. Tara didn't mind. She could be patient as long as Kara needed, especially since she seemed so uneasy. What could possibly have her powerful friend so rattled?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I wanted to do the conversation all in one pass, so it will be in the next chapter, which will be posted Friday.


	17. Chapter 17

Big answers in this chapter. Love to know your opinions, guys, so please review.

Gen. Mac - thanks for always saying a word or two.

Chapter 17

When Kara finally stated talking, the sound nearly startled Tara, her friend's silence lasting for close to ten minutes while she picked at her food.

"I remember the spell I asked you to do," Kara blurted out suddenly.

"What?" Tara asked in surprise.

"The forgetting spell. I remember now."

"Oh. Does Spike?"

"No, at least I'm pretty sure. I think he would have mentioned it."

"You're probably right. How did that happen? The spell was devised to only break from specific triggers."

"Well, maybe I should start at the beginning. Do you remember back in April when Spike and I went to Ossiriand?"

"Yes. You mentioned that was when he claimed you."

"Well, he wasn't the only one who did some claiming. That Saturday night, we got caught up in the moment – you know, and I claimed him back when he claimed me, only the words I used were an eternity claim. We made love into the next morning, and I woke up hungry…"

"Of course…" said Tara in encouragement.

"Yeah…and my servant noticed the marks on my neck. You see, Ossirian Immortals married, and then there were eternal claims. That bond has to be entered into with all surety and seriousness because it literally is forever. If you both die, then your souls are still linked for all eternity. And since it is that powerful, it can make amazing things happen, even impossible things. My servant congratulated me, and in so doing, reminded me about _everything_ related to that kind of claim. On intuition, I checked my tattoo in the mirror, and the symbols had changed."

"What did that mean?"

"I still don't know. I went straight to the Elder, demanding answers and feeling like I had been cosmically duped. He would only tell me that it was a blessing, before and after. I went to the library to research, digging up anything Kalari didn't know, or had forgotten, and I discovered a ritual that would remove the eternity bond…"

"Oh, Kara…" Tara was starting to see where this was going.

"I teleported Spike home while he was still asleep, found the Elder, and performed the ritual. It could only be done within the first 24 hours of the claim being initiated. It was horribly painful, and the ritual is meant to drain the caster's powers for a day or two, as a warning to think before you leap next time. The tattoo left with the spell. I summoned Yavanna, needing someone familiar with the old ways, and she could find nothing wrong with me, nothing that the symbols had been needed to protect me from. We went to her house for a couple days…I wasn't ready to face Spike, yet, knowing he'd be hurt and angry when he couldn't feel me as strongly anymore…I did make sure his claim would be unaffected from the ritual, and that he wouldn't suffer any pain for the removal of my own." Kara took some sips of water, collecting herself to continue the tale.

"You should have told him about your fears," Tara said softly.

"I know, and I told him that with my apology, when Yavanna brought me home. My powers hadn't returned, yet, so I couldn't teleport myself. Spike was at the house when we got there. He was eerily calm, which means that he's mad enough to be beyond yelling. It is a truly scary thing. So, I told him what exactly I did, and why. There were so many things we should have talked about – decided on – before mating. It's the equivalent of marriage, and we still had separate houses. I freaked – panicked – and acted to correct that mistake until we could make those decisions as a couple first."

"What was his reaction after you explained everything?"

"Okay. He comforted me while I cried. We – haven't actually picked up the rest of the conversation. I didn't leave the house except for supplies for the recording booth until he dragged me to The Bronze to hang out with all of you." Kara looked down at her hands, playing with a napkin. "I still didn't have my powers, so I didn't want to get into any fights. I was just focused on trying to make it up to Spike. Eventually, I could teleport again, but it left me exhausted. With everything feeling so wonky, staying at home meant that I could pretend I was still 'normal girl Kara' for a while."

"And how do you feel now?"

"Seeing everyone on my birthday helped. Spike totally surprised me by getting Mel out here, and then having practically everybody I know come by…that was neat. I don't have a history of good birthday parties, so having that one go so well meant a lot. Lifted my spirits, which have been all over the place since the ritual. Lorne probably gave me the most useful gift, right now."

"What was it?" Tara's mind was trying to process all that her friend had been through and keep up with the story at the same time.

"A centering stone, to focus on the inner you and reconnect your thoughts with your emotions. I used it Saturday night, and that was quite a mind journey…"

"I hope it helped?"

"Yeah…a lot. See, he'd read me the last time I sang at Caritas, and picked up the stone knowing I would need it the next time he saw me. He read me again at the party, and made sure to give it to me when I walked him out. I'm pretty sure there's more to that stone than just helping you focus during meditation. I'm going to have to ask where he got it…"

"Kara, I'm a bit confused. How has all that enabled you to break the spell?" She really couldn't see where the connection was, yet, but what hadn't been said was troubling the witch.

"Sorry…I got a little side-tracked. Okay, remember that I told you my doctor diagnosed me as not being able to carry a child to term? Well, what I didn't say, was why I went to the doctor in the first place. It wasn't just because me and my then fiancé were wanting to have children together. I-" Kara let out a ragged breath, causing Tara to grasp her hand in support. "I had a miscarriage, at two months along, and wanted to know why. Then, finding out that it was my body's fault? I was shattered, and guilt-ridden, and every other thing you can imagine in that kind of situation. Only Mel and my ex know, until now. What…happened…led to our break-up. I was depressed, which everyone thought was attributed to my mother's illness, but outwardly, I functioned. My ex saw what happened as a cold wake-up call that he was facing adult issues he wasn't prepared to handle, yet. We were barely more than kids. I couldn't blame him when he finally admitted he wanted to go into the service, to live a structured life. We didn't really grieve much together. He asked if it would be alright to name her Katie, and that was pretty much that."

"How old would she be?"Tara asked gently.

"Seven, in August. When I was deep in my head, I found her – what my imagination came up with for how she would look and be now. I had tried to bury the pain, the loss, so deep, and I'd never really dealt with it. Not all the way. I talked with her, played with her, sang her a lullaby. There was another me there, who was guarding her and so afraid that setting her free would mean losing her, the memory of all she would have meant. I released Katie, and the other me was so angry. She asked me what would happen if the same thing happened again. I denied that it could, and she recalled that I wouldn't remember what I had you remove. Only I did. I knew as if I'd never forgotten, and she saw it.

The next person I saw in my mind was Kalari – how she looked in her own body still. That blunt side of me? Nothing compared to her. Well, as these journeys go, I faced more truths and revelations…The final version I got to meet was my logic center, who all but kicked me in the ass for being an emotional yo-yo lately. As soon as I woke up, I went to Ossiriand and buried myself in the library to confirm what I knew." Kara wiped away a few tears. She was getting through these confessions better than she'd thought she would.

"And what did you find?"

"Well, since I wasn't hiding from myself anymore, my powers are back. Um, as for the rest…" Kara's voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm kinda pregnant."

"Huh?" Tara was truly surprised, not sure she'd heard correctly. "Can you repeat that?"

"I'm kinda pregnant," Kara repeated.

"But Spike's dead…I-I mean his, uh, swimmers are."

"Impossible things becoming possible through on eternity claim…I was ovulating on the night it happened. I checked my calendar."

"Oh. Okay, but how can you be 'kinda pregnant'? Sweetie, you either are, or you're not," Tara teased.

"Funny thing about Ossirians – I had to look this up in the archives – We're true Immortals, right? And children weren't overly abundant. There's no race to fit them in during your prime like mortals have to. The thing is, because we had so much power, indefinitely, the universe had a catch for the growth of our race. Once fertilization takes place, the egg gets to sit there while the potential soul it will become is weighed for worth. I don't know how they figured this out, but they did. The egg doesn't get to start growing until the universe has made its decision, which can take up to two and a half months. The pregnancy continues if the soul is worthy of receiving that much power in the future. If not, then the egg simply disappears with no harm to the mother. It could take a matter of days, or more than a month. The two and a half months was the longest holding period on record. I won't know what's happening until I have an ultrasound, or at least hear the heartbeat. Did I confuse you at all?"

"No, no. So, you're sure? Have you taken a test?"

"Not yet, but I missed my period, and I _never_ miss. You can set a clock by me, normally. Plus, well, there's just this _feeling_ where I know. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. I think any woman would know if she was aware of herself. I can't imagine being oblivious to it all. Are you excited? When are you going to tell Spike?" Tara asked curiously.

"Scared as all hell, at the moment. I don't want to say anything to Spike, yet, in case this doesn't…take. I think he'd be crushed to have the opportunity, only for it to slip away, well, unless he really doesn't _want_ to be a father…but I'll deal with that thought when it comes. And Tara, I don't know if I can carry the child even if I do remain pregnant! Becoming a Protector cured a lot of my health issues, but it might not have gone that far. I don't want to start hoping, only to have what happened to Katie occur all over again. I can't go through that a second time."

"I know, sweetie, and now that I'm informed, I'm going to be there for you every step of the way, okay? You don't have to face this alone."

"Thanks. I guess the next step is to find a doctor specializing in supernatural babies. It will be a little hard to explain to a normal doctor that I'm carrying the child for a year. Whales carry their offspring for a year!" Kara's head hit the table. "Oh, god, I'm going to be the size of a house," she groaned.

Tara giggled, and the serious, oppressive mood that had descended upon the table finally lifted as humor came into play.

"I'll ask around discreetly for a reputable mid-wife in the area. I don't know of any OB's, but Lorne might. He seems to be connected to everything in L.A.," Tara suggested.

"Yeah, I already thought of that and left him a message to call me. I also left a message for Yavanna. She's directly linked to the PTBs, and I want to know if they know what's happening. I've known them long enough to not completely trust them. Are you going to eat that tomato?"

"Please, have at it," Tara said with a grin.

"I've been craving anything with tomatoes for weeks. After we met up for breakfast the day after The Bronze? I stopped and got a jar of salsa on my way back to the crypt. I can't get enough of it since. That's when I started to suspect something was going on with my body. The only other time I craved salsa was with Katie. I guess I can't be in denial about why I want it anymore."

"I was wondering why you were eating it at the party. You hate Mexican food, normally."

"Still do, except salsa. I'm so amazed I haven't gained weight, yet. I've been such a pig," she grimaced. "Tara…it's nice talking about the pregnancy stuff with you. With my mom so sick, I didn't get to share it with anyone last time. It didn't really feel appropriate."

"I'm glad to help."

Kara flagged the waitress over, intent on ordering another basket of fries, with extra ketchup. It really felt good, now that she'd gotten everything off her chest. Weeks of fear were now replaced with a lesser apprehension. Knowing Tara had her back no matter what was to come made facing the possible risks a lot easier, and Kara finally felt like she could breathe again.

"So, assuming you were having a normal, human pregnancy, how far along are you?"

"6 weeks this last Saturday. The heartbeat doesn't appear in a human pregnancy until week 8, I think,so I wouldn't know for sure what was happening now, anyway."

"And we're going to think positively until there's a reason not to, right?" Tara said firmly.

Kara grinned a little, and nodded. "Right. I'm going to expect normal and healthy, because most pregnancies are just that."

"Feels different once you say it out loud, huh?"

"Yeah…it does…I really need to stop putting off that conversation with Spike. I don't want him making a further commitment to me just because I'm pregnant. Should I ask him to move in with me? Should I demand an engagement? And, oh my god, my father's going to flip if I end up an unwed mother. Not that I want to be, but he's _really_ old-fashioned about stuff like that."

"What's the worst he could do?"

"Forbid my siblings from seeing me because I'm a 'bad influence'. He spanked me when I was 16 once because I didn't say 'yes, sir' when he called for me. I didn't even know he'd instituted that as a new rule, but he punished me for being a bad example for my brother and sister just for that. So, yeah…if the timing's obvious, then he's going to flip out."

Tara tried to make light of it. "Well, technically, you were married, just not by human laws. And your sister is already an adult, so, won't she make up her own mind?"

"Yeah, that's true. We've stuck together since she graduated high school. Well, you know how that family stuff is. It never quite leaves your head."

"Hmm, quite true. What would you like to do next?"

"What, today?" Kara asked, confused.

"Uh huh. You've had enough heavy thoughts today."

"Uhhhh, I have no idea. I didn't think about being out past lunch. You don't have plans with Willow?"

Tara shook her head. "Her Monday class goes until 6pm. Oh, speaking of classes, Dawn missed school today. She's got a stomach flu, or something. We could drop in and see how she's doing?"

"I guess that would be alright. I pretty much owe her, anyway, since I've been such a recluse. I'll be right back." Kara got up and walked over to the counter. She came back a couple minutes later with a takeout container. "Chicken soup. Good for what ails ya. Shall we go?" She picked up the charm and put it back in her pocket.

They paid the bill at the register up front, then found their respective cars in the parking lot. Kara followed Tara back to Sunnydale and onto Revello Street. She felt proximity tingles through the claim as they approached the front door.

"Spike's here," she announced. Tara nodded, and tapped on the door softly as she opened it.

"Dawn?" she called.

"Living room!" They found her on the couch with a sleeping Spike slouching next to her. "Shhh! Don't wake him. I called him at one o'clock because I got bored. He didn't even last through the first movie," she said quietly. She giggled softly. "I painted his fingernails orange." The two women cringed at the garish color.

"We brought chicken soup," Kara said.

"Cool. I could eat, if one of you can find the Saltines. I kind of can't move." Spike's head was on her shoulder. "Does he always snore?" she asked Kara.

"Only when his head is at a funny angle. He breathes almost silently, otherwise. It's cute, though."

"Yeah. At least he doesn't rattle the windows," Tara added.

Kara handed Dawn the soup while Tara went in search of the crackers.

"Dawnie, I found Oyster crackers, instead. Those okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. There's a packet of some in here, too." Tara handed her the box, then took a seat in the comfy chair. Kara was in the kitchen now, searching for a snack.

After a while, Tara went in search of her, to see what had happened. Kara was just taking a batch of tater tots out, and smothering them with ketchup.

"Ahem," the Wicca said upon seeing her friend. Kara sheepishly smiled and picked up her plate and fork.

"I got hungry."

"You just ate enough lunch to have Xander over-full."

"40 minutes ago! Now I'm hungry again. Oooh, I need a banana." She rifled through the fridge until she found one in a drawer. Kara peeled it, then started slicing it on top of the potatoes.

"Kara, that's gross! Ketchup on the banana?"

"Mmm hmm, it's good," she mumbled around the bite she was chewing. Tara shook her head and went back to claim her seat. Kara took the other chair, since there wasn't room on the sofa. Dawn did a double-take at Kara's plate.

"Please hide that from my eyes. I threw up this morning. What the heck are you eating!"

"Um, tater tots…and a banana. Obviously, with ketchup. It's actually not bad. The ketchup overpowers the banana, so it's just a little sweet added in." She devoured the plate like she hadn't eaten all day, making her friends stare at her like she'd grown another head. "What?"

"Smell good on the way by?" Dawn quipped.

"Eat your soup…brat," Kara grumbled.

"Oooh, snappy comeback!"

Fifteen minutes later, Kara was back in the kitchen. It was as if just acknowledging her pregnancy had kicked her appetite into hyper mode. She eventually came back with cooked zucchini smothered in salsa. Tara arched her brow in silent comment, earning a glare from Kara. Dawn noticed the exchange and knew she was missing something.

Predictably, Spike awoke when the sun went down. Joyce had already called around 6 o'clock to say she would be at Giles' for the evening. Buffy was still out, too.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Kara greeted her boyfriend. He blinked sleepily.

"Hey, luv. What are you doin' 'ere?"

"Just visiting Dawn on her sickbed. Tara and I had a late lunch together."

"Tha's' nice. I'm famished. Is there any blood left in the freezer, Bit?"

"I think so."

He pecked Kara on the cheek, then stretched and headed for the kitchen. Even half asleep, he still managed that sexy swagger that made Kara want to purr in appreciation. _Behave, kitten. Impressionable minors in the room,_ she heard in her head. For his teasing, she sent a very imaginative picture to his head of something they had yet to try. She heard the mug stutter on the counter, and smirked in triumph.

"You're thinking bad thoughts to each other again, aren't you?" Dawn asked her.

"Huh?"

"You always get a certain look on your face, and your pupils change shape. Then Spike all but drags you out the door within 5 minutes. And I'm happy for you guys, as long as you stay away from my bed."

"Oh, eww! Dawn! I wouldn't even think to do that!" "Bloody hell, Niblet! That's just disturbing!"

"You guys are just so easy!" she laughed. "Ow, ow, that hurts my stomach." Tara just held her hands up gesturing that she was staying out of it.

"Well, ladies, as fun as this is, the Friday night turnings will be rising tonight, so I've got a job to do." Kara joined him on the porch. "Come by the crypt when you're done here?"

"Maybe," she replied coyly.

"I only warrant a 'maybe' now? That hurts, pet," he pouted.

"Big baby," she teased. "Mel's still at the house. It would be rude to leave her alone overnight."

He sighed, put out. "Yeah, you're right. She's probably expectin' you back by now." He leaned in, nuzzling her cheek with his own. "Kiss for luck?"

"Mmm, always."

--------------------------------------------

"Mel! Have you eaten!" Kara called as she walked in the door.

"Just some leftover salad. What took you so long?"

"Dawn is home sick, so I stopped in to cheer her up. We lost track of time. Come on. Is pizza okay?"

"Sure. I'm a mother of four with no free time. Takeout is my friend."

Kara spent the rest of the evening filling in her old friend on people they knew, and reminiscing on funny stories from high school. Melissa was flying home the next day.

----------------------------------------------------

"Seriously, you can take her. Just tell dog she's a present from me to the kids, if he gets mad. She's young enough to sleep the whole way on the plane."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. The kitten has bonded with you. She'll be a good pet. I insist."

"Okay, fine. Let's leave for the airport before I change my mind."

Kara and Melissa exchanged warm hugs and promises to call soon. Kara stayed long enough to watch the plane take off, then drove home.

-----------------------------------------

Okay, so one big secret out. Any thoughts? The next update will be Sunday.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Two weeks later…

"Yeah, I'm on my way to the gyno right now. I figured it was worth a shot to see if anything's changed since my diagnosis 7 years ago. Okay, Tara. I'll call you as soon as I'm done."

Kara had scheduled her annual check-up with her regular gynecologist, since she was still looking for a doctor for the supernatural she felt comfortable with. She waited for her turn at the office, flipping through an old fashion magazine discarded by a previous patient. She couldn't help tapping her foot in restlessness.

"Kara Taylor?"

"Yeah."

"Come with me, please…okay, you know the drill. Just put the gown on and get comfortable, and the doctor will be with you shortly."

Comfortable! Heh. Yeah, right. She wouldn't even come in every year except her health insurance all but required it. She took off her clothes and laid them neatly on the chair. The gown was huge on her, and definitely drafty in the back. Kara sat on the table, refusing to get into the undignified position until the last minute. She was up to 148 dots on the ceiling when the doctor finally came in.

"Hello, Kara. It's nice to see you again. What are you in for today?" Dr. Lee was a friendly, petite woman in her early 40s. She usually tried to make the exams as quick and painless as possible. She also tried to warm up her hands before doing the breast exam, which was much appreciated.

"Just the annual check-up."

"Okay. Let's get a few things down on the chart, and then we'll get started. Date of your last period?"

"I'm not sure. I've been too busy to jot it down. It was recent, though."

"Okay. No complaints, pains, etc.?"

"Nope."

"Date of the last time you had intercourse?"

"Sunday."

"New boyfriend?" Dr. Lee asked with a smile.

"Since the last time I was here.

"Still doing your self breast exams?"

"In the shower."

"Alright, let's get you situated on the table and have a look."

Dr. Lee carried out the routine, starting with the breast exam, then pressing around on Kara's abdomen to look for any abnormalities. Then on to the last part. Kara focused on staying relaxed as the doctor took her cell sample, then used a light for the internal examination.

"Kara, do you know that you're pregnant?"

"Um, I suspected, maybe. Just a feeling. Is there anyway to tell if things are different than before? Another miscarriage is not acceptable," she replied, gazing up at the ceiling.

"I'll order some blood work, and see if I can squeeze you in with the ultrasound tech, okay? We're prepared ahead this time. I'll do my very best to make sure you keep your baby, Kara. You can get dressed now. I'll send in one of the nurses to draw your blood."

"Okay. Thanks."

Kara was just retying her shoes when the nurse knocked on the door. She drew two vials from Kara's arm, and left her with a bottle of pre-natal vitamins. Kara walked back out to the lobby to wait for the doctor.

"Kara, can you wait a couple hours? The next time he has open is 1:30," Dr. Lee said upon finding her.

"Yeah, I've got time. Is it okay if I get lunch?"

"Yeah, just drink a soda or some water. It makes the ultrasound easier to read. The nurse at the desk will give you the room number when you settle your bill."

"Okay. See you later."

Her appointment was on the same floor, so that made things easy. Kara drove to a nearby shopping center with a fast food place, and called Tara.

"Hey. Yeah, it went fine. I have to go back to see the ultrasound tech in a couple hours. They took some blood, too. So, I'm just going to have some lunch and wander around for a bit before they need me back…I feel weird calling you at The Magic Box for this. Yeah, yeah, I know no one can overhear. Hey, they called my number for my food. I gotta go. Yeah, I'll call you after the ultrasound. Bye, Tara."

------------------------------------------

Kara walked into the office at 1:20 and checked in. Her name was called right on time.

"Kara Taylor?"

"Déjà vu," she muttered.

At least she didn't need to undress for this, just lift her shirt up and slide her shorts down a bit. They got started with the scan as soon as Dr. Lee joined them.

"What are we looking for today?" the tech asked.

"Any abnormalities that might indicate a weakness in her uterus and danger to the embryo."

"How many weeks?"

"Only a few, right, Kara?"

"Yeah." The conductive gel was squirted onto her stomach. "Cold!"

"Sorry. Nothing we can do about that. I'm going to move the wand around and have a look. The gel moving around might feel a little weird."

The doctor and the tech slowly looked over every inch of her organs. Kara was starting to doze off, when Dr. Lee tapped her hand. She pointed to a tiny dot on the screen with the tip of her pen.

"There's your baby, Kara. Can you see?"

"How can you tell?"

"It's in the shading, really. If you look close – squint, even – you can see a tiny variation in color between the embryo and the lining surrounding it. Neat, huh? Of course, when you're further along, we'll be able to see a lot bigger representation of the baby. At 12 weeks, it will be about 2 inches long," the tech informed her.

"Can you print me a picture of that?"

"Sure.

"Are we done, yet?"

"Not quite. We want to be very thorough, considering your previous history," Dr. Lee replied.

"Okay. I'll go back to falling asleep, then," Kara joked.

She did actually doze off for a bit. The tech shook her awake, then handled her a towel for wiping off her stomach.

"Well, give me the verdict."

"I want to check you every 4 weeks, but as of now, I see no warning signs. Take your vitamins, get plenty of rest, and call me immediately if you have any pain or bleeding. My secretary can give you my private number, too, when you make your next appointment. Oh, and take it easy on the exercise. No high impact activities."

"Yes, ma'am. Pilates okay?"

"Yeah, you're in no danger from that. Okay, I'll see you soon, Kara. Drive safely."

Kara shook hands with both of them, then left the medical building. She headed for home, thinking of where she could hide the vitamins so Spike wouldn't find them yet.

------------------------------------------------------

"Well, what did she say?" Tara answered the phone on the first ring.

"Hello to you, too?"

"Kara!"

"So far, a clean bill of health. She wants me back in 4 weeks for another scan, and to take it kind of easy. We might know more after the blood results come back."

"Oh, I'm so relieved. I've been anxious all day. Anything else happen?"

"I got some pre-natal vitamins, and a picture."

"No way!"

"Yep. A black and white picture of a tiny dot. The doc circled it so I'd be able to find it more than once."

"Scan it and e-mail it to me."

"Jeez, you sound more excited, and I'm the pregnant lady. You're planning to be the 'perfect aunt' that fills them up on sugar and sends them back to me bouncing off the walls, aren't you?"

"Who, me?"

"Yes, Miss I Only Look Innocent. Oh, I just heard the doorbell. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Kara hung up the phone and ran to the door. There was a long box on the doorstep. She brought it inside and set it on the kitchen island, sliding the rubber bands off. Kara lifted the lid, and inside was a dozen long-stem pink roses. She found the card, and snorted in amusement at the message.

'Congrats, Yavanna.'

Kara arranged the flowers in a vase, then yelled at the top of her lungs: "YAVANNA!"

"You bellowed?"

"Care to explain?" Kara demanded.

"I've known since I read your aura. I just waited until you figured it out for yourself before saying anything."

"Do the PTBs know? You haven't been returning my messages."

"No, you seem to have effectively shielded yourself from their view. As for not calling – I've been rather busy."

"New boy toy?"

"_Same_ boy toy. He's quite the stallion, for a human, and creative, too. But I suppose you don't want to hear about that. So, how are you feeling?"

"About ready to strangle you for not telling me straight off," Kara growled. "Pull that shit on mortals, Yavanna, but don't try it with me. We go back too far."

"Such language around the little one!"

"Save it! He or she doesn't have ears, yet. Who else out there knows? The child of a vampire and an Ossirian is too rare – nay, impossible – for there not to be some prophecy about how special they will be. Which means my child will be a target, either for death, or manipulation. If you don't have any ideas, find out."

"Okay, okay! Don't have to get hostile. Look, I don't know anything. I only knew you had conceived from doing the deep reading of your aura. I suggest you dig in the palace archives. And I'll keep my ears open."

"I already have once, but I didn't find anything but vague symbolism. It will take weeks to go through every prophecy in the records," Kara sighed.

"Sing for the anagogic that was at your party. Isn't that what he does? Warn people about their potential futures?"

"Wow, you actually talked to someone? I thought you spent the whole party trying to get into Brian's pants."

"I didn't know pregnancy meant turning into a bitch," Yavanna hissed.

"Hey, hormones, honey. They're unpredictable. Let me know what you find out?"

"Yeah…I wouldn't want to lose another old friend."

"Thanks, Yavanna. I'm just worried," Kara said more softly.

"Yeah, I get that. I'll see what I can turn up without raising suspicion. Later, Kara." She teleported away, leaving a calmer Kara staring at the flowers and wondering whom she could really trust.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara looked up from the stove and smiled at the newly arrived Spike.

"Hey, baby. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"What is that? You've been making some, uh, odd combinations lately."

"Just experimenting. I've been using the same old recipes for years. Might as well attempt something new."

"Whatever, pet. I'm going to take a shower while you're finishin' up." He stole a kiss, then jogged noisily up the stairs to the bedroom.

She'd been trying to get up the courage for two weeks to talk to him about their future. Tonight, she was determined to spit it out, somehow.

She set the bowls on the table, and waited for him to come down to eat. Spike poked at the contents with a fork.

"What is it?"

"Pasta, Spike. You know, noodley stuff that's been around a few thousand years since the Chinese invented it?"

"You don't have to get snippy. What's in the sauce?"

"Various vegetables. You don't have to eat it. There's plenty of blood in the fridge, anyway," she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just had a bit of a fight with Yavanna today, so my mood's off."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. It was just a women being bitchy thing. We're over it."

"I'll bite 'er if it'll make you feel better," he offered.

That got a giggle. "No, it's okay. She'd probably enjoy it too much, anyway."

"Knew I could get a grin."

"I love you. Have I told you that recently?"

"Last night on the phone. Love you, too, kitten. Are you sure you're alright?"

"We haven't really gotten to that conversation we were supposed to have…"

"I didn't want to push you. You seemed too upset. What do you want to talk about, Kara?" He was all ears. No better time.

"I - We never figured out what we'd do if we mated, you know? Like where to live, and stuff like that. I know you claimed me, but…do you want to be _tied_ to me – at this point?"

He leaned back in his chair, sighing as he considered his answer. "I forget, most of the time, that you're still on your first lifetime. I should have thought about what that means for you…"

"Okay…"

"You haven't lived long enough to move outside human expectations, and that's not a bad thing. I don't mean that it is. That's just where you are, at 29, right?"

"Yeah. You mean that time moves differently for an immortal being…your perspective is different. Where your average human has to fit everything they'd ever want to do in 78 years, a vampire, or other immortal has the potential of infinity. If you waited 20 years to see The Great Wall, it's just a drop in the bucket."

"Exactly. What was expected for your future when you were a kid?"

"Go to college, get married, raise kids, and help the old folks when they got feeble. Just like every other American."

"And what did you want to do? How did you imagine your adult life?"

"Pretty much the same, but just one child, and the freedom to not slave away at some job I hated. Once I had to start wearing glasses, I didn't think about a boy picking me to be his bride. I don't think I can remember any time that I pretended to be a bride. Probably because of my parents' marriage being kaput by the time I was 5. I don't know. I never thought of myself as not being a mother someday, though…My mother, she left me letters for all the important occasions…my 25th birthday, an engagement, my wedding, first child, turning 30 – everything that she would have been around for, with a normal life span. She actually picked up birthday cards for every decade." Kara chuckled ruefully, shaking her head. "Of course, I've only opened the one letter. It amazed me that she could be so thoughtful still, with all she was going through – all the pain before her death. I don't even know when she got out to shop for all those cards." Her voice had picked up a distant quality, not really talking to him anymore. She blinked, and looked up at Spike, who'd just been listening and letting her think out loud.

"I'm sorry…I kind of got off topic."

"It's alright, luv. I know how much she means to you."

"Like yours. You never really answered my question. You've pretty much known where I'm at from the beginning. What do _you _want from this, Spike? Staying with me will be quite different than 100 years with Dru. And I think you know that, but for arguments' sake, what happens in 20 or 50 years when we've gotten comfortable, and this amazing woman comes into your life somehow? Someone who stirs your blood and gets you like no one else before. I know you'd never cheat, but you'd wonder what if, and I'd be the ball and chain keeping you from finding out." Playing devil's advocate seemed to be their thing tonight.

"Kara, I _claimed you._"

"Without talking to me first. I know you, Spike. You're possessive of your women, and I can't blame you after the Angelus and Dru mess. What I'm getting at is that I have no clue what your plans are. The claim doesn't keep you here, it just means I belong to you," she continued quietly.

"It wouldn't _be_ one sided if you hadn't revoked yours!"

"And I did it because we hadn't decided on anything beforehand! I didn't take you with me with the intent of mating that night. You surprised the hell out of me when you said 'mine'! Even with an eternity claim, I don't die if you do! And you'd still be just as vulnerable to a dusting. I _can't_ be killed, so I'd have to keep living with the feeling of you being gone. It's a very serious decision!" With every sentence she'd gotten louder. She sat down again, panting from her outburst. "It'd be like two people meeting in Vegas for the first time and getting married over the weekend. All impulse, and then you're left with this huge responsibility that you never thought about," she added quietly. "Do you mind if I go lay down for a while? I'm not feeling very well."

"You didn't eat much," he murmured.

"Yeah…just put it in the fridge. I'll finish it later." She turned for the stairs, walking like she was very tired.

Spike sat there still, feeling like he'd done something grievous, but he'd missed what exactlyit was. Somewhere along the line, he'd missed a step, and now his girl was clearly hurt. Had he taken what they had for granted so quickly? Looking back, it could almost be viewed that way. Well, he wouldn't be getting any peace until he thought it all out. Spike exhaled, and started clearing the table to go wash the dishes. Once everything was put away, he went outside to smoke, walk, and think. It was late, or early, when he went upstairs to bed. Trying the handle of Kara's bedroom door, he found it locked, and all the lights were out. Sighing, he went into the next bedroom, undressed, and tried to fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks again, Gen. Mac. I know the rest of you sticking with this story have to have opinions! Come on, give it to me good...

Chapter 19

"Hello?" Kara answered her cell, after pulling it out of her bag. It was a few days after her talk with Spike, and she was investing in some "retail therapy".

"Hi, Kara. This is Dr. Lee."

"Oh, hey. Is there anything wrong?"

"No, no. I'm just calling to tell you that I managed to find you a spot at a 3-D Ultrasound center sooner than our next appointment. The machine takes highly detailed images."

"Okay. When can they fit me in?"

"July 1st? It's a Monday. We should be able to pinpoint the accurate age of your baby, as well as check for possible problems. You can bring someone with you, too."

"That day is clear so far. Just let me know what time. Is there anything different about the scan than the last ultrasound?"

"We'll use a transvaginal probe this time. It gives us more accurate images in a 1st trimester pregnancy. It's perfectly safe. The images on the computer will be in color, and three-dimensional. Quite amazing, really. In the last trimester, a couple can see exactly how their baby is going to look before birth."

"Oh, wow. Will the insurance company cover this place, or do I need to bring my checkbook? It's fine, either way. I'm not hurting on funds."

"I don't think they'll cover it, but I can always submit it. Just be prepared, and we'll see what they say later. I don't usually go to outside appointments, but I'll be there this time since you are a possible high-risk pregnancy. Hold on, and I'll seewhat time they've given you…Kara, it will be at 11 AM. It's in West Hollywood, so I'll have my secretary fax you a map, okay?"

"Sounds great. Thanks, again. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Bye, Kara."

Kara put her phone back in her purse and jotted down the date and time on a notepad. She shopped a while longer, until it was late enough for Tara to get off work. Her friend was all too happy to accompany her to the next appointment. Tara said she'd arrange to have the day off the next day, since Giles wouldn't be able to refuse a request that far in advance. Kara stopped in the food court for Chinese food, then caught a chick flick that Spike had refused to see. By the time she got back to the house, lugging in all the bags, she was in a pretty cheerful mood.

The phone rang as she walked into the kitchen to check the messages.

"Oh, hey, Steph. How's my sister, the camp counselor?"

"The kids were great, but the week sucked. I slipped and fell into a poison ivy bush and practically had to bathe in calamine lotion."

"Aww, I'm sorry! Never had it, but I do still remember the chicken pox. How's everything else?"

"Good. I've got a part-time job playing the piano at a nursing home for a couple hours a week. They seem to like me. You're still coming to Peter's graduation Friday, right?"

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away. I can't believe my baby brother has finished high school! Isn't he supposed to be 4 and begging me for stories still?"

"You aren't going to get all weepy, are you? Mom's going to be bad enough, and if you start, too, I'm doomed."

"I'll do my best to stay dry-eyed. Are we going to dinner afterwards?"

"As far as I know. How are you and Spike doing? It seems like months ago since I talked to you."

"Uh, things are interesting. We're okay, there's just some stuff we need to decide on. You know…you get to that year point, and you start wondering about the future…that kind of thing. I might fill you in, if we get a chance for any privacy."

"But you're okay?"

"Yep. I've been through lots worse, remember?"

"I know, and I still want to hit the guy for cheating on you. Hey, I'm free for dinner. Want me to come over?"

"That would be great, Stephanie. I'll see you soon, then."

"15 minutes, tops. Bye."

Kara hung up, and hit "play" on the answering machine. All sales call, so she erased them. The fax was there from Dr. Lee, so she skimmed the directions, then folded the paper and slipped it into her purse. She then started pulling out fixings for dinner.

----------------------------------

The chicken was almost done sautéing, and the rest was on low heat to keep warm, when Stephanie came through the door.

"Kara?"

"Kitchen! Lock the door and set the alarm, would you? There have been a few burglaries in the neighborhood, lately."

"Sure." She walked in a moment later. "That smells really good. What are you making?"

"Just something simple. Browned chicken, steamed veggies, and wild rice. Help yourself to something to drink."

"Yay! You have guava juice. The market by my apartment doesn't carry it. Do you have any 7-Up?"

"Sure do. It's the only thing that settles my morning sickness – oh, crap! You didn't hear that!" Why do I ramble without thinking! Stupid! Stupid!

"Did you say-?"

"Uh unh. I didn't say anything past 'Sure do'. Anything else you heard was just a figment…this isn't working, is it?"

"I'm going to be an aunt?" Stephanie's hazel eyes were wide in surprise.

"I can't say. I don't want to jinx it. Breathe a word, and I'll break those nimble fingers of yours. Please?"

"Okay," Steph said lightly. "Anybody else know about this 'figment'?"

"Only one, and she's sworn to secrecy, too. Look, there's a chance things won't…go well, okay? So, I don't want to say anything, in case they…well, don't."

Stephanie walked over to her sister and gave her a hug. "I get it. Let's have a nice dinner, maybe watch a movie, and I'll tell you about the cute first aid guy that treated my rash."

"Oooh, gossip! Were there any kisses? I've never heard you talk about a boy before!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Lord, what have I gotten myself in to?" she said dramatically.

"Tall person! Make yourself useful and get the glasses down."

"Hey, I can't help it my mother is 5'9". At least you don't have big feet."

"Heh, yeah. Aren't they cute?"

"Shut up!"

"I've missed you living here. You have to come over and use the pool, now that you're off for summer. The house has been…empty."

"Well, maybe that'll improve in a few months."

"Yeah, it could," was Kara's quiet response.

-----------------------------------------

Dawn finished her sophomore year on June 20. She was ready to do the Snoopy dance, until Joyce hinted that those free hours could now be added to her job for the summer.

"Why do I have to work all summer? Buffy didn't at my age!"

"No, but she was slaying at your age, which was much more difficult. And she's working now, too. If you want to get your driver's license at 16, Dawn, you have to earn some money to put towards a car. I didn't buy Buffy's, and I won't buy yours, either."

"This is so not cool! Summer is supposed to be fun, you know. No school freedom?"

"You'll still have plenty of time with your friends in the evening, or on weekends. You'll see."

"And when do I have to start this?"

"Let's see…I'll give you a week to do nothing, before I want you to talk to Giles, and renegotiate your schedule. Fair enough?" Even though it was a question, Joyce didn't look like she wanted Dawn to argue.

"Fine," the teen sighed. "Can I go over to Michael's now? He's leaving next week."

"Sure, honey, but don't come home alone if it's after dark."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Seriously! She knew how to avoid vampires, Dawn thought to herself.

---------------------------------------

Spike knocked twice as he came through the door. The Summers' kitchen was warm from whatever Joyce was cooking, though from the scent, he would guess peanut butter cookies. She entered the kitchen and smiled affectionately.

"Hi, Spike. What brings you by?"

"Nothing much, Mum. Jus' haven' stopped by in a while," he responded with a shrug.

She looked closer, and noticed his hair wasn't slicked back as usual, and there were faint shadows beneath his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in a few days.

"Would you like some hot chocolate? The cookies will be done soon, too."

"Thanks, luv. That'd be nice." He dropped onto a stool, resting his elbows on the island counter.

Joyce busied herself with fixing his drink. She'd give him a couple minutes to speak before she asked what was troubling him.

------------------------------------------

"So, elaborate on what's been going on with you and Spike. You mentioned talking about the future?" Stephanie knew her sister would hold it all in if she wasn't prodded to talk about it. As soon as they'd started eating, she'd grown very quiet, and Stephanie had known that it wasn't as trivial as Kara had mentioned over the phone.

"Yeah. I asked him, Monday, if he'd thought of where he saw us going, because it's been weighing on my mind recently. I haven't told him about the – you know – yet, but it's really made me look at things. It's my own fault, really. I wasn't thinking about being careful because Spike's not supposed to be able to reproduce, but life had other plans. Anyway, we talked some about it, but the conversation didn't end well."

"Did you fight?"

"No. More that I was brutally honest, and I think I bowled him over. And now, all I can think about is providing a home for-"

"So, if I'm getting this right, your timetable got pushed up, and now you want some kind of commitment. Why don't you just ask him, if he's the one you want?"

"I want him to. And if I asked, out of the blue, he'd know something's going on that I'm not saying. He's uncanny like that."

"Well, how do you think he'll take the news?" Stephanie asked.

"Shock and disbelief first. He might even not think it's his. This is such a mess! You know, after Dan, I was going to be done with guys for a long time, but Spike wouldn't leave me alone until I loved him back. Bastard…"

"Aw, you don't mean that…"

"No, I don't," Kara sighed. "I just want things to be easy again."

-------------------------------------

Joyce set the steaming mug in front of the vampire, complete with tiny marshmallows, and turned back to the oven to remove the cookie sheet.

"Are you going to tell me what's eating at you, or are you going to sit like a lump all evening?"

"I didn' say anythin' was wrong."

"No, but you called me 'Mum', and you only do that when you're worried about me, or needing to talk. And since I'm in perfect health, it can only be the other option. Anyway, you look like you haven't slept in days."

"What's today?"

"Thursday."

"Then it's been three nights," he mumbled.

Joyce set a plate of the cookies on the counter between them and sipped her iced tea. "Don't touch them, yet. They're very hot. Three nights with no sleep? That's not good for anybody, Spike. Is it something serious?" Her blue eyes shone with concern.

Spike sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair. "Kara's upset with me."

"Did she say that?" Joyce asked gently.

"She wouldn't let me in the bedroom."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It was the proverbial dog house for ol' Spike."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No, and that's where she has me bloody confused. We were talkin', and it was intense, but calm, ya know? She said her piece, got real quiet, said she wasn't feelin' well, and left the room. I gave her some space – she usually just wants to calm down – but when I went up to sleep, her door was locked. I tried sleepin' in one of the guest rooms, but that didn't go so well. I must've finally dozed off, 'cause when I got up, she was outta the house. I waited around for a while…but she was avoiding me…so I finally drove back here."

"Have you tried calling?"

He shot her a sarcastic look. "Gee, that's a good idea. Hadn't bleedin' thought of _that._"

"Hey, you came to me, so put away the sharp tongue, mister," she scolded him. Spike immediately looked contrite. He mumbled "sorry", and stirred the liquid in his mug. _Can't take the boy out of the man, or vampire,_ she thought. "Tell me what you talked about, and maybe I can give you a woman's perspective."

Spike told the whole tale; ending with how much emphasis Kara had put on the fact that she would be left behind even if they were mated.

"Usually, I can read her like a book, but she's been so up and down for months, at random. I can't make any soddin' sense of it, except that she's scared, and hiding something from me. She's almost been-"

"Fragile? Yes, we talked a while ago about how unsettled she still felt about being herself and Kalari at the same time. I can't imagine how it would be toremember living for so long – a full and complete life – and at the same time, be a young woman still finding her place, her purpose. Spike, what every woman wants is a sense of security, whether she finds it for herself, or with a man. She wants to know that what she cares about is safe and protected. Money helps, but not completely. She wants to feel it emotionally, too. Some women don't need much. Others want the whole shebang – house, husband, and family. Kara can handle her job, and she's obviously got the money. You need to figure out what's missing, and if it's something you can provide. That's my best guess, after your story."

"And what if I can't?"

"Then you'll find a compromise, or let each other go," she said gently. "I'm sorry, I'm not being much comfort to you, Spike. Do you want your relationship with Kara to be permanent? And it's okay if you don't. It's okay to be the 'right for right now' guy." Joyce paused to let him think it over.

"I never had to put that much thought into being with someone before. Dru was my sire, my salvation from soddin' mediocrity. It just seemed natural to stay with her forever. And bloody Harmony was just a rebound. I knew that two seconds after she opened her mouth, but it was easier than being alone, after Dru. Then Kara has me thinkin' about all these things that shouldn't even cross the perception of a vampire. I'm the bloody Slayer of Slayers – sorry – and I find myself _liking_ the cats and the pups and the cushy home and cable telly…I can't even remember the last time I thought about bleedin' some pulser dry! I should want to stake myself for being tamer than the Poof, but my day feels right as long as she tells me she loves me." His rant trailed off with, "It's not natural…"

"Maybe…" Joyce started, and he looked up at her like he hoped she had all the answers. "Maybe…you've out-grown the old ways? Were you happy, with how Dru said you should be?"

Spike thought of himself as a fledgling, of his primary thought that he could finally restore his beloved mother to vitality. His turning hadn't diminished his love for her at all, and it had broken his heart to hear the foul things the demon had spouted once she had risen. He'd learned a hard lesson that day, and much harder ones to come once Dru had introduced him to Angelus and Darla. No, he hadn't been happy to become what they wanted, at all, but he'd been desperate to please, even as his hatred of his elders quickly arose.

He'd had such hopes once Darla and the newly souled Angelus had left them – he finally had Dru to himself – until she had started bringing back lovers when he was out hunting. She'd turn on the charm, and distract him with her seductive ways, and he'd forgive her, again and again. Oh, she didn't flaunt the others she took to bed, but he knew, always. It was easy to fool himself when he didn't see them, and Dru knew it. She had a devoted caretaker, so she was happy. Peaches losing his soul buggered everything up, and for the first time, he actually started to doubt how much Dru cared for her childe. She hadn't taken his alliance with the Slayer against 'Daddy' very well, and no longer hid her dalliances. Once he ended up with the chip in his head, there was no sense trying to go back again.

There had been good times, but also doubt and insecurity. It wasn't just wanting to be better than 'William' that had him taking on Slayers. He had hoped that Dru would choose him once and for all, once he had accomplished something Angelus had never even tried. And it had worked, but only because Angelus had the filthy soul and wasn't her 'Daddy' anymore. It gave her a free pass to prefer her Spike, instead. Too bad her refusal to let him claim her showed where her heart truly led. And now, he finally knew what it was like to be loved back. There was no doubt that Kara loved him. She just didn't trust that he'd want to stay. So, he'd have to convince her.

Joyce's hand on his shoulder brought Spike out of his musings. "Spike? Are you okay?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah. Thanks, Mum." He kissed her on the cheek, and was out the door before she could speak.

"Well, I guess he figured it out." Joyce put the cookies away and cleaned up the kitchen.

She looked at the clock, and went to go pick up Dawn.

-------------------------------------------

"Stay, please? I'll lend you something to sleep in, and we'll have a slumber party in my bed, just like when we were kids."

"Ohhh-kay. I'll just go home tomorrow to change before Peter's ceremony."

"Thank you. You know, you're pretty grown up, for a 20 year old."

"Gee, thanks. And this coming from someone who still owns an Eeyore sweatshirt," Steph teased.

"Hey! You gave it to me, so shut up."

"Oooh, tough words from a shrimp!"

"Shrimp! I can still take you down, and I know all your ticklish spots." Kara raised her hands up, like claws, and Stephanie took off running.

It was the most fun either of them had had in a while.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to my reviewers, as always. You guys rock.

Chapter 20

The next morning, the doorbell was rung at Kara's. She opened the door to find a delivery boy with a bouquet of roses. She accepted the vase and tipped him, before closing the door and carrying the flowers into the kitchen.

"Oooh, pretty! Who are they from?"

Kara searched for the card.

_Be ready at 7pm tomorrow night, and wear something nice. Love, Spike._

"Spike. He wants to take me out tomorrow."

"Well, good! It is good, right?" Stephanie asked.

Kara buried her nose in one of the fragrant blooms. He always remembered her favorite type. "It's very good."

_----------------------------------------------_

_Another boring day in The Magic Box._ Buffy stowed her bag away, then went in search of Giles to say "good morning". Her Watcher was on the phone in his office, so he gestured to her to wait until he was done.

"Yes…the request I sent you was perfectly serious…In this day and age…Quentin…Quentin! Thank you. Do I have to remind you about certain secrets…" Giles held the receiver away from his ear until the shouting stopped. "Very good…We'll expect the contract right away. Good day."

"You got him to say yes!" Buffy squealed excitedly.

"Well, I'm sure it will come with some kind of catch, but we'll sort it out. The Council is sending an employment contract for us to look over. If you approve of the terms, you sign it, and officially become a paid employee."

She shot over and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Oh, thank you, Giles! You're the best. I don't know what kind of leverage you used, and I probably don't want to, but that was so awesome. Do you think they're going to ask for something unreasonable?"

"Uh…Buffy…can't...breathe."

"Oops! Sorry!"

"It's quite alright, dear. I know you're excited. As for your question, I'm sure there will be at least one point we will disagree with. Quentin will not make this easy, since he would normally never choose to pay a Slayer."

"Giles, will he go after you because he knows you know things now?"

"I already took care of that. Part of my request for you was an addendum that if anything happened to me, or any of your loved ones in retaliation for this, that all the hidden things I know will be uncovered. He doesn't know who knows, or doesn't know, what, so it will make him cautious. The only thing we have to worry about is the contract, itself. Now, let's get to work, hmm?"

"If you insist."

---------------------------------------

A buzzer sounded as Spike walked into the small store.

"I hear you do custom work."

"Yes, sir. With reasonable accommodations, of course."

"Right. I want this, made like this, and done in a week." He placed a sketch, a list of materials and specifications, and a deposit on the counter.

"Sir…this is quite a request. We can't possibly get it done in a week…"

Spike leaned in close to the clerk, his look pure intimidation. He slapped a sizeable advance in the clerk's hand. "I want it done in a week. And it better be your best work. You really don't want to see me disappointed."

"N-no, sir! Do you want to preview the item before it is assembled?"

The vampire winked at the nervous man. "I trust you. Call that number when it's ready." He spun on his heel and left, leather coat swishing around his ankles.

The clerk wiped his sweaty brow, and took the work order into the back. It would take their combined efforts to get the blonde man's order filled in time. He didn't want to think about the consequences if they fell behind.

---------------------------------------------

"There's my baby brother! I'm so proud of you! Here's your graduation gift." Kara handed Peter an envelope. He placed it in his pocket.

"Thanks. I hope we can leave soon. I want to get this robe off. Where's Steph?"

"Saying hello to some of the teachers, I think. What are your plans for the summer?"

"Not sure, yet. I'll have to prepare for college at some point."

"Right. You and Steph will both be at Chapman in the Fall. Did you decide on a major?"

"History. I really got into it this year, so it feels like the right course. Maybe end up a teacher."

"Well, it's a noble profession, if your heart's in it. Let's go find the others."

Pictures were taken with at least four cameras, the group in the shot juggling about depending on who was taking the photo. Peter was naturally on the shy side, so all the attention made him fidgety after a while. Kara interceded on his behalf after noticing his fifth eye roll of irritation.

"Hey, guys, I think we have enough pictures. The three of us are starving, so how about we move on to dinner?"

Peter picked the nearby Outback Steakhouse, and the family settled in once the food arrived. Kara sat between her brother and sister, Peter to her left, since he was left handed. It had been a long time since she had joined all of them for dinner, but it didn't feel wholly awkward. She took home another helping of garlic mashed potatoes, and a slice of cake, when they parted ways.

---------------------------------------

Buffy couldn't wait to tell Will the good news on their date tonight. He was finally done with the school year, so he'd finally have more time for them…she hoped.

She dressed in a halter-top that dipped low in the back, and an embroidered silk skirt. He'd mentioned they were going someplace nice for dinner. Buffy hurried to open the door when she heard the chime.

"Hi! I'm really looking forward to tonight," she said happily. She'd added a lightweight sweater just before he arrived, since the breeze was cool tonight.

"Me, too," he replied. "You look nice."

"Thanks. Shall we?"

They walked to his truck, where he opened the door for her. Will pulled away from the curb and drove south.

"So, where are we going to eat?"

"It's a Thai place. That alright?"

"Sure, I think. I don't know anything about their food," she replied, shrugging.

"Well, you like Chinese a lot, so you'll like this, too."

"Okay. How was your last week?"

"Busy. I had to get all the grades in on time, send recommendations to colleges for the seniors, get all the equipment locked away for the summer. And since I'm the new guy, chaperone Grad Night on Wednesday. I swear, all these kids listen to nowadays is a bass beat. Every song they played sounded the same!"

"Aww, poor baby. I'm sure that was loads of fun. I got some good news today."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Giles got the Council to agree to paying me for Slaying. I don't know how much, yet, but anything is long over due. They're sending the details."

"They're going to pay you just for a couple hours of patrol a night? That's pretty generous."

"No, they're paying me for risking my life all the time and keeping the world safe from the next apocalypse," she tensely explained.

"Well, either way. I thought it was your Sacred Calling? Isn't that something you're supposed to do out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Yeah, and it has been! I take my job very seriously, Will, but it also makes it hard to live in the human world. Not many jobs would let me run off at a moment's notice to handle a Hellmouth emergency. My dad only pays for half of college, so I have to get the money somewhere. Jeez, I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I am. I was just surprised. Whatever makes your life easier, honey."

He slipped in a CD, the universal sign that he was done talking for now, leaving Buffy to watch the scenery go by out the window.

Once they were seated at the restaurant, Buffy took off her sweater and draped it over the back of the chair.

"Showing enough skin tonight, Buffy? I told you this was a nice place," he said disapprovingly.

Her mouth gaped in shock, but before she could reply, the waiter came by to take their orders. He took Will's first, and when she was about to say what _she_ wanted, Will cut her off and told the waiter what she should have! What was this, the '50s?

"I'm perfectly capable of ordering for myself, thank you."

"I just thought I'd be helpful, since you said you didn't know the food. Oh, I've been meaning to tell you. A friend of a friend has offered me the lead in his play, and rehearsals start next week. We'll have to postpone our trip."

"What! We've had that planned for months. When did you agree to this play?"

"Um…two or three weeks ago, I think. It's a big opportunity for me, Buffy. It's going to be reviewed by all the major newspaper critics. This is my chance for some real recognition."

"Alright. Would you excuse me? I'm going to the ladies' room."

"Sure. Don't take too long. The food will be here soon."

Buffy nodded, and rose from her seat. Once she was in the restroom, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey, Mom. I just wanted to let you know I'll be home early, after all."

"Are you alright, Buffy?"

"Yeah. I just need to ditch my date and hail a taxi. Bye, Mom."

"Be careful, sweetie."

Buffy put the phone away in her purse, then stuck her head out the door to check for a back exit. Ah, good, the door to the kitchen was back here. She ran through, yelling "sorry!" to all the waiters she jostled in her haste. She breathed in relief when she made it outside.

Where the hell had the sweet guy she'd known last year gone? She thought he'd adjusted to the Slayer thing, since she'd told him last September, but she could tell now that he thought less of her for it. _I guess not everyone's cut out to know about the monsters._ After finding a cab, and finding out the price for taking her all the way back to Sunnydale, Buffy directed the driver to the Hyperion, instead. She'd ask one of Angel's crew to take her home.

Buffy rapped on the glass door as she opened it, announcing herself. "Hello? Hope I'm not intruding?" A very familiar brunette walked out of the office.

"Buffy! This is really a surprise. Is there trouble we don't know about?" Cordy asked.

"No, nothing supernatural. I was on a date, and it really sucked, and cab fare to Sunnydale-"

"Costs a fortune, yeah. So, you need a ride home?" Cordelia asked, a teasing note in her voice.

"Yes, I got stranded. Laugh at Buffy's expense. Is anyone free to help me out?"

Cordelia softened, remembering a few of her own bad dates. "Yeah, I can drive you. Gunn and Fred can hold down the fort for a couple hours."

"Thanks, Cordelia. You've truly saved me." Buffy followed the brunette to her car.

"So, tell me about the guy."

"Ugh, where to start…"

By the time they reached Buffy's house, both ladies had realized that their former rival had grown up, and really wasn't so annoying anymore. Buffy thanked Cordy again, handed her some gas money, and waved as the other girl left. Her mother was sitting in the living room, waiting for her to come home.

"Buffy? What happened, sweetie? Why did you have to leave Will?"

"Can I have a chance to sit first?" she teased her mother. Joyce smiled sheepishly, and patted the sofa cushion. "He's not the same guy, Mom. Tonight, he was condescending, controlling, patronizing…and then, he tells me that our trip is off because he got a role in a play. We've had the reservation for months, and he just accepted the play two weeks ago, and didn't tell me until now! Looking back on it, he's been different ever since he found out about my night job. It's just gotten worse with time. Did he call while I was out?"

"I let the answering machine get the phone, since I didn't want to get in the middle, and went back to my movie upstairs. I don't know if he called."

"Well, it doesn't matter, either way. I think I'm done. This sucks! Is every guy that comes around me destined to turn into a jerk because of it? I mean, Kara wouldn't set me up with a jerk, right?"

"Of course not, if she knew. I should tell you, I've had reservations about your relationship for a while."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Buffy, you're not 16 anymore. This isn't like with Angel, where I thought a college man was preying on my teenage daughter, or the bad vibes I got from him. You're 21, and as long as I felt Will wasn't a danger to you, then I let you find your own way. You've been complaining for months that he never had time for you, and that he seemed distant, or that he was trying to plan your life together without you. Either you two would talk it out and things would get better, or you'd realize that he wasn't who you want to be with anymore."

"Wow, you have that much faith in me not to royally screw up?"

"Like I said, you've grown up. I need to guide you less and less all the time."

"I'll always need you, Mommy. You make life make sense"

"I'm glad you feel that way, Buffy. So, chocolate ice cream?"

"God, yes!"

-------------------------------------

"I'll get it! Hello?"

"Dawn? Put me on the phone with Buffy, please."

Dawn covered the mouthpiece while she whispered to her sister. "It's Will. He wants to talk to you. He doesn't sound happy."

Buffy sighed, then took the phone from Dawn. "Buffy, here."

"That wasn't very nice last night, Buffy. Why did you skip out on me?"

"To be honest, Will, you aren't the same guy I got to know. This isn't working for either of us. You hardly want to see me anymore."

"So, that's it? You just throw away a year because I'm busy?"

"No, I'm ending this because you haven't been treating me nicely. You practically called me a slut at the restaurant, Will!"

"I did no such thing."

"You implied it! Plus, canceling the trip? That was a Christmas present, to us, from Kara. It was supposed to be special. The fact that you took a job, and didn't tell me right away, shows that you don't care what I think. Better we quit now than linger on like this for a few more months."

"Whatever, Buffy. You just can't hack being a normal girlfriend. If you can't support my efforts to make a better future for us…Find some freak who lives in the dark. That seems to be all that matters to you." He slammed the phone down, making her jump. Buffy sighed, and put the cordless back on the charger.

"You okay, Buffy?"

"Yeah, it's been going this way for a while. No big shock."

"Did he say anything mean? 'Cause I'll kick his ass for you. You deserve better."

"That's sweet, Dawnie. It's Saturday. Wanna go shopping?"

"You're on!"


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 21

Saturday, June 22, continued…

Kara languished the day away, relishing having nothing to do. She'd slept in, made herself an overly sugary breakfast, then lounged out on the deck, reading a book. As it got closer to her date time, she took her time getting ready, starting with a bubble bath in Spike's favorite scent on her. She picked through her closet, finally finding the right dress, and laid it on the bed. Kara did her hair and make-up, and found she still had time before needing to get dressed, so she went down to the kitchen in her robe and sliced an apple into thin bites as a snack. She felt pretty sure that Spike would take her somewhere to eat, but he hadn't specified.

Kara had chosen a slinky black halter dress. The skirt flared slightly, making the dress ideal for dancing. She slipped her feet into a pair of red high-heeled sandals, then went looking for the right jewelry. Her choice came in the form of a silver length of chain with a spray of garnets at the end. She draped it around her neck and slipped the jeweled end through the loop at the other. The garnets ended up resting just at the 'v' of her cleavage. Matching silver earrings completed the look. Kara examined herself in the full-length mirror, just to make sure she wasn't missing something.

Her lips quirked at her image. "Not bad for a pregnant lady," she mused. She was determined to keep a positive outlook tonight. She glanced at the slender watch on her wrist and hurried to grab her clutch purse and head downstairs.

--------------------------------

Spike would never admit it, but he was nervous about tonight. He was taking it on faith that the roses had been well received, and Kara would be dressed and waiting for him when he arrived. He wanted to hope that she wouldn't be upset anymore. She usually couldn't maintain a fit of temper for more than two or three days. It wasn't in Kara's nature to hold a grudge.

He turned up the volume on the Sex Pistols, blowing smoke from his cigarette out the open window as he cruised down the highway. Tonight was the start to a plan that he really didn't want to blow up in his face.

----------------------------------

At five to 7, Kara started pacing near the door. They hadn't gone on a date in quite a while, and she was really excited. She jumped when the doorbell rang, smoothed her dress, took a calming breath, and opened the door.

"Hi," she said softly.

"You look good enough to eat, kitten," he purred, raking his eyes over her curves.

"Stop it," she giggled.

Spike pulled her close, dipping his head to her neck to inhale her perfume. "Can't help it, luv. If we didn't have reservations, I'd be taking you up against this wall." His voice near her ear made her shiver, and he smiled proudly. "Shall we go?"

"Uh huh."

Spike took her hand as soon as she'd locked the door and led her to the Desoto.

"It's all shiny!"

"Yes, I know my baby needed a bath. She couldn't have you completely showin' her up."

"I knew you loved this car the most," she deadpanned.

"What's not to love?" he bantered back.

This was good, really good. They were teasing each other like normal, and Spike seemed to be in a really good mood. _And mercy, does he look fine!_ He was wearing a black silk shirt with the collar unbuttoned, and black pants. She could see his typical silver chain peeking out from under the shirt as he moved. The protection charm must still be on it, since the sun wasn't down, yet. The rosy tones of the summer sunset were casting a warm glow on his pale skin. He glanced over to her with a smirk, having noticed her long perusal.

"See something you like, pet?"

"Maybe," she coyly replied. "So, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Kara pouted, and he laughed, and squeezed her hand before setting his back on the steering wheel.

Spike had chatted her up along the way, asking about her week. Kara told him about hanging out with her sister, and Peter's graduation. She mentioned that she had a good feeling about the university, as she was familiar with it, knowing several people that had gone there. He said that he'd had hot chocolate with Joyce, and that she said 'hi', leaving out the very private conversation they had shared. Kara knew he had probably confided with Joyce, but he didn't have anyone else he was that close to, so she didn't begrudge her friend knowing their life from both sides.

She hadn't known how much time had flown by until they pulled up in front of a restaurant. The valet opened Kara's door for her, then went to accept the keys from Spike.

"Scratch it, and I take it out of your hide," he told the young man.

The valet gulped, and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Did you threaten the valet again?" Kara asked as he took her hand.

"Have to get my kicks somewhere," he said, shrugging. She shook her head, but smiled at him anyway. They walked up to the host.

"Reservation under…?"

"William."

"Ah, yes, 7:30. Right this way, please."

The restaurant had obviously been around for a while, sporting an Art Deco décor. They were led to a booth on one side of the dance floor, where a live band was playing.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly."

Kara was glad she had chosen a dress in silk, at least. This was the kind of place where the prices weren't on the ladies' menu, which meant expensive, and the place was packed, which meant that reservations were not easy to come by. She glanced curiously at Spike, wondering what she had done to receive such special attention.

"How did you hear about this place?" she asked instead.

"Came here, once, when it was all the rage. I remembered it this week, and lucky us, they were still in business."

"I thought the décor looked original. Did you find the '20s fun?"

"Fairly so. The world had opened up to faster travel, and humans had grown so decadent. It was the first decade of real rebellion against the institution. Young girls were no longer taking their parents' plans as gospel, the Jazz Movement flourished, and every American wanted the drink they were forbidden to have. Anyone looking at the rise of the credit system could see it was heading for a big bloody implosion. It was only a matter of time."

"And Giles says you're not smart. Did you spend much time here?"

"Nah, we spent most of our time in Europe until the '60s. Dru just had to come see the 'flower people'. Woodstock was a trip."

"That was bad, even for you," she teased. "Think I'll eventually get every story out of you?"

"There're things I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear about, pet."

"I don't need the gory details. I just like hearing the stories – where you've been, the people you've seen, history you've lived through. Not that blood turns my stomach. I've seen some pretty gross movies with my former. I know how you used to live. You won't shock me into leaving," Kara responded with conviction. The gratitude in his eyes said she'd spoken the right thing.

"Good to know," he said softly.

The waiter came and took their orders, starting with Kara. She requested the filet mignon with lobster tail. Spike ordered the prime rib, bloody rare, and a glass of merlot.

"Merlot?" Kara asked, once the waiter had gone.

"What, can't I have a fine wine with a nice meal?"

"You can, I just didn't expect you to ask for it by name and year. I forget sometimes that my bad-boy used to be a gentleman."

"Yours, eh?"

"Mmm-hmm."

--------------------------------

They'd been eating for a while, when Kara asked another question.

"There's one thing I've wondered that you've never answered for me."

"What's that, luv?"

"How you came to be turned? I've gathered that you don't like to talk about that time in your life, but I've been wondering about it since that talk on the balcony at The Bronze. Will you tell me?"

He sighed, and took a long swallow of the wine, before answering. "I've already told you I was a ponce, a soft git pretty much useless for anything. There was a girl, Cecily Adams, that I imagined myself madly in love with. I'd see her at these society parties, and she was polite, but hardly spoke to me. I figured she was shy.

Anyway, I'd write these stupid poems about her, pure drivel, and the others knew it and mocked me for it. That night, I was at another one of those blasted parties, and one of my 'friends' ripped the sheet of paper right out of my hand and read it to all and sundry. They laughed, of course, and Cecily fled the room. I followed her, and tried to plead my case. She asked if my poems were about her. I said 'Every one of them', and proceeded to lay my heart out to her, expressing my devotion. She said that she could never be with me, and, I quote, "You're beneath me."

I ran out of the house into the streets, ripping the poem to shreds and swearing to never write another word of it again. Dru found me crying my eyes out in a stable. She offered to make me more, and how could I refuse? She was beautiful, dark, mysterious…I'd never met a woman like her, and she seemed to see into my very soul. She drained me there, and the next thing I knew upon waking was that I felt more alive than I could ever remember before. She took my hand once I'd dug myself out, and showed me a whole new world. I looked upon her as my salvation from the pathetic life I'd been."

"Did you stay in London?"

"For a while. We left the city after I killed those I could find from the party that night. Every one of them that had made my life hell for years."

"Did it make you feel better?" Her tone was curious, with no accusation.

"There's…satisfaction, even joy in causing them pain…but,"

"It doesn't take the pain away?"

"Yeah. Just ask old Liam if he still has father issues. The Watchers tell their Slayers that nothing of the person who was before remains when the demon takes over, that it's just accessing the memories left in that brain to better assimilate into human society and prey on them. Load of bollocks, if you ask me. Losing your soul doesn't take away your emotions. Just some of us retain a bit more humanity than others."

"You're the first vampire I got to know, so I guess I'm a bit biased. Thank you for telling me, Spike. I want you to be able to trust me with the painful things."

He caressed her cheek and she leaned into his hand. "Do you trust me with yours?" he asked softly.

"Yes. You know practically everything about me. Anything I'd tell a guy, anyways."

"Don't do that," he whispered.

"What?"

"Pass it off with a joke to hide being vulnerable. I know you still hide some things. You still block off parts of your mind," he said, leaning forward and tapping her temple with his finger.

"How do you know it's not just the claim not being strong enough?"

"Vampire, sweetheart. I can tell," he replied, tapping her nose. "Would you like some dessert?"

Kara blinked at the sudden topic change. "Uh, sure…I still have room." She was confused. Spike never just _dropped_ a subject, well, as long as it was about someone else. But there he was, summoning the waiter to their table.

"Some dessert for the two of you?"

"What are the choices?" Kara asked.

"We have crepes with custard and strawberries, a chocolate soufflé, or an assortment of homemade pastries."

"The chocolate," they answered in unison.

The waiter smiled. "Very good. I'll be back shortly."

"It's a good thing you're not human, baby, or that sweet tooth of yours would be packing on the pounds," Kara teased.

"Like you're any better?"

"Yep. Food actually makes me feel full, so I know when to stop. Which is usually one scoop of ice cream less than you."

"Want to dance, kitten? It'll take them a little bit to make the desserts."

"Love to."

Spike took her hand as Kara slid out of the booth. They walked gracefully to the dance floor, Spike spinning her into his embrace once they stopped and joined the other couples. They soon gathered an audience of eyes, the ease and familiarity obvious in the way they moved together. The band smoothly transitioned from a fast waltz to a salsa, wanting to test the expertise of the latest couple on the floor. Kara found even in this, she could anticipate his movements and match him on every turn. It didn't hurt that he'd started a game of winding each other up with outwardly innocent touches. By the time he dipped her on the last beat, and drew her body slowly back up, she was breathy and lust-addled. Kara's eyes flashed silver for a second when they met his, startling a few diners, though they thought it must be a trick of the light.

"Careful, luv. Can't let your true face show in public, remember?" he whispered in her ear, now that they were back to a slow song.

"Not my fault. Someone was pushing all my buttons," she murmured in return.

"Not _all_ your buttons, but that will come later."

She almost caught the little whimper before it escaped her throat, but he heard it, anyway.

"Come on, kitten. Our dessert is at the table."

Fluffy soufflés waited for each of them in ramekin cups, topped with three fresh raspberries and a sprig of mint. Kara nearly moaned upon the first bite. The flavor burst in her mouth, yet the texture was so light, it just melted away, leaving you ready for the next bite. Spike spooned his raspberries onto hers, then dug into his own chocolate.

"You don't like raspberries?"

"They're alright. I prefer blackberries."

"I've thought about planting blackberries at home, but the thorns are a big deterrent. You're welcome to plant some, if you don't mind maintaining them."

"Somethin' to do while you're asleep, eh?"

"It's a better hobby than talking to yourself outside in the middle of the night. My neighbors are starting to get curious about 'the crazy blonde man'."

"Yeah, yeah. You're not funny, you know. Tell the nosy bints to piss off and mind their own business," he said plainly.

"I'm not going to tell them that! And they wouldn't be watching you all the time if you wore a shirt out there more often."

"Now, why should I deprive some poor, harmless, old biddy of probably her only glimpse of a good lookin' bloke anymore?"

"I give up. Your ego is invincible," she sighed in mock resignation.

"This is fun, he added, grinning. Yeah, it really was. When was the last time they'd been just playful and teasing around each other? Kara once more felt guilty for making him walk on eggshells around her.

Finished with her dessert, Kara leaned towards his ear, and whispered, "Take me home, William."

"Right. Oi! Check, please."

--------------------------------

There were kisses when they got in the car, kisses at every stoplight, promising caresses stoking each other to burning on the freeway, and a frenzied kiss in the driveway before they made it into the house. Kara blindly got her key in the lock and opened the door, disarming the security system without removing her lips from his. Spike pressed her up against the door, leaving a trail of nips and kisses down her throat that had her panting with need.

"Make love to me, Spike. I need you, so much!" she gasped. She immediately found herself hoisted up to wrap her legs around his waist as he headed for the staircase. Kara had his shirt unbuttoned by the time they reached her bedroom and was fumbling with his belt as he dumped her on the bed.

Spike stepped back long enough to kick off his shoes and shed the rest of his clothes, then stood there, gazing at the goddess before him. Lying on the bed, her hair was splayed out behind her, and the low neckline of the dress was barely restraining her full breasts. She looked thoroughly kissed, and he was going to enjoy making the rest of her body flush with passion.

"Spiiiiike! You're too far away," she pouted. That lip was his downfall, and he dove to catch it, supporting his weight on his arms to not land on her. He kissed her until her eyes were glazed with the heady feeling.

Spike brush the hair away from her face and gazed down at her in tender adoration. "Are you mine, Kara?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"Is that what you want to be?"

"Yes, Spike. Absolutely."

"How long?"

"As long as you want me. Please…"

"Please what, luv?"

"Make love to me. I need you inside me. I feel like I'm going to burst-"

"Shhh, kitten. I've got you. You know I'll take care of you. Sit up so we can get this dress off," he replied, moving off of her. The dress was whipped off over her head and tossed somewhere. Kara's bra was the next thing to go. Spike gently pushed her back and started kissing down her body, paying extra attention to her sensitive curves.

He teased her with little bites around the straps of her panties, driving her insane before finally sliding them off. He gave one lick to her aching center before crawling up her body.

"Uh, shoes?"

"Leave em on. They're hot."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. Ready, baby?" he asked while teasing her with his length.

Kara wrapped her legs around his hips, ready to give him a push. "I've _been_ ready. Stop teasing me!"

He surged all the way in on one stroke and started a pace. "Demanding chit, aren't you?"

"Would you rather I didn't want you? Oh, god, that feels good," she moaned. He growled at her question and started hitting her faster and deeper. "Mmm, Spike, more!"

"Do you want my fangs in you as you come? Will you scream for me?" he demanded in time with his thrusts.

"Yes! Oh, YES!" Kara could only see stars as his teeth struck her neck. He didn't pull any blood, just laved at the wound until he felt her stop pulsing around him. Spike lovingly closed the wounds, then rolled them to their sides to rest.


	22. Chapter 22

Just couldn't resist giving you guys another chapter. Thanks to Gen. Mac, as always, for being so faithful.

Chapter 22

Kara awoke sometime in the morning sprawled across a Spike-shaped pillow. She lifted her head enough to smile at his sleeping face, then put her ear back to his chest. She could hear her heartbeat echoing through his chest, but after almost a year of sleeping next to him, she wasn't bothered by it. She thought of a little baby heartbeat that would be audible soon. Their anniversary was on the 7th. She would tell him by then. That settled in her mind, Kara went back to sleep.

--------------------------------------

"Good morning, Dawn. Is your sister at home?" Sebastian asked when she opened the door.

"Yeah, she's still asleep. You can hang out, if you want. I was just about to find some breakfast."

"Is there anything in particular you are looking for? I make a passable omelette."

"Really? Okay. Give it your best shot."

Dawn set a pan and a mixing bowl on the counter for him while Sebastian rooted around in the refrigerator for ingredients.

"Dawn, where do you keep your herbs?"

"Over here, the 'h' is silent," she teased, giggling.

"Yes, well, we invented the language, so I think that one-ups your argument."

"You can tell yourself that, but we outnumber you, so I think you're still toast."

"Keep it up, young lady, and I won't make breakfast for you, after all," he warned.

"So…tell me about Spike when he was young."

"Wouldn't you rather ask him?"

"I have. He'll tell me all about the historical stuff – you know, what had been invented, how schools worked, that sort of thing – but he never covers any stories. I don't know why he's so afraid of revealing he wasn't always the 'Big Bad'. I already figured that out on my own."

Sebastian mixed the ingredients together and poured them into the warmed pan as he considered his words. "William…was a gentle soul in life, naïve, innocent. He looked for beauty in all things. I looked after him when I could, before I joined the military. Once I made lieutenant, I could usually get back for Christmas, and we would catch up at the family gatherings. He was well-loved by family, but had few friends. Just as now, being shy doesn't exactly get you respected by the snobs, and where other boys were interested in making rugby captain, William was just as content with a good book. I fell between the two sides, and was fortunate for my family's position of automatic respect. My father had been knighted by the Queen…"

"So that made you big man on campus."

"Yes," smiling at her phrase. "Perhaps if William's father had lived longer, he would have had an easier time…anyway, he was always a good student, made his way to university, and took over the affairs of the household, but those society ruffians always looked to mock him because he was the quiet one. Having to look after his poor, dear mother when she struck ill kept him home much of the time, though I think he preferred it…"

"What was she sick from?"

"Consumption – what we now call tuberculosis. The only treatment back then was to stay out of wet weather, and take laudanum syrup for the cough. Once word got out, people would stop dropping by to call, and the ill person would be left very lonely, if they could even find a caretaker. Your only hope was to pray that your body would be able to fight off the infection. It happened, but not often. Medicine has advanced so far, so quickly in the last century, Dawn. It's amazing even to me, and I've watched its progress."

"Spike's mom – what was she like?"

"Her name was Anne. She was petite in stature, but most women weren't tall in those days. She had blonde hair, which she always kept elegantly in place, and blue eyes. She was a kind woman, and quick to laugh, and she adored William. They were very close, with it being just the two of them for so long. Perhaps he has saved a photo or two. I saw her often when I was a lad, since she and my mother were sisters. Your mother reminds me of them both. Where do you keep the plates? Your omelette is done."

"Oh! Here you go. What was your mother like? Which sister was older?"

"Anne was older, but my mother married young and started her family sooner. Hence me being ten years older than my cousin. There were two children born to my parents between me and my sister, but they both passed before becoming a year old. It was several years before Annabelle was born. She was two years younger than William. I swear, sometimes you look just like her, and that _is_ a complement. From the time Annabelle had her coming out at her first ball, she was bombarded with potential suitors. They all had to pass my mother's inspection, however, so she was still unmarried at the time of her death."

"This is really good! Where did you learn to cook?"

"I was injured, once, and my company took refuge in a monastery in Italy. Besides the aspects required to perform of their faith, the monks were also scholars, artists, historians, and wine-makers. There were no women to cook for them, of course, so they learned to do it themselves. Many of the herbs used in cooking also have medicinal purposes. We took many volumes of information back to the Library at Headquarters."

"Cool. Is the monastery still there?"

"As far as I know. It was a small Order in a remote location, so I imagine they have weathered the passage of time with little change. You have two years of secondary school to finish, yes? What do you plan to do afterwards?" He sat down to start on his own breakfast.

"Yep, two more years. I'm thinking about photography, but other things are interesting, too. I haven't figured out my passion, yet. I like helping out with research, when they'll actually let me. I think Buffy still thinks of me as her little sister in pigtails, still, and the over-protective thing is really annoying. I mean, I've known vampires exist almost as long as she has. It's not like I want to go out there and start fighting them, but helping to look up a new demon is not going to hurt me, you know? The drawings in the books are a lot less gruesome than what's in the movies these days, anyway. At least Spike doesn't treat me like I'm 10. He's always given me a straight answer to my questions."

"He has learned a certain amount of…bluntness, hasn't he?" Sebastian said with a grin.

"You can say that again. You should have heard the things he'd say to Buffy, before they called their 'truce'. He's more tactful than Anya, though."

"Everyone is more tactful than Anyanka. I've always found her amusing, but there are things about her marriage I never wanted to know!" He shuddered, thinking about it.

Dawn burst out laughing at his expression, and she was just trailing off when Buffy walked into the kitchen.

"Well, isn't this cozy?"

"Hey, Buff." "Good morning, Buffy."

"Did Mom make food before she left? Why didn't she wake me?"

"It wasn't Mom. Sebastian can cook," Dawn replied.

"Really? You didn't tell me that."

"You didn't ask," he quipped, blue eyes twinkling. Buffy had noticed that he started teasing people he'd know for a while. As Sebastian got comfortable with someone, his extreme politeness relaxed into a friendly banter, though he still treated all the girls like ladies.

"Bad on me, then. Did you just drop by to hang out?" she asked, getting some juice.

"I thought perhaps we could organize another outing, with Miss Dawn, this time. If I'm not being too presumptuous…you ladies might have plans…"

"We love to do something today, right, Buffy?"

She blinked. "Uh, yeah. Where do you want to go?"

"Well, your mother suggested the aquarium, since I have never taken the chance to see one, and I thought Dawn would enjoy it, as well?" The question he asked while looking to the younger sister.

"Yeah, definitely. They let you hold tropical birds! And the other stuff is cool, too. How about it, Buffy? We go down to Long Beach after you eat?" They both looked at Buffy expectantly with hope in their eyes.

"Okay…you two can put away the puppy expressions. Just let me eat and take a shower, first. Dawn, you can look up how to get there on the computer."

"On it!" The teen raced up to her room to get on-line.

"Would you like an omelette, Buffy? It's no trouble."

"I wouldn't want to delay us…"

"Nonsense. It takes five minutes. What do you like? Cheese? Mushrooms? Peppers?"

"That's fine, just no onions. They taste weird with eggs." Her nose scrunched up at the word "weird", and he still found the expression adorable.

"Right, no onions. How has your weekend been?"

"Interesting…I guess. I broke up with Will."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Was it horrible? Are you alright?"

"It sucked, but wasn't too bad. He was a jerk Friday night, and I'd just had enough. It's been a slow slide downhill for a couple months, so I'm not in shock, or anything. And hey, for once I was the dumper, instead of the dumpee."

"Um, congratulations?" he said awkwardly.

"It's a good thing, trust me. After three guys in a row, it felt good to be the one making the decision. Will and I were probably just too different, anyway. In two different places in life. And the Slayer thing freaked him out a bit. It's just as well," she said with a shrug.

"I'm glad you aren't hurting…eh, you don't sound like you are…but it would be perfectly natural if you were…a year with someone is nothing trivial…I'll shut up now," he rambled. Why did this girl make him so flustered? He never stuttered like this, normally. He turned back to the stove to hide his embarrassment.

Buffy walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sebastian, it's okay. You didn't offend me. Yeah, I'm a little sad that something that started great fizzled out so much, but I'm not hurt. Like I said, there was no shock, no surprise, okay?"

He offered her a shy smile. "Of course. You're an amazing woman, Buffy, handling your ups and down with such grace," he replied softly. She was standing close to him, in her attempt to comfort him. His eyes flicked over her face as she smiled up at him, blushing at his compliment. He had only just to lean in a little to capture her soft lips-

"Found it!" Dawn bellowed, just before entering. The sudden voice surprised the two in the kitchen, who jumped away from each other like they'd been shocked. "Did I interrupt?"

"No! Nope. I was just telling Sebastian about my weekend," Buffy filled in.

"Ahhh, the break-up story. Will was better than Riley, but still boring."

"Hey!"

"Well, they were! At least when that spell happened a couple years ago, you were with someone cool…"

"Dawn! Eww! I told you never to bring that up again."

"Spell?" Sebastian looked between the sisters in confusion.

"Willow botched a spell, once, and Spike and Buffy were engaged for a day or two. She doesn't like to talk about it," Dawn rushed to say.

"DAWN!" Buffy yelled at the same time. "I am so going to kill you!" Buffy scooped a handful of flour out of the canister on the counter and started stalking her sister. Dawn yelped and took off running, pissed off Slayer on her heels.

"Eeek! Don't throw the flour, I'll have to take another shower! I'll tell Mom if you make a mess on the carpet!"

"Come back here, you long-legged freak!"

"Sebastian, help! The Slayer's gone mad!" Dawn exclaimed, giggling. The next time they made a pass through the kitchen, he grabbed Dawn by the waist and held her from running away. Buffy pelted her in the face with the flour.

"Pfft! Pfft! That so was not cool," Dawn calmly replied – too calm. Buffy's eyes widened just before her sister grabbed the spray nozzle from the sink and pelted her with water, then turned and sprayed the knight.

"Oh, you want to play that way?" Sebastian taunted. Dawn had just enough time to gulp, before she was tossed over the knight's shoulder and carried to the backyard. One of the sprinkler heads had broken, leaving a mud puddle, and he dumped her right in the middle of it. The look of shock on her face had Sebastian and Buffy rolling.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Buffy gasped. "You're always so…proper!"

"Really?" he smirked. She tried to dart away, but found herself in the same puddle Dawn had just stood out of.

"Now, that's payback!" Dawn exclaimed. "He's going down, now, right?"

"Oh, yeah," the Slayer answered.

"Uh oh," he mumbled, before taking off around the house. He'd picked up the garden hose just has they turned the corner. "Back off, ladies. I'm not above soaking you like drowned rats."

"He won't do it." "Yeah, he doesn't have the stones."

They stalked towards him, Sebastian looking to one, then the other, in indecision of who to strike first. When they were close enough to pounce, he turned the nozzle to the widest spray setting and squeezed the trigger.

"Cold!" they shrieked, tackling him anyway. They both attacked his ribs with wriggling fingers, and the knight was soon reduced to a giggling ball on the grass.

"You give up?" Buffy asked.

"Yes! Ha, ha, hee…please!"

"Okay," they chorused. The sisters high-fived, then each extended an arm to help Sebastian off the ground.

"My goodness! What happened here?" Joyce exclaimed.

"Hi, Mom!" Dawn said cheerily.

"Why are you three wet and muddy? And don't thing about stepping in the house until I get some towels. What did I miss?"

"Dawn brought up the Day Which Must Not Be Named, I tossed flour in her face…"

"I sprayed her with the sink nozzle, then Sebastian, 'cause he was holding on to me for Buffy…"

"And I dumped Dawn in the puddle over there-"

"And me!"

"Yes, Buffy, too. They gave chase, and I grabbed the hose, and here we are. It was a rousing bit of fun," he finished, grinning.

"Well, sorry I missed the show. And really, Buffy, are you still sore about being engaged to Spike? It wasn't his fault. I'll go find the beach towels…" Joyce went into the house, leaving the trio to bust up laughing again.

"Well, I guess it will take us a bit longer to get to the Aquarium," Dawn quipped.

"Here, Sebastian. I think these sweats will fit you, until we get your clothes dry. Your shoes didn't get wet, did they?" Buffy asked.

"No, they're fine. Thanks you. Uh, where can I change?"

"Um, downstairs bathroom? Dawn and I will kinda be tying up the one up here."

"That will be fine. Where are your laundry machines?"

"Basement. The door is off the kitchen." He nodded, and headed down stairs.

"Hey, Buffy…" Dawn murmured, sticking her head out her bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"_So_ not boring," she smirked, nodding in the direction the knight had gone. She closed the door before Buffy could throw something at her.

"Why me?" Buffy mumbled, stepping into the bathroom.

-----------------------------------

Buffy, wrapped in a robe, carried her wet pajamas downstairs to drop on the dryer. She skidded to a stop at the entry to the kitchen, stunned by the sight of a shirtless Sebastian reading the newspaper while he waited. His back was to her, where he sat at the island, and she had a clear view of both the muscular definition there, and the dragon tattoo on his right shoulder blade. The dragon was facing her, wings spread, with some kind of crest on its belly. Whoever had done the artwork was really talented, as it was multi-colored and heavily detailed. _Yum._

"Nice tattoo," she said casually, passing by him on her way to the basement.

"Oh, thank you. Sometimes I forget it's there, since I can only see it in a mirror."

"What's it mean?"

"It represents the Order."

"Oh. Did it hurt?"

"Not really. They swabbed something on the skin to numb it a bit. It took long enough to complete that I fell asleep," he reminisced.

"Do all you guys have one?"

"Yes. It was part of the initiation. And if you have a reaction to the ink, you don't pass."

"Wow. May I?" She raised her hand, gesturing as if to feel it. He nodded, sitting still so she could examine it.

Buffy lightly stroked her fingers over the design. She didn't know why she thought it might be textured. Maybe because the dragon almost looked alive. She felt goosebumps rise under her touch, as his skin reacted to her cool hand. His muscles twitched under the surface.

"What do these words on the crest mean? If it's not a secret…"

"'My honor is my life'. The code we all live by." Her breath was tickling his neck, and it was all he could do not to shiver visibly.

"I like the dragon. It's pretty."

He chuckled softly. "I think they were going for something more like 'fearsome'."

"Oh, it looks that way, too, but it's still beautiful," she said, as she walked around to his side so she could see his face.

"Buffy…" he breathed. She was so dangerous, but god, he wanted to taste her. He picked up the hand she had left on his shoulder, kissing the palm and hearing her pulse quicken. He looked up into dilated hazel eyes and-

"Buffy! How many times do I have to ask you to not leave wet towels on the floor? You're 21, young lady, and old enough to clean up after yourself."

Buffy stepped back from Sebastian, composing herself. "Sorry, Mom. I just wanted to get these dirty clothes down to the washing machine."

"Alright. Take the towel with you, and check on Sebastian's things in the dryer."

"Yes, ma'am."

She quickly jogged down the steps and threw the wet things in the washing machine, noted the time left on the dryer, and released a long exhale. Two times, this morning – she had thought he might kiss her. The logical side of her brain told her it wouldn't be a good idea, that despite not being very fond of Will recently, she would be rebounding and taking advantage of a friend. The other side, that often 'bad' voice, was telling her to finally act on her attraction, already, since he seemed to be feeling the same thing. Buffy was extremely grateful at the moment that her sister would be with them today.

She hurried up the steps and through the kitchen, calling "Your clothes will be done in 10 minutes, Sebastian," behind her as she flew up to her bedroom.

----------------------------------

The Aquarium turned out to be a fun idea. Sebastian had seen some of the creatures in the wild before, on his travels, and he shared stories that didn't involve secret missions. Dawn brought her camera, taking shots they posed for, and some they didn't. They ate, and laughed, and walked their feet sore until closing time, when Sebastian insisted on taking them to dinner. Dawn smiled to herself each time she noticed one of the super beings glancing at the other, their furtive glances always ending when the subject turned their way again.

Oh, yeah…she'd been right in thinking they had immediate chemistry. Now, she wondered how long it would take one of them to act on it.


	23. Chapter 23

For some reason, is erroring on me, so I can't tell how many of you are still reading this. Please leave a review if you're still with me. I accept anonymous ones.

Chapter 23

Monday, June 24…

"Good morning, Rupert, Miss Tara, Buffy…" Sebastian nodded to each in turn as he greeted them. "I brought coffees for everyone. I hope I got your preferences right."

"That was very thoughtful, Sebastian. I'm sure they will be fine," Tara said.

"You're very kind. I wanted to let you all know that I received a post from my commanding officer this morning."

"Oh?" Buffy asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"Yes…I'm afraid I'll have to leave in a week. My…expertise is required for our next mission. This has been a thoroughly enjoyable stay, even educational, and I will miss you all," Sebastian replied in a heartfelt manner.

"Well, old man, we'll have to throw some kind of going away festivity, right, ladies? At least have a drink or two," Giles proposed.

"So, you really have to go, huh?" Buffy asked tentatively.

"I do. I'm truly amazed I haven't been called back sooner. I've been here almost three months, and that kind of time away is just unprecedented."

"Maybe you aren't as valuable as you thought," she teased.

His lips quirked briefly before he replied with, "Or possibly I was where I was meant to be." His eyes briefly conveyed something deeper that Buffy hadn't noticed before.

"I-." He pulled her off to the side before she could finish.

"Please…don't. There's nothing to say, since I only have a few more days here. I wanted to let you know that I might not be able to keep in touch for a while, or at least not very often. We will have to arrange a method of correspondence only known to us, if you want me to write, that is…"

"Definitely! You've been a true friend, Sebastian, and I like to keep my friends. Besides, Mom and Dawnie…"

"Yes, of course. I've become quite fond of your family, as well. Let's make the best of our time left, shall we? There's a whole week ahead of us," he said, smiling down at her.

"You're absolutely right. I'll make sure your last week of vacation is bucket loads of fun!"

--------------------------

The contract from the Council had arrived at Buffy's house in the mail. She went straight to Giles' before opening it, wanting to see what it contained at the same time as her Watcher…and have him decipher the legal language.

"Giles, it's here! Read through this contract and tell me what Travers might have up his sleeve," she said, thrusting the envelope in his hands.

"Give me a minute, Buffy. I've hardly had a chance to sit down, yet." Giles poured himself a small amount of scotch, then took a seat in his favorite chair, glasses perched on his nose. He pulled the contract out of the manila envelope and began reading. "Mmm-hmm, yes…those dates are correct…so are those, as far as I can remember…ah, conditions of employment…yes, ah-hunh, fine…oh, that slimy bastard!"

"What, Giles? What does it say?"

"'As is standard for the Slayer's duties since the beginning of time, she will hence forth resume patrolling six nights per week, with her Watcher if necessary, but no others. Failure to comply will be cause for termination of employment.'"

"Doesn't he get that over-tired Slayers are dead Slayers? There's no way I can do that and still keep up with college. I barely graduated high school, as it was! Anything else we need to contest? Willow and Tara are a lot of help to me nowadays, and they're certified witches. It just makes my job more efficient, right, Giles?"

"You know I don't have a problem with your patrol schedule, Buffy. You still do a fine job of protecting Sunnydale."

"Obviously, they have someone watching us in town still, 'cause you have sent reports since you quit, right?"

"Yes, I saw no need once you refused to work with them any longer. Buffy, we don't have to go this route at all…it was a silly hope to think the Council wouldn't interfere in your quality of life. I'll help you find other employment, i-if you find working at The Magic Box that distasteful."

"Giles, it's really not that bad…I just get bored, you know? I've always been 'action girl', and filling out labels all day just doesn't get it done for me. You've been a great boss, though, and I don't regret helping fill in for Anya's absence, okay? Maybe I can teach self-defense to the girls around the university, or something. I'll figure it out."

"Do you want me to continue reading this drivel?"

"Nah…if that's just the first page, I don't think I want to know what the rest of it says. Do you have a red marker?"

"Uh, check the desk. Why?"

"Aha! 'Cause I'm going to write a nice little note on this for Mr. Travers." She wrote a few words in her loopy, girly script, finishing it with an exclamation point. "Here you go! Just send that back to good ol' Quentin."

"Buffy, I didn't know you knew those words. Don't tell me you've been picking things up from Spike!"

She grinned, shaking her head. "Nope…that's from Kara, when a Gorlak demon melted her $500 boots. Now, _she_ probably learned them from Spike…unless you've been holding out on me, Giles?"

"Heavens, no! I'd never say such things in a lady's presence! Did she, uh, tell you what this meant?"

"Nope. Sebastian did."

"Dear lord, you must have made the poor man red as a beet! Buffy, you shouldn't torment a gentleman so. It just isn't polite."

"Okay, Giles," she promised. "Next time, I'll just ask you. Goodnight!" The blonde skipped out the door, leaving her Watcher sputtering a retort, before swallowing the rest of his drink.

"I swear, that girl will be the death of me," he muttered, and poured himself another glass.

----------------------------

Monday night, Buffy invited Sebastian over for dinner with the family. Tuesday, she played hooky from work and took him to the beach, taking no small pleasure in slathering his back with sunscreen so he didn't burn. Wednesday, they caught a foreign film, his choice, at a drive-in. Thursday, they went down to the mini-golf range with Willow and Tara while Dawn was inside having pizza with her friends. Sebastian made it a personal duty to give the evil eye to any young man who looked at Dawn in way that wasn't innocent. She rolled her eyes and complained that it was bad enough that Spike did it, and she didn't need another 'big brother' type scaring all the hotties away. Dawn stopped whining, though, when one of the 'cute boys' she had been flirting with turned out to be a vampire. Then it was all smiles and thank-yous, and promises to stick with her girls until she got home.

Now, it was Friday, and another night at The Bronze reminiscent of when Sebastian had first met everyone else.

Sebastian felt very awkward. He didn't dance to this kind of music. He didn't even _listen_ to this type of music, and there was this golden siren, trying to get him to join her. And that was another thing – he'd never seen Buffy wear something that provocative before. Well, she'd worn a two-piece bathing suit to the beach, but that wasn't the same. Being late June, the nights had gotten muggy, hardly cooling off from the heat of the day, and so she was wearing a gold halter that tied at her neck and back – practically leaving it bare – and a black lace miniskirt. The little top had a draped neckline, and every time he looked down at her face, he couldn't help catching a glimpse down her cleavage, as well. It was truly maddening! She had to know the kind of effect she had on men, didn't she?

"Looks like Buffy's back to her 'I'm single – dance with me' clothes," Willow commented to Tara. "Poor Sebastian – he doesn't know where to look."

"I think someone's looking to replace her orgasm buddy," Anya joined in.

"Really? They've only been friends…" Tara said.

"But she was attached for most of that time. I'd say…she hasn't been laid in at least a month. That motivates a woman," Anya added.

"Anya! Buffy's not like that. She doesn't just jump into bed with some guy!" Willow insisted.

"But he's not just 'some guy'. Take one look and tell me she doesn't want a piece of tall, dark, and handsome over there."

Kara broke in, coming to stand between the two women. "She's right, Will. Buffy's giving all the right signals, even if she isn't aware of it. The senses don't lie."

"Eww, you know…you and Spike really have to stop doing that. It's kinda squicky," Willow said, wrinkling up her nose.

"Kinda have to breathe, sweetie. There's nothing I can do about it."

"So, where's your not-having-to-breathe other half?" Tara asked.

"On his way. He had an errand to run before meeting me here. Spike's been so sweet this week. He took me out to dinner on Saturday, and we hardly left the bedroom until Monday. Last night, we went down to the pier and ate too many sweets, rode the Ferris wheel, and played air hockey. It was so much fun! Actually, the whole week's been fun, like we've been on vacation at home. How have things been for you guys?" Kara asked.

"School." "Work." "Usual sex games with Xander."

"Gotcha, and those two?" gesturing towards the dance floor.

"They've been out every day, since this is his last week here. Sebastian stopped by the shop on Monday to let us know," Tara replied.

"Ah. He just called Spike today, but I guess Buffy's been keeping him busy. Does she have any clue that Sebastian totally adores her?" Kara wondered.

"Not a one," Willow answered. "I think she's just chalking it up to chemistry. Hey, Anya, where's Xander? I just noticed he hasn't joined us, yet."

"He's the last one out on Fridays. Has to hand out everyone's money. These summer hours are such a pain. I'll be surprised if he doesn't go straight to the hotel. All he wants to do on Fridays is sleep, and I get quite bored. I've even had to go a couple times without sex! If it wasn't for the toy drawer, I'd…"

"Anya? It's your turn to buy drinks," Willow cut in.

"Oh! Sure. Same as last time? You girls really have to try something new. Alcohol won't kill you, well, at least not tonight."

"It's a good suggestion, pet. Make mine a double, and don't let that bartender water it down," Spike said, as he joined the group. "Hey, beautiful. Love this top on you," he murmured to Kara as he cozied up to her side to nibble her ear."

Kara giggled as he hit one of her ticklish spots again. "Now, honey, not in front of the kids…"

"Alright, if you insist…Glinda, Red…how are you ladies tonight?"

"Pretty good." "Okay."

"Glad to hear it. I'm going to steal my girl for a while." He ducked to bend Kara over his shoulder and carried her off. They saw him heading for the balcony, Kara waving and laughing at them as she went.

"Well, it's safe to say that we avoid the balcony for a while," Tara quipped, with a smirk.

"Right. Dance?"

"Love to."

----------------------------

"Not that it wasn't fun, Spike, but why did you carry me up here?" Kara asked, amused.

"Can't I just want a minute alone with you to say a proper 'hello'?" he retorted, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You can, but it works just as well to say, 'Kara, can you come with me for a sec?' What's up? You seem almost…giddy," she teased. "What are you up to?" she asked, scrutinizing his face.

"Nothing, luv. I've just had a particularly good week with you, and in you…" he murmured.

She slapped his shoulder. "You are such a pig!" but the insult didn't hold any menace. "I'd put you over my knee, but you'd just enjoy it."

"Damn bloody right, kitten. Your punishments just feel too good…" he said huskily, and nipped at her scar. "Do we have to stay?"

"Yes! Your cousin is leaving town on Monday, and it might be a long time before he comes around again. We can play later."

He pulled back with a sigh. "Always the responsible one, aren't you?"

"Pretty much. Come on, baby. Let's go be polite."

"Slave driver," he said, pouting."

"Don't make me get out the whip later," she shot back cheekily.

Spike pulled her back against him before she reached the stairs. "You know what they say, luv. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me," he sing-songed in return. Kara just groaned, calling his comment "truly lame".

-----------------------------

"Greetings, cousin! I'm glad you could pull yourself away from home. Kara, you look lovely, as always. Pity it's so loud in here," Sebastian said.

"Nah, you get used to it," Spike replied.

"I agree with you, Sebastian. They should at least invest in some better speakers," Kara put in. "The bass bleeds from those subs."

"Can't disagree with the music expert," Willow added. "Oz used to say the same thing."

"Does he write anymore?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I get an e-mail every couple months. You know Oz…not big on the wordiness. He seems to just be wandering the world. So, Sebastian, if you run into a guy this tall with possibly red hair, that doesn't talk much and he's a werewolf, don't kill him. He doesn't eat people," Willow replied.

"You have my word, Miss Willow, though I doubt we will cross paths. We seldom get involved in singular events with the common demon."

"Well, now that that's settled, how about ordering some food? I'm starving after being on that dance floor," Buffy interjected. She didn't want to think about him going back to his job.

"Did somebody mention food? Looks like I got here just in time!"

"Hey, Xander! Anya said you might be too tired to come."

"Nah! I left early. I'm the boss, right? So, I took a bossly privilege and came straight up. Dude, heard you're heading back to the trenches. That's gotta suck," Xander said, shaking the knight's hand.

"Oh, not at all. It's very rewarding, but thank you for the sentiment."

"So, food?" Buffy tried again.

-----------------------------

The girls had gone en masse to the ladies room. Xander had been sent to get food, since he was the last to arrive. That left Sebastian and Spike alone at the table with a few minutes to talk.

"So, Bas, tell the Slayer how you feel, yet?"

"No," he answered morosely. "It wouldn't do any bloody good at this point. I'm going to be gone for months."

"A better question is do you plan on coming back?"

"Of course I would! If she still wanted to see me…but it's foolish to even consider. The Order doesn't allow relationships. I married my job when I signed up to serve."

"Hey, fine by me. Don't really get what you see in 'er, anyway, besides looks and fighting skills. She's bossy, prissy, shallow, self-righteous…"

"That's enough, William. I know you don't get along, but she is my friend."

Spike raised his hands in surrender. "Fair enough, Bas. Can't help what you feel. I know that one too bleedin' well, myself. Let's get you a drink."

---------------------------------

"Hey, are you excited about Monday?" Tara whispered.

"Excited, nervous, terrified…any and all of the above. They'll be able to see if something's wrong," Kara whispered back.

"_And_ everything that's going right. Are you sure you don't want Spike there for support, too?"

"Definitely. There will be plenty of time later, when I'm sure this isn't going to blow up in my face."

"Okay…I'm just worried about you trying to handle all of it on your own."

"I have you, Tara. We probably ought to get back to the table. The food will be there by now."

"Yeah, and we can't have you wasting away to nothing," Tara teased.

"Hey! I've only gained 2 pounds!"

-----------------------------------

Hours later, the crowd was thinning out in the club, and half the group was looking sleepy. Anya finally took Xander to their hotel when his head almost hit the table three times in a row from him falling asleep. Willow and Tara had never been good at partying late. Handling a crisis, sure, but if they didn't have that adrenaline going, they were ready to snuggle up in bed by midnight. That left just the four supernatural beings.

"Another round?" Spike offered.

"Just one more. Buffy wanted to fit in a quick patrol on the way back to her house," Sebastian replied.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I did. You can never be too careful on a Friday night."

"Why don't we all go? It'll be fun. I, for one, haven't seen Sebastian in action. Have you, Spike?" Kara added.

"A couple times, when the Slayer was too busy to go. It's nothing special, luv. You haven't missed much," he replied, smirking.

"Saved your skinny arse once," Sebastian grumbled.

"I knew 'e was there! I just got bored waiting for you."

"Guys! Do you always have to bicker?" Buffy complained to the two men.

They looked at her, and dead-panned, "Pretty much."

"Ugh! Neither of you have any more family members lurking about…right?"

"Well, Slayer, considering that we didn't even know about _each other_ until two months ago, I think it's safe to say there won't be a big family reunion anytime soon," Spike snarked in return.

"Kara, help me out, here. Doesn't it bug you when they do that?" the blonde whined.

"Nope! I think it's pretty funny, especially because I'm not in the middle. And, I actually like _both_ of them."

"I give up. Let's get outta here. This place is seriously dead now." Buffy was first towards the door, wanting to get going and burn off this nervous energy that built up whenever she was around the knight.

Spike subtly pulled Kara back as the other two went out the door, saying softly, "Let them go on ahead, kitten. I think they need the time alone."

"Why, honey, are you playing matchmaker?" she asked, walking slowly to their cars.

"Not exactly…just think Bas should have a chance to say what he needs to. And the Slayer's too wound up tonight for us to have any fun around 'er. She's going to be a kill hog."

Kara shrugged. "Eh, just as well. I don't want to break these shoes. Home, then?"

"Yours, or mine?"

"Either. They both have good beds," she replied with a sly look.

"Home sweet crypt, it is, then." He took her key from her and unlocked her door. "Milady," bowing as he opened it.

"Thank you, good sir."


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter's pretty much all smut, to one level or another. Enjoy!

Chapter 24

Buffy fidgeted, waiting for Sebastian to unlock the door of the rental car for her. She tapped her fingers on her leg where she sat while he rounded the vehicle to get in on the driver's side. Once he had started the car, she fiddled with the radio stations, looking for something to match her mood.

"You're more familiar with them than I, of course. Which cemeteries should we check tonight? Though…do you really want to patrol in your, um, outfit?"

"Hmm? Nah…not really. It's an excuse…sometimes…when I want to get out somewhere else. That's terrible, isn't it?"

"Well, I think that depends on why you're using the excuse. Sometimes, one feels overwhelmed in company, and it gets hard to breathe until you are outside again…"

"Yes! That's it exactly. My friends, I love them dearly, but they're not Slayers, you know? And sometimes I hear the night _calling_ to me…how would I say that to people who live normal lives in daylight?"

"Buffy, people who love you…they don't have to understand everything you tell them, but they want to listen. And there is comfort in someone knowing that you go through things, even if they can't relate in the same way."

"Are you close, with any of the other Knights?"

"A couple. Brothers in arms, is what we've become. We work quickly to make a new member comfortable with the rest of us. Trust is essential – you have to know that you don't have to worry about the man behind your back."

"Yeah, I get that. It would be nice to just be one of many. There was a brief time, when other Slayers had come to town, where it felt nice to have a fellow sister in this, but Kendra died before I really got to know her, and Faith went to the dark side, so…maybe there's some cosmic law about two Slayers occupying the same town. Bad karma, or something. Could we go someplace to continue talking? The car's kinda stuffy." She pouted just a touch, knowing he would cave.

"Alright…we could stop at the diner, or-or back at my suite…or…"

"That sounds fine. The diner's too noisy – too many kids out after a movie."

"O-okay," he said nervously. _Buck up, man! It's not like you haven't been alone with her before._ Then, the other voice piped up in his head: _Yes, but she's never looked like that before when we've been alone! Remember, you're leaving Monday. This is no time to make…entanglements._ Sebastian nodded smartly in agreement with that thought, firmly deciding to keep the evening wholly platonic up 'til he dropped her off at home.

Then, Buffy shifted in the seat, revealing more of her lightly tanned thighs…and he felt himself deeply in trouble.

------------------------

"Wow, this is way too nice for Sunnydale," Buffy commented, upon walking into Sebastian's room at the B & B. "There has to be a catch. Is it haunted?"

"Not that I know of."

"Run by demons?"

He chuckled. "No. A sweet retired couple owns it. The wife makes a splendid breakfast."

"So, there's nothing weird here?" she asked incredulously.

"Buffy, I've been here since early April. If there were something supernatural in the building, I'd know about it. If it's any comfort, it is on the outskirts of town – possibly not within city limits?"

"That has to be it!" she confirmed, and dropped onto the loveseat in the front room. There was also a writing desk in the corner, and a small table with two chairs, presumably for a couple to have their meal en suite. A sliding door hid the bed and bathroom from her gaze. Buffy started unbuckling her sandals. "Do you mind if I slip off my shoes in here? My feet are a bit sore. Silly me, dancing in new shoes," rolling her eyes at herself. She stretched her legs across the small sofa.

"Would you like something to drink? There's a machine down the hall," Sebastian offered.

"Either water or a soda. If they don't have Diet Coke, then just get me the bottled water…please."

"Of course. I'll only be a minute." Sebastian slipped out the door after making sure he had change in his pockets. He'd never imagined _wanting_ a reprieve from a beautiful woman's presence before, but Buffy was slowly driving him insane. He felt like some randy teenager, and it was just plain embarrassing. She'd done nothing to indicate she wanted him like that, so he really had to get a grip.

Sebastian selected beverages for each of them, then took a moment to steel his mind against any impure thoughts. He was an expertly trained and disciplined soldier. This would only get to him if he allowed it to. He reminded himself of every reason to treat Buffy as any other friend, and went back to his room.

--------------------------

Spike staked the last vampire a short distance from the crypt.

"They seem a bit keen on attacking you tonight, luv," he said, helping Kara up off the grass. The bulky vamp – now dust – had gotten in a lucky punch that knocked her on her ass.

"Yeah…maybe they missed me? I haven't been patrolling in a while." She dusted off the back of her jeans, grimacing at the grass stains. "Dang it! These are new. Grass stains are not easy to get out. Don't they know it's rude to attack someone in new clothes?"

"Somethin' tells me 'big and smelly' missed the memo, pet. Anyway, why do you think I wear black all the time? It hides all kinds of marks."

"Yeah, yeah…smart ass. I happen to _like_ color. All black is for New Yorkers and Goths – which I am neither. Speaking of colors, I found suede pants last week, like, half off, and they're so pretty. Definitely not patrol wear. I came home with a bunch of stuff…okay, your eyes are glazing over. I'll stop," she said.

"No, go on. I was listenin'."

"Uh huh – what did I say after 'all black is for New Yorkers'?"

"I…I haven't a clue. Sorry, kitten. I'm glad you had fun, though." He opened the crypt door. "After you, sweetheart. What do ya feel up to?"

"Oh! I picked up a movie today. I saw this in the theater, and it just came out on DVD." She pulled the disc case out of her purse and handed it to him.

"'Les Pacte Des Loups'? You want to watch somethin' in bleedin' French!"

"You speak French."

"Yeah, but I hate French people. Especially the bloody Parisians. Never known another country of such stuck up gits…"

"The movie's not like that. Just read the back, and if it still doesn't sound interesting, I'll pick something else."

Well, when she put it that way, he just _had _to give it a fair shot, didn't he?

"Don't forget the warning under the rating," she advised. Kara noticed the flickers of interest cross his face as he read, and knew he wouldn't say no. It was a mystery flick with elements of horror, and lots of gory fight scenes. If you didn't mind subtitles, it was a pretty cool movie.

"Fine, I'll give it a shot," he sighed.

Kara smiled indulgently. "Thank you."

Spike put the DVD in, grabbed the remote, and flopped down next to her on the sofa, pulling Kara close into his side. She snuggled in, resting her head on his chest. A contented sigh escaped her lips when she'd gotten comfortable. Spike placed a kiss atop her head.

"You goin' to stay awake through this?"

"Maybe. It's two and a half hours, though, and I've already seen it twice. Just carry me to bed, like usual."

"Or, I could just leave you up here and save my back the trouble of getting you down that ladder when you're limp as a rag doll," Spike teased.

"Hey!" she pouted. "I'm not heavy."

"Didn't say you were, pet. Now watch the movie. You wanted it put in."

She scowled and stuck her tongue out at him before turning to the screen. Kara lasted for about an hour before she drifted off to sleep. Spike was into the story by this time, so he continued watching while she dozed on his lap. He absently stroked her long hair, running his fingers through the silky waves. A soft purr vibrated from her throat through his leg, making him smile. He switched to lightly rubbing her back, down over her hip to her thigh, and back up again, and she arched into his touch. On the next pass down, his hand glided over one firm cheek instead of her hip, and Kara rolled to lay face down, her hand now supporting her forehead, instead of her face. Spike slid his hand beneath her tight jeans to caress the smooth skin, and that woke her up.

"Honey, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"Watching the movie."

"I didn't know groping my ass was part of watching a film," she remarked

"It is when you're laying across my lap like this. The view was just too tempting to pass up. You could always flip over, luv," he said with lascivious smirk.

"You have a one track mind," she responded, sitting up. His hand slid out of her jeans.

"You're the one who suggested the movie with hot naked women in it, kitten. Can't expect me not to want you afterwards," he tsked.

"You'd want sex in a blizzard with the flu, Spike. It's not like I have to try hard."

He pulled her onto his lap, her knees straddling his hips. "You want me, too, luv."

"No."

"No?" brow arched in disbelief.

Kara blushed. "Well, not yet. You have 15 minutes left. Watch the end."

"Then I can have my wicked way with you?" he murmured huskily.

"Yep, I promise."

"I can live with that." He picked her up and spun her around to sit down again, only with her back to him this time. He tried to sneak his hand towards her pants button, and she slapped it. It became a game – he'd try to get the button undone before she smacked his fingers away just as quickly.

"Watch the movie! Or no nooky!"

The second the credits started to roll, Kara found herself on her back on the sofa, with a very horny vampire unbuttoning her top. Her "Hey!" was cut off with a moan when he latched on to one lace-covered peak. His fingers teased the other with a feather-light touch, making her ache for skin-to-skin contact. "Spiiiiike…"

"Patience, sweets. So pretty…" His eyes shone with a mix of adoration and lust while he kept up the (blasted) teasing.

"Please, baby…" she pleaded in need.

"What, kitten? Tell me what you want."

Kara pulled his face up to hers for a passionate kiss. "More of you," she huskily whispered. Maybe it was the increase of hormones just starting to make themselves known in her body, but he'd really just barely touched her, yet, and she already felt desperate to have him. Her heart pounded in her chest, not racing, yet, but thumping against her rib cage like a drum. Kara pulled him down again for another kiss, putting her whole body into it to get her point across.

"Bloody hell, Kara!" he gasped, when she took a breath of air. Spike didn't have a second more to think before she was devouring his mouth again, moving under him like she wanted to crawl inside, she couldn't get close enough. She'd never quite kissed him like _this_ before, and it had Spike feeling like he was about to explode before he could even get his jeans unzipped. Though, the way Kara was entwined around him, he couldn't have slid a hand between their bodies, anyway.

The next time she let him go to breathe, Spike placed a finger on her lips to stall her. "Luv…Wha'? I don' understand…" he panted, just as drunk off their passion as she appeared.

"I don't know…I just…_felt_," she tried to explain.

"Catch your breath for a second, then we'll go down to bed, yeah?"

Kara nodded. "Okay."

His hands gently ran over her arms in a soothing massage. Once her heartbeat wasn't deafening to her ears anymore, Kara moved to sit up, Spike standing and offering her a hand as he started for the lower chamber. He lovingly kissed the palm of the hand she had given him, dazzling her with a smile she was certain only she saw – since the others never saw him that happy. Her free hand caressed his face as she stepped closer.

"So beautiful, my love," she whispered. Now, it was his turn to give her a mind-blowing kiss that left her dizzy. Spike swept her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the trapdoor, dropping deftly to the floor below.

He placed Kara on the bed, then set about lighting more candles than the two he'd left burning earlier. She quickly removed her shoes and clothes, so that when he turned back around, she was only wearing the lace bra and panty set she'd bought with him in mind.

"How did I get this lucky?" he wondered aloud, eyes raking over her form.

"I could say the same thing. Aren't you glad we did?" she asked happily.

"Hell, yeah. I wouldn't trade any of this for all the blood in China," he punned, kicking off his boots before crawling up the bed to join her.

"Isn't that supposed to be tea?" she teased.

"Yeah, but I don't drink tea that often, do I?"

"What about Man U winning the World Cup?"

"Hmmm…nope."

"Front row seats for all your favorite punk bands?"

"Hmm, tough…but still no."

"Umm…Oh! I know! Angel bringing your blood and the newspaper every morning…in a bunny costume."

Spike let out a bark of laughter, almost rolling off the bed in hysterics. "Oh, pet…hee heee…that's a bloody fantastic image…bunny suit! Ha!…Luv, if I ever need to humiliate the Poof, you're in charge of the ideas. That's bloody priceless! I can just imagine it in my head…him lookin' so morose and broody, and not being able to do a damn thing about it." Spike kissed her soundly. "I love you, you evil minx! Love that wicked brain, and that wicked tongue…mmm, which reminds me…You're the only one's had any fun so far."

"Can't have that," Kara coyly replied. "Any ideas for what my 'wicked tongue' should do?"

Spike placed his hands behind his head, arching a brow at her in challenge. He'd undone his jeans for relief after removing his boots, the t-shirt pulled out of the hem, as well. She knew exactly what he wanted, but she wasn't about to give it to him right away. He needed to be wearing less, first, for one thing.

------------------------

Sebastian was confused when he re-entered the room, and didn't see Buffy. Then, he heard water from the sink running, and she reappeared a second later.

"Sorry…needed to use your bathroom."

"That's quite alright. It's what it's there for, after all," he replied, shrugging. He handed her the soda, then unscrewed the cap on his water, taking a big sip.

"Must have been some trek in the hallway, if you're that thirsty," Buffy commented.

"Oh, um…"

"Sebastian, I'm teasing. Sit and relax, already." He blushed again, and sat down on one of the chairs at the table. "So, this secret writing thing…how does it work?"

"Well, I already have a solution to that, actually. I have an enchanted mailbox, which we use for correspondence, and I have only to place the addressed letter in the box, and it will arrive at its intended destination. Quite ingenious, really – no chance for postal workers to intercept something, if you catch my meaning. The only fault is that you do not have a means to send something back to me. You could send mail to my house in England, under false names, but I will not be able to reply quickly, unless it is one of the rare times I am actually there. I'm sorry I can't offer an easier way to stay in touch," he said apologetically.

"It's okay. Kinda cool, really – like writing to James Bond. 'My friend the spy', or something," she joked.

He sighed in relief that she was taking it so well, and smiled at her joke. "Thank you for understanding. Is there anything else you'd like to talk about? There isn't much for entertainment, I'm afraid."

"No TV?"

"Oh, there's that. It's in the bedroom, but…"

"Cool. Let's see if there's an old movie playing." Buffy tugged on his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. Her eyes did a quick scan of the room, before settling on the armoire across from the bed as the likely hiding place of the television. She opened the doors. "Aha! There's always a TV in a hotel room. I wonder if they provide good cable?" She picked up the remote and started flipping through channels, Sebastian standing idly by doing a fish-out-of-water impression. Her impulsiveness was something he was so not used to.

"Buffy, are you sure you want to watch something this late? I still have to drive you home…"

"It's not even 1 AM, Sebastian. Don't tell me you want to go to bed, already. Isn't being a night owl, like, part of your job?"

"Bed! No, no…not ready for that, yet. I just don't want to worry your mother by bringing you home at an unseemly hour."

She looked back over her shoulder with a grin. "You are sooo British. It's cute." She turned back to the TV and continued searching channels for something of interest.

She thinks I'm cute? Is that a good thing? Doesn't matter, mate. LEAVING ON MONDAY. Sebastian took a seat on the end of the bed, feeling helpless about how this evening was going to go. One thing he knew about Buffy – when she took charge of a situation, it was hers to control until she gave that up. It wasn't like he could just drag her out of the room and back home.

"Hey, speaking of James Bond, this will work." She'd found a showing of "Goldeneye".

"Pfft, fantasy rubbish. Real spy work isn't remotely like that," he scoffed.

"That's what makes it a movie. You're just jealous because James Bond is cooler than you."

"I bloody well am not! There is nothing 'cool' about causing wanton destruction of both property and women's virtues."

"I don't see the women complaining. Even Money Penny's hot for him, and she's totally smart. You're just being a fuddy-duddy because you don't get to drive the cool cars."

"I am not a fuddy-duddy! And I'll have you know I own an Aston Martin, thank you very much."

"Fuddy. Duddy!" He was so easy to tease, she just couldn't help it. It was so much fun to see him get all flustered.

"Take it back!" he warned, posing his fingers to tickle her sides.

"Uh unh!" She replied, grinning as she shook her head.

"Last warning…say I'm not a fuddy-duddy…"

Buffy leaned in close, catching his eyes, and grinned mischievously. "No," she enunciated. This was followed by a squeal as he attacked her ribs. She laughed and shrieked, trying to squirm away, but he was leaning on her legs.

"I did warn you, Buffy, dear," he smirked. "Do you give?"

"Never!" she cried, and started wiggling her own fingers on his sides. His muscles danced and twitched under her torturing digits, but he didn't move enough to let her take the advantage. Finally, when she was so breathless from laughing that her throat was dry, she moved her hands away, holding then above her head in surrender. "I give! I give up! I can't…breathe…" Buffy gasped.

"I accept your surrender," Sebastian replied magnanimously. "Are there any terms?" His blue eyes danced with the light of his good mood. He hadn't had this much fun in he couldn't even remember.

"One," she whispered.

"Oh?" he asked curiously, tilting his head. She nodded, and crooked her finger in a gesture for him to lean closer.

Buffy had thought to whisper something funny in his ear, right up to the moment when his face was brushing against hers as he brought his ear closer to her mouth. Instead, she giggled, and sucked the lobe between her teeth and nibbled on the edge; so quick, he wasn't completely sure what had happened, only that a jolt of pleasure had shot through his body, and this little blonde was the source of it.

"Buffy…" he replied, not even intending the need that sounded with the word. Sebastian pulled back far enough to scan her whole face, unsure what to do next. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

She didn't really know, and didn't really want to think about it, so she acted, instead. Buffy leaned up and captured his lips in a tentative, gentle kiss. He moaned into her mouth, causing a grin of feminine pride to cross her lips as she deepened the kiss, encouraged by his not pulling away. He tasted good, and his lips were so soft, surprisingly soft, for a soldier. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, one hand playing in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Actually kissing her was better than he had dreamed. She had deepened the kiss to being beyond tentative, then held it there, seemingly waiting for him to decide where he would take it. Sebastian's confidence renewed once he got over the initial shock of having her lips on his own, and he started to actively kiss her back, sliding an arm under the small of her back to hold her closer. She was so warm and sweet in his arms. He firmly thought he could die happy right here, making out with the woman he had become so fond of, and he didn't care in this moment if they went any farther than this, either. It was just perfect, right now.

---------------------------------

Spike pulled the covers higher over Kara's soundly sleeping form. Even though it was summer, the lower level still got chilly at night, for a human, since it was underground. He smoothly slid out of bed and walked over to his coat, extracting the small item from the inner breast pocket. He looked at it, debating when to put it to use, and decided to place it in the drawer in the nightstand on his side of the bed. He'd figure it out later.

Spike tugged his jeans back on and silently climbed the ladder, needing a snack before bed. He warmed a mug of blood in the microwave, taking it out just before the timer would ding, and drank it down. He spotted Kara's bag on the coffee table and picked it up, knowing how particular she was about leaving it in the open. Not that he had thieves trying to break in all the time, but if it gave her peace of mind, he could drop the bag by the bed when he went back down. Spike realized what he was doing, and chuckled at himself. He really was whipped…but even in the midst of their worst fight ever, it was still better than being alone and miserable.

For the first time in his life, and unlife, he belonged – to someone, and somewhere. It was all he had ever really wanted, looked for – to be accepted. If that meant he had to stay on the side of the white hats, well, he could live with that. Hell, even his demon wasn't complaining. He had all the violence he could ask for, an amazing sex life, and the unconditional love of a good woman. What more could he want?

Well, Spike wanted a little more. He wanted the world to know Kara was his, and his alone. It had been building in him since New Year's, at least – no, since he'd given her his mother's opal ring back in September. It had been a promise for things to come, not that he'd specifically said that out loud. She wore it practically every day, though. And he had waited, as patiently as he was able, for her to stop holding back – and god, had she amazed him when she did, on Christmas. It was a gift he'd never forget receiving, and his demon had been nudging him to claim her ever since.

And he'd finally done it, but his impulsiveness, his impatience, and lust had chosen the wrong time, for her at least…and he was pretty sure he understood where she was coming from now. There was only so much female logic he would be able to grasp, not being one. So now, they had half a bond, and while it was reassuring to feel her there all the time, know that she was safe, it also felt incomplete. He wanted to bring the issue up properly, but that little voice that still spoke the insecurities he'd held for a century and a half wondered if she would be ready yet, or delay them still, not finding him worthy of breaching all of her defenses.

Well…he either had to buck up and take the chance, or be willing to be happy with settling for where they were now. Those were just the only choices he could make, because he definitely couldn't let her go.

Spike rinsed out the mug and went back to bed, pulling Kara close, and hoping his mind would quiet enough to let him sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

I just love the ending of this chapter. I hope you guys will, too!

Chapter 25

Friday night, continued…

Sebastian pulled back to breathe, resting his forehead on Buffy's.

"Well…that…this…I…"

"Speechless, huh? Damn, I'm good."

He chuckled, her comment providing needed levity to his thoughts. "This has never been this much-"

"Fun?"

"Yes…I…what do we do now?"

"Well, we could make out some more, which you're very good at, by the way; or you could take me home, or, I guess we could think of something else," she proposed. "Unless you're turned off by the slutty-Buffy approach…which I hope you're not, because I don't just go around kissing my friends…and…"

"Buffy…darling…I would never think of you as 'slutty', and I probably would have kissed you soon enough if you hadn't kissed me when you did."

"Really?"

"Absolutely…you have bewitched me, probably from the first moment I saw you, with the moonlight caressing your features as you fought in the cemetery. And I wish I didn't have to go so soon." He shifted away from her, sitting up and gaining a little safe distance. "This isn't fair to you. I shouldn't be taking advantage, anyway. You've only just broken up with Will…I've been so careful to remain a good friend to you, Buffy."

She crawled closer to him, placing a hand on his cheek to turn his face towards her. "Sebastian, you've done nothing wrong by me, okay? I knew exactly what I was doing tonight, and it has nothing to do with being on the rebound. I think rebound would have happened a couple months ago, but not now. I have a little confession to make, too."

"What could you possibly have done, Buffy?"

"I've thought you were hot for a long time. And you were so easy to talk to right away...it was…disarming. I've been comparing you with my now ex since we first went out for coffee. So…you weren't the only one thinking things," she replied, blushing brightly.

"You're not just trying to boost my ego, are you?" he asked, half seriously.

"Scout's honor…I swear I've had genuinely lusty thoughts for one Sebastian Pierce. Is that clear enough for ya?" she said, almost teasing.

He visibly gulped, eyes wide. He hadn't dared to imagine…what should he do with her declaration? Did she want him to do something about it? He cursed inwardly for being such a git right now. Just ask her! "Definitely," he croaked. "A-and now?"

She sighed, looking unsure for the first time that evening. "I don't know."

"Buffy, as much as the idea appeals to me, I can't be in a relationship, not without consequences…and I don't think I could do anything with you without wanting more," he said frankly.

"Uh, thank you? No, I know. That's not what I'm looking for immediately, anyway. Okay, one question: If we ever spent the night together, where would you be in the morning?"

"Still next to you, of course, barring the call of nature. Why?" he wondered, puzzled by her query.

"Just checking," she replied, smiling. "Well, I guess you should get me home…"

"Yes…it is quite late. After you, my dear."

----------------------

They stood on her porch, whispering to not call any attention from those inside the house.

"Our plans still stand for this weekend?" Sebastian asked.

"Yup. Baseball game with Anya and Xander tomorrow, and anything else we forgot to do on Sunday."

"It was a lovely evening…"

"Mmm hmm…"

"May I kiss you good night?" he murmured.

"Please…"

He was not nervous now, like before, and lifted his hand to cup her chin, lifting her face as he bent down to claim her lips. The added height of her heels helped to make it an easier distance for both of them. It was sweet, unhurried, and touched with just a hint of longing. For that minute, Buffy felt more cherished then she ever had in her life, and it nearly made her weep from the beauty of it. 'Wow,' was all she could think, as he slowly pulled away again. He really did care for her, want her, and she wished again that he wasn't leaving. She held back the sigh for what could never be, not wanting him to think he upset her.

Buffy gave him a dazzling smile after a brief hug, and slipped inside the house before she was tempted to tackle him with kisses until the sun came up around the porch.

Sebastian watched for her bedroom light to turn on, then off again, before driving away.

-------------------------

Kara awoke – too early, she was sure – Saturday morning feeling uncomfortably warm. When did I burrow under the covers? She hastily threw them off her body and got out of bed, heading for the nook that masqueraded as a bathroom in the tunnel. She poured some water into the basin and splashed her face with its coolness. Kara allowed the water to run down her chest for a minute before blotting her skin with a towel, then drying her hands. One of her rings snagged a loop in the terry. Huh – haven't done that before – what is this! That wasn't the same ring she fell asleep wearing. She was waking Spike up right now, 7 AM be damned.

"Spike!" she barked, standing next to his side of the bed. He opened one eye at her, taking in the vision of her nude body. Her hands were on her hips, though, indicating he might be in trouble.

"Yeah, pet?"

"Where's my ring!"

"You're wearin' it, luv."

"No, this is not the one I was wearing last night! This one's very different!"

"Well, it's pretty, anyway. Can we discuss jewelry at a later hour, luv?"

"Stop playing around, Spike, or I'm tossing this thing across the room, and I doubt it will be found again," she growled. His hand shot out to grab her wrist.

"Don't you bloody dare," he warned, but without malice.

"Ah, so I didn't just have a visit from the ring exchanging fairy?"

He tugged her back on the bed, rolling so she was under him. "You're cute when you're mad, kitten. Or is it just too early in the mornin' for you to be reasonable?" he teased.

"Spiiiiike, I want an answer. Where is my ring?" she asked, exasperated.

"I expect," he started to say between kisses. "…you…to be patient…until I tell you." His last kiss ended up on his mark, and he paid extra attention to that particular erogenous zone, feeling her melt beneath him.

"No fair…prick," she scowled.

He shifted his hips, nudging her intimately. "No, that's a prick. I'm a vampire, luv, and this vamp is getting hungry," he replied, curling his tongue behind his teeth in a practiced leer.

"Too bad. You're getting nothing from me unless you explain where _this_ came from." She held up her hand in front of his face so he'd have to look at the ring. "Well?"

"Nah…I'd rather go back to sleep first. It's bloody early, pet." He shimmied down slightly and laid his head on her breast to accentuate the point.

"Okay," she sighed like she was giving in. "I'll just go get some things done while you sleep." Kara pushed him off her and got up from the bed, putting on her clothes.

"You're leaving now?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah. I hadn't planned on staying here when I came up last night, so the cats will be out of water by now, and I have to feed them all. Steph is coming by today, too, so…there's stuff I have to do," she replied simply. "See ya later, honey."

Kara snapped her fingers, and teleported away in a blink.

Spike frowned at the room. "Well, that didn't go as planned."

------------------------

Kara reappeared at her car, grimacing at the bright sunlight. Okay, so she'd lied about her sister coming over, but the rest was true. She just wasn't going to play along with his "be evasive until it drives Kara insane enough to cast a truth spell" plan. Well, she was wide awake, now, so the first order of business was a change of clothes; then she needed food. She kept a spare set in the trunk, so she just needed to find a place with privacy. An idea came to her as she turned the key in the ignition.

-------------------------

Bloody buggering hell. Now, he'd have to wait until sundown to get to his car, since he'd left the charm in the glove box. Unless Kara's curiosity gets the better of her, and she comes back. Yeah, she definitely won't be able to stay away for long. Comforted by that line of thought, Spike went back to sleep.

-------------------------

Kara knocked softly, not wanting to disturb anyone more than necessary. A minute later, Tara opened the door.

"Hey," Kara whispered. "Sorry it's so early. I was wondering of I could get the key for the shower?"

"Oh, sure. Here's some soap, too. Stayed at Spike's, huh?"

"Yeah…I woke up at 7 and couldn't go back to sleep. Do you want to go to breakfast after I get changed?"

"Uh, sure. I'll just bring something back for Willow," Tara whispered. "She's going to be sound asleep for a while, still."

"Okay. I'll be back in a bit."

Kara clipped back her hair before stepping into the shower stall. All she wanted to do was have a quick wash, then turn the water to cool, and chill her heated flesh. She didn't think pregnancy was supposed to make you feel hot until your belly was swollen, but she felt like she was burning up. The new ring caught her eye while she was lathering her stomach with the soap. _Where did he find this? It really is pretty. This morning was probably just his way of being cute._ The design was very unique, and she wondered who the artist might be. Well, questions would have to wait until later, as Tara shouldn't be kept long after being woken up at 8 AM on a Saturday.

Kara rinsed, dried off with the towel from her gym bag, and fished out the change of clothes. She slipped on the tank top and cotton shorts, added the canvas Keds also in the bag, and shook out her hair. A little lip gloss from her purse, and she was presentable again. She tapped on Tara and Willow's door once more and handed the key and soap back to her friend. Tara locked the door, then started walking down the corridor to the elevator.

"Where do you want to have breakfast? I didn't think you liked eating this early, especially lately?" Tara asked.

"Anywhere's fine. If I'm awake long enough, I'm hungry, so I'd have to find something, anyway. Is it hot this morning, or is it just me?"

"No…it's nice, actually. Let me feel your forehead." Kara stopped walking. "Geez, Kara. Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, just…warm! I turned the shower to cold before I got out, but it's wearing off."

"Well, you definitely feel warmer than normal. Let's go find you something healthy for breakfast."

"Okay, 'Mom'," Kara teased.

"Hey, someone has to look after you."

Tara insisted on driving, and they ended up north of Sunnydale in the next town. She stopped at a little café nestled in a strip mall.

"This is your healthy place?"

"Yup. Everything they make is with organic ingredients, and most of it is vegetarian. Go sit down!"

"Okay, okay…don't have to get bossy."

Tara placed an order for two smoothies, extra vitamins in Kara's, and two egg-white omelettes filled with grilled veggies. She sat down at the table and waited for them to call her number.

"So, what kind of rabbit food did you order me?" Kara asked.

"I didn't get you rabbit food. I ordered smoothies and omelettes. Lean closer so I can feel your head again."

"I probably just need to eat. I get hot sometimes when my blood sugar drops."

"Well, you feel about the same. If it's not better by the time we get back to the dorm, I'm getting out the thermometer. And maybe you should start keeping an energy bar with you at all times?"

"Eh, maybe. I'm usually not hungry until 9 AM, or so."

"That's what you get for engaging in aerobic activities all night," Tara teased.

"Hey…it wasn't all night, just a couple hours. It's not like I'm doing jumping jacks." One look at Tara, who was trying not to laugh, showed what her next thought was. "Don't say it! You're not the only one who can come up with lame jokes."

"Order #7."

"That's us. Excuse me." Tara hurried up to the counter to get the tray, still giggling.

Kara shook her head, smiling despite being the object of amusement for her friend. "You know, your look is deceiving. I never would have guessed you would have such a dirty mind when I met you, Tara. I'm telling Giles you're trying to corrupt me."

"Ha! Like he'd believe you. His first response to that would be to look at Spike, instead. Here, this side is yours. The smoothie has an extra shot of vitamins and protein."

"You're going to be a great mom some day, if you're this bad with me," Kara said, grinning. She reached for the salt and pepper, and the new ring caught the light coming in the window.

"Oh, goddess! When were you going to tell me? This is beautiful!" Tara exclaimed, grabbing Kara's hand.

"Oh, that? Here, look at it. It was on my hand this morning. It's a nice little thing, but Spike wouldn't tell me where he put my ring."

"'Nice little thing'? I don't understand…"

"It's not like it's real. If it was, he would have said something, made a big deal about it."

"You really don't think it's real?" Tara asked, an odd expression on her face.

"Nah…Spike can be generous, but he's not _that_ generous."

"Hmm…well, how _do_ you know when jewelry is real?"

"Well, there's a tester jewelers have for the stones, but for the metals, there's always a stamp or engraving on the underside indicating the purity. With gold, you'll see 10K, 14K, or 18K, and with platinum, it will say PT or PLAT with a percentage number for purity. Sterling silver has .925 stamped on it, possibly with 'SS' or 'sterling' after the number."

"Oh. Good to know. Here's the ring back. When is your appointment Monday? I don't think you told me the time," Tara said.

"I didn't? Heh, I'd probably forget my head if it wasn't attached. It's at 11 AM, in West Hollywood, so it'd be great if you could meet me there. Otherwise, I'll have to leave the house at 8 to come pick you up in time."

"No, it's fine. I can meet you there as long as I have directions. What exactly are they going to do?"

"Well, I'll have an ultrasound probe stuck you-know-where, then they'll start taking pictures and stuff. The 3-D thing is supposed to be really sophisticated. I was reading about it on-line. And, I'm far enough along to hear the heartbeat, so we'll be doing that, too."

"That would be a good way to show Spike this is really happening," Tara suggested.

"Tara…I already made up my mind not to tell him until I'm sure that there aren't any problems. I'll tell him after I see the doctor."

"When you get home?"

"Maybe…by Sunday, at the latest. And I'll never doubt your breakfast choices again. This is really good."

"I'm glad you approve."

--------------------------

"Okay, let me feel your head one more time."

Kara sighed and rolled her eyes, but leaned over, just the same.

"Normal this time," Tara pronounced.

"See? Told you it was just from needing food."

"Well, until you include others in your pregnancy, I'm the chief worrier about your health. You're just going to have to deal with it."

"Okay. I love you for trying, even if you're driving me nuts. Hurry in and give Willow her breakfast. I should drop by Spike's again before I head home."

They hugged, and Kara drove back to Restfield.

----------------------------

Kara quietly opened the crypt door and entered the room, only to have it flung shut behind her. The next instant, she was pressed against the door with Spike's mouth on hers and one of his hands up her top. She gasped, allowing his tongue into her mouth before she responded – completely surprised by his onslaught. His hand wormed under her bra to cup her breast, and she moaned. Kara hadn't even realized he had removed her shorts until she felt his erection bumping her entrance. He moved to kissing her neck to allow her to breathe.

"I take it you missed me?" she asked, gasping.

"Had a bloody fantastic dream – been pacing up here waiting for you ever since. Let me in, kitten," he begged. "Hop up and take a ride."

Kara complied, and moved into place with the help of his hands supporting her ass. She eased down onto him, getting accustomed to being stretched and filled again before starting to move. He pressed her back against the door as he fractionally swirled his hips.

"Ohhh…"

"Like that, luv? God, Kara…I could stay here forever, you know that? Never get enough of you…love you so bloody much. Tell me…tell me how I make you feel."

"Good – I…oh, hell." Kara sunk her teeth into his neck and let what she was feeling pour through the claim.

"Oh, luv…" he murmured, awed by how much she let through all at once. "Kara, be mine, sweetheart-"

"What?" she asked, raising her head.

"Be my girl," Spike repeated.

"I am your girl," she said, a little confused.

"No," shaking his head. He clarified, "Be _mine_…my mate, for always."

"You're serious?"

"Cross my heart and hope to dust. I had a whole thing planned, but you can be so bleedin' frustrating, and then-" He was cut off by Kara's lips fusing to his, passionately. "Is that a yes?" he asked when she released him.

"Not yet."

"Not yet! Wha-" Her hand over his mouth cut him off this time, and he glared at her.

"Let me _explain._ Not yet, as in I want to do this right, so not today, right now." She moved her hand away.

"When?" was the immediate question.

"Umm…Oh! Sunday."

His eyes lit up. "Tomorrow?"

"No, a week from tomorrow. I want to do the Ossirian ceremony, on our anniversary."

"Why?" he asked, in a slight whine.

"It's nothing complicated, trust me. Can we, um, finish here, and then I'll tell you about it?"

"On one condition: This is it, right? No taking it back when you wake up in the morning again, no backing out before Sunday. You'll be my mate for eternity."

"Yes, Spike, I'll be your mate, body and soul."

He whooped gleefully, then claimed her lips in a breath-stealing kiss. Their coupling had paused during the conversation, but he now picked up the pace in earnest, Kara's back thudding against the door on every thrust. His fangs found home once he felt her muscles fluttering around him, and he sipped lightly on her blood before licking the wounds closed as she came down from her climax.

"Bed?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm," she responded, still wrapped around him.

Spike carried her to their bed and laid her gently on the mattress. He pulled off her shoes and her top, then unhooked her bra and tossed that to the floor, too. His jeans slid the rest of the way off, and then he was sliding under the covers to join her, pulling her close. Kara rest her head on his shoulder, rubbing her cheek against his smooth skin.

"Sleepy, kitten?"

"Mmm hmm, and you're a good pillow," she mumbled.

He kissed the top of her head. "Nap, then, for a bit. I'll wake you for lunch."

"Okay." Kara tilted her head around to look at his face. "I love you, Spike."

He smiled, and cupped her cheek with his hand, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Love you, too. Always."


	26. Chapter 26

The Ultrasound visit!

Chapter 26

Buffy answered the door in a red tee, denim shorts, and sandals. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she had a navy blue baseball cap on.

"Hey, Sebastian!" she greeted cheerily. "Ready to see your first ballgame?"

"I guess. I don't really know anything about baseball."

"That's okay. Xander will make it his personal mission to fill you in. We better get going so we'll get there on time."

"Lucky me?" he said warily.

"Hey, better you than me, bub," she teased as she let him in her car.

Sebastian reached for her hand before she put the key in the ignition, and kissed it. "You look adorable today," he complemented.

Buffy blushed, murmuring, "Thanks," and started the car.

---------------------------------

Kara was almost asleep, her mind passing over the events from today, when she sat up, remembering.

"Spike…was this…?"

"Especially made for you? Yeah. One of a kind, kitten, just like you are," he responded, kissing the ring on her finger.

"So…it's real?" she asked hesitantly.

"'Course it's real! A piece o' junk's not going to last forever, pet."

"I didn't mean to…I didn't even realize you might…oh, my god, Spike. This must have cost a small fortune!" Kara was just realizing what had happened today, internally, and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"You like it, then?" he asked uncertainly.

"I love it. It's gorgeous. You chose really well."

"Just a little somethin' off the top of my head…" he said shyly.

"You designed this? Wow…when? How long have you been holding out on me?" She poked him in the chest with a sharp nail.

"Ow! Put those away…I picked it up yesterday. Amazin' how fast somebody will work with the right incentive," Spike replied with a smirk. "And they better have done the job right. You have one problem with that ring, luv, you let me know."

"Give me a minute to really examine it before you go killing anybody, Spike," she said, laughing.

"Well, by all means, 'Miss Expert', turn on the lamp."

"I will!" Kara responded cheekily. She wiggled across the bed to the nightstand and fumbled for the light switch on the lamp. 'Let there be light,' she thought, slipping off the ring and holding it under the glow from the bulb. The diamond sparkled with the illumination, and it was huge – at least a carat – nestled in a blooming rose of white metal that she suspected was platinum. The petals were individually formed, not just carved out of a hunk, leading to a leaf on the band on both sides of the rose. The leaves were highly detailed, as well. The band was highly polished, with a rolled and smooth edge, and the width was perfect for her small hand. On the inside, was a stamp from whatever jeweler Spike had gone to, and an engraving – William and Kara, 2002 – that had her threatening tears again.

"It's a work of art," she said softly, turning back to him. "Thank you. I – Do you have any idea how wonderful you are?" One tear finally escaped to course down her cheek when she blinked. Spike gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"I have some idea," he joked, and she laughed again.

"Ha, ha…seriously…Come over Monday night, okay?"

"Sure, kitten, though it's not like I wouldn't be over, anyway. You getting something special in mind?" he asked suggestively, nuzzling her neck.

"Not like that! Well, at least not right away." Kara yawned, the lack of sleep catching up with her again.

"Okay, luv, let's get you tucked in again." He settled on his back again, holding his arms out in invitation for her to snuggle close. She resumed her spot using his shoulder for a pillow.

"Mmm, good idea."

Spike pulled the covers up to her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. They were both asleep in a few minutes.

--------------------------

Hours later, Kara dug around in her purse for her phone, while Spike sat behind her, brushing out the tangles in her hair. She loved the feel of someone else's hands on her scalp, and he seemed to enjoy doing it, so she was happy to let him play with her hair all he wanted. Kara finally found the little phone and pressed the speed dial.

"Hey. Where are you right now?"

"Working at The Magic Box, as usual," Tara answered.

"Are you going to be free next weekend?"

"Uh, I can be…what's up?"

"Well…I need a maid of honor type gal…"

"Spike proposed!" Tara whispered into the phone. She slipped into the training room to have the rest of the conversation in private.

"In a manner of speaking. I want to do the Ossirian ceremony, for the claim, and I need a chaperone for the night before. That's typically the mother, or best friend, and since I don't have a mother, you're the logical choice. Will you do it?"

"Of course! Wait, I don't have to be there while you guys…"

"No! Definitely no. That part's very private. Trust me, I wouldn't be doing that kind of ritual with an audience. You're just there to stay with me overnight and help me get ready. Normal stuff."

"Oh, good. Well, Giles is calling for me, so tell me the specifics later, okay? Congratulations, Kara! And say 'hi' to Spike, too."

"Thanks, Tara. Talk to ya later." Kara folded the phone, ending the call. "Well, that's settled. I need to go to Ossiriand tomorrow and get the set-up started."

"Just how big is this shindig going to be, luv?" Spike handed the brush back to her.

"My chaperone, yours, the Elder will preside over the ceremony, and that's about it, unless we want guests there. Not much sense in inviting a bunch of people, since the part they can witness only lasts ten minutes, tops. There's much more involved in the preparation than the actual event."

"What's so important about doing the claim the Ossirian way? How we did it last time worked just fine, and was very enjoyable," he murmured.

She rotated on the bed to look at him. "A girl only gets one wedding day, right? Well, there are two people in my head who haven't had one. Annnnnd, it's a lot easier to do it there, than find someone here who will marry us, make sure that your fake documents get accepted for a marriage license, and plan a party for everyone that will insist on coming once they find out. I _could_ do it in a week, but it'd be insane. The claim is legally binding in Ossiriand, and that's good enough for me."

"Are you sure you don't want the whole traditional package, pet? Your sis won't be there if we do it this way, or your friends." He really wanted to make sure this wasn't going to bite him in the ass later.

Kara squeezed his hand in reassurance. "I'm sure, Spike. This will still be special and beautiful, trust me. No one's been around to do this ceremony since Kalari went to sleep. They were all dead. It's the right thing to do."

"Okay, kitten, anything you like. As long as I get you alone and naked that night, I'll be a happy vamp."

"Good, 'cause that's when the fun kicks in," she said with a grin. Kara leaned forward for a slow, leisurely kiss, savoring the unique flavor that was Spike. To say she was giddy about being joined to Spike was an understatement, but it was slightly tempered by the nervousness she felt about Monday night. Kara couldn't predict his reaction, since having a baby was so out of the realm of his normal perception. It hadn't been a consideration for him in 122 years.

Maybe handing him a drink or two first would soften the blow?

------------------------

Everyone in the stadium stood up at once, leaving Sebastian a little confused.

"7th inning stretch, man. Time to go get refills on beer and snacks," Xander explained.

"Oh, I see. Baseball seems to be a rather long game. It definitely lacks the excitement of football," he replied, following Xander up the aisle.

"Yeah, there's nothing like a last-minute touchdown…oh, you meant soccer. P.E. at school killed all interest in that game for me. Soccer time was just an excuse for the big guys to kick the rest of us in the nuts."

"Well, if you're ever in London, you'll have to come to a game. Only fair, since I've sat through your baseball. You Americans need to catch up with what the rest of the world knows about football."

"Nah, give me _our_ football on Thanksgiving any day." Xander moved up in the snack line.

"Pfft! Your players are a bunch of pansies, wearing all that padding and armor. Now, rugby – that's brutal."

"No, it's insane. At least the helmet keeps your brains from being scrambled. Order of nachos and a chocolate malt, please." Xander handed over his money, then turned back to the knight behind him. "Have you even played these sports, old man?" he teased.

"I was rugby captain at university, thank you very much, as well as fencing, and an accomplished horseman. You?"

"I was on the swim team, before we discovered the coach was turning the guys into fish mutants. Your turn, man."

"Oh. One root beer and one diet coke, please. Xander, do you enjoy being married?"

A goofy grin lit up the younger man's face. "Yeah. I mean, it's not always easy, you know, 'cause sometimes we really get on each other's nerves. And we're still in that honeymoon period, but yeah, it's great. We're there for each other. I can't imagine Ahn not being there every day. Why do you ask – got someone in particular in mind?"

"No, no…just curious. I don't really get to spend time around married couples, in my way of life."

"Right, gotcha. We should get back to the girls. The game's about to start back up."

-------------------------

On Sunday, Buffy and Sebastian ended up off by themselves for a while, again. Then, in the evening, they had dinner with Giles, Joyce and Dawn. Sebastian had to catch a very early flight the next morning, so goodbyes would have to be said tonight.

"So, I guess this is it, then," Buffy said, standing out on the porch.

"Yes…but I promise to keep in touch. If there's ever an emergency we can help with, a battle too big to handle, just let me know, Buffy."

"Okay, but I hope it won't take an apocalypse to get you out here again."

He squeezed her hand affectionately. "It won't, not if I have any say in the matter. Be careful on patrol. You've been dropping your left shoulder again."

"I do not! Okay, maybe a little when I'm tired, but…and what makes you the expert, hmm?" She stood there indignantly, one hip jutted to the side, brow arched in challenge. He smiled, finding it wholly endearing. William was right – he really was a goner.

"Over 100 years of battlefield combat, my dear – and I'm not the only one who notices. You're so cute when you're looking for a challenge," he murmured, taking a step closer.

"Don't try changing the subject – You think I'm cute?"

"And gorgeous, and sexy, and smarter than you know, and I really shouldn't be saying these things out loud…"

"_I _think you should…who knows when we'll see each other again? You might not get another chance…and you smell really good tonight," she replied. They'd somehow moved closer without realizing it, and one of them had only to tilt their head to…_Mmm, perfect_, Buffy thought as he kissed her again. One part of her saw the sense in the way he was holding back, keeping the kiss slow and sweet as a way of goodbye words couldn't express. Another part wanted to release the passion she knew dwelt inside and have him bend her over the hood of the car right here on the street, public decency be damned.

Sebastian pulled away while she was still thinking which would be the better idea, calling her brain to a halt.

"I should be going. It's getting late," he said quietly.

"And you have an early plane…"

"Right. Good night, Buffy."

"'Night, Sebastian. And…thanks."

He nodded, smiling, and ducked his head to get in the rental car. She stood on the curb, and waved, as he slowly pulled away. When the car disappeared around the corner, she went back inside the house. Joyce was standing at the foot of the stairs, just on her way to bed.

"Are you okay, Buffy?"

"Yeah…I'll miss having him around, but I know he'll keep in touch. Sebastian's true to his word. I guess he made an impression on everybody around here, huh?"

"That he did, sweetie. He's a special man. Well, I'm going to bed. Make sure everything's locked up, okay?"

"Always do, Mom. Sleep well. Tell Giles goodnight, too."

"I will, honey."

Joyce went upstairs, leaving Buffy to head into the kitchen. She had a glass of milk, then checked the locks, turned out the lights, and headed up to her room. She squeaked when Dawn's arm shot out and pulled her into her sister's room.

"You guys kissed! Was it good? Was that the first one? Do you really like him, or was that just for goodbye's sake? Are you-?"

"Dawn! First of all, don't scare me like that. I could have slayed you before realizing it was you. Second – what were you doing eavesdropping on me, again!"

"I didn't do it on purpose! I was opening the window, 'cause it's still hot, and I saw you guys down on the street. Plain sight, you know? So…?"

"Dawn…it's none of your business. Besides, he leaves tomorrow for parts unknown. We're just friends."

"That didn't look like 'just friends'. Friends give each other a peck on the cheek, not stick their tongues in each other's mouths. It's been so obvious you guys are into each other, anyway," Dawn said knowingly. Damn little sisters who never missed a thing.

"So what? Attraction is just that. I just got out of a relationship, and he can't get in one. We shared a few harmless kisses before he left town. They're just nice memories. What are you doing still awake, anyway? You have work tomorrow."

"So do you."

"Yeah, but I'm used to getting little sleep. Can I go to bed now, or do you want Mom to hear us and get in trouble?"

"Fine…have it your way. You're no fun as an 'adult'," Dawn complained. She opened her door to let Buffy out.

"'Night, Dawnie."

-----------------------------

Also on Sunday, Kara traveled to Ossiriand to begin the ceremony arrangements. She found the Elder first, who agreed wholeheartedly to do the officiating, and make sure the arrangements were carried out to her specifications. Kara wanted this to be done as traditionally as possible, so she found the book in the library detailing what was to be done and left notes in the pages she wanted to include. She also gave specific orders that the palace occupants and townspeople were not to intrude, mostly for Spike's benefit. They didn't want a big audience for the ceremony.

"I understand, Empress. We will post guards to make sure there are no uninvited guests."

"Thank you. It's not that I want to exclude my people, because I know they are going to be happy for us, but it just feels right to do this in a quiet fashion. Maybe later, we can have a big party so they can celebrate. Oh, and I'm going to need provisions in my suite for a few days? Maybe more. It will take us time to adjust to the claim, before being around people is comfortable again, I think."

"Yes, that is a wise precaution. The new bond can sometimes be overwhelming, or so it says in the books. You look happy, Kara. I am most glad this is finally coming together for you in such wonderful ways."

"You know, don't you?" she said, knowledge dawning on her. "You knew all along what was happening the first time. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"It was not my place to give you all the answers, Kara. Most things, we need to figure out for ourselves. And here you are, ready to share eternity with your mate. Does he know yet that you are with child?"

"No, I wanted to see my doctor first. I'm telling him tomorrow night."

"Ah, I see. May I?" he asked, gesturing with his hands towards her stomach.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." The Elder gently placed his hands on her abdomen and closed his eyes. After a minute, he stepped back and smiled, removing his touch.

"All is well. There is strong life within you, but you will see for yourself tomorrow. Is there anything else you need to arrange? Otherwise, I'll walk you back to the portal."

"No, I think everything's on that list. I'll just come back if anything else comes to mind. I trust you to carry out my wishes, old friend. Shall we?"

They walked from the library to the portal room. Kara gave him a kiss on the cheek, then walked through the gateway.

----------------------------

Monday…

Kara pulled into the parking lot at ten to 11. She'd just gotten out of the car and locked up when Tara pulled up a few spaces down. She walked down the row of cars to greet her friend.

"Hey. It's really warm this morning," Kara said, when Tara had opened her door.

"It is, isn't it? I guess that's July for you. Are you ready for this?"

Kara laughed nervously. "No, but we'll fake it."

Tara gave her a reassuring smile and locked her car. The two women walked into the medical office building. Kara found the office she wanted on the directory, and headed for the second floor. Dr. Lee was in the waiting room when they entered.

"Good morning, Kara. And who have you brought with you today?"

"Dr. Lee, this is Tara Maclay, my best friend." She turned to Tara, and explained, "Dr. Lee has been my gyno for about 8 years, now."

"It's nice to meet you, Tara. Okay, let's get you signed in, Kara, and then we can go back to the room."

Kara checked her name off the appointment sheet, then gave the receptionist a check for the visit. Tara's eyes widened at the number, but she didn't say anything. The receptionist checked to see if the technician was ready, and told them the room number. The girls followed Dr. Lee down the corridor.

"You'll be taking the report back with you, yes?" Kara asked Dr. Lee.

"I guess I can…"

"It's just that I'm a private person, as you know, and I'd rather my medical records stay with someone I already trust."

"I'll see what I can do, but that shouldn't be a problem here." They entered the exam room and Dr. Lee introduced them to the ultrasound technician. "Kara, this is Stacy. She's very experienced with this equipment."

"Hi. Okay, I just need you to go into the bathroom there and change. We'll keep a sheet draped over your legs once the probe is inserted."

"Yay," Kara grimaced. Well, I guess modesty isn't much of an issue by the time you deliver a baby. She removed her skirt, shoes, and underwear in the bathroom, then slipped on the robe they'd given her, and walked back out.

"Okay, just hop up on the table, here, and we'll get started. This will probably feel a little cold, but just try to relax." The table was actually in two sections, the top half angled up so she'd be able to see the monitor from it. A sheet was draped over Kara's lower half once she got comfortable, and the ultrasound probe inserted. And Stacy was right about it being cold.

Dr. Lee sat next to the technician, out of Kara's range of sight. Tara stood on the other side of the table so she would be out of the way. Stacy typed on the keyboard connected to the machine, and an image popped up on the screen. It could actually display multiple views at once.

"I'll be going in little sections to check the entire uterus. We'll take a good look around before focusing on the fetus. How far along are you, Kara?"

"About 2 months…in that general ballpark."

"That's one of our goals today: to pinpoint the exact age of the baby," Dr. Lee added. "I'll be able to calculate your due date then. These 3-Dimensional machines are quite amazing. A nice change from black and white. Everything looks good so far. Blood flow is strong through the veins. Let's find our little friend."

Stacy cruised the viewpoint along the left wall of the uterus, and found what they were looking for. She tapped on the keys, and zoomed in.

"Well, we actually have two embryos," she announced.

"Two!" Kara exclaimed, Tara echoing the question.

"Definitely. Here, I'll pivot the view so we can see them side by side."

"They're sharing the placenta," Dr. Lee observed. "You're having identical twins, Kara."

"Twins." They nodded. "Twins?"

"In living color." Stacy tapped a few more keys and the image became a live video. "Two strongly beating hearts. By the amount of development and their size, we're looking at 7-8 weeks, leaning closer to 8." She flipped a switch, and the room was flooded with the sound of two rapid heartbeats echoing each other.

"Wow," Tara whispered reverently.

"Oh my god," Kara murmured. "Can you leave that on for a while? I just want to listen."

"Of course."

Kara closed her eyes and focused on the sound. She stretched her senses, and heard the tiny heartbeats inside her own body, as well as from the speakers. She reached out with her mind and felt their life forces, memorized the signature that she identified in anyone she chose to extend protection to. She would know them now, her babies, no matter when, no matter where. Kara felt a tissue being pressed into her hand, and noticed that a couple tears had started to leak from her eyes. She smiled gratefully at Tara, wiped her eyes, and cleared her throat to dispel the mood.

"Okay, you can continue doing…whatever it is you guys need to look at."

"Well, since there are no noticeable defects in either you, or the embryos, I just have to take some measurements, and print. I'm assuming you want a picture of your twins?" Stacy asked, smiling knowingly. The mom-to-be always wanted pictures.

"Please."

"I'll be taking the data with me for her file. Thanks, Stacy. Kara, you can put your mind at ease. I'm pretty sure we can proceed with a normal twin pregnancy," Dr. Lee said.

Stacy handed the picture from the color printer to Kara, then went back to gathering the sheets of data for the doctor. "Should I save you in the computer, in case you want to come back later in the pregnancy?"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Kara said. "I'll trust Dr. Lee's judgment for now."

"Okay, here you go, doctor. We're all done, Kara, as soon as I remove the probe. You can go get cleaned up and change."

"Thank God," Kara replied. Tara giggled. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up now."

Kara slipped the photo, safe in an envelope, in her purse, then rushed into the bathroom to get decent again. Dr. Lee held up the folder when she walked back out, and Kara nodded. She usually wasn't that picky, but her intuition had nudged her not to leave personal information here.

"Ready?" Tara asked.

"Yup. Are you going out right now, Dr. Lee?"

"Yes, I'm done here, as well." She crossed to the door and opened it for the younger women. They all waved to Stacy, thanking her again, and left the office. Kara and Tara walked with Dr. Lee to her car. "Let's see, you're 8 weeks, so let's make your next appointment for a month from now. I'll check your vitals and listen to their heartbeats, then we'll do another ultrasound at around 4 months. We'll be able to determine the sex, then, if you wish."

"Okay. I'll call the office once I check my calendar. Thanks for being here today. You didn't have to be. Wow…twins. I can hardly wrap my brain around it. Now, I just have to tell my fiancé," Kara replied.

"Oh, you got engaged? Congratulations!" Kara showed her the ring. "That's quite a guy, giving you a ring like this. It's gorgeous, Kara. Have you set a date?"

"Yeah, it's soon. We're doing something quiet and romantic."

"That sounds nice. Well, girls, I have to run. It was nice meeting you, Tara. Kara, give me a call if you have any questions."

"Bye!" They walked back to their vehicles, not wanting to stand out in the hot sun too much longer.

"She's really nice. Her aura shows a lot of caring and compassion, good qualities in a doctor. You want to get lunch?"

"Hell, yeah. All that nervousness I felt this morning has left me starving. I want a huge burger and fries!" Kara replied. The relief she felt that everything was fine and normal brought forth a wave of euphoria after all the worry of the past weeks. She felt like dancing, or shouting from the rooftops. "Let's get outta here before we melt."

--------------------------------

Her intercom buzzed, indicating she had a call coming through.

"Yes?"

"Ma'am, the woman you wanted us to watch for was just spotted in West Hollywood, leaving a medical office building."

"Excellent. It's about time. Go in there after hours and find out why she was there. I want a name."

"Yes, ma'am. Consider it done."


	27. Chapter 27a

I decided to stagger parts of the chapters right now, since certain moments don't directly flow from others. Here's the first part of chapter 27

Chapter 27

After finding a restaurant to suit both their tastes, Tara and Kara were sitting down to a hearty lunch.

"Twins," Kara muttered, still in awe about it.

"Yep. Pull out the picture and take a closer look."

Kara retrieved the envelop from her purse and pulled out the image. The babies were facing each other. Of course, at this early stage, they didn't much resemble the human beings they were growing into, but all the starting points were there, including the start of two little noses.

"Wasn't that the most beautiful sound you've ever heard?" Kara asked, gazing at the picture.

"One of the top five, definitely. You're glowing already." Tara leaned over the table to look at the photo herself. "They're pretty cute, and so tiny. Are you telling Spike soon?"

"Tonight, if I can manage to make my mouth work. We're having two babies, Tara! Two! Two girls, or two boys. One was impossible. How did we get two?"

"Life decided to bless you, Kara."

"Simple as that?"

"Why not? So, tell me how the wedding is going to work."

"It's pretty simple, actually. We say some words in front of the Elder, then go do the private part. The preparation before the ceremony is what takes a lot of time, but I guess that's true with every wedding. We'll go over there on Saturday, make sure the arrangements are set, and have girls'-night-in in my suite. You're my chaperone to make sure I don't 'sneak off to see my intended', or let him come to me. In the morning, we have breakfast, then the servants come in to get me ready, do all the primping and such. The longest part of that is probably painting the wedding prayer on my spine."

"How does that work?"

"One of the servants will paint the symbols on my spine with water-soluble ink. It will go from the nape of my neck to the base of my spine. The prayer is actually in two parts, the other half being painted on the groom. It will come off later with soap and water. It's traditional to wear your hair up and reveal your back for the ceremony, so your mate can see the writing. The groom goes shirtless, for his part."

"I'm sure you don't mind that."

"Nope, not a bit," Kara said with a grin. "So, we get dolled up, and you'll stay with me until the ceremony starts, then you can just watch the ceremonial part, and go back to the palace when it's over."

"The ceremony doesn't take place in the palace?" Tara wondered.

"Nope. A pavilion is set up a ways out into the garden, divided in two sections. The front room is open, for the ceremony to be viewed, and the other half is where we will claim each other. It was set up this way ages ago to ensure the couple privacy, and spare the ears of the rest of the palace occupants," she explained.

"Ah, right. Well, what should we do after lunch? You have hours to kill before Spike will be at the house."

"Shopping?"

---------------------------

The woman sat at her desk, working late on paperwork, when a call came in for her.

"Yes?"

"We searched the office, ma'am. There were no medical records for the subject, but we did get a name."

"Excellent. Bring copies of all you found, and make sure no one knows you've been there. I want the report on my desk by morning."

"Yes, ma'am. Understood."

The brunette smiled to herself. "Finally, I'll have a name to go with the face," she murmured to the image frozen on her computer screen from a surveillance camera.


	28. Chapter 27b

Here's the second part of the chapter.

Chapter 27b

Monday evening…

Kara opened the front door as she heard Spike's footfalls coming up the driveway.

"I hate bloody traffic! Some stupid wanker hit the center divider on the expressway and ended up blocking two lanes! And, of course, the soddin' lookey-loos had to slow down to a bleedin' _crawl_ to stare at the idiot! I spent two bloody hours just tryin' to get through friggin' L.A. You look cute today. Is that new?"

Kara blinked at his sudden subject change, then continued into the kitchen. She handed him a glass off the counter. "Here. I think you need this."

He took a large swallow of the scotch, sighing as it burned down his throat. "Ahhh, that's good. Thanks, pet."

"I figured it was worth a shot, since you were running late. How's the Desoto?"

"A tad warm, but she held up. What's for dinner?"

"Shrimp for me, spicy wings for you. I tried a new sauce recipe, so I hope it's good. It smelled alright. Cleared my sinuses, too." She stirred the seafood in the pan, before adding. "Go check on the grill, if you want. They should be ready to flip." Spike gave her a quick kiss, then went out back.

"It'll do," he said, a couple minutes later, licking his fingers. "Those are shrimp? I've seen smaller lobsters!"

"They were labeled as 'colossal'."

"I'll say! So, what's the plan for tonight?" he asked.

"Just…hanging out, relaxing. I arranged everything for the ceremony yesterday. There shouldn't be any problems. The Elder sends his congratulations, and Tara says 'hi'."

"You talked to Glinda today?"

"Saw her, actually. We had lunch and went shopping."

"You went shopping last week."

"For different stuff." _Like pregnancy books and baby names._

"I don't get you birds, and the compulsion to shop. Just go in, get what you need, and leave."

"This, from the guy who spends two hours in the music store every time."

"That's different. Music is cultural enrichment; books, too. You chits spend hours comparing shoes."

"Hey! I don't spend hours on shoes. I go in and buy what I want."

"'Cause you can buy out the bloody store, pet. What'd you do when you only had money to get one pair at a time, hmm?"

"That's why you bring a friend along, to help you decide. Speaking of friends, you need to pick someone to be your chaperone for the night before the ceremony. And time's up on the wings." Kara walked out with a plate to go clear off the grill.

"I don't need a chaperone!"

"Yes, you do. It's tradition. So, you'll have to pick one, unless you want to spend all night with a guy you don't know."

"So…if I pick Clem, is it alright for him to come to Ossiriand?"

"Yeah…he's harmless, and I trust him. Too bad Sebastian is already gone."

"Why's that?"

"Because he's family. You guys were close back in the day, right?"

"Yeah, as much as the ten year age difference allowed. Let's eat, eh? I'm bloody starving."

"Have a seat in the family room. I'll be along in a minute." Kara dished up her shrimp and pasta, took the large mug of blood out of the microwave, and poured herself a glass of milk. Spike had already taken his plate of chicken wings with him. "No getting sauce on my couch, mister. I brought you a couple paper towels."

"Thanks, luv." He gulped down the blood while Kara put in one of the movies she'd rented. "What's that?"

"I stopped at the rental place on my way home. I was in a Shakespeare comedy mood."

Watching a movie that always made her laugh helped relax Kara's nerves. Spike slumped down on the sofa after finishing his meal, his stomach very full. Her arm rest along the back of the couch, her hand playing with his curls. He hadn't bothered with the usual gel today, for some reason. She loved his hair like this – soft and silky. It wasn't long before his eyes closed and he was purring from her touch. Kara gazed at his relaxed features, wondering what a combination of the two of them would look like. Would they have his cheekbones, or her softer features? His nose, hers, or a combination of the two? Or would they be a throwback to a past generation?

He'd been sliding along the sofa, until his head came to rest on her shoulder. Kara guided the sleepy vampire to lay his head on her lap, and resumed running her fingers through his hair. Spike nuzzled against her stomach, and stretched his feet over the other end of the furniture. He was still conscious enough to keep his boots off the upholstery. His attention turned towards her biorhythms, which always gave him a sense of peace to listen to. There was something comforting about listening to her breathe, the blood rushing through the thoracic artery, her stomach gurgling as it digested her meal. It made a really funny noise, and he chuckled. He could tell by how her hand had slowed its movement that she was paying more attention to the film now. Above it all, the timpani of her heartbeat drummed along, which…wait a minute…there seemed to be some kind of echo he hadn't noticed before?

"Kara, do you have a heart murmur you never mentioned?"

"Huh?" she blurted out, startled by his voice.

"A heart murmur. You know, makes the beat sound weird?"

"No, why? Oh…" Crap. Well, I guess now's as good a time as any.

"'Oh…' what?"

"There's no murmur, Spike," Kara replied.

"But I distinctly heard some kind of echo…"

"Honey…just put your ear back where it was and focus," she softly requested.

He looked at her, puzzled, but did as she asked. This time, Spike focused on the anomaly and listened. His eyes widened, almost comically, as his mind started to consider what the origin of the sound was.

"Is that…another…?"

"Uh huh," she breathed. "Two, actually."

He shot up off her lap and started to pace. Suddenly, he turned, and pinned her with a glare like ice. "Who did this?" he growled.

"What?" she asked, startled.

Spike grabbed her by the arms and hauled her to her feet. "WHO!"

"You did, jackass!"

"Not possible…" he shot out, shaking his head.

"Remember me saying that an eternity claim can make even the impossible reality? Well, welcome to reality!"

He released her and started pacing again. "Kara, I'm dead! And nowhere during that night did I suddenly come over with a case of humanity."

"I'm not saying it makes sense, Spike, but it is real. There's never been anyone else. God, do you actually think I would do that to you!" she cried.

He gave her a long, hard look, and relaxed a bit. "No. I know you'd never cheat on me, but what was I supposed to think? You're-"

"Pregnant, yeah. It hasn't been a cakewalk for me, either, believe me. I spent a while in denial, then freaking out, then saw the doctor, freaked out some more then, today I find out that it's not just one baby, but two! There, no more secrets."

"Two? As in…twins?" This was too much to grasp.

She smiled a little. "Yeah. Your mutant seed made identical twins."

Spike hesitantly stepped forward and laid a hand on her belly. "They're actually in here?" he murmured in disbelief.

"Yeah…I have a picture…from my doctor visit today."

"Show me…please?"

Kara nodded and gestured for him to follow. She pulled the envelope out of her purse, and started to hand it to him, then paused.

"Before you look, you need to know that they aren't just going to look like a newborn right away. They're only 8 weeks in development, so things aren't in their right places yet, and-"

"Kara, just let me see," he coaxed. She nodded again, and handed him the envelope.

His face was blank, at first, and she started to fidget. _What if he still doesn't believe me? What if he thinks they're ugly? What if-_

"They're perfect," he whispered.

Her head snapped up, surprised. "Really?"

"Sure…you can see the hands, and the eyes…we made them?" He had to ask again, just to try to wrap his brain around it.

"Uh huh. Half you, half me…" And he was suddenly kissing her and holding her tight.

"Thank you," he whispered reverently. "I'm sorry for being such an ass, kitten."

Kara buried her face in his chest, tears soaking into his t-shirt. Weeks of up and down emotions, and nerves, had built up to a point she couldn't contain any longer. His acceptance was the final catalyst for release.

"Shhh, sweetheart. Please don't cry. I'm sorry for being such an insensitive prick…come on, now, luv. I can't stand to see you cry. Kara?" His hands fluttered about, trying to comfort her.

She sniffed, and raised her head, wiping at her face. "Sorry. Hormones, or something," she said with a watery half-smile.

"How long have you known?"

"A month, since I pretty much knew. Missing two periods in a row really gives it away. I wanted to make sure everything was…okay, in there, before I told you. I had the ultrasound this morning."

"And they're healthy? You're okay?" Spike asked, concerned now.

"So far, all looks normal and as it should be. My next appointment is in a month, for the 3-month check-up." She could see him doing the math in his head. "Yeah, I know the numbers don't add up. I've been carrying the eggs for 10 weeks, but they've only been developing for 8."

"Is that normal?"

"For an Ossirian woman, yes. The fertilized egg can be held in limbo for over 2 months. My ancestors believed that the soul of the potential life was being weighed, measured, during that time because we wield so much power for eternity. Judged by what, or whom, I haven't a clue. Are you okay? I know this is a huge shock." You could say that again. "I mean, I doubt this is something you ever planned on, so if it's too much, that's okay. I don't want you to feel obligated just because, and I'll understand if you don't want to be tied to all this," she rambled.

Spike put his hands on her shoulders and lowered his face to her level. "Kara, slow down and breathe, okay? Sweetheart, I love you. I wouldn't have asked you to be mine if I wasn't willing to face whatever that might bring. It's true that I haven't thought about kids since I was human, but I don't walk away from what's mine. You – are mine, and that makes these li'l bitties mine, too. I couldn't ask for a more amazing gift."

"You're sure? 'Cause identical boys, or girls, are going to be quite a handful. They'll double-team us, and try to confuse us with who's who. There will be double the diapers, and teething, and chicken pox, and - oh god! – dating! And they'll want cars at the same time, and then there's college. And I'm going to get totally huge," she pouted, plopping down on the nearest stool. She looked so completely disgruntled over that last thought, that he had to laugh. "It's not funny, Spike!"

"Oh, yes, it is, when the thing that bothers you most is what might happen to your lovely figure," he replied, giggling while she scowled at him. "Luv, you don't even get a scar from a knife wound. I'm sure you'll bounce right back once the babies are born."

"You think so?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sure of it, kitten. Wanna go finish your movie?"

"Okay," Kara softly replied. Spike took her hand as she slid off the stool, giving it a kiss as she followed him back to the family room.

He stopped her from sitting down on the sofa long enough to kick off his boots and get settled back against the cushions, then pulled her down to sit in front of him and wrapped his arms around her. Kara lay back against his chest and un-paused the movie.

She didn't make it to the end of the film, Spike noticed, as the remote slid to the floor out of her slackened hand. He shut off the movie, then maneuvered to pick her up, and carried Kara to the bedroom. He carefully undressed her, slipped one of her old tees over her head, and settled her under the covers before removing his own clothes. Spike slid in next to her and laid his head on her stomach, listening to the tiny, rapid heartbeats until sleep claimed him.


	29. Twentyeighta

Chapter 28

Saturday came all too quickly, and it was time to travel to Ossiriand. Tara and Clem were expected at the house any time, and Kara was busy bustling about, making sure she had everything. Her sister was watching the house again, taking care of the pets. Giles had been informed that they wouldn't be in Sunnydale for a while. Kara and Spike had decided that it was best to keep their plans under wraps until they were already completed since the others would insist on being there, too. Tara was only staying the one night, but it happened to coincide with a weekend science trip Willow was on, so her absence wouldn't be questioned.

"Luv, the chaperones are here," Spike called from downstairs.

"Okay!" she yelled back. Kara took a last look through her bag, then zipped it up, and hurried down. "Hey, you guys. Thanks for doing this on short notice. Is the alarm set?" she asked Spike.

"Punched in the code once they came through the door."

"Great. If you three are ready, then we can go down to the basement and use the portal!"

"Pet, you're starting to squeak again," Spike teased, picking up his duffle and starting for the basement.

"Shush, you. Clem, have you done any dimensional travel before? I know Tara hasn't."

"Nope, this'll be a first, Kara. I only hope I don't see lunch again."

"Nah, mate, it's not that bad. Just a little disorientin' for a sec."

"Oh, good," Tara added.

Kara opened the door to the closet and waved her hand in front of the space, whispering an incantation. A swirl of purple appeared that widened into a gateway. The room on the other side could be seen in the center. Kara stuck her hand through the vortex.

"After you guys," she said.

Spike walked through first, taking Kara's bag as he passed. Tara went through next. She was a little dizzy on the other side, so Spike steadied her as he guided her out of the way. Clem looked nervously at the portal, then at Kara.

"Go on, Clem. I promise you'll be fine."

"Right." He drew himself up, and rushed through to the other side. "Whoa."

Kara passed through, sealing the portal behind her. "Welcome to my home away from home. This way." The four didn't get far before they were greeted by several of the palace occupants.

"Empress! So good to see you. Who are your friends?"

"This is Clem," she gestured to the wrinkly demon, who waved at the people. "And this is Tara. You all remember Spike." Murmurs of assent drifted through the crowd. "Can someone take our bags to our rooms while I show my guests around?"

Two servants stepped forward immediately and took their belongings towards the family wing of the palace. The group spent several minutes shaking hands and being welcomed by the locals before they were allowed to continue through the palace. Kara changed into traditional clothing before the meal, as her people were accustomed to seeing her. They were seated together at the center of the banquet table, Spike on her left and Tara on her right. Clem sat on the other side of Spike. Kara had just started a conversation with the Elder about the arrangements when Spike tapped her on the shoulder.

"Translation, luv?"

"Oops! Sorry!" She spoke a few words over the native Earthlings, and the words around them became clear.

The Elder confirmed that everything had been arranged as Kara had requested, and he had even been able to find the ancient ceremonial dagger deep within the vault under the palace. This pleased Kara immensely. The dagger had been used in every Ossirian marriage since their society had begun. About the time that most had finished eating, the Elder stood to make an announcement.

"It is sundown, and according to tradition, the couple must now depart to their chambers. They will remain unseen until tomorrow evening, when the ceremony will begin."

The four left the banquet hall, accompanied by servants, and made their way upstairs. Kara and Spike paused at the top to say goodnight. They would be going to rooms at opposite ends of the hall.

"Love you," he said, right before kissing her.

Kara moaned, forgetting that they had an audience. They were getting heavily into the kiss, when Kara felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What?" she growled, not pulling away, yet.

"I figured I should stop you before you two went at it right here in the hall," Tara replied.

Kara sighed, annoyed, and stepped away from her fiancé. She looked back at her best friend. "You're enjoying this way too much," she replied, scowling.

"Yep! Move it, missy. You're supposed to be in your room by now." She gently tugged on Kara's arm to pull her in the direction they needed to go. "Say goodnight, Spike."

"You're evil, Glinda."

Tara giggled, and winked, moving her friend reluctantly down the hall. Clem stepped up to do the same thing with Spike.

"Hey, buddy…our room is that way. I brought snacks, and everything. Even cards. The time'll go by really fast."

"Right."

---------------------------

"Wow, this room is so pretty!" Tara exclaimed, upon entering Kara's suite.

A young woman entered the room from a hidden door in the wall, making Tara jump in surprise.

"Sarina! How are you?" Kara greeted her servant, giving the girl a hug.

"Very good, Empress. I'm here to make sure you and your…chaperone?…have a pleasant evening. We took the liberty of drawing baths for you both, and two of the healers from the village have come up to give you both massages. Is there anything you would like to eat or drink?"

"We just had a full meal, Sarina, but you could bring up some juice, or something?" Kara replied, as Tara nodded along.

"I'll be back shortly." She nodded to Kara, then to Tara, and hurried off in the way she came.

"I got a really good vibe from the people here, Kara. I didn't see one dark aura at the dinner table. They really care about each other," Tara said, with a touch of awe.

"I know. I felt it from the first time I was in the village. Let me show you the rest of my suite." Kara led her friend through the bedroom and out to the balcony first, pointing out the deep purple sky. Then she showed Tara the massive closet, including her wedding dress, and ended the tour at the bathroom.

---------------------

Kara yawned again, in spite of herself. She and Tara were sitting out on the balcony, enjoying the night air. They had been scrubbed, bathed, massaged, and pampered until their bodies felt like jelly.

"You know, one annoying thing about this pregnancy is the sudden wave of sleepiness that comes at night. I'll be fine, chatting or watching a movie, then the next thing I'm aware of is waking up in bed when I was last in the living room."

"How is Spike adjusting, now that he's had a few days?"

"His head has been on my belly every morning when I've woken up since. He falls asleep listening to their heartbeats. I don't know if it's quite real for him, yet, but he seems happy about it. I've been thinking about what they'll get from both of us, you know? 7 months feels like forever right now."

"It'll fly by. Soon, you'll be wanting more time to prepare because they'll be due any day." Tara smiled affectionately. "You just yawned again. If you want to go to bed, it's fine with me. We have a busy day tomorrow, and you're going to be up late in the evening."

"Yeah, I guess I should. Are you coming in soon?"

"In a bit. It's nice out here."

"Okay. Goodnight, Tara."

---------------------------

Bright sunlight roused Kara from a sound sleep. She stretched, and noticed that Tara was no longer beside her. Her watch showed it was 10 AM.

"Tara?"

"In here! Hey, sleepyhead, ready for your wedding day?"

"Mmm, I love the sound of that! Is breakfast here? I'm starving."

"I had a feeling you might be, so I ordered for us while you were still asleep. They just delivered it a few minutes ago," Tara replied.

"Ah, good! You're already up. There is much to do, Empress. You need to go down to the garden to look over things, then we have to put up your hair so Atana can paint your back. I've heard the symbols are quite beautiful. Do you like your dress? My mother made it. She is quite skilled with needle and thread. Her stitches are finer than all others. Would you like me to check on your mate later? You must be very anxious to see him."

"Thank you, Sarina. We'll go over everything once Tara and I finish breakfast. Would you care for a roll? We have plenty."

"Well…just one. I do love the ones filled with cormberries."

----------------------------

Later in the afternoon, a servant knocked on Spike's door as he entered.

"Master Spike, I brought your blood. We have to start preparing you for the ceremony. It will take some time to paint the traditional prayer on you, and let it dry."

"Ugh…what time is it?" the vampire grumbled from behind the curtain. He slowly rose off the bed.

"4 o'clock, sir. Should I wake your companion, as well?"

"Nah, not yet. There's nothing for him to do yet but sit and watch. Is it possible to get a shower around here?"

"Check the bathing room, sir. I'm sure you will find everything you need. I'll leave your blood on the table."

"Thanks, mate. I'll be ready in twenty."

"Yes, sir. I will alert the artist."

----------------------------------

The ceremony was taking place once the full moon had risen.

Kara had tried to sit still while the girls had worked on her hair, twisting and curling it, then pinning it up off her neck. She had then had to lay down on her stomach for several minutes as her spine was painted with the inscription. The ink dried silver on her fair skin, stretching from the base of her neck to between her hipbones. Her dress had a deep narrow v in back that exposed every symbol. She slipped on the brilliant white silk, then took a seat at her dressing table to put the finishing touches on her make-up and add her jewelry. Tara was placing star orchids in Kara's hair. They would glow in the moonlight.

"Something old and blue," Kara said, indicating the antique necklace she had found earlier in the week. It had three sapphires in successive drops, accented by diamonds and scrollwork, delicate and refined. "Something new…where did that bracelet go?"

"Here, Kara. It was on top of your case," Tara said.

"Thanks."

"Now, I just need something borrowed…"

"Oh…take these. They were my mother's," Tara said, handing her a pair of small pearl studs.

"I couldn't…What if they get lost?"

"It's fine, Kara. I insist. Hurry up, we don't have much time."

"Right." Kara put the earrings in and stood, twirling around. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful. He'll be drooling."

"Empress, they are ready for you downstairs," Sarina announced, coming in. "You look magnificent! This is indeed a blessed night. Come! You must be there first to greet your mate." She ushered Kara out the door, Tara following behind.

---------------------------

"Spike, stop scratching at the ink! You're going to mess up all that work the nice lady did," Clem scolded, slapping the vampire's hand away.

"Can't help it, it itches," he replied, pacing around the room. They were waiting to be told they could head out to the garden, and Spike was fidgeting in impatience.

"Sit down and have a drink, maybe? All this pacing won't make them come any faster."

"Yeah, yeah…try not being impatient when _you're_ waiting for _your_ mate."

Knock, knock "Come in!" Spike bellowed. 

"Good evening, Master Spike. The Empress just left her room. We will send for you shortly," Sarina informed them.

"Thanks, pet. How did she seem?"

"Anxious to get started, like you are, sir. One of the servants will come for you as soon as everything in the garden is prepared. Is there anything we can get you in the meantime?"

"Don't think so."

She nodded, and smiled at them, looking curiously at Clem. Sarina had never seen one of his species before. She left to hurry down to the garden.

--------------------------

"Kara, you look beautiful. Are you ready to join with your mate?" the Elder said in greeting.

"Very much so, Placido. It's been a long time coming, hmm?"

"I guess it has. Is everything in the tent satisfactory to you? I have the dagger here, and the rings. If you are ready to begin, we can send for your mate."

"It's perfect, thank you. I'm ready, if you are." Tara was sent to retrieve Spike as Kara took a second look around, trying to keep busy.

A tent had been erected far back within the garden, on a field of grass, made from a thick, dark fabric – like the night sky. The front section was open, and torches circled a small table, where the Elder would conduct the ceremony from. The larger portion of the tent was hidden behind a curtain, and illuminated with lanterns. There was a bed here, and a table in the corner. Nothing else was required.

"Your groom is in sight, Empress," the Elder announced. Kara walked past the curtain and into the open. The full moon was visible, illuminating the wedding party. Clem and Spike were following Tara through the garden, Clem chatting away as he usually did, though at a respectful volume.

From her vantage point, Kara could also spot a few servants from the palace hiding behind bushes or trees, trying to gain a peek without being a disruption. She smiled, knowing some would be too curious to follow her request to stay away. It didn't matter now. Her mate was almost here, and he looked so beautiful in the moonlight. His pale skin looked like alabaster carved by a master, his chest bare per tradition. The symbols on his back would have been done in black ink. She would see them later. Spike wore a pair of black pants, and was barefoot. So was she. Ossirians believed in being in touch with nature during sacred events, and footwear would only prevent that connection.

Kara waited under the roof of the tent, the Elder out in front. She smiled at Spike as he stopped a few feet away, but did not speak. It was not yet her time.

"William of Earth, Kalari Elbereth of the Third House, daughter of Gilraen and Sanara, pledges her life and love to you. Do you accept?" said the Elder.

"I do."

"Then enter, and we will proceed. The Dagger of Sulimo has been used in every joining beyond remembrance, and so will bless this union tonight." He handed the dagger to Spike. "Kara, do you offer your blood, your very heart to William?"

"I do," she replied. Kara held out her left wrist to Spike, who took the dagger and gently cut a fine line along the inside of her wrist. He raised her wrist to his lips and licked the blood that started to well up from the cut.

"E'arani'e," he whispered. The wound flashed in light, and then the word was on Kara's skin. It was the feminine form of "my beloved."

"Now, it is your turn, Kara," said the Elder.

She did the same to Spike, only the word she whispered was "Anwa'mani'e", the male form. The word was now tattooed on Spike's left wrist.

The Elder held out two rings to the couple. "Place these rings on your beloved's hand. These rings belonged to the last ruling couple of Ossiriand. May your reign last at least as long as theirs."

The engraved rings were placed on their left ring fingers. Spike was amazed as the ring changed itself to fit perfectly to his finger. It almost felt flexible as he wiggled his fingers. Kara giggled quietly at his actions, already knowing that the metal was enchanted to fit the wearer.

"Kara, William – you are now joined before all Ossiriand. Now, it is time for you to join with each other. My work here is done."

Kara hugged her old friend and mentor. "Thank you," she whispered, before releasing him. The Elder clasped Spike's hand, nodding in deference to the new royal. He smiled, then turned to the onlookers.

"Come, all you eavesdroppers. Back to the palace. Let's give them a little privacy, hmm?" he called out into the garden.

Tara stepped forward to give her friend a quick hug of congratulations. Kara slipped the earrings into her hand before stepping back again. "Just to be safe," she said.

"Have fun," Tara said to Spike, giving him a hug, too. He looked like he could blush.

"Thanks, Glinda."

"Congratulations, guys. We'll get outta your hair," Clem said with a wave. Soon, the couple was left completely alone under the moon and stars.

Spike slipped his arms around his new wife. "So, Mrs. Browning…what do you want to do next?"

"I'll show you," she replied, and took his hand to lead him into the bedchamber.


	30. TwentyeightB

Chapter 28

As they stood by the bed, he started kissing along her neck. "You look so gorgeous, love. Practically stole my breath away when I saw you standing there in the moonlight. I want you so much."

"Mmm, that's good. Sit." Kara gently pushed him down on the bed and walked over to the table in the corner. She came back with a plate of confections. "We're taking our time tonight, unlike last time. Try one of these. They're really good." She popped one in her mouth, savoring the rich sweetness of the little treat. Spike rolled his eyes, good naturedly, but humored her anyway, and ate one, too.

"Wow," he said, surprised. "That's the best dessert I've ever had. What's in it?"

"That's the special part. They're magical. They conform to the tastes of the eater so every one is always fantastic. Would you like another?"

"I'd like…to slip this dress off of you…"

"All in good time, baby. There are certain traditions to follow," she replied enticingly. Kara set the plate back on the table, and picked up a bottle of oil. She pulled the cap off and poured a little in her hand. "Right now, I want you to turn around on the bed so I can sit behind you." She really wanted to see his back.

Spike complied, moving further towards the center of the bed, and sat down Indian-style. Kara knelt behind him, rubbed the oil between her hands, and started running them over his shoulders and back in sensual circles. His eyes fluttered closed, the sweet fragrance of the oil, and her expert touch melting away the nervous energy. Kara began to hum something sultry, the tones low and rich. There were plenty of ways to make love to someone besides having sex, and she planned to fully pamper her mate before getting to the claiming.

"Hmm…I've come to the full conclusion that tattoos are sexy on you," she complimented, running her fingernail down his spine and causing goosebumps.

"Is that so?" he asked, breathlessly.

"Mmm hmm. Did Atana tell you the other reason these symbols are painted on the couple, besides being a prayer of blessing?" She was tracing each one, starting at the lowest and moving upwards. This inexplicable rush was forming from his tailbone and following her hand.

Spike shook his head 'no' at her question.

"No? Well, the other reason they are painted on the spine is to serve as a map for stimulating the nerves. It should be starting to feel pretty good by now," she murmured. "Would you like me to keep going to the top? Not everyone makes it through the whole process without passing out, the pleasure gets so intense." Her fingers danced over the next 'letter', and he moaned.

"Don't stop!" he pleaded, his voice raspy. Another letter caused a delicious shiver. "Oh god…" Another, and he whimpered.

As she neared the top of his shoulders, Kara could feel his body vibrating beneath her fingers. Even with his vampire constitution, she wasn't sure if he could handle the final 'letter'. He was panting and gasping with each one by now, fisting the bed sheets tightly in front of where he sat. She paused when only one 'letter' remained, allowing his body to get accustomed to the current level.

"Shhh, baby," she whispered, gently rubbing his shoulders, then moving her fingers to the base of his skull. Kara gently massaged him, getting the muscles to relax. "There's only one left, Spike. Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes," he gasped. He swallowed a couple times, trying to moisten his throat. "I never back away from a challenge, luv."

"Okay…" Her fingers played over the final symbol, signaling the release of the tingle that had been building with each sequence.

If the chip was thought to give blinding pain, this was blinding pleasure. The rush flooded through his brain like a tidal wave. He could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing else but this intensity in his head. It wasn't like having an orgasm, but he didn't know how to describe what it _was_, either. Spike didn't know how long that lasted, only that when he could see again, he was lying on his side, with Kara in front of him and running her fingers through his hair. He blinked, confused, a few times.

"Hey, handsome. Welcome back," she said, smiling.

"Hi," he croaked.

Kara rolled off the bed and walked over to the table, picking up a pitcher and pouring something into a cup. She handed it to him, and he drank gratefully. It was sweet and tart at once, like those little hard candies Dawn liked.

"Thanks. What is this?"

"Cormberry juice. They grow wild all over the place around here. How was that?"

"I think my head blew up. Something from Kalari's memories?"

"Basically. When we still _had_ a society, part of our education as adults was to learn how to please a mate. Mothers taught daughters, fathers taught sons – how much you learned depended on your age, maturity, and selflessness. Do you like your ring?" she asked, picking up his hand and running her thumb over it.

"Yeah. Shocked the hell out of me when it moved on its own, though. You could've warned me, kitten," he chastised, teasingly.

"And miss the look on your face? I'm glad you like it. It was my father's. And this was my mother's," holding up her own hand. "We shouldn't be able to have them, but at least they're going to good use."

He kissed her ring. "Yes, they are. What's next on your agenda, my love?"

Kara slipped the straps of her gown off her shoulders, allowing it to pool at her waist and leave her breasts bare. "Care to guess?"

Spike sat up immediately and dipped his head to the curve of her neck. "I like this part of the plan very much," he huskily replied.

Her breath hitched as he took one peak into his mouth. "I thought you would." Her fingers wound their way into his hair as she held him to her breast. _The things he can do with that tongue…_

Her skin felt even softer than usual to his lips, and she smelled like heaven. His mouth watered as the scent of her arousal increased, and suddenly, he couldn't wait to taste her. Spike pivoted their bodies so Kara fell to the bed, and slid her dress the rest of the way off. He was even more pleased to find that she had gone completely naked under her gown. His tongue was lapping at her center before she even had the chance to protest the change in position.

"Oh…" she moaned.

"So sweet, like the finest ambrosia. You like that, luv?"

"Oh, yes…don't stop, Spike." Her hips were writhing in an attempt to increase contact. He pressed his arm down more firmly to hold her to the bed.

When he felt her about to explode, Spike pierced the soft flesh of her inner thigh with his fangs, pulling a scream from her throat, and loud moans as her orgasm washed over her. Her arched back finally relaxed as she came down, panting, only to string taut again as his fingers plunged inside her. Spike was determined to repay her in climaxes to the level of the pleasure explosion she had given to him. A dozen in half an hour should do the trick.

----------------------------------

"What time to do you think Kara will be able to send us back tomorrow?" Clem asked.

"I don't know. Whenever she can drag herself out of bed, I guess. Deal me another card," Tara replied. She and Clem were playing rummy in his room.

"Right. I guess we'll be around for lunch, then?"

"Definitely."

---------------------------------

"Break!…I need a…break, Spike," Kara panted.

"That was only number 6, kitten. I _know_ you've got a lot more in you," he said lasciviously.

"Not if my heart bursts first! My ears are ringing so loud…" she sobbed.

He crawled up alongside her and pulled her close. "Aww, poor baby…are the little ones okay?" he asked suddenly, concerned.

"Hmm? Oh…they're fine, honey."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I can sense them. I'd get a warning tingle in my head if they weren't. Maybe this is a good time for a snack?"

Spike scrambled off the bed to get her a glass of juice and load up the plate with more goodies from the basket. _Can't believe I forgot already…stupid berk! No more crazy plans in bed!_ Kara felt his self-irritation through his claim and got up off the bed, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Spike…you're not going to break me, or them, by being passionate tonight, okay?" He turned around in her arms.

"I know that here," he replied, pointing to his head. "But in here," placing his hand over his un-beating heart, "I panic at the thought of anything happening to you three. I've never had anything mean as much to me as our family, luv. You know me, I don't get scared…but losing any of you terrifies me when I think about it."

"Oh, Spike…" Kara kissed his chest, over his heart. "This may not beat anymore, but it so isn't dead," she whispered. "You amaze me." She continued applying kisses, until she sucked on his nipple, grazing it lightly with her teeth, making him hiss in pleasure. "Someone needs to get a bit more naked," she purred.

"Thought you were hungry?"

She looked up into his eyes, hers gleaming with lust. "I am," Kara replied suggestively.

"Oh!" "Uh-huh." Kara threw back the top sheet and lay down on the bed to wait.

Spike quickly rid himself of the pants he'd been wearing and stood before her, naked and beautiful. She couldn't help wanting to taste him, wrapping her hand around his hard shaft and curling her tongue around the head. He moaned, one hand coming up to slide into the hair at the nape of her neck, the other steadying him on the bed. She took him in as far as it would go, still using her long tongue to play with all the nice places how he liked best.

"So good, Kara…faster, kitten, just like that. Mmm…gah…Kara…I'm…"

"Mmm-hmm."

His fingers tightened around her hair as he erupted, letting out a primal roar that got her all kinds of hot all over again. She swallowed it all, not wanting to let him go, yet. It wasn't her usual thing, but Spike got the occasional special exception. It wasn't something she would say out loud, well, maybe to Anya, but he tasted better than her previous boyfriends. And that thought still had her blushing, so it was good that Spike couldn't see her face yet.

"Come up here, luv," he growled sexily, pulling her away from his renewing erection and claiming her mouth. He was rock hard between them, again, by the time he let her pull back to breathe. "Will you let me make love to you now?"

"Oh, yeah, but remember, I have to initiate the eternity claim, or it won't work right," she teased.

"Yeah, yeah…you drilled all this stuff in my head all week," he groused, hiding a grin.

"Hey…keep up the attitude, and you're not gettin' anywhere, bub."

"Oh, really? Not even here?" sliding all the way in on one pass, making her gasp. Kara's grip on his arms tightened as he fractionally started to move. "Sure about that, kitten, because here's an awful nice place to be," he murmured hotly in her ear, before nibbling on the edge. "God, you're so hot…my little raging inferno, aren't you?"

"Oh god…love what you do to me," she breathlessly replied.

Spike turned them around so he could sit on the bed, keeping her in his lap. If they were going to do the claim now, they needed full access to each other's necks. Kara was already breathing hard as she rode him, her body responding to what she knew was coming. She leaned her face into his neck, kissing and tasting the pale skin, but avoiding Drusilla's siring mark, for now. His neck was arched back to give her full access, his expression a mix of ecstasy and concentration.

"My lover, my heart, my husband, my mate," she whispered hotly against his skin. "Do you want me, William? Are you mine?"

"Yes, Kara! Love you, need you…so close, baby…give me everything."

She sucked on the mark, feeling him harden further inside her. _Any moment, now,_ she thought. Kara started chanting the Latin incantation she had said the first time. The third time was the loudest.

"Say it!" she demanded, and plunged her fangs into his neck as deep as they would go. She pulled strongly on his blood, gulping it down while she waited for him to bite her in return.

"Yours! My love, my mate, forever." Spike pierced her neck harder than normal, his demon to the fore. "MINE!" he growled, triggering her climax.

"Yours," she sobbed, her body convulsing from the power of her orgasm, and ripping her fangs from his neck, letting the blood trickle from his wounds. Blood was all over her lips and chin, her features still changed. She was Kalari right now, her native land bringing out the full power she possessed, making her eyes glow so brightly that Spike couldn't directly look into them.

Kara dipped her head to return to his neck, and was stopped by a possessive and dominating growl from her mate. She lifted her head in surprise, and growled back in challenge. Seemed a new aspect of their mating was coming into play. Spike buried his teeth in her neck again and pressed her to the bed, growling again. Okay…his demon wanted to be in charge, she could play along. He pounded into her, no longer drinking her blood, but not removing his teeth.

_Ah…he wants the scar as obvious as possible…two can play at that. _Kara licked at his the blood clean from his skin, purring as he moved above her. She wrapped her legs around his back to take him deeper, and he moaned in appreciation. Her claws dug in harder into his back as they neared completion once again. Kara felt him tighten within her and slid her teeth back into her mark. Spike roared into her neck, spilling his seed into her, but not slowing down. She felt his pleasure in the taste of her blood, his orgasm, and the chant of 'mine, mine, mine, mine' echoing in her head.

Spike's continued pace brought a second climax from her for this round. He licked his marks, sealing them for now, at least, and slowed down slightly to allow her to catch up. He had no intention of stopping until one or both of them passed out from sheer exhaustion, or endorphin overload. Her eyes were dazed, but still full of love. Spike further reduced the speed of his thrusts, deciding on tender and deep to give them some time to feel the new bond.

"I love you," he said emphatically, his voice like roughened silk.

"I love you, too," she replied tenderly. "Wow…"

"Yeah…I feel you everywhere…."

"It's almost too much…I'm drowning in you, but it feels so…

"Safe…I know. It's stronger than before."

"But why? I loved you just as much then…"

"…but you're not hiding now, kitten. You're not scared anymore."

"I wasn't scared…mmm, don't stop…just a little insecure…"

(And bloody terrified deep down that I would change my mind and cast you aside like the others before.)

("Hey…I'm not the only one with insecurities," she pouted.)

(Never said you were, luv…can we never leave this? You feel so good, baby. So warm, and wet for me. So bloody beautiful…)

"My husband, the sweet talker."

Kara rolled them over and set her own pace, noticeably faster than the leisurely lovemaking he had been doing. "Kinda done talking," she said in explanation.

"Fine, then." Spike bent forward to take one pebbled peak in his mouth, tweaked the other with one hand, and sought out her nub with the other.

"Oh, fuck!" she gasped at the sudden stimulation. He chuckled against her breast while tsk-ing her mentally for bad language. She also felt his pride that he could make her lose her inhibitions.

Kara's orgasm hit powerfully sudden, and pulled him along with her. They collapsed to the bed, still joined, and passed into a couple hours of slumber. The couple had all the time in the world, so what were a few hours of sleep?


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Spike awoke first, with a gnawing hunger in his gut. As his brain came to awareness, he realized he was feeling his own appetite plus Kara's through the claim. It was still dark outside, probably between midnight and two a.m. Kara lay on her stomach next to him, her face obscured by the riotous mass of curls. He gently brushed the hair away, grazing her cheek. She leaned toward his hand even in sleep, sensing how he moved. The claim was urging Spike towards physical contact now that he was awake. He propped his head up on his hand, and traced the symbols down her back. They were slightly smudged now from her perspiration. Kara moaned softly at the contact.

He could follow the dream she was having in his own head. The claim was still too new for them to be able to put up any boundaries between each other's consciousnesses, so it was a bit unsettling to have two full processes of thought going in his brain. When she started dreaming about dancing strawberry waffles, he knew it was time to wake her up to have a snack.

The thought seemed enough to rouse her, as Kara rolled over then, and mumbled, "Geez, I'm hungry."

"Lucky for us, then, that we have this basket of goodies. Good morning, luv." He kissed her softly on the mouth before getting out of bed and walking over to the table.

"Mmm. What time is it?" she asked, groaning a bit as she stretched. Her muscles were a bit sore, but in a good way.

"After midnight. I can't pinpoint it here, like back home. Let's see…there's cheese, fruit, and more of those candies." He loaded up the plate after smelling a couple of the cheeses. (Luv, if you want a nibble, all you have to do is ask.)

"Can I think anything right now without you picking up on it?"

"Right now? No. But you're probably getting the same thing from me, too, kitten. The claim'll settle down soon." Spike placed the plate on her lap.

"I hope so. I mean, I love feeling you there, but…"

"You still want the normal level of privacy. I'm not offended, pet. I say enough stupid things without you being able to hear the ones I don't say. Now, about that thought you had a minute ago…" Naughty images flooded her mind.

"You are such a perv!" she accused, laughing. "Can I finish eating before you jump me?"

"You can try," he replied.

"No…fair," Kara gasped.

------------------------

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

"The P.O. address on the check led us to a dead-end, ma'am. It was bought with a dummy address. 'K. Taylor' could be anyone."

"Get the mystics on it. Everything leaves a trail. I really don't want to have to wait for her to be spotted in L.A. again. Find me what I want to know by the end of the day!"

Good help was so hard to find. Did she have to tell them every step to get results? She was on a deadline, her bosses demanding to know who the petite warrior was who had picked up the slack on L.A.'s streets. The idea that she was a Slayer had been immediately dismissed, since both of the current ones were still alive and well. So, maybe 'who' wasn't as important as 'what' the girl was. The fangs and claws had them leaning towards her being a vampire…'til the brunette was spotted a week ago in sunlight.

'Well,' she thought, leaning back in her leather executive chair. 'At least my job is never dull.'

-------------------------

Sunnydale…

'What's this?' Dawn thought, picking up an envelope off the floor. Seems it came through the mail slot. She flipped it over and read the name written in fine script. 'Anne Winters?'

"Buffy! I think you have mail!"

"Gimme!" the older sister squealed, rushing downstairs.

"Uh unh!" Dawn exclaimed, holding the letter high over her head. "Not until you let me borrow your red blouse for Alisa's party."

"As if, Dawn! You spill something on everything you borrow."

"Hey! That last stain wasn't my fault. Some guy bumped into me in the theater and spilled his soda on me. _I_ haven't spilled anything on myself in a long time."

"I'm still not letting you have the red top. I just got that! Now, give me that envelope, or I call for Mom!"

"Fine…I'll just read it later, anyway."

"You better not!" Buffy snatched the envelope out of her sister's hand and walked into the living room to read it. Yep, it was definitely Sebastian's handwriting. She had gotten used to seeing it during their tutoring sessions.

_Dearest Buffy,_

_I don't have much time to write at the moment, but I wanted to make the effort. How is everyone? I saw a sculpture the other day that I think your mother would love for her gallery. Let her know it's in the post. I imagine Dawn is hovering about as you read this. Tell her hello for me, and remind her not to flirt with vampires. I miss our little chats already._

_Not much to tell, on my end, since I can't share what we do, or where we are. I will tell you that it is not a very dangerous assignment – basically routine for me – so do not worry._

_Have you found any promising employment offers? I hope you can find something you enjoy, Buffy. It does make the day go by so much faster. You are smart and resourceful, so I'm sure something will turn up soon._

_I have to go, I'm being summoned. Stay safe, mind your left, and write soon._

_Fondly,_

_Your Servant._

She smiled, and handed the letter to Dawn, since there wasn't any personal content in it.

"Should we stick it to the refrigerator?" Dawn suggested, teasing.

"No! I'll keep it in my room, thank you very much. It is addressed to me."

"That's cool that he found something for Mom already. She's going to be stalking the mailman now, you know. You know how obsessive she gets about art!"

"You're probably right, Dawnie. Maybe we shouldn't tell her? Just let her be surprised when it shows up. _We_ know it's coming, so we'll be on the lookout for it, anyway. I wish he could share his battle stories. Sunnydale's gotten boring!"

"Buffy! You just cursed us! I'm expecting an apocalypse any moment, now…And why _has_ it been so quiet this year? Is the Hellmouth losing energy, or something?"

"From your mouth to the Power's ears, Dawn. I'd love to have some hope that I won't always be needed here. Maybe, it's just that word has finally spread that there are so many demon fighters here now. We have 5 powerful beings doing patrols. That has to carry some weight, you know? Especially since the Vala-whosits were banished last Fall. They terrified other demons everywhere, and they were beaten in Sunnydale."

"Yeah…it was a great idea for Clem to spread that story around at Willy's. Kara can be pretty devious, at times. Well, since you won't let me borrow the red blouse, I need to search my closet for something else before my friends get here. Later, Buffy," Dawn declared, before heading up to her room.

She didn't know how long the peace would last, but Buffy was determined to enjoy it any way she could.

-------------------------

The next time Kara woke up, it was daylight. She slipped on a robe and peaked outside, squinting against the bright light. The sun was high in the lavender sky. 'Must be about noon,' she thought.

"Hey, Spike? I need to go back to the palace soon so Clem and Tara can go home."

"Hmm…"

"Spike…wake up, baby…" Kara crawled back on the bed and shook his shoulder. "Come on…I need to go either way, but I'd prefer to have you with me."

"'S too early," he mumbled.

"Okay…I'll go and be back in a bit, and I'll bring you some blood."

"Mmm hmm…"

She shrugged, and slipped her dress back over her head, then pulled her hair back in a braid to control it. Hmm…walk in the palace, or teleport to the family wing? She decided to teleport, and stepped outside the tent to do so. Kara ended up in front of the door to her suite, and entered the room in search of Tara.

"Tara? You in here?"

"Just a moment, Sarina," came the reply from the bathroom. Tara was surprised when she walked out to the sitting room. "Oh, hey! I didn't expect to see you, yet. Where's Spike?"

"Still asleep. I woke up a little while ago and remembered that you guys are supposed to go back home."

"It's going to be Sunday back in Sunnydale, right?"

"Yeah. 12 hour difference. Though, I guess it's going to be around midnight. Just remember to lock up the house, if you leave right away. My sister might be asleep there."

"No problem. Let's go find Clem."

They found the pink demon down in the kitchen, talking to the cooking staff and snacking on a plate of meats and cheeses.

"Hey, Kara! Where's Spike?"

"Still sleeping. Cookie, I need some blood for my husband. Could you have that ready by the time I return?"

"Of course, Empress."

"Well, if you guys are ready, let's grab your luggage and head over to the portal."

They went to Clem's room first, also grabbing Spike's stuff to put in Kara's room. Kara changed clothes while Tara made sure she had everything. She came out in a pink halter gown, with a silver circlet across her brow. Her hair had been brushed out into soft waves.

"Ready?" she asked Tara.

"Lead the way," her friend responded.

Clem took Tara's bag from her, blushing when she looked at him questioningly. "It's not polite to let a lady carry her luggage," he replied.

"Thanks, Clem."

Kara led the way downstairs, accepting the congratulations of the servants they passed. She opened the door to the portal room and let her friends enter first. Kara opened the vortex once more, and turned back to say her goodbyes. Tara stepped forward to hug her.

"When might you be back?" she asked.

"A few days, maybe. I'm not sure. Maybe sooner. We won't be up to Sunnydale right away, though."

"Okay. Well, give me a call…"

"Of course." Kara placed her hand through the portal to unlock the passage. Tara smiled, then walked through. Clem stepped up to hug Kara, as usual.

"Don't touch me!" she said, stepping back a little.

"Okay…" he said, confused.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Spike will feel he has to kill you, if you touch me. It's a side-effect of the new claim. I can't be touched by any male that isn't family without sending my mate into a possessive rage," she lightly replied.

"Oh. Glad you warned me! Uh, I'll just say goodbye, then?"

"See ya, Clem. I'm sure Spike will drop by as soon as he's back in Sunnydale.

"No hurry," he said with a grin. "You can let me through now."

He went through the portal, careful not to even brush against Kara. She closed the portal, then headed back to the kitchen to pick up Spike's blood.

"Here, Empress. It is very fresh. I hope your mate approves," Cook declared, handing her a pitcher.

"Thanks, Cookie. I'm sure he'll enjoy it. Um, I think we'll be taking supper tonight in my suite. Will you arrange that for me?"

"Yes, Empress. I promise you will be pleased."

"I like everything you make, Cookie. Don't over exert yourself."

"Of course, Mistress. Hurry back to your husband, now."

Kara grinned, and teleported back to the tent in the garden. Spike rolled over to face her upon smelling the still-warm blood. He frowned a bit.

"You're dressed," he pouted.

"I couldn't walk around the palace naked, silly. Unless you want Clem getting that kind of view?"

He growled possessively in answer.

"Thought so. I got you some fresh blood. It's still warm." She handed him the pitcher.

"What is it?" he asked after sniffing the contents. It wasn't any animal he recognized.

"I don't know, but it's probably from the meat that was butchered for tonight's meal. It's safe, if you're worried."

"Nah…just didn't recognize it." He gulped down the contents, famished after their full night of activity. When he was finished, Spike wiped the blood off his lips and handed the empty pitcher back to her. Kara set it on the table. "Did you eat, pet?"

"I grabbed a sandwich when I asked Cookie to prepare the blood. I asked her to have dinner sent up to my room tonight."

"Had enough hiding out here in the garden?"

"Well, there's no bath in here, and such. And we'll have to get used to other people being close by soon. My sister can't stay at the house indefinitely."

He sighed. "I suppose you're right, but aren't we supposed to be on our honeymoon? What's the human custom – spending at least a week in bed in some tropical destination?"

"That's a popular choice, yes. Most people do a _little_ sightseeing, at least." Kara sat on the bed, after popping another magic candy in her mouth. Her very naked mate shifted closer, and dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Is there any place you'd like me to take you, kitten? I'm thinking we won't have much time for travelin' once the babes are born." He continued kissing along her neck, up to her ear.

"That's true," she breathily replied. "I'm not sure where to choose."

"Well, I could surprise you, if you trust me to pick somethin'." He unhooked the clasp holding her dress up, placing kisses down her back.

"I'm yours, Spike. You can do with me as you will," she replied, her voice dripping with desire.

He let out a pleased growl and passionately claimed her lips. Her dress quickly found the floor as they were lost in each other's embrace once again.

------------------------

The newly mated couple went home the next day, laden down with gifts. Even General Belegurth had dropped off a gift at the palace. Kara was a little wary about opening that one, even though he had been completely loyal so far. She teleported her and Spike outside upon coming back to the basement, and they entered the house through the garage. Her sister could be heard singing along to the radio in the kitchen.

"Hey! How was your trip?"

"Really nice. Everything cool here?"

"Yep. They were perfect angels, although, one of the cats hawked up a fur ball in the middle of the night. Found that with my bare feet in the morning."

"Eeew!"

"Yeah! So, I was just making lunch. Can I get you guys anything?"

"I could eat," Kara replied.

"You can always eat, luv," Spike affectionately teased.

"I'm pregnant! I have an excuse," she pouted. Kara sat down on one of the stools at the center island. Spike leaned his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"You guys are so cute," Stephanie teased. She passed a tuna sandwich to her sister.

Kara picked up one half of the sandwich to take a bite, and almost lost her stomach at the smell. She quickly pushed the plate away, looking a little green.

"What's wrong? You like tuna."

"The babies don't. Could you make turkey instead?"

"Sure…wait, bab_ies?_ As in plural!" Steph exclaimed

"We're havin' twins," Spike proudly replied.

"Oh my god! That's awesome! When did you find out?"

"A week ago," Kara said meekly.

"A whole week? Kara…"

"Sorry! With telling Spike, and stuff…"

"It's okay…I just want to be kept in the know, too. So, tell me what's new…"

-------------------------

Later that evening, Kara took a moment to read the letters from her mother that fit her life so far. With the 'engagement letter' was a key for a safe deposit box at their bank. The only reference to it was that there was a surprise inside. The 'wedding letter' was very sweet and sentimental, and her mother offered some advice for adjusting to the first year, in that style that had made her laugh so many times. However, it was the 'so, you're having a baby letter' that made her cry.

Her children wouldn't have grandparents. Not like the wonderful set she had had. Kara's father was the only one alive, a person she loved, but only tolerated in short bursts. Her mother would have spoiled them rotten, and read all kinds of stories in all kinds of voices. They would have played make-believe, and come up with imaginary friends who went on great adventures. Oh, the babies would have lots of aunts and uncles by default in the form of all their friends, but it didn't feel quite the same.

She was brought out of her musings by the feeling of her mate's arms wrapped around her.

"Why the tears, luv?"

"I was reading these," she said, waving the letters around, "And missing my mom. Our kids don't have grandparents, Spike."

"Oh, sweetheart…that doesn't mean they won't be loved…and they'll still have plenty of family. Sharing blood doesn't mean you treat people the best."

"I know. I just want them to have what I had. My mother's parents were two of the best people you could ever meet. I was closer to my grandmother than even my mom, because she understood both of us. Sorry…reading these letters brought up all these memories, and I'm feeling sentimental. And these stupid hormones are making me cry at the drop of a hat," she groused.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the letters in her hand.

"Uh, sure…why?"

"I'd like to know your mum. She raised an amazing woman, and she still means a lot to you," he replied.

"You're wonderful, you know that?"

He looked down, shyly, her face, and feelings for him though the claim, making him feel unworthy of their intensity. Kara raised his chin and kissed him tenderly, completely open to him. Now, he was the one who felt like crying. He'd known before that she loved him, but now he _knew how she saw him_, and it was enough to bring him to his knees to beg her to never stop.

"God…Kara! I love you so much, luv…how you-" his voice faltered, nothing but a whisper for the emotion clogging his throat.

"Shhh, baby…I know…you make me feel like that, too. I could never say enough to come close to describing it. Can we go to bed now? I need to feel you…"

He nodded rapidly. "Need you, too…so much."

The letters were cast aside, clothes stripped away, and emotional walls dropped as they came together again. They reveled in the new level of intimacy that came with making love since the claim snapped into place. Nothing could get in the way, and nothing else existed.


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

August 5th, 2002…

"Kara, we need to leave for your appointment!" Spike bellowed up the stairs.

"It's not for 45 minutes, Spike! It will only take 10 minutes to get there, so relax!" She came downstairs in shorts and a tank top. "This is only a check-up, honey. All she's going to do is ask me some questions, take some blood, and listen to their heartbeats through her stethoscope. It's sweet that you're so excited, though."

"Yeah, yeah…I jus' want to make sure there's time to ask the doc questions, too. Are you sure she's the best to take care of our twins? I've been readin' up, you know. Having multiples is not exactly the same as having one-"

"I know, Spike. And yes, I trust Dr. Lee implicitly. She's been my doctor for 8 years, and has always answered my questions with an educated answer. I thought I was the worrywart in our relationship," she teased.

He looked a bit chagrined. "I just want everything to go perfect. Can you bloody blame me?"

"Of course not. I love your protective streak. Let's just get going. Then, you can take me for food afterwards."

"Couldn't eat anything this morning, again?" he asked sympathetically.

"Nope. Just the thought of food made me want to throw up."

-----------------------

Dawn's 16th birthday was on the 19th. Her party this year was actually a dinner with her friends at a trendy restaurant all the kids were on about at the time. It was hard for Joyce not to celebrate her daughter's birthday with her, but she compromised by sitting at a table with Giles in view of the group of teens. The gift exchange with family had been the day before.

It had been an interesting gathering. There were still tensions between Kara and Spike, and Giles and Buffy. When they had first informed the group of their bonding, the week after they came back, and Kara's pregnancy, Giles and Buffy had been clearly uncomfortable with the news. It was clear, that after all this time, and all that he'd done to help out, they still didn't trust Spike. They hadn't come out and said it, but Kara could tell by their faces that they thought the babies might not come out human. She'd shown around the image from the ultrasound, receiving coos and 'ahhhs' from the women in the group, and that helped. Tara relayed how it had touched her to listen to the heartbeats, and Buffy was swayed. The claim wigged her out, but she was cool with Kara's pregnancy.

Giles was not so easy. He hardly said a word, which meant that he was refraining from speaking an opinion that would not be popular with the rest. Seeing Kara's dismay at Giles not lending his support had Spike cornering his fellow Brit for a moment alone. "You say one thing to hurt her, and I'll rip your bloody throat out, chip be damned," he said calmly. Giles didn't doubt for one second that the vampire meant it.

And that brought them to today. Kara and Giles had still to settle their differences, and so, the rest of the group felt awkward, not knowing whom to support on what. They rallied together to give Dawn a happy birthday, Joyce doing her best to keep the atmosphere cheerful. The gathering hadn't lasted long, with the uncomfortable air in the room, and Dawn had quickly thanked her guests and ushered them out the door.

"Dawnie, I'm sorry this is all going on around your birthday. You should have a happy 16," Kara said.

"I did, enough, anyway. I got good presents, and tomorrow night is my real party, with my friends. Don't sweat it. I'm just glad you and Spike came."

"Wouldn't miss it, Bit. You're one of my best girls."

"I know. I love you guys," she gushed. Dawn placed her hand on Kara's belly. "And I can't wait to meet you two. You guys are going to have such cute kids! You'll drop by before driving back down to the house, right?"

"Definitely. Goodnight, Dawn."

Spike kissed her cheek. "'Night, Niblet. Be careful around those boys tomorrow night, hear?"

"Yeah, I will."

-------------------------

Dawn and Michael snuck off to a private corner of the dance floor to talk.

"How long are you in town?" she asked.

"Just a couple days. My parents finally got sick of me complaining about missing my friends, and my aunt was happy to see me again."

"I missed you. It's been totally sucky being stuck with e-mailing."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I do plan to go to college back down here, if I can get in."

"It's definitely better than nothing! At least you know what you want to do with your life. I still haven't got a clue."

"You'll figure it out, Dawnie. You're one of the brightest girls I know. How does it feel to be 16?"

"Pretty much the same as yesterday, but I also feel like I've been waiting forever to get here. I still won't have my license for another few months, so my life really hasn't changed, yet. I'm so glad you're here. I think I would have noticed if you weren't."

"Well, I'm all yours until we both have to go home."

"Cool."

-------------------------

The college girls started school again on the 27th. It was their fourth year, and Tara and Willow would be graduating by May. Buffy would have to take a bit longer just from changing her major a few times. She would be on campus more, having convinced the university to let her start self-defense classes, and be paid for it. Tara had to cut down to only a few hours a week at The Magic Box to accommodate her schedule for graduating on time. Dawn would be back to only working on Sundays once the high school opened the next week.

-------------------------

Sept. 2nd, 2002…

It was time for Kara's 4th month visit. She was back to getting up at 9 AM, the morning sickness having finally passed. Her appointment today was scheduled until the afternoon, so she made a full breakfast, then took the dogs on a walk. When she got back home, Kara took a shower, then searched her closet for something to wear. She chose a light grey pair of cotton pants, and a white blouse. When trying to zip up the pants, though, she encountered a problem. The zipper wouldn't go up all the way.

'I'm probably just a bit bloated from that big breakfast I ate,' she thought to herself. She sucked her tummy in, and tried again. The zipper went a tiny bit further, but still not all the way. "Crap!" she muttered, stripping off the pants. Okay, find something loose, or with elastic. Kara finally found a pair of linen pants in the back with a drawstring waist. They were dark blue, but at least it hadn't been scorching when she was outside. She tied the ribbon where it was comfortable, and walked over to the mirror. "I have a pooch."

She sighed – it was finally time to go shopping for maternity clothes. She'd be able to get away with the stretchy pants, and a lot of her dresses and skirts for a while, but Kara figured that wouldn't last long. Pouting, she walked over to the bed and socked Spike in the arm.

"Bloody hell, pet! What'd you do that for?"

"I'm showing," she whined.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"See? That's as far as I can suck it in. They're ruining my abs," she said, pouting further.

He rubbed the little bump of her tummy. "I think you look beautiful. Our Little Bits are just makin' themselves known."

"Yeah, well, right now, they're just making me look fat. I'm not pregnant enough for people to tell, yet."

"You don't look fat, Kara. This little bump is the only part of you that's changed so far. Believe me, I'd know," he said with a smirk.

"I guess. Have you read how big the woman's waist gets when she's at 9 months! It's frickin' huge. Like the number should be someone's height – huge. Can't someone else get huge for me?"

He laughed, pulling her down on the bed. "Too late for that, kitten. I'm pretty sure a surrogate has to get them from the beginning."

"Ah, phooey. Well, if I'm going to get fat, I might as well start with the chocolate ice cream," she sighed. Kara rolled off the bed and left the bedroom.

Spike lay back and chuckled to himself. She was so cute when she was feeling pouty.

------------------------

"Good afternoon, Kara, Spike. How are you today?"

"Not wearing the pants I wanted to," Kara grumbled.

Dr. Lee laughed. "It happens to all of us, dear. You wake up one morning, and suddenly you're showing. Says here you've gained 5 lbs since your initial visit. Since you're a petite woman, I want you gaining 35 lbs over the course of your pregnancy, maybe 40 because you're having twins. Let's get you comfortable on the table and start the ultrasound, okay?"

Kara was very glad that she didn't have to get undressed this time, only lift her top higher and move her pants down a bit. Dr. Lee squeezed some conductive gel on Kara's stomach and turned on the machine.

"Do you two want to know the sex of the babies today? We'll be able to tell, unless they're turned the wrong way."

"I want to, but Spike's still not sure."

"Well, I can tell you to look away at the proper moment. Let's have a look. They have, of course, grown considerably since your last ultrasound. Ah, here we go…they're still facing each other." The image distorted a little as one of them moved. "Hold still, you!" Dr. Lee scolded, shaking her finger it the image on the screen. "And it seems someone wants their picture taken. The baby is facing us, now. You'll notice that they have a much more 'human' appearance now, with the facial features becoming more pronounced. We have little hands, and little feet…okay, look away now if you want to be surprised later on." Spike shifted his eyes away, then looked back, but the doctor had already moved on. Kara grinned at him.

'Ah, so someone peeked,' he thought. On the one hand, he was insanely curious, but on the other, he didn't feel ready to know, yet. Dr. Lee continued to make notations on the chart as she explained what was developing and where.

"Oh! Dr. Lee, play the heartbeats for Spike!" Kara requested. Twin thumps echoed through the exam room, and the look of awe on her husband's face was priceless. Clearly, it didn't sound like this when he had his ear pressed to her stomach. His shining eyes turned to hers, and he kissed her fiercely, gratitude and love pouring through the claim.

Once on the way out, hand in hand, Spike started prodding for what she had seen on the screen.

"I was thinkin'…we should start working on the nursery soon, yeah? Start ahead, so we don't end up in a rush…make sure we have everything…maybe some red and black for the crib…"

"Spike! I'm not doing the babies' room up to look like a bordello!"

"That's not what I was thinking! Boys need to have somethin' manly about the room, though. Can't start 'em out like poofters…"

"Who said we're having boys? Did you see something on the screen that I didn't, 'cause"

"Ha! I knew it would be girls! I'm telling you right now that they're not going out with a boy until they're 30, maybe older."

"You cheated! I thought you didn't want to know? Wanted to be surprised?"

"I got over it," he said with a shrug. "If one's a girl, then both are, right?"

"Yeah, in this case, since they split from the same egg. They'll basically be carbon copies of each other. Hearing their heartbeats fill the room was pretty amazing, huh?"

"Bloody fantastic, luv. I'll never forget it. I suppose you'll want to get right home and let the others know what we found out?"

"Duh! Seriously, it makes shopping for the baby shower so much easier."

"Can we try to keep the pink down to a soddin' minimum? Too much is going to make me puke," he replied, grimacing at the thought with his hand on his stomach.

"I promise there will be no pink explosion."


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

By Halloween, Kara was 6 months along, and definitely showing. The Bronze was having its annual party on the night in question, and she was having a hard time finding a costume to wear. The tiny top and skirt from last year were definitely out.

"Oh!" Kara stopped walking, placing a hand on her belly.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. One of the girls just kicked. Here." She grabbed Tara's hand and placed it where she had felt the foot.

"How do you know it was a foot?"

"Just felt like it, you know? I've felt them rolling around for a while, but they've never kicked me before. Oooh, she just did it again. Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, like she was trying to make my hand move. Does it hurt?" Tara asked.

"No…feels more like a tap. I need to call Spike." She dug out her cell phone and dialed home. "Honey! Wake up and get to the machine. One of the girls just kicked! Tara put her hand on my stomach, and she felt one, too. Spike…okay, I guess you can't hear this 'cause you're upstairs still. I'll try again later. Love you." She closed the flip phone and put it back in her bag. "He's going to be so pouty that he missed the first kick. Well, we can't be next to each other all the time. Do you know where a vintage store is?"

"Yep. Willow and I check it out once a month. It seems to be popular, as they're always getting new stuff."

----------------------

Halloween night…

Spike insisted on being the one to drive whenever possible, citing that it was dangerous for Kara if there was an accident, since her stomach was so close to the steering wheel now. She was carrying all out front. Becoming a father-to-be had really brought out his protective streak, his _over-_protective streak, and Kara thought it was sweet, but he was also starting to get on her nerves. He was wearing his usual all black ensemble. She had managed to find a dress that would flow over her stomach, and had a wreath of flowers in her hair, which was down tonight.

At The Bronze, Kara slipped off to the ladies' room once they were inside, while Spike found the group.

"Where's Kara?" Tara was the first to ask. She was dressed as Dorothy from "The Wizard of Oz", pigtails included.

"In the loo. Did the ruby slippers come with that?"

"Of course!" She wiggled a foot out from under the table to show off the sparkly red platform heels she was wearing. "You guys are the first to show up. You know how Willow is with being on time, so we've been here for about 20 minutes already. She went to order our drinks."

"Hey, Dorothy! Sexy shoes," Kara said, sidling up to her mate. Spike pulled her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her bulging tummy.

"Thanks. This costume ended up being more 'Dorothy at 18 and legal', than the movie version. That dress really does look great, Kara."

"Yeah, I'm glad you convinced me to buy it, even though my boobs barely fit in this thing. I'm afraid to take a deep breath."

"I think it fits perfect, kitten," Spike murmured in her ear.

(That's because from your angle, you're seeing right down my top.)

(And that's a bad thing? You've got a great rack, luv. Might as well flaunt it.)

(Ha, you say that now. Wait until every _other _guy in the room takes notice…)

(They touch you, they lose a hand) he growled possessively.

"Are they doing the talking in the head thing again?" Willow whispered to Tara.

"Mmm-hmm. You make a very sexy Peter Pan, baby."

"You think so? I felt a bit weird picking it, but there wasn't much left at the costume shop."

"Much better than the giant chicken," Tara affirmed.

"Hey, I think the Wizard of Oz idea was catching," Kara commented, pointing towards the door. Xander had just walked in dressed as the Scarecrow. Anya, on the other hand, must have been going with 'naughty nurse', as she was in a little white outfit that was barely legal in public, provided it didn't hold together.

"Hey, all! How goes life?" Xander said in greeting.

"Pretty good, Xan." "School's tough." "The babies are kicking now."

"May I feel?" Anya blurted out to Kara. "I've never had a pregnant friend before."

"Uh, yeah. Just give me your hand. One of them is tapping with the music, right here."

"Hm, interesting. May I compliment you on your recently increasing cleavage? I imagine it's a very welcome side-effect to the male partner of a pregnant woman."

"Ahn…!" Xander pleaded with his wife.

"What, Xander? It's perfectly natural. No need to be embarrassed, right, ladies."

"Oi, Whelp! Eyes elsewhere!" Spike barked.

"Sorry! Anya pointed them out, and…sorry…uh, I'll be at the bar?"

"See!" Kara said to Spike.

"See what?" Buffy asked, joining the table.

"Nothing. That's cute!" she replied, pointing to Buffy's outfit. The Slayer was dressed as a black cat, complete with furry ears on a headband.

"Oh, thanks. And I checked for spells before I bought it."

"I did, too!" Willow added.

"Oh, right. You lot were turned into your bloody costumes in high school. Fun night," Spike reminisced.

"Heh, not so much. You tried to kill me, Spike," Buffy said with disdain.

"Long time ago, Slayer. I don't hold it against you," he teased, smirking.

"Me! How is it my fault you tried to eat me?"

"Well, I wouldn't have had the chance if you hadn't dressed up for the Poof, now, would I?" Riling her up was so much fun when she couldn't do anything about it.

"Okay! Enough with the bickering. Buffy, he's just yanking your chain; so don't give him more ammunition. Spike, be nice. We all know that you and Buffy view the past differently, but there's no reason to rehash it. We're here for fun, yes?" she asked them both.

---------------------------

Buffy soon became aware that this was the first time in forever that she didn't have someone to dance with at The Bronze. She had no shortage of offers, thanks to the black spandex cat suit she was wearing, but no boyfriend. Now, everyone was coupled, and she was feeling like 'third wheel Buffy' again. Well, actually, it was 7th wheel tonight, but the numbers didn't matter. What mattered, was that her friends were all in love, and she was alone.

Sebastian managed to write often, though he didn't get her letters until weeks had gone by from when she'd replied. She'd sent pictures after one harried letter where it appeared he was running on no sleep, and expressed that he was having a hard time remembering what all of them looked like. Oh, she was sure he knew the technical details still, but the pictures in his head were fuzzy. She wanted to know what he was facing, fighting for, but his letters were always vague in that area. He mentioned only little things that wouldn't matter to any agency working against them. The best letters Buffy received were the ones responding to one of hers. He seemed to come to life with his comments on her news, and the questions he posed in relation to it.

A guy she recognized from UC Sunnydale asked to buy her a drink, and Buffy tried to forget about kind gray-blue eyes and a winning smile.

------------------------

Meanwhile, Dawn was at a crowded party with kids from school. She'd left the house in an angel costume, which promptly got stowed behind a bush as soon as she was out of sight. Down came the hair, add a few shell necklaces, a lei, and her hula girl costume was complete. She grinned to herself while dancing with Janice, imagining how her mom would flip if she saw her around boys in just a bikini and a grass skirt.

"Gotta say, Summers, I expected you to come lookin' all innocent tonight, like you usually do," Janice commented.

"It's Halloween, and I'm 16, so why not? I don't know what my mom's worried about. It's not like I'm my sister."

"She was the wild child?"

"In some ways. All this dancing's made me wicked thirsty. You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"'Kay."

Dawn crossed the room to the drink table and fished a Coke out of the ice. She dried off the can, and popped the top, taking a long swallow.

"I wish Michael was here."

"You're still pining for him, Dawnie? The guy's, like, a thousand miles away. You need to find a local boyfriend. People are stating to talk," said Alicia.

"So, let them. It's only temporary," she stubbornly countered.

"What did ya come dressed up for if not to attract a new hottie? You've gotta be at least a little friendly, Dawn, or no one's going to ask you to the dances this year," Janice advised.

"It's gotta feel natural, guys, or I'm just not into it. Don't worry about me," Dawn insisted. "Let's just enjoy the party."

-------------------------

"Did I ever tell you that you're a good dancer?" Kara wondered, snuggling into her mate's arms.

"Maybe."

"Well, I'm telling you now. This is nice."

"That, it is. Thinkin' about the time we won't have in a few months?"

"Mmm-hmm. Note to self: avoid fast music for the rest of pregnancy. She hasn't stopped wiggling and kicking the whole night. That has to come from you," she teased.

"Which one?"

"On my right. You'll feel it if you touch me. All I can say is thank God she doesn't have super powers, yet."

He rubbed Kara's belly soothingly where he felt the thumping. "Shhh, Bit. Mum needs a break for a while."

"Keep doing that, she's slowing down. No fair, having the magic touch," she pouted.

"Can't help it if she's Daddy's girl, luv," he smirked.

"Then Daddy gets the feeding at 3 AM, 'cause I'm not waking up."

"Whatever makes my girl happy," he murmured, then swooped in for a slow, gentle kiss that curled her toes.

--------------------------

"Aren't they cute?" Tara asked Willow, nodding to Kara and Spike.

"Yeah. I'll admit to having…reservations about how good together they would stay, but Spike's really changed over the years. It's hard to believe he once shoved a broken bottle in my face, or tried to eat me."

Tara smiled at her lover. "All he needed was a chance. Spike likes to come off as a loner, but he's really just looking for a group to belong to, or some one. I think he's done as much good for Kara as she's done for him."

"How so?"

"She doesn't pretend to be on top of everything anymore. He's given her the confidence to be softer, to let her guard down."

"Like how you center me when I get all rambly."

"Yep. You can always find peace with me, Willow. You know, we're going to have to make plans for after graduation…start looking for our own place."

"I think Miss Kitty Fantastico would like that," Willow replied, grinning.

"Uh huh, and with a kitchen, I can make you pancakes every morning."

"Oooh, sounding even better."

They swayed along with a new slow song, whispering plans and dreams together.


	34. Chapter 32

Thanks to General Mac, bloodstainedsteel, RabidReject, and RunningStorm for supporting this story.

Chapter 32

Beep! 

"What is it! I'm in a meeting!"

"Ma'am, Ms. Taylor has just been spotted shopping here in L.A."

"Gentleman, I'm going to have to take this. Can we continue the meeting later?" She ushered them out her office door, then had a seat back at her desk. "Do you have her on live feed right now?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Patch it to my computer…Well, well…no wonder you haven't been out on the streets in a while. Oh, this is just too delicious!" She pressed the intercom button for her secretary.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Have one of the medical doctors sent to my office immediately. I need them to look at something," she demanded authoritatively.

"Of course, ma'am. Right away."

"What are the odds your child won't have superpowers, too, hmm, Ms. Taylor?" she said to the monitor.

Knock, knock. "You called for a doctor?"

"Yeah, get in here. I want you to tell me how pregnant this woman on the screen is."

"Well, size is not an exact science for determining the age of the fetus. If we could run some tests-"

"Just make an educated guess, Doctor. Humor me," she said, arms crossed over her chest.

"Uh, I'd have to say…at least 7 months, unless she's having a large baby. Like I said, though, it's anything but exact. Some women grow very rapidly…"

"Yes, yes…That's all, Doctor. You can go." He scampered out of the office as fast as possible, intimidated by the powerful woman. "So, January, huh?" she mused.

-------------------------

"Thanks for coming with me today, Joyce. I'm having such a tough time picking a crib. Am I being too picky? They've all just looked…nice."

"Ah, here we are. Do you know what styles they carry?" Joyce asked, pulling up in front of the specialty store.

"Nope, only that it was recommended if you were shopping in L.A." Kara slid out of the SUV, and waited for Joyce to lock the vehicle and come around to the sidewalk before heading into the store. Baby clothes were in the front – boys on the left and girls on the right. Joyce glanced at the tag on a tiny dress and nearly had a heart attack.

"Hi! How can I help you?" the sales associate asked. "We just got in a wonderful shipment of cashmere baby blankets."

"I'm just looking for a crib," Kara replied.

"Oh, right this way. They're towards the back. We make sure all of our cribs have the finest mattresses. Support for the back is important even at such a young age. Were you looking for something in a particular color or wood grain?"

"A natural finish. The rest of the furniture is oak." Kara wove through the aisles of cribs, sliding her hands over the rails, checking out the details. She started to feel silly putting so much thought into this. The girls would only be using it for two years before they'd be big enough for a child's bed.

"Kara, do you see anything that interests you?"

"No…," she replied in a bored tone. "I'm going to stop worrying about it, and go looking with Spike later. Let's get to our Christmas shopping before traffic gets bad."

"Alright." They left, leaving the sales woman disappointed she wouldn't be getting her commission.

"Ugh! Another month, and I won't fit in any car," Kara complained.

Joyce laughed as she got in the driver's side. "It always feels that way. You aren't too big, though. How much have you gained?"

"25 lbs and holding. I'll probably add at least another 10 by delivery, though. I can't see my feet when I look down anymore. If he's awake, I get Spike to put my shoes on me."

"Lucky you! Hank was always working, so I had to manage on my own. I only wore slip on shoes past the 7th month. Of course, that was easier with Dawn, since it was summer and hot. Flip-flops were a Godsend, especially when my feet were swollen. You should be thankful that your biggest part is in winter. It is _miserable_ to be 9 months pregnant in August!"

"I'll bet! I'd never intentionally plan to be pregnant in summer. You can just head to the Mall, if you want. I'm almost tempted to do all my shopping by catalog this year, just to save my feet. Ow! Hold still in there. Mommy likes her ribs where they are, thank you." Kara rubbed her stomach where the baby had kicked.

"Ah, I remember that. Buffy was the most active baby. I guess it makes sense now, though. Have you thought about names?"

"Well, we've argued about it. Spike wants to wait and see what comes to us when we see them. I want to pick ahead of time, and just assign the names as they come out. Which ever's first will get one name, and the second girl gets the other. Makes it easy. He's more…free-spirited about the whole thing. How did you choose 'Buffy'?" Kara asked curiously.

"Well, her birth certificate actually says Elizabeth, but she was 'Bethie' for the first few years. When she entered pre-school, she was having a tough time with the 'th' sound vs. the 'ff' sound, so she'd say her name as 'Beffy'. Her best friend at the time had a cocker spaniel named Buffy, and – she'll kill me for saying this – the girl thought that's what Buffy said her name was. They were thick as thieves, around each other all the time, and pretty soon, the name just stuck with all of us. It was an easy word for Dawn to say as she learned to talk, too."

"So – (Kara was giggling) she's named after – a dog? Does Buffy remember that?" Oh, that was too good not to laugh.

"I don't know. She was only 3 when it started. Please don't say anything, Kara, especially to Spike. I love William, but he can be truly horrible when it comes to making fun of my daughter. He's not reading your mind right now, is he?" Joyce asked anxiously.

"No – no, it's not like that. He can only eavesdrop if I want him to, or if I'm broadcasting a thought so overtly that I can't help but send it over to his mind. He's still asleep, anyway, dreaming about…whoa, okay…not telling you that one. So, Thanksgiving this year…who's hosting?"

Joyce smiled to herself about the sudden subject change, before replying, "Actually, Anya asked if she could have it at her and Xander's."

"Really? What's that about?"

"Well, she said something about newlyweds hosting family, and wanting to show off their place…and that there would be pie. I asked her if she was sure, since cooking for everyone is a big task, and she insisted she can handle it. I think we all should support her attempt, since I think every woman ends up hosting a major holiday at least once in her life."

"And bring back-up food just in case?"

"You betcha."

-------------------------

November 28th, Thanksgiving Day…

Kara put together a quick dessert in a baking dish, then stuck it in the freezer before getting dressed in the morning. Anya said they were eating at 3 pm., so they would need to leave by 1 pm to not be late, traffic as it always was on this day. She teleported upstairs. Her hair now fell across her shoulder blades, instead of past her waist. Spike had not been thrilled, but Kara had felt cutting it now was good for two reasons: 1) it was easier to take care of, in her more awkward state, and 2) her salon was doing one of those charity drives to gather hair for making wigs for cancer patients. They now had two feet of thick hair to use.

She dressed in a v-neck sweater and long skirt, saving the boots for later. Xander and Anya's condo was close to the ocean, so the breeze coming in a night would be pretty cold. Kara poked her slumbering mate. She wanted to wake him early enough to get in some blood and coffee. He would insist on driving, like always now, and she didn't want him groggy. Spike still preferred to sleep through the day, if he could.

"Come on, honey. It's 11:30. You have enough time for a nice, hot shower, and a good breakfast." His only response was to burrow under his pillow. "Uh unh, mister, not today. It's Thanksgiving, remember? Joyce is bringing blood pudding…you know…I'll just drive myself, if you don't get up. It's only an hour…"

"I'm up…crazy bint. You aren't getting behind the bloody steering wheel of a bloody car until the Bits are born, and that's final….," he growled.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. At least you're awake, now. I don't know why you want to drive today, anyway. I can teleport us there in seconds."

"Told you…don't like magic," he grumbled, heading for the shower stall.

"It's not 'magic', Spike, it's an innate power. Like you going into game face." She trailed a nail along his arm as he reached in the cabinet for a fresh towel. "Does the Big Bad get queasy?" she teased.

"Vampire, luv. Doesn't happen."

"Uh-huh…and dimensional travel didn't make you dizzy the first time, either. Honey, it's perfectly safe. The only danger lies in a miscalculation of free space at the destination, leading to the traveler appearing inside someone else's body. Gamers call it 'tele-fragging', 'cause you blow up the person you land in. But that only happen when inexperienced witches try to teleport before they're ready. If you let me teleport us, you can go back to bed for a couple more hours…"

Sleep was very tempting. "We can't use traffic as an excuse to leave early, then, though," he countered.

"True…but no one can stop us poofing out of there in an instant, either. I made an ice cream dessert. Even in a cooler, it's going to melt in the car. Not a worry with teleportation." Practicality usually won out.

"Fine…when are we supposed to be there?"

"2:30."

"Wake me at two." Spike shuffled back to the bed and collapsed on it face down.

"Thanks, baby," Kara said, before leaving the room. She had some cleaning to do, then more work on the little afghans she was crocheting for the girls.

--------------------------

Tara and Willow were the first to arrive.

"Hi! Welcome to Casa Harris!" Anya said, a bit too loud. She pulled the Wiccas inside after looking over her shoulder. "Thank D'Hoffryn you're here! You – keep Xander out of the kitchen. You – come with me," she whispered. Willow was pushed towards the living room, while Anya dragged Tara through the swinging doors to the kitchen. "I started everything at once, thinking it would be easy to from this to that to this, but I'm running out of time! Help!" the ex-demon said, panicking.

"Anya, calm down. I'm sure we can straighten this out in no time. Okay, the turkey's been baking, right?"

"Yes. I put it in for the exact time on the package according to when we are supposed to eat. It's the other things that are supposed to bake at the same time that-"

"Well, let's look at what you have here. The stuffing is in the bird, and all these other vegetables can be done on the stove. The only thing that has to bake is the pie, and we can put that in when the turkey comes out. It will be done by the time we finish dinner, so there's nothing to worry about."

"But what about the marshmallow topping on the yams? It's supposed to be 'browned and firm'!"

"Did you happen to receive one of those caramelizing torches as a wedding gift? If not, we can use a lighter."

"No, I don't think so…Oh, this whole thing will be ruined! I wanted to show Xander I can do this…and…" She hiccupped, starting to cry. Tara immediately moved over and wrapped an arm around Anya's shoulders.

"Hey…nothing's ruined. You just got a little overwhelmed, that's all. It happens to all of us. You're nearly done, anyway, Anya. Has the table been set, yet?"

Anya shook her head. "No…I've been too busy in here."

"Why don't you go do that, give yourself a breather, and I'll keep an eye on this stuff, okay?"

"Okay." Anya grabbed the plates and flatware, and slipped through the door to the adjacent dining room.

Tara breathed a sigh of relief that she had diffused the crisis fairly easily, and set about testing the readiness of the dishes Anya had prepared.

--------------------

Joyce, Giles, and the girls were the next to arrive. Giles was urged to go sit and watch sports with Xander, while the women checked out the kitchen.

"Everything smells great, Anya," Joyce complimented. "Where can I set this blood pudding?"

"Up on the pass-through is fine, thanks. Please, go sit. My kitchen is too small for all of you."

"Right. Girls?" Buffy and Dawn jostled about before finally going back the way they came, and letting Joyce out. They joined Xander, Willow, and Giles in the living room.

--------------------

Kara teleported herself and Spike to right outside the Harris' door. She rang the bell and smiled at her mate, who was shaking his head in an attempt to clear the feeling of travel.

"I'll get it!" they heard Joyce say. She opened the door with a welcoming smile. "Happy Thanksgiving! Anya and Tara are still in the kitchen, so you've got plenty of time…," she said, moving back into the apartment.

"Uh, Mum? Little thing called an invite?" Spike murmured.

"Tell Evil Undead he can come in as long as he doesn't drink all my beer," Xander bellowed. The barrier fell away, and Spike stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Wouldn't touch your beer, Whelp. You drink cheap crap." A lot of the same insults were still exchanged these days, but the tone behind them had mellowed considerably. "Got a dish, here, needs to go in the freezer, Mum."

"I'll take it in the kitchen, and check on their progress," she replied. "Anya, is there room in the freezer for this…?" Joyce could be heard saying, as the door closed.

Kara and Spike made their way into the living room after hanging up their coats.

"Hey, guys. Has the game started, yet?" Kara asked.

"Nah, this is just arena football. The pro game doesn't start until 3:13. Here, Kara, take my seat," Xander said, vacating his recliner.

"You sure? I don't want to put you out."

"It's no bother. Besides, you can rock yourself back out of it when it's time to eat. That couch is going to swallow you," he teased.

"Hey, just because I swallowed a beach ball…eh, who am I kidding? Sofas are the bane of my existence these days," she countered, settling into the chair. Kara popped the footrest out to elevate her feet. "Oh! I have new pictures!"

"Beer?" Xander asked the other two.

"Definitely," replied Giles. They followed the young man into the empty kitchen, where he grabbed three bottles out of the fridge and fished out the bottle opener.

They only got a minute of reprieve before Anya was back and shooing them out, followed by Tara, to prepare all the dishes for serving.

-----------------------

"Ah, ah! Put those forks down. We need to say some kind of blessing. Isn't the point to give thanks?" Anya said sternly.

"Uh, sure, honey. I'm sure we're all thankful to be here today, healthy and in one piece. Off the Hellmouth, too, and the food looks and smells delicious. Here's to no apocalypses for another year," Xander replied.

"I'll second that," Buffy emphatically added. It produced a chuckle, and Anya seemed pleased, so the group started to eat.

"You did a great job on the turkey, Anya. It's very moist."

"Thank you! The butcher at the market, he's half demon and we've had some lovely chats…anyway, he gave me a few tips on cooking large fowl. American ritualistic feasts are quite different from the ones I knew in Arashmahar, let me tell you. Much less bloody, and with better dessert. I should check my pie!" Anya zipped off to the kitchen with a smile.

"Great pudding, Mum. Shame you only make it twice a year?" Spike hinted, turning innocent and hopeful eyes on Joyce.

"Well, it's not exactly the most pleasant dish to make…but I'll see what I can do."

Giles gaped at his girlfriend, then scowled at the vampire who'd so easily gotten his way. Giles had been trying for over a year to get Joyce to make blood pudding more often. _What is it about Summers women and their soft spot for vampires?_ It was bloody annoying.

---------------------

The pie was served as the group took their seats in the living room again. Someone happened to mention the first Thanksgiving most of them were together, and the story was told again. Which led to Xander teasing Spike about being tied to a chair while arrows were flying about, and his fear of the bear Buffy made.

"You try dodging things when you're tied to a bloody chair. I could've helped."

"But would you have, if I'd untied you?" Buffy asked.

"Nah – I would have used the confusion to escape, but it would have kept the arrows out of my hide."

"Aww, poor baby. Well, at least you don't scar," Kara teased.

"I think we all learned a valuable lesson from that story: don't let Buffy host a holiday," Dawn quipped. The chorus of agreements had the Slayer pouting.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault. Xander disturbed the Indians! No more digging holes, Xand."

"That's what I have employees for, Buff. Not that I worry about angry Chumash spirits down here."

"Yes, we have an excellent, non-lethal, non-haunted community, with lots of money to spend. Have you looked out from our deck? You can see the ocean!" Anya pointed out. This led to a full tour, and a description of the amenities the complex provided. The ex-demon could go into real estate, if she ever decided to give up on The Magic Box.

---------------------

As everyone was getting ready to leave later that evening, Giles stepped forward to help Kara on with her coat.

"You look radiant, my dear. I'm happy for you," he murmured quietly.

Her face softened, and she smiled. "Thank you, Giles. Happy Thanksgiving."

"And to you."


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

December 2002…

Christmas was rapidly approaching. As of the 21st, Kara was 6 weeks from being considered full term. The baby shower had been held the previous weekend, and the cribs were a gift from Xander and Anya. Xander had made them, with a bit of help from the guys at work. Kara and Spike received a ton of diapers, both cloth and plastic, and doubles on everything else, from toys to blankets to dresses and onesies. Tara and Stephanie had planned the party, making sure the people from all aspects of Kara's life were invited. It was a happy and memorable day.

Kara, Spike, and Stephanie were going to Lamaze classes, Kara's sister being the back-up coach since she lived so close by. The coaches carried cell phones on themselves all the time now, just in case. They worked out a birthing plan, and a room was pre-registered at the hospital.

On Christmas Eve, Spike and Kara went to see Stephanie and Peter play for a pageant held at the family church. Spike was understandably twitchy, but Kara just held his hand and smiled softly as she sang along with the carols. Her family did the gift exchange at dinner afterwards. Predictions were made on the day Kara would deliver, and lots of advice was given, mostly without being asked for. That was the way with family, though. The couple happily breathed a sigh of relief when they finally made it out the door after giving the excuse that Kara tired easily these days.

"I think I like it better when they go out of town for Christmas," Kara said.

"Me, too, pet. Since when do you have so many cousins?"

"They're all on my step-mother's side. My blood cousins are all back east. And much more laid back. Ugh, my back is killing me from those chairs. I'm so glad I'm not cooking tomorrow."

"I'll work on it as soon as we get home, kitten. Can you wait half an hour?"

"Yeah. The Desoto's seats aren't too bad." Spike opened the door for her, and helped her slide in without bumping her head. She didn't need his help, but Kara wasn't about to discourage his gentle side.

As soon as they got in the house, Spike swept Kara off her feet and carried her up to the bedroom.

-----------------------

Christmas Day…

"Can you believe how much has happened in a year?" Kara asked while she dressed. She wore a fitted dark green top, and matching skirt. Lycra was a fabulous invention – it stretched over anything.

"I wouldn't have wagered on it, that's for sure," Spike replied, sorting through his shirts in the closet. "Luv, you really should do something with these dresses. My shirts have so little bleedin' space, they're all wrinkled."

"What dresses? And just use the iron. It takes two minutes."

"The formal ones you've only worn once. Can't they be stored somewhere else?"

"I suppose," she sighed. "Do you really need that much room? Almost everything you own goes in drawers."

Spike stuck his head out of the closet. "Kara, we've been married for 5 months. It's time to share the bloody closet."

"Fine! I'll move some stuff into one of the other bedrooms." She stormed in, grabbed some dresses off the hanger rod, and stomped out of the room, kicking the door shut behind her.

"Great, Spike. Piss off your hormonal mate on Christmas Day. Bloody hell, we haven't even left the house, yet," he grumbled, waiting for the iron to heat so he could press out the worst of the wrinkles. _Can't just wear a t-shirt, either. Oh, no! Her Highness doesn't find it proper for Christmas dinner._

"I heard that!" Kara yelled from the other room.

"Oh, sod off!"

------------------------

"Um, sorry for being a brat. Will you help me get all the gifts into the car?" Kara asked meekly while Spike sipped his blood.

"Yeah. Just point me to what goes where, pet," he replied with a soft grin.

"Okay," she said, as he followed her to the living room, and the tree. "Well, everything for my family is already gone, so the only stuff left is for Sunnydale, except for ours to each other."

"Anything breakable?"

"Nope."

_-------------------------------_

_A knock on the door at 10 A.M.? No one's expected for a few more hours, yet._ Joyce walked to the front door, thinking it was probably Giles coming over early. She opened the door, and gasped in surprise.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here!"

"Happy Christmas, Joyce," he replied, handing her a potted poinsettia. "May I come in?"

"Oh! Of course! This is beautiful, thank you. Does Buffy know you were coming?"

He looked down shyly. "Uh, no, actually. It was…sort of a last minute decision. You don't mind, do you? I don't want to impose…"

"Certainly not. Sebastian, you're always welcomed here. Would you like some coffee? I need to get back in the kitchen."

"Thank you, coffee would be splendid. It's a bit chilly for California, hmm?"

"Yes, it has been. Sit, have a cookie. Did you have to travel far?" Joyce asked, turning back to the contents on the stove.

"Fairly so, but I'm used to it. Are the girls awake?"

"Mom, have you seen my – oh, my god!" Dawn shrieked, lunging to hug the knight she was so surprised to see. "How are you here? How long can you stay? Did you bring me anything cool? Where have you been to?"

"Dawn – one question at a time, sweetie. Give the man a chance to speak."

"Sorry, Mom. So?" she asked excitedly, bouncing on her toes.

"I'm here until tomorrow night, and yes, I brought you a gift. You look lovely, dear. And, are you taller?" he replied, smiling.

"Cool! Yeah…I had another growth spurt right after my birthday. 5'6" in bare feet, now. So, short visit, huh?"

"Unfortunately. We'll make the best of it, yes? Tell me about school this term."

--------------------------

Buffy woke up and stretched, the sunlight coming through the window too bright to sleep through any longer. She took her time getting ready, first having a leisurely shower, then standing in front of her wardrobe to decide what to wear. Her mother wanted them to look nice, so she chose her best black slacks and a silk-blend sweater. Buffy curled the ends of her hair enough so it bounced around her shoulders, did her make-up, and spritzed on her favorite perfume. A tiny diamond cross, and gold hoops, finished the look.

She was just standing to leave her bedroom when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes, Dawn, I'm up and ready!"

"It's not Dawn," a male voice replied. A little confused, Buffy swung the door open, and barely restrained herself from jumping into his arms. Sebastian smiled a crooked smile, and said, "Happy Christmas, Buffy."

Hearing him say her name brought Buffy out of her stupor. She grabbed him by the collar, yanking him into the room, and kissed him soundly. He was so surprised, it took him a moment to respond, and then his strong arms were wrapped around her as he returned the kiss with equal fervor.

"You smell amazing," he gasped, when they broke apart for breath.

"I can't believe you're here."

"Until tomorrow night. That was, um, some hello," he replied softly.

"I've missed you. This is the best Christmas surprise I've had in a long time," she said happily.

They shared a couple more short kisses, then the sound of voices drifted up from below and reminded them where they were.

"We should probably get down there before they send a search party," Buffy admitted. "Where are you staying?"

"Well, actually…I didn't have time to make a reservation. This time off was very short notice-"

"There you guys are! Buffy, Mom says if you want any breakfast, you're going to have to get it now, or there won't be any room for you to eat in the kitchen. Isn't this so cool?" Dawn said, gesturing towards Sebastian.

"Yeah, Dawnie. It's a wonderful surprise. Let's go, before I throw off Mom's schedule," she sighed.

---------------------------

The guests arrived by two, happily greeting the unexpected addition to the party. Kara and Spike were the last to arrive, delayed by a call from Melissa just as they were about to leave. Kara didn't mind, since they hadn't talked in a while due to busy schedules. Sebastian stepped forward to relieve Kara of the packages she was carrying.

"My, look at you! I really have been gone a long time."

"Yep, I've swallowed a beach ball, and they're not even fully baked, yet," she joked.

"Well, you look wonderful. When are you due?"

"Early February," Spike answered, having set down his own load of gifts by the tree. "We're prepared for any time in January, though. Good to see you, mate."

Sebastian clapped the vampire on the shoulder. "Likewise, cousin."

"The food's ready," Joyce announced, coming out of the kitchen. "Buffy, Dawn, will you help me carry everything to the table?"

"Yes, Mom."

It was a tight fit to seat eleven around the table, even with all the leaves added to extend the length, and special consideration had to be made for Spike and Sebastian, who were both left-handed. Joyce had really outdone herself, with all the food that was on the table. It looked like she had cooked enough for twenty. The dining room was filled with happy chatter, the clinking of plates being passed, and news being shared. They had all been busy over the past few months.

-----------------------

"Okay, gather in front of the tree! I want one big, family picture!" Dawn announced, waving her camera. There were a few groans in response, but they did it, anyway. She arranged the others to fit in the frame, set the timer, and hurried over to get in before the flash. "Cheese!"

"I think I blinked."

"Xander! Okay, nobody move. We're doing it again." Dawn reviewed the image on the digital camera to see if he was right. "Yep, he blinked. Everybody else was cool. Okay…on 3…"

"Did we get it?" Joyce asked.

"I hope so. That bloody flash is blinding!"

"No one better have blinked. I need to pee," Anya threatened.

"TMI, Ahn."

"Woohoo, cool! Thanks, guys. Mom, where did you hide the cookies?"

"You're hungry again, already? They're in the plastic container in the pantry."

"Bring those in here, would you, Dawn?" Kara called after the teen. Spike smiled and shook his head. "What?"

"Nothin', pet. I didn't say a word."

"No, but you were thinking it. The cookies aren't for me, though," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, no?"

Kara shook her head. "Nope, they're for the girls. I'm full, but they want sugar."

"Whatever you say, luv," he teased. He moved over to the armchair and pulled her down onto his lap. "Having fun, kitten?"

"Mmm-hmm. Think I went overboard on the gift-giving?"

"No such thing," Dawn broke in. "Here, I brought you a plate."

Kara grinned. "You're my favorite, Dawnie."

Dawn donned a Santa cap and passed out gifts. Sebastian had apparently stopped at the airport gift shop, as he had something for everybody. One marked difference this year from the last, besides Sebastian being there instead of Will, was that Spike had finally gained acceptance into the group, the whole group. He wasn't best friends with everyone, of course, but the respect and decency was very much appreciated. Maybe it was just the holiday spirit making people feel generous, but that didn't really matter today.

------------------------

"Bas, you have a place to stay tonight?" Spike asked his cousin.

"Uh…" He was about to say 'no', when he noticed Buffy nodding very vigorously 'yes' behind Spike. "Yes, thank you. I will try to stop in tomorrow before I leave, if that's alright?"

"Of course! You're always welcomed in our home," Kara replied. "Just let me know if it's going to be around dinner time."

"I will. Goodnight to you both." He moved on to say farewell to the others who were leaving at the same time.

------------------------

"It's kind of you to want to help me find a room this late, Buffy," Sebastian said, as they cleaned up the leftover wrapping paper in the living room.

"Sebastian, I'm not taking you to a hotel."

"Oh? Then, I'm somewhat confused…"

She tossed a ball of paper into the trash bag, and stopped in front of him. "I meant that you can stay here."

"Oh! Of course. The couch will serve me well. It's much more comfortable than many places I've slept, I can assure you. Would you like to go to breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure. I think that's all the trash. Anything else can be taken care of tomorrow. Thank you for my necklace," she replied.

"You've already said that," he gently reminded her.

"I know, but it's so pretty, I wanted to say 'thanks' again. Where did you find it?" Buffy asked, tugging him onto the couch next to her.

"Sri Lanka."

"Sri Lanka? What were you doing there?"

He tapped the end of her nose. "Uh-unh, can't tell you that, Miss Nosy."

"Well, what _can_ you tell me?" she asked impatiently.

"That you look beautiful today. That you seem much happier than when I first met you. That I'm going to miss you dreadfully when I leave again," he answered, leaning closer with each murmured word.

"All that, huh?" Buffy tilted her head as she leaned in, too.

"And so much more," Sebastian whispered, and touched his lips to hers.

The arm Buffy had been resting on the back of the couch moved to wrap around his neck, as she buried her hand in the soft waves of his hair. He had one hand lightly on her hip while the other caressed her cheek. Buffy teased at his mouth with her tongue, wanting to taste more of him. She delighted in how he seemed to avidly drink up her attentions, like a man starved, which she guessed he had been. What had started out as casual kissing was rapidly gaining passion. Sebastian moaned as her tongue curled over the roof of his mouth behind his teeth, and Buffy shifted closer, kneeling on the sofa. Another few minutes, and she was in his lap, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Buffy," he gasped. "Maybe we should…slow down," he panted.

She pouted, and nuzzled his ear. "Don't wanna," she purred.

Sebastian groaned, sorely tempted by what she was suggesting. "Buffy…"

"Stay with me tonight, Sebastian," she whispered.

He pulled back far enough to see her face, to gauge whether it was just the daze of lust talking, or… "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Buffy stood, taking his hand. "Come upstairs." They got to the bottom of the staircase, before he hesitated.

"I – I don't think this is the best idea…"

"Sebastian…I'm not asking for anything you can't give."

"But that's the thing, Buffy. If I have you in my arms all night, I'm going to want to stay, and I can't. I told you before that one night wouldn't be enough for me."

"Why?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Why! Are you daft, woman? Because I'm in love with you!"

"You…love me?"

"Thought it was pretty bloody obvious. Everybody else already knows," Sebastian grumbled. "How did you think I felt?"

"That you liked me a lot? We care about each other, but I…you love me?"

"Yes! Is it so hard to believe that someone would?" he asked, his expression open for her to see.

"I don't know…" Buffy absently replied. "You told everyone else before telling me!"

"Huh?" Now she was mad? "No, of course not. Apparently, I'm like an open book, 'cause they all guessed! But I wasn't going to say anything because it's not fair to do. 'Hello, Buffy. Just wanted to say I love you before I take off on secret missions and possibly never see you again. Ta, ta!' Is that what you would prefer?" She had him thoroughly rattled, and he didn't care anymore about being blunt.

"Lower your voice!" she hissed. "You could wake up Mom, or Dawn."

"I apologize. I should go. Happy Christmas, Buffy." He nodded stiffly, proceeded to the door, and walked through it like a ghost.

He was using his powers to get away form her? Oh, no! It was _not_ that easy. Buffy ran out the door and stopped in front of the rental car he had just started driving. Sebastian leaned his head out the window.

"Buffy, I am too tired for this. Move."

"No! We're going to finish this conversation. I asked you to stay tonight, and I meant it. I'm not letting you leave tomorrow mad at me. Come back inside," she said stubbornly.

"I don't think I should," he sighed. "Let me go, Buffy. It's only going to be harder in the morning."

"And where are you going to go at one in the morning! You're going to leave…like this…after what you said? Didn't take you for a coward, Sebastian," Buffy baited.

His blue eyes narrowed on hers, and for a second, she caught on to how dangerous he could be. "Watch your tongue, little girl. I haven't backed away from a challenge in 130 years of service. Be a good little Slayer, and go back inside and go to bed. I won't ask you to move again."

"Fine…asshole." She moved to the side, then marched up the driveway, thoroughly offended at his condescension.

Sebastian put the car in gear once more, and sighed heavily as he rolled away. Getting her angry had been the best way to get her to back off, but he hated leaving on bad terms. Well, there was always tomorrow. It was too late to head down to his cousins', so the knight drove to the cemetery, instead. The crypt was empty, and he knew where a key was hidden. Sebastian hoped sleep would claim him before he had the chance to dwell on the evening.

-----------------------

Sebastian was back at the Summers' in the morning. He had asked Buffy to breakfast, and he always kept his word. Joyce answered the door.

"Good morning, Sebastian. What brings you by?"

"I told Buffy I'd take her out to breakfast. Is she awake?"

"I'm not sure. She hasn't been down, yet. Why don't you have a seat, and I'll go check?" Joyce went upstairs and knocked on her eldest's door. "Buffy? Are you up?"

"Yeah, Mom…" Buffy called through the door.

"Sebastian is here. He mentioned you have breakfast plans?"

"Oh…right. I'll be down in a couple minutes."

Dawn walked in from the kitchen to the living room. "Hey, Sebastian. What's up?"

"Breakfast with your sister, if she wants to go."

"I'll go, if she doesn't. I've missed hanging out with you. Spike, too. Are you going to stop down there before you leave?" she asked curiously.

"If there's time. You can write me, too, Dawn. I figured Buffy would have given you the address by now."

"Nope. I think she likes keeping it exclusive. Buffy's always liked her secrets. I don't get what the big deal is."

"Big deal on what?" Buffy asked, entering the room.

"Nothing. Can I go with Sebastian? You're obviously not dressed for going out," Dawn replied. Buffy was wearing jog pants and a long-sleeved tee.

"Fine by me. I have schoolwork to do, anyway. 4th year professors seem to love to assign papers over the holiday. Sleep well, Sebastian?" she asked coolly.

"Fine, thank you. And you?"

"Never better. Well, have fun." Buffy went to the kitchen without another glance.

"What did you do?" Dawn whispered to the knight. "She's totally pissed at you."

"Just a disagreement, Dawnie. Now, where would you like to eat?"

--------------------------

"You're not going out with Sebastian?" Joyce asked her daughter, hearing the front door closed.

"Nope. Dawnie seemed really interested, so she went, instead. It's no biggie."

"Did you and Sebastian have a fight last night, Buffy? I heard raised voices for a minute or two."

Buffy sighed as she poured milk into her cereal. "I wouldn't call it afight, Mom. Just different opinions."

"But it was enough for you to give him the brush-off this morning." How do moms always know this stuff?

"Did you know he's in love with me?" Buffy asked.

"For a long time, honey. It's pretty safe to say he fell fast and hard. Did he tell you?"

"More like blurted it out. What am I supposed to do with that?" she asked, confused.

"Well, how do you feel about him?"

"I like him a lot. And of course I care. He's been a really good friend. And he's definitely hot, and a good fighter. He's off-limits, though, even if I was interested, because of his job. Why would he fall for me when he can't do anything about it?"

"Buffy, you can't choose who you love. I'm sure this hasn't been easy for him. Sweetheart, you need to be considerate of his feelings, now that you know. Don't make it any harder for him, okay?"

"Sure, Mom. I'm just going to work on my papers, anyway, so he won't have to see me the rest of the day." Buffy put her empty bowl in the dishwasher and headed back up to her room.

Joyce sighed, and sipped her coffee. Her daughter had no idea of her power to hurt the knight. She sympathized with him, knowing from one of their talks that this was his first real love. Sebastian hadn't spent this much time in the company of a young woman since before he had entered university at 17. Considering he was 160 now, his feelings had to have hit him quite hard with the newness of them. Under different circumstances, she would be heavily encouraging him to pursue her daughter, knowing no one finer for the task. He really was a fine man. Everything a mother could hope for. It was such a shame the union wasn't possible.

--------------------

"Hey, Bas, come on in. Kara was just taking dinner out of the oven," Spike said in greeting. "You alright, mate?"

"I'm fine. Just wishing I had more time to stay. The food smells wonderful." Sebastian hung up his coat and followed Spike into the kitchen.

"Hi, Sebastian - you're just in time. I hope you like pot roast," Kara said.

"Certainly. How are you this evening?"

"Feeling like I'm going to pop, same as every day. I'm so ready to not be pregnant anymore!" she replied with humor. She scooped the vegetables onto their plates before starting to slice the roast. "How many slices do you want?"

"Two will be fine."

"Okay. Spike, there's a bottle of red wine chilled for you two in the fridge. Unless you want beer."

"The wine's fine, luv. Go get off your feet." Kara wrinkled her nose in annoyance at her mate, and carried her plate into the dining room. "She complains about her feet hurtin', but keeps puttering around the house all day," he told Sebastian.

"Well, somebody has to do the housework!" she called.

Spike grinned at his cousin, who shook his head in amusement, and grabbed the wine and two glasses.

"I hope you like cheesecake, Sebastian. Yavanna sent one from New York for Christmas," Kara said gleefully.

"I thought you weren't going to share it!" Spike teased.

"I wasn't sharing it with _you_. Your cousin, on the other hand, probably hasn't had any decent sweets in months."

"That's fine," Spike said airily. "I just won't make the next run for Phish Food the next time you have a craving at 2-bloody-a.m. The clerk was startin' to give me weird looks, anyway."

"But - !" she protested.

"Unh-uh, kitten. Fair's fair. Just because Vana put _both_ our names on the card…"

"Sebastian, would you deny a pregnant woman at 2 a.m.?"

"Oh, no! Don't pull me into this. I'm just eating my meal in peace, thank you," he was quick to reply. The mated couple grinned at him.

"Wow, he's good. Didn't even choose sides," Kara said to Spike. Her husband shrugged.

"He always was the peacekeeper in the family."

"I'm right here, you know."

"We know," they responded cheekily in unison. And Sebastian realized he'd been played.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny. Do you two play this game on all your guests?"

"Nah. Word would get around, and nobody'd participate anymore. So, how would you feel about being a godparent?" Kara replied.

Sebastian blinked in surprise. "Me? Wouldn't someone…more available…be more appropriate?"

"You won't be the only one, Bas, but we've talked about it, and thought, who better to protect the girls in the future if we can't? They're going to have powers, and that means they'll need supernatural guidance. We trust you to do the right thing," Spike added.

"I…I'm touched. It would be an honor," Sebastian said in a heartfelt tone.

"Awesome! Anybody want seconds?"

Once dinner was over, they moved to the family room to have dessert and finish off the bottle ofwine. The trio had a wonderful time sharing stories, until Sebastian had to leave to catch his flight. The knight went back to work with renewed purpose, reminded of the world that he was fighting to protect.


	36. Chapter 34

The songs belong to T. Reiser, my cousin.

Chapter 34

New Year's Eve…

"…Okay, so we'll see you there at 7…uh-huh, Brian's band goes on at 9…cool. Bye, Tara." Kara hung up the phone and went back to drying her hair.

"Glinda still coming?"

"Yep. She just wanted to confirm, and get directions." She glanced back at her husband, since she couldn't see him in the mirror. "Mmm, you look hot."

"Think so, hmm?" Spike slid his hands under the bath sheet wrapped around his mate. "We could do something about that…"

"Very tempting…but no, we'll be late if we start anything now. I'll take a rain check for later, though," she purred.

"Sure you don't want to, kitten? I'll be quick."

"Spiiiiike!" Kara whined. "I have to finish getting ready. Besides, we already spent all morning in bed."

"And your point would be?"

"Shoo!…horny vampire. Did you just come with a never-ending supply of sex appeal?"

"Pretty much," he smugly replied. Spike planted a noisy kiss on her cheek, and sauntered off to read while she finished in the bathroom.

------------------------

"So, what is it we're going to again?" Buffy asked Willow.

"Kara's friend Brian…you know, the guitar player that roomed with Will, your ex? His band is playing tonight, among others, at a club in L.A. She invited Tara, and me and now I'm inviting you. It'll be fun, Buffy, and you could use some fun, right?"

"I guess…as long as there's no major New Year's Eve badness brewing?"

"Tara and I checked. There are no unusual mystical forces gathering tonight in Sunnydale. The demons are probably partying somewhere, too, so I think you can take the night off. Please come? You've been holed up in the house doing homework, and I'm starting to worry."

"Okay, Wills, I'm in. Is this a Dawn-safe place, 'cause she's bouncing next to me begging to come?"

"Hold on." Willow covered the phone to talk to Tara. "Dawn wants to come, too."

"She can't, unfortunately. The club is 21 and over tonight. Says so on the flyer Kara gave me."

"Buffy? Yeah, Dawn can't come. They're only letting in people 21 and over. Sorry, Dawnie!"

"She's pouting, but she says it's okay. You guys will pick me up?"

"Uh-huh. We'll see you in half and hour."

"Okay. Bye, Wills." Buffy hung up the phone and rushed to her closet to find something to wear.

---------------------

"I.D.s, please." The bouncer shone his flashlight over each I.D., checking birth dates. He took the $20 cover charge, and waved the girls in.

Tara spotted Spike at a central table.

"Hey, Spike. Where's Kara?"

"Backstage with Brian and the band. He came out a while ago to give her a pass. Evening, Red, Slayer."

"This doesn't look much like a New Year's Eve party," Buffy commented.

"The bands don't start playing until 8, Slayer. Have some bloody patience. Go get a drink, or something."

"I think I will!" She stormed off to the bar.

"I think something happened between her and Sebastian. She's been moody since he left," Willow said.

"Haven't a clue, Red. He didn't mention a word. Would you ladies like anything? First round on me," Spike offered.

"Just sodas, please," Tara replied. Spike nodded with a smile, and left the table.

-------------------------

"Come on, Kara. Please join us for one song," Brian pleaded.

"Brian, I'm 8 months pregnant. I don't belong on a rock stage."

"Pfft! With your pipes, it wouldn't matter if you were in a wheelchair. We'll do 'Leave What You Know of Love Behind' for you. It's a slow song." The rest of the band sounded their agreement.

"Okay, I'll sing harmony, but that's all you're getting from me tonight."

Brian kissed her on the cheek. "Yes! You won't regret it. It's the 5th song on the set, so just be ready to come up."

"Alright," she laughed. "I'm going to go reclaim my seat. Tara and Willow should be here by now."

----------------------

"Tastes Like Chicken" was the 3rd band of the night. The first two bands were doing a 30-minute set, including time to plug in their guitars. The first had been okay, but they appeared to be new on the club scene, and very nervous. The second band was an attempt at punk that Spike found atrocious, but had the younger crowd bouncing on the dance floor. "Tastes Like Chicken" was getting 45 minutes. The crowd cheered loudly when Brian and the others walked on stage. They'd been accumulating a cult following for two years, and were well known among the circuit of smaller clubs.

"For those of you not familiar with us, we're 'Tastes Like Chicken'. Everybody else – you know what to do." Their fans cheered, ready for the opening song.

You got it all Just to say you already had it You want it all Just to try and get a kiss You want it all Just to Say you already had it You want it all, but you can't have this! 

The song was fast and upbeat, and funny – getting the crowd on their feet dancing and bobbing their heads to the rhythm. Kara sang along, knowing all the songs by heart. She smiled at the other girls, seeing they were getting into it. Spike tapped his fingers, trying not to be too enthusiastic until he'd seen more of what they could do. He was an even tougher critic than Kara was.

The band kept the momentum going with the next three songs, playing fast and hard. Brian stepped up to the mic again when it was time for the 5th song.

"We have a special treat for you tonight. My dear friend, Kara, is going to sing harmony on this next song. Come up here, darlin'."

Kara's group looked surprised, to say the least. She kissed Spike on the cheek, then made her way to the stairs at the side of the stage. The crowd parted to let her pass as people quickly noticed that she was with child. Brian was at the steps to offer her a hand as she came up. She took her place behind the spare mic next to the keyboardist and nodded that she was ready.

"Okay, this song is 'Leave What You Know of Love Behind'." Brian started to play lead, then the others joined in as he prepared to sing the first lyric.

_You live your life_

_You live it well_

_You synchronized_

_You never tell_

_You do it all so patiently_

_But did you ever notice me?_

_I stand afar_

_To watch within_

_To be the puzzle piece_

_Where do I begin?_

_You have the things love helped you find,_

_But can you leave it all behind_

_Leave what you know of love behind_

_I cannot say what has to be_

_If you're doin' fine, _

_Then you don't need me_

_But what you'd miss, _

_You'd never know_

_Can you ever once let go?_

_Leave what you know of love behind_

_Leave what you know of love behind-_

_Leave what you know of love behind_

_I have this feeling _

_The time is now_

_Give what you've got_

_And I'll excite it somehow_

_The secret is ours_

_No one will know_

_Won't you let it go?_

Brian launched into a Spanish-guitar-inspired solo at this point. It was Kara's favorite part of the song, as he did it so beautifully.

_Leave what you know of love behind_

_Leave what you know of love behind-_

_Leave what you know of love behind_

_Leave what you know of love behind…_

The rest of the band stopped playing here, leaving Brian to play as they sang along.

_Leave what you know of love behind_

_Leave what you know of love behind—_

_Leave what you know of love behind_

_Leave – what – you know – of love – behind…_

The keyboard player finished off the song with a quiet note, and then, the crowd cheered.

"Give a hand for Kara Taylor! Thanks, Kara," Brian said. One of the stagehands helped her off the stage, and Kara went back to her table.

"Just couldn't resist, could you?" Spike murmured to Kara, as he took her into his arms.

"They gave me the puppy look. Notice, though, that I didn't agree to sing 'Addicted' again."

"I did notice that. Bit of a shame, though. You're sexy when you do that one," he purred.

"That's just a ploy to get into my pants."

"Is it working?"

"I already told you 'later'. Did you forget already?"

"Never, baby."

------------------------

A man in black spoke into the mic connected to his earpiece. "We have confirmation of the target, ma'am."

"I know. I'm upstairs. Wait until she heads to the restrooms, and _don't _screw this up!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

-------------------------

By 11:15, the 5th band had just ended their set. The club manager came onstage to announce a short break while the stagehands set up for the final band of the night, which would play them past midnight.

"I wonder who the last band is? It just says 'Surprise Group' on the flyer," Willow said.

"As long as they're better than that last group," Buffy complained.

"What's the matter, Slayer? Speed metal too hard for you?" Spike mocked.

"Pfft! No! I just don't consider an assault on my eardrums good music," she retorted back.

"You still listen to Britney Spears, Slayer. You wouldn't know good music if it hit you in the bloody head!"

"Spike, honey, could you get me a water before the next band starts?" Kara asked sweetly.

"Sure, kitten." He walked to the bar after one last glare at Buffy.

"Thanks you!" Tara whispered to her friend. Kara giggled.

The stagehands cleared off, the house lights came back down, and the manager stepped up to the mic again.

"We have a rare treat for you tonight, folks. After a very long hiatus away from the club scene, our last band of the night has decided to make their comeback appearance right here on this stage. Please give a very loud, enthusiastic welcome to…Dingoes Ate My Baby!"

"Oh, my God! It's Oz!" Willow and Buffy yelled. They stood and waved at their old friend, and bass player, who was currently back to red hair. He finally looked up, and acknowledged them with a nod.

"This is so cool! We haven't heard them play since high school!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Yeah…Devon's not there anymore. I wonder who's the new guy?" Willow asked.

"Did you know he was in L.A.?"

"Not a clue. You know how Oz is…"

"Hey, that's Dog Boy," Spike announced, sitting down next to Kara again. She thankfully took the bottled water and guzzled down half of it.

Tara was unsure how to feel at the moment. The last time she'd seen Oz, he'd wolfed out and attacked her for smelling like Willow. He'd had a hard time around Willow, too. If he was back with the band, did that mean he'd finally learned to control his werewolf side?

Kara noticed her friend's unease, and patted her hand in comfort. "I'm sure it will be okay," she whispered.

"Yeah," Tara replied. She gave Kara a hesitant smile before turning back to the band as they played the first song.

"Glinda alright?"

"Yeah. It's just a little weird, here, with Oz."

-------------------------

Around a quarter to midnight, Kara stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to head to the ladies' room before it strikes 12," she said to Spike. He nodded.

"Hurry back, pet."

The restrooms were way in the back, under the balcony. Kara had to take the long way to find a path she could fit her stomach through. She sighed in relief when she reached the dimly lit corridor and pushed the door to the women's bathroom open. Blinking at the suddenly bright light, Kara chose a stall and did her business, washed her hands at the sink, checked her make-up, and walked back to the door to head for the table. She'd just cleared the door and stepped into the hallway, when she felt a jolt to the back of her neck.

-----------------------

(SPIKE!) Kara's voice screamed in his head, and he went running, barreling through the crowd as a blur. His exit was so quick, Tara knew there had to be trouble, and followed.

--------------------------

Kara was stunned by the jolt of electricity from the taser, but it didn't knock her out, as he assailant intended. Still, it was enough to make her disoriented, and give her attackers time to start dragging her out the back door just beyond the restrooms. She shook her head to clear it, and started fighting back in the alley.

Kara stomped her foot into the knee of the man at her right and slammed the heel of her palm into the nose of the guy on her left. The force shattered his nose, driving the shards into his brain, and he went down, starting to seize. She spun back to the man limping on one leg, now, throwing a left cross to his jaw that laid him out of the deck. She stomped her boot on his neck and twisted her foot as she drove it down, crushing the bones.

Her acute hearing picked up the movements of the two men behind her coming to the aid of their comrades. She'd just engaged the one, when a black blur slammed into the other with a roar. Spike put his whole body into the punch to the other man's head, then immediately clutched his own and backed away.

"Kara, they're human!" he yelled. His call registered to her just as she snapped the neck of her attacker with a vicious twist of her hands. She crossed the few feet to her mate and knelt down to soothe him. The pain had yet to clear.

"Are you alright?" he asked, throwing his arms around her.

"Yeah, baby. I'm okay. Just have a stiff neck from where that one tried to taser me," she replied, pointing to the twitching body. "Who the hell are these guys?"

"I don't know…Humans in head to toe commando gear could belong to bloody anybody."

"Are you guys okay?" Tara called, catching up to them. "Oh, goddess…what happened here?"

"They tried to kidnap me. Unfortunately, there's no one we can question," Kara answered.

"That one's still alive, luv, just unconscious. Though, I hit 'im hard enough to put him out for a few hours," Spike added.

Kara growled at the human lying on the ground. She was still in fullfangy visage.

"I'm not waiting that long," she snarled, stalking over to the body and hauling him up. She sank her fangs into his neck and gulped down a couple mouthfuls, concentrating. Just as quickly, Kara dropped him again and walked back to Tara and Spike, licking her teeth clean. "He's from Wolfram and Hart. Name sound familiar?" she asked her mate.

"Yeah…inter-dimensional law firm dedicated to evil. One of the biggest branches is here in L.A."

"What did you do?" Tara asked. Her friend was a bit disturbing at the moment.

"I searched his mind, through his blood. Since he was unconscious, there were no barriers. I even know the name of that guy's first pet."

"Is he dead?"

"No. He'll live," Kara replied. "If I allow it." She started to take a couple steps towards him.

"Kara! You can't do that. It would be murder. He can't even defend himself."

"They threatened my babies, Tara. The bond demands retribution," she growled.

"Then let the police handle it…" Kara shook her head and started forward again, only to be stopped by a strong grip on her elbow.

"She's right, luv. I know how you feel, but you don't want this on your soul. The guilt will hit you later, 'cause this act will forever change you. We'll make an anonymous call to the cops, then go back inside and enjoy the rest of the show."

"We can just make it inside before midnight," Tara added, steering the conversation to safer thoughts.

Kara relaxed, and said, "Okay."

------------------------

"Is the tracking device operational?"

"Yes, ma'am. The target never noticed it was implanted."

"Excellent. Monitor her movements." The brunette closed her cell phone and leaned back in her chair with her drink. "Soon, Miss Taylor. Very soon."


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

By the middle of January, Kara was experiencing frequent Braxton-Hicks pains, as her body prepared for the coming labor. Tara and Willow came over, and they thoroughly researched the most effective protection spells from here and Ossiriand, and the house was further shielded. Power crystals were buried around the perimeter that would activate a physical shield with the correct words, just in case. Spike started trying to convince Kara to give birth in Ossiriand. He didn't like her leaving the house for any reason.

"I'm not going to be made a prisoner in my own home!" Kara shouted, in another argument with her mate.

"I'm not _saying_ you're a prisoner! We're no further to finding out why Wolfram and Hart tried to take you than we were two weeks ago. Which means you're not safe, Kara! I've talked to every contact I know, and nothing!"

"Ever think that maybe they don't _want_ to tell you the truth? It's probably not a secret that we're mated. If Wolfram and Hart is as big and bad as you say, then they probably have everybody on the take! We need to _make_ someone sing."

"I already thought of that. Why do you think I've gotten blood on my shirts three nights this week? Nobody knows the plan!"

"So, I'll blow up the building. Problem solved," she shrugged.

"Are you completely out of your bleedin' _mind_! _Multi-dimensional demon law firm!_ They'd be back in business in a week!"

"So, what? I hide in this house for the rest of eternity? No frickin' thank you, Spike! I AM A GODDESS! And I remember the Wolf, Ram, and Hart. They were a pissant group too cowardly to openly challenge anyone for territory. They were weak, and just as likely to turn on each other as anybody else. If they want a war, I'll give them one, and frankly, you can't stop me." The air around her crackled with power, and made his skin crawl, hairs standing on end. Kara paced, until an idea struck her. She shifted into a new form, a hybrid of feline and human. Spike was taken aback at the sight of the new being.

"Kara?" he said cautiously. "What are you doing, pet?"

"I'm going to put an end to this – 'challenge' – once and for all. I don't think they've had any idea who they were messing with, but they will now," she replied, her voice an animalistic version of her own. "I'll be back by dinner, honey."

Kara vanished, leaving a very worried Spike behind, unable to feel where she had gone.

--------------------

"Hi, Yavanna," the strange voice purred, startling her in her own kitchen. She jumped and turned to face the newcomer.

"Kalari?"

Before Yavanna stood a six-foot cat/woman hybrid with glowing blue eyes. She was covered in fine black fur, and strangely beautiful.

"What happened to you? And how come you don't look pregnant?"

"I just shape-shifted, duh. I need your help, as an emissary of the PTBs."

"Okay…what can I do?"

"I want to challenge Wolfram and Hart in the dimensional courts. I need a neutral judge. Can you find me one now?"

Yavanna sighed. "We can try. Methos is probably available. What's your beef with Wolfram and Hart?"

"They sent commandos to kidnap me on New Year's Eve. Ruined a very fun evening, and sent my mate into an extremely over-protective tizzy. I don't care whom at the L.A. branch thought it would be fun to play with me. It ends now."

"Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's go." Yavanna opened a portal to another dimension, and the two disappeared.

-----------------------

"No, I don't know where to start, Glinda. Just do the locator spell. Hold the crystal over a bloody globe, if you have to. You didn't see how she was."

"Okay, Spike. Just try to calm down. We'll do our best. I'm sure Kara's fine."

"Yeah, whatever. Just hurry."

Spike slammed the phone down, and resumed wearing a hole in the carpet. He hated this feeling. Kara had completely cut him off. He felt like he was missing an arm, or his heart. After six months of feeling her in his head every day, the quiet was driving him mad. Why did she have to be so damned stubborn? And why not take him along? They were a team, partners for eternity. He'd sooner dust than let her go into battle alone.

He stopped, the realization sobering him. That's what she was afraid of.

---------------------

"You have a grievance for the Inter-dimensional Court?"

"I do, Your Honor, against Wolfram and Hart. I wish for a representative to be summoned, so they may hear the charges," Kara stated.

The judge pointed to the defendant's box, and a figure obscured in a black hooded robe appeared.

"Who dares to summon us from our home?" it hissed.

"You represent Wolfram and Hart?"

"Yes…" it warily agreed.

"Kalari Elbereth of Ossiriand has a grievance against your group."

"What are the charges? As far as we knew, she was dead!"

Kara dropped a document on the desk in front of the robed figure. She held back the shiver that erupted from being so close to such darkness.

"It's all there. My problem is with your Los Angeles branch, on Earth, unless this was sanctioned by you?" she stated.

"We know nothing of this," it hissed again. "We appeal to the court for a brief recess to confer with our associates."

"Agreed. You have one hour, and not a second more," the judge intoned.

The robed figured vanished with the document.

"Methos, it's good to see how far you've come," Kara said. "You were just a boy when I went to sleep."

"It is an honor, Kalari. Your family is legendary, and still regarded highly in the Hall of Records. I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances. May I ask what woke you?"

"Destiny. Pure and simple. It was just the right time."

The two ancient beings smiled in understanding of these things. Kara had a seat back at the table and propped her feet up. Yavanna smirked and shook her head.

"You're learning bad habits from that mate of yours. The Kalari I knew never would have put her feet on the furniture," she teased.

"This is all me, dear. I hope they're back in under an hour. I'm bored and hungry.

--------------------

"We have conferred with the CEO of the Los Angeles branch, Your Honor, and the action committed on the date stated in this document was against one Kara Taylor, not the Goddess Kalari Elbereth."

"You're only half right," Kara replied. "If you look under Plaintiff, on said document, you will see that I am also Kara Taylor of Earth. My essence was joined with her body in 2001, Your Honor."

"You can prove this for the Court?"

"May I?" Kara gestured to the memory cube displayed on the Judge's bench.

"Approach."

Kara set her hand on the cube, and the scene of her elevation played out in the room, projected for all to see.

"Your testimony is accepted. Proceed with your case, Kalari."

"Thank you, Your Honor. I ask the Court to sanction Wolfram and Hart from any further interference or action in my life. This was an unprovoked attack, most likely for profitable gain. I expect full punishment for whoever was involved. Wolfram and Hart knows that an attack on our Sovereign Person is forbidden under the Treaty of their Surrender in the 2nd Age. It is within my rights to engage in full-scale war for this outrage."

"This is absurd! We had no knowledge that Kalari Elbereth even still existed! The plan originating from our Los Angeles branch was standard business, nothing more!"

"The defendant will lower his voice, or be fined for contempt! As for the charges, I will review both of your testimonies and weigh the evidence. Court will adjourn for one standard hour."

--------------------

"She's not on this plane, Spike, I'm sorry. You're just going to have to wait for Kara to return."

"Damnit! Bloody fucking hell!" he swore. "Sorry, luv. I know you tried your best. Thanks, Glinda."

"You're welcome, Spike. That's what friends do."

She hung up the line, leaving a vampire touched by her words.

-------------------

"Be seated. In the case of Kalari Elbereth vs. Wolfram and Hart, we find Wolfram and Hart guilty. However, the truth also shows that they are only guilty of actions against the personage of 'Kara Taylor', and have not expressly violated the terms of your treaty. Punishment will therefore be enacted against the beings responsible at the Los Angeles office. Wolfram and Hart will deliver these individuals for sentencing without further delay.

Do you find the ruling agreeable, Kalari Elbereth?"

"It is satisfactory, Your Honor, provided that this kind of insult does not happen again."

"Very well. Wolfram and Hart, you will make arrangements with the bailiff. Court adjourned."

"Finally," Yavanna said under her breath.

Kara hissed in warning to the robed figure, and then they left.

--------------------

"Hey," Kara said softly, as she walked into the bedroom. Spike closed his book and waited for her explanation. She was back to looking like a pregnant human again.

"Where did you go?" he asked coolly.

"The inter-dimensional court. It's the only entity Wolfram and Hart will submit to, out of fear."

"And?"

"And…it's settled. The people, or demons, behind the attack are being punished as we speak, and Wolfram and Hart can't come after me again without violating the treaty they signed in the 2nd Age of Ossiriand. We cleaned their clocks for attempting to breach our dimension."

"So, you're safe, then. Good, I can sleep now. Good night, Kara." Spike switched off the lamp at his side of the bed and rolled to put his back to her, shutting her out.

"You're mad at me," she stated.

"Good night, Kara."

"You're not even going to talk to me about it?"

"Not tonight."

"Fine." Kara left the room to go down to the kitchen. _Now, who's being stubborn?_ The sun was barely down, but he wanted to sleep. _Right._ Kara started working on dinner, banging the cabinets as she went.

She muttered to herself as she chopped the vegetables. The claim told her that Spike wasn't asleep, yet, despite wanting to be. He couldn't be the least bit happy that she had found a peaceful solution to the whole mess. Oh, no, he had to sulk because he'd been left at home. Not that he would have been allowed to come, anyway. Only true Immortals were allowed to petition the Court. Lesser beings could only reach the dimension by being summoned by the judge. These were ancient laws far older than she was.

"Hey, I brought the recording of the punishment. Methos sent it along once they were through," Yavanna said as she appeared. "Wow, your aura is positively sparking. What's got you so pissed?"

"My mate, who's being a big baby and refusing to talk to me."

"What'd you do now?"

"Me! I got Wolfram and Hart to leave me alone. That's what I did today." Kara sighed noisily. "I get that he wants to keep me safe, but he hasn't let me go _any_where on my own for 2 weeks. Yeah, I'm petite, and yeah, I'm pregnant – but I'm not defenseless! Maybe he'll ease up on me once the twins are finally born. I'm basically due any day, and I'm about to start doing jumping jacks every morning just to get things moving."

"Hey, I don't blame you for wanting your body back. You won't ever see me try to reproduce."

"Now, that's a funny thought."

"What is?" Yavanna asked.

"You with a baby. The first smelly diaper would have you running away screaming! Don't worry, Yavanna. I won't ask you to baby sit until they're at least five," Kara teased.

"Thank heavens for that. At least at that age, I can take them shopping!"

"Wanna stay for dinner?"

"Sure, then I don't have to cook."

"And by 'cook', you mean call for takeout?"

"You know me so well."

-------------------------

Okay, so Kara's not exactly the nicest in this chapter, but one, she's majorly hormonal, and two, she and Kalari aren't/weren't exactly alike, so when Kara taps into that power, she ends up more like this. Please review, guys. I really appreciate them!


	38. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

January 25

"How are you doing, Kara?" Dr. Lee asked.

"I'm 37 weeks and sick of being pregnant. How do you think?" she grumbled.

"Well, that's why you're here, to assess how close we're getting to labor. Let's check the positions of the girls."

"Just once, I wish that gel wasn't cold. It makes my abs twitch, which makes them twitch, and I get a foot to the ribs."

"The larger twin has dropped down further into your pelvis. She'll be the first one out, unless they manage to jostle positions again. Her weight looks good, and development is right on time. Now, I'll move up to her sister...She's still slightly smaller, but in the healthy range, don't worry. We might have to turn her around at delivery time. She's looking face down."

"I have a feeling she'll be the girl marching to the beat of her own drum. Are we done? I'm supposed to meet my sister for lunch."

"Yep. Here's the towel. I'm surprised Spike isn't with you today." Dr. Lee handed Kara the latest ultrasound image.

"Yeah…he's kind of been driving me nuts for a bit. I sent him off to play with the guys. He hasn't done that in a long time."

"It was a good idea. You two will be very busy very soon. Have you arranged some help for the first few days while you recover?"

"Some. I have a few friends who are ready to come over and help so I can sleep. They almost seem more anxious to see the twins than I am," Kara stated, chuckling. "See you next week, if not before that."

"Bye, Kara.

---------------------

"Hey! How was the doctor visit?" Stephanie asked, hugging her sister. They walked up to the hostess to request a table.

"Pretty much the same as last week. The girls are ready to go, we're just not going, yet. The bigger one, and I really should start calling them by name, is down further, so it's most likely she'll be born first. Her sister is still up higher."

"And how is Spike handling impending fatherhood."

"I've been locking myself in the recording studio."

"That bad, huh?"

"Like a mother hen. He just – hovers. Like he's watching for the exact moment my water breaks."

"Ladies, your table is ready."

----------------------

"Did I wake up in the Twilight Zone? 'Cause you're Spike…"

"Yeah…"

"And you're standing in my office in the middle of the day. What gives?"

"Nothing, Harris. I was bored and picked you to annoy," Spike quipped.

"Kara kick you out?" Xander asked sympathetically.

"The moment she woke up this morning," he answered dejectedly.

"So…why come down here?"

"Just got in the car and drove. I figured I should stop here before I ended up in bleedin' Tijuana."

"Wanna grab a beer?" Xander asked, grabbing his coat. It had started to drizzle outside.

"Several, mate." Spike smiled gratefully.

-----------------------

"What do you want to do next?"

"Anything, as long as I'm not sitting at home."

"The mall's nearby."

"That works!"

-----------------------

February 1st…

Tara, Joyce, Kara, and Dawn were out to see a movie.

"Dawn, I don't know if we should let you pick movies anymore," Joyce stated.

"Oh, come on! It was funny!"

"I am _so_ glad my honeymoon didn't go like that!" Kara added.

"You took a honeymoon?" Tara asked.

"Why do you think we weren't around for a couple weeks? God, I miss sex without support pillows!"

"Kara! Young ears present!" Joyce exclaimed, placing her hands on Dawn's head, who ducked away just as quickly.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me. Wait, you need special pillows?"

"Certain positions aren't comfortable to lie in when you're pregnant."

"Oh, that makes sense. Can we get ice cream?"

"Ooo, good idea!" Kara agreed.

"You always agree to ice cream," Tara teased.

"Yeah, and? Ice cream was one of the greatest inventions ever. Let's go to Coldstone."

The four packed into Joyce's SUV to head across the street to the shopping center.

"I don't know how you girls can eat ice cream today. It's cold enough, I need gloves! It looks like it will rain again, too."

"Nobody said you had to eat any, Mom. All the more chocolate for us."

Kara was rubbing her low back while they stood in line.

"You alright?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, my back's just sore. All this weight out in front is uncomfortable. I've gained 40 pounds, and it feels like it's all right here," she replied, patting her stomach. "Plus, it feels like she's sitting between my legs. Spike says I haven't been waddling, but I think he's lying."

"You're holding up very well, Kara. And walking around is good for you," Joyce stated.

"Do you think they'll be here soon?" Dawn wondered.

"Geez, I hope so! I mean, what are they waiting for? It's fun out here! Do you think bouncing on a trampoline would help?"

-----------------------

Later, they were gathered in the Summers' living room with hot cocoa, and a small fire in the fireplace. Kara had most of the sofa, her feet propped on a pillow, with Dawn at the end. Joyce and Tara took the chairs.

"This is so _nice_," Kara said, out of the blue.

"What is?"

"Having no men around. I love Spike to pieces, but he is no substitute for girl time. Did I tell you I finished the blankets?"

"Oh! How'd they turn out?" Joyce inquired.

"Good…it was really hard stitching the kittens, but the quilts came out really cute." Licorice, Dawn's cat, hopped up on the sofa to curl up in between them. "It's amazing he kept his blue eyes. That's so rare. Most black cats have gold or green."

"You're a handsome boy, aren't you?" Dawn cooed, rubbing behind his ears. The cat purred and leaned into her hand.

"Buffy and I agree that any boy she dates is going to have to compete with that cat for Dawn's affection," Joyce teased.

"Hey, I'll take a pet over the dating scene, any day," Kara said.

"I wouldn't know. I date women, so we speak the same language," Tara put in.

"Ooo, ouch! She could have a point, though. Even Rupert will look at me sometimes like I'm speaking Swahili," Joyce added, laughing.

"Except that he probably speaks Swahili," Kara said. "So, Tara…did you ever go on a date with a guy?"

"Once, in high school. He was a good friend, and we'd grown up together. It was before I was sure I preferred women, and there was a dance, so…he was a nice kisser, but it was just that…nice. Willow's the first woman I've had a relationship with. You all know how shy I used to be."

"Hey, your first love is your true love! That is so cool!" Dawn realized. Her face fell into a pout a moment later. "I miss Michael."

"Aw, sweetie, I know it's rough at this age. At least you two can keep in touch," Joyce said comfortingly.

"Yeah, I know, but every other guy at school is, like, so annoying. And they're all obsessed with the cheerleaders. Michael's just…different."

"Excuse me, ladies. Baby's leaning on my bladder again." Kara swung her feet to the floor and stood, with some help from Dawn. She trudged up the stairs to the bathroom.

"She's right. Spike lied," Dawn said quietly, giggling. The other two nodded in agreement, sniggering in amusement.

----------------------

Kara had an odd look on her face as she came back down, and turned towards the kitchen. She dialed a number on the phone, spoke for a few minutes, then came back and sat down.

"Who'd you call?" Dawn asked immediately.

"Dr. Lee. My water broke." They started to talk all at once, and she held up her hand to signal she wasn't finished. "It's fine, sit. I'm not having contractions, yet."

"But don't you need to go to the hospital?" Dawn wondered.

"Not yet. This just means I'm going into labor in the next day or two. What were you three laughing about?"

"How are you so calm?"

Kara smiled beatifically. "Simple, it's not time, yet. Ask me how I feel when the pain starts. How about some more hot chocolate?"

-----------------------

Spike walked to the entryway when he heard the front door close.

"Hey, sweets, have a nice time with the girls?"

She happily accepted his kiss of welcome. "Mmm-hmm. We saw a funny movie, had ice cream, chatted over hot chocolate…oh, and my water broke, but it's no big deal," she said, hanging her coat up in the closet.

"No big deal! Kara, we need to get you to hospital…"

"I already talked to Dr. Lee, Spike. She said not to bother coming in if I'm not having contractions, and I'm not. We'd be wasting time there just waiting for something to happen. Don't worry," she said sweetly.

"So…how long do we have to wait?"

"I don't know. I'm not a pre-cog. It'll happen in the next couple days. Did you start dinner?"

"What?" he voiced absently. _Next couple days…he was going to be a father in the next couple days…oh, god._

"Spike?"

"Hmm?"

"We'll be fine." Kara pressed against him, nuzzling her mark in affection. "Now, did you start dinner? I'm really hungry."

"Uh…yeah…pasta and sauce. Luv, what if I screw them up? I don't have the faintest clue how to be a father." Worried blue eyes gazed down into hers, desperate for reassurance.

"Sure you do. You know how to love. The rest, we'll figure out along the way. This is scary for me, too, you know."

He snorted in disbelief. "You don't act like it."

"Well, somebody has to hold it together," she teased. "Seriously, though, I'm just as nervous. Newborns need all kinds of attending, and we'll have two. We can memorize all the books, but all that will probably fly right out the window the first time one of them has a fever or an earache in the middle of the night. And I wish my mother were here to show me what to do. So, yeah…I'm freaked out, too. The important thing is that we're doing it together, right?"

"Of course. I love you, Kara Rae Taylor Browning. Don't know what I'd do without you…" Spike buried his face into the side of her neck, breathing in the scent of her skin, her hair, the blood rushing beneath the surface. He glided his tongue sensuously over his mark, causing the speed of her breaths to increase. "Want you…"

"We can't…well, not all the way…"

"But I can still please you?" he asked, nipping along the pale column of her throat.

"Oh, yeah…might even speed things along…"

"Bedroom?" he suggested, picking her up.

"Turn off the stove first. You're not burning down my kitchen," she commanded.

He growled in frustration over the delay, set her down on the bed, and rushed out of the room again. Spike was back in a blink.

"Someone's eager," Kara purred.

"Always, baby. Gonna eat you all up." He dove for the sensitive spot on her throat and growled lustfully against her skin. She squealed in delight.

----------------------

"Wow."

"Liked that?" he asked smugly.

"Mmm. All the blood's left my brain. What about you?"

"Still stuck on that thing you did with your tongue." They were lying on the bed, naked and sated. Spike rolled to his side to face her.

"I like being creative," she smirked.

"You can test a new idea on me anytime, kitten."

"Such a giver."

"You know it."

----------------------

"Dinner in bed? You really know how to spoil a girl."

"'S the least I could do, since I tuckered you out. Just let me know if you want more."

Kara slurped up a noodle before replying. "I think I'll be good with this, honey. There must be a pound of noodles on this plate."

He shrugged, sitting down next to her. "You said you were hungry, and you are feeding three. How are you feeling, pet?"

"Fine, tired, sick of being huge. It's weird sleeping down here. I miss my bed. And yes, I know going down the stairs while I'm in labor doesn't make sense, but I never thought I'd be sleeping in my own guest room." They'd moved down here two weeks ago in case Kara had to go to the hospital in the middle of the night.

"Finish up, luv. I'll go lock up for the night, and then we can settle in front of the telly."

"Okay. Don't forget to feed the dogs!" she called to him as he left the room.

"Already did."

Kara smiled and resumed eating her spaghetti. He really was well trained.

----------------------

Kara's eyes shot open as she was awakened by a sharp twinge in her stomach. She glanced at the clock. _4 a.m. Ugh. _Spike was sound asleep next to her, snoring softly. She shifted around on the bed, trying to get more comfortable, and fall back to sleep. Kara was just drifting off, when she felt another twinge ripple through her abdomen. _4:20. Oh, you've got to be kidding me! _

"You couldn't let me sleep a couple more hours?" she whispered to her belly, rubbing her hands over the squirming infants. No need to get worked up, yet. She'd wait and see if the contractions would continue at regular intervals. She was almost asleep again when the next one came. _4:45._ Okay, I might as well stay awake for a while.

Kara used the bathroom, then padded silently out to the living room to sit and read. She put her watch on her wrist before leaving the bedroom. _5:05_. _5:30. Ow! _Kara left a voice-mail message for her sister to warn her. The contractions weren't too bad, yet, and were sticking to every 20-25 minutes. By 6 a.m., Kara was bored. She walked to the phone again, and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey! What are you doing up? It's barely six there."

"Contractions woke me up. They've been at 20 to 25 minutes apart for 2 hours, but it's not real intense, yet. How long was it like that with Kallie?"

Melissa considered for a moment. "By the 20-minute mark, I was already in definite pain and heading to the hospital. If your contractions don't feel urgent, you could be looking at a while, yet. I wish I was closer, to keep you company."

"Just talking helps. I tried reading, but I'm too restless, you know? You're the only person I knew would be awake right now on a Sunday."

"Yep, up at nine to get the kids to church by eleven. Kallie, honey, go help your brothers get dressed...Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I know you have stuff to do." Kara paused as another contraction hit, breathing like she'd been taught in Lamaze class. "Ow."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. That one just lasted longer than the others. The sun's coming up. Think the groundhog will see his shadow today?"

"You are such a goof, thinking about that while you're in labor. How long between the last two contractions?"

"Eh…17 minutes."

"Go wake your husband. I expect a call as soon as those twins are born," Melissa threatened teasingly.

"My sister's aware you're at the top of the list."

"Bye, Kara. Love you, miss you, be safe."

"Ditto, Mel. Bye."

Kara took the phone back to the charger in the kitchen, and took out the loaf of bread to make some toast. Shadow and Scrapper rubbed against her ankles, wanting breakfast.

"I can't bend down right now, guys. You'll have to make due with dry food this morning."

_6:30_. Every 15 minutes, now. Kara sighed, and waddled back to the bedroom. She dressed in sweats and a hoodie, brushed her teeth, and moved to shake Spike awake.

"Come on, sleeping beauty, I know it's a sucky hour, but I need you to wake up!" She'd shook him, poked him, tickled him – nothing. He chooses now to literally sleep like the dead. "Spiiiiike!" Okay, time for drastic measures.

Kara walked to the bathroom and filled her glass, then came back and stood over his head. She held the cup tilted right above his face, hoping he'd sense it before she had to douse him. "Spike!" He grunted and rolled away from her. "You asked for it." Kara dumped the very cold water on his face.

"Ahh! Bloody hell! What the f--…why are you dressed?" Spike shook his head like a dog, trying to clear the water out of his ear. "Really not in the mood for games, sweetheart. I was very happily sound asleep-"

"Hospital."

"Eh?" He'd been gearing up for a very nice tirade…

"I – need – to – go – to – the – hospital!" she enunciated. "My contractions are 15 minutes apart, and you wouldn't wake up! So, hurry up and get dressed, before I go drive myself." Kara left the room to go check her bag for the hospital.

Spike sat there, frozen, his sleepy brain trying to catch up to the fact the babies were coming, right now. What was he supposed to do, again?

"Spike! Go dry off and get dressed."

"Right." He was a sudden frantic body of motion, grabbing clothes from drawers. _Towel…need a towel…_ No longer dripping, the towel got left on the floor, and he reached for his tee, not even noticing that he put it on backwards. Hike up the jeans…socks, he needed socks…stupid bootlaces! Screw it, he could tie them later. Spike barreled down the hallway and slid to a stop at the front door, where Kara handed him his coat. He shrugged it on and ran out the door to start the car.

She shook her head, smiling, and locked the door. Kara calmly placed her bag on the floor in front of her feet, and fastened her seatbelt as her mate sped through the gate that had just narrowly opened enough to let him through. She called her sister on her cellphone, then reminded Spike where to turn.

It was going to be a crazy morning.


	39. Chapter 37

Thanks to all my readers, and reviewers. You guys rock! We're almost done - 40 will be the last chapter.

Chapter 37

February 2nd, 2003…

7:30 a.m.

"Spike?"

"Yeah, pet?"

"Obstetrics is this way."

"I knew that."

Kara approached the front desk. Spike grabbed the first random orderly he saw.

"My wife's in labor. Get a bloody wheelchair!" he barked.

"Y-yes, sir. Just stay calm."

"May I help you?" the nurse asked from behind the desk.

"Hi, I'm Kara Browning? I called a few minutes ago."

"Yes, I'm the one that talked to you. So, you're in labor? How far apart are the contractions?"

"15 minutes."

"You seem to be handling it pretty well," the nurse commented, searching for some forms.

"I have a high tolerance for pain," Kara shrugged.

"Okay, fill out these forms. Who's your doctor?"

"Dr. Lee. I paged her before I left home."

"Alright, I'll make sure she's on her way. Orderly, take her to room 417. A nurse will be right in to hook you up to the fetal monitor, Mrs. Browning."

"Thanks."

The nurse was in the room in a few minutes. She gave Kara a gown to change into, then hooked up the fetal monitor to Kara's stomach once she was settled on the bed.

"Twins, huh?"

"Yep, identical girls. Spike, honey – go get a cup of coffee, or something."

"You sure? I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'm fine. Just go take a few minutes."

"Okay." He gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be right back."

Kara and the nurse shared a smile once he'd left the room.

"First child?"

"Yeah. He's been a nervous wreck since I woke him up to drive me here. He just needs a few minutes to process everything."

"Well, everything looks good so far. When was your last contraction?"

"About ten minutes ago. They've been running every 15."

"Okay. We'll make a note of the time for the next one. It could be a while still, depending on how you progress."

Knock, knock…

"Good morning, Kara. How are you feeling?"

"Okay so far. The pain hasn't been too bad, yet. Sorry to call so early on a Sunday," she said to Dr. Lee.

"Don't worry about it. I'm an OB. This happens all the time. Where's Spike?"

"I sent him off to calm down. He should be back in a few minutes. Can I use my cellphone in here?"

"You can use the phone on the table. Just dial '9' for an outside line. Cellphone signals tend to mess with some of the equipment. I'll stay through your next contraction, then see about the delivery room. It seems to be a slow morning, so I think we'll have a smooth day."

-----------------

Spike found the cafeteria and snagged some coffee and a brownie. He spotted the outdoor deck and went out to breathe in the cold morning air. It smelled like rain was coming, and it cleared his head. He lit a cigarette, and savored the calm that came with the nicotine. Spike hadn't had a cigarette in months, and it felt really good to indulge now. "I Wanna Be Sedated" started playing from his pocket, so he answered his cellphone.

"'Lo?"

"Spike? It's Stephanie. I got Kara's message, and I'm on my way. I should be at the hospital in…10 minutes."

"That's fine, luv. We don't seem to be in a hurry, yet, so take your time. It's misting and the roads might be a little slick."

"Have you called anybody, yet?"

"Nah. Kara just got settled in the private room. I'll let you do the honors."

"Gee, thanks. Call Tara, at least. I don't have the long-distance minutes you do."

"Fair enough, pet. See you soon."

-----------------

The Sunnydale crew started arriving around 10 a.m.

"Did we miss it?" Willow asked, as she and Tara walked into Kara's room. They'd obviously stopped at the gift shop, since Willow was carrying two fuzzy, pink bears.

"Nope. My contractions are still 10 minutes apart. It's sweet of you guys to come, but you'll probably be waiting a while," Kara replied apologetically.

"That's okay, sweetie. We're here to be supportive," Tara said.

"And relieve boredom! I brought a couple movies." Willow pulled two DVDs out of her bag. "Guaranteed laughs to distract you from the pain. Are you in much?"

"Not really, but I guess that's subjective."

"Where's Spike?"

"Pacing the halls. You know how impatient he is normally?" They both nodded. "Triple that, and that's how he's been for the past two hours. My sister lured him away with some topic from her lit course." Kara grimaced as another contraction came on. "Ow… Did my sister call you? I gave her all the numbers a while ago, figuring Spike would be too distracted."

"No, Spike did, and then we told the others. So, expect everybody to show up sometime today," Tara replied. "Does your family know?"

"Yeah, I talked to my step-mother. She said to call once I go in to the delivery room."

The nurse knocked as she entered. "Hey, Kara, sorry to interrupt, but I need to get an update on your vitals."

"It's cool. Willow, Tara, meet Mary."

"Do you need us to leave?" Tara asked.

"Just for a minute. I need to check her dilation progress." Willow and Tara stepped out to the hall, and spotted Spike and Stephanie down at the end.

"Doing well, Kara. We're getting close. Are you comfortable enough?"

"As much as I can be. I'm hungry, though."

"You can take a walk to the cafeteria and pick something out, if you feel up to it."

"Yeah…tell my husband to come in if you see him in the hall."

The four were waiting outside the door when Mary opened it. "Hey, we were just looking for you."

Kara secured her robe and slid her feet into her slippers. "Let's go find me something to eat," she told the group.

"She's allowed to do that?" Spike asked the nurse.

"Sure, as long as she makes frequent bathroom visits. I'll check back in half an hour, unless you need me sooner."

"Thanks, Mary. Come on, guys. I'm hungry." Kara tugged on Spike's arm to get him moving. The cafeteria was one floor below and close to the elevator, so it was a short walk.

------------------

"Hey, nobody's in here," Dawn announced.

"Are you sure this is the right room?" Buffy asked.

"417, just like the lady said. And that's Kara's bag."

"Dawn, you don't have to be smart. Well, we'll just have to wait. They probably just went for a walk," said Joyce.

"Ooo, these little bears are so cute! Willow must be here. Mom, can I go get a soda?"

"Hey, guys! Welcome to my room for the next couple days," Kara said as she walked in, followed by the others.

"How are you feeling?" Joyce asked first.

"Fine. I got hungry, so I dragged these four with me to get munchies." She sat on the bed and started digging into a bowl of mac 'n cheese.

"When are the babies coming?" Dawn wondered excitedly.

Kara chuckled at the bouncy teen. "I'm not sure, Dawn. Things are moving along, but not terribly quick. I'm starting to think I should have stayed at home for a few more hours."

"Oh, _now_ you figure that out! _After_ waking me up by trying to bloody drown me."

"Uh…oops?" She gave her mate her cutest look, and his scowl melted. He sat down next to her and kissed her head.

"'S alright, kitten. I'm just tired. Think we can get this done by noon?" he asked cheekily.

"Oh, ha, ha. I'll get right on that," Kara responded dryly. "Rub my back. I feel another contraction coming on."

Tara looked at her watch. "Seven minutes since the last one downstairs."

"Squeeze my hand if you need to, luv."

--------------------

"You are so lucky I'm not passing this through the claim right now," Kara growled, as she panted through another heavy contraction. They were five minutes apart now, and harder to talk through. She'd been on this track for about a half hour.

"Think I can't take it?" he challenged, arching a brow. Kara leaned back against the pillows again, breathing deeply.

"Nope."

"Bring it on. Give me the next one."

"Okay," she shrugged. When the next contraction hit, she directed the pain through the bond.

Spike vamped out from the sudden shock and sensation. _Bloody hell!_ It felt like there was a vice in his stomach, compacting his innards and trying to force them down his leg bones. He took it, though, allowing her to squeeze his hand almost to the point of breaking. They were both breathing hard as it ebbed away.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Steph…get Dr. Lee…I really feel like I need…to push," Kara panted.

"On it!" Kara's sister raced down the hall to the nurses' station.

"This is it, luv. You've been doing so well. Just stay focused a little bit longer," Spike encouraged, blotting the sweat off her brow with a cloth.

"Mmm-hmm…"

"She's on her way, Kara. She was just down in the cafeteria grabbing lunch."

"Okay…Let the others know what's going on?"

"I'm here! So, you're feeling the need to push, eh?" Dr. Lee asked as she walked in. Kara nodded, feeling another contraction. "Yep, you're ready to go. Let's get you wheeled to the delivery room." The nurses adjusted the bed and unlocked the wheels. Dr. Lee halted Spike at the door to the delivery room. "You need to scrub up, too. Come on."

"My sister, too!" Kara called.

A couple minutes later, they were back dressed in scrubs, and Kara was positioned on the bed and hooked up to monitors.

"Okay, Kara, the head is crowning, so I want you to push on the next contraction, and stop when I tell you to, okay?"

"Okay."

"Just take a minute, luv. Breathe in…and out…"

"Okay, Kara…ready, and PUSH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"And…you can stop! Rest until the next one." Dr. Lee suctioned the mouth and nose of the baby to clear the mucous. Her shoulders would clear on the next pass.

"You're doing great, Kara," Stephanie encouraged, sitting on the opposite side from Spike.

"Here comes another one," Kara moaned. "Doctor…"

"It's alright, Kara. Let it happen."

Kara nodded, and bore down again. She felt the stretching ease as her daughter's shoulders were through. One more for the hips…

"Waaaah!" the first twin wailed, after a tap on the butt. Dr. Lee held her up for the couple to see.

"Does she have a name?"

"Anna…" "Anastasia Rae," Spike interrupted. Steph giggled as Kara stuck her tongue out at her mate. "Okay, Ana_stasia_, then," she conceded.

She was wiped off and wrapped in a blanket, then handed to Kara, as Dr. Lee took care of the umbilical cord. She let them have their moment. The cord cutting could wait.

Stephanie took a picture of the new family, the couple oblivious as they examined their first-born.

"She's beautiful, luv. Everything's so tiny," Spike said in hushed awe. He inhaled the scent of his little girl, and stroked a finger along her soft little cheek. Unfocused blue eyes blinked back at him as she waved her little arms.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Dad?" Dr. Lee asked.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah."

A nurse quietly approached Kara to take the infant. "We just have to get her cleaned up, and all, ma'am."

"Well, the good news is you can rest a bit until you feel you need to push for the second baby. It can take a while between twins."

"Can't somebody else do it for me?" Kara joked tiredly.

"Afraid not. Would someone like to update the family?"

"I'll go," Stephanie volunteered.

"Can I get some ice chips? My mouth is really dry," Kara requested. One of the nurses handed her a cup. Anastasia was placed in one of the plastic bassinets and wheeled over to the side of the bed.

She was already asleep, swaddled in a clean pink blanket. Her hair was dark brown, and trying to curl, as short as it was.

"Hey, little Ana…we're just waiting for your sister to want to come out, too." Kara lightly stroked the down-soft hair. "How much does she weigh?"

"6 lbs, though she'll probably lose a few ounces for a day or two."

"Kara, are you still feeling contractions?"

"No…not really. Is something wrong?"

"Not necessarily," Dr. Lee assured. "I'm going to check if she's still facing the wrong way. Just try to stay relaxed and breathe." Dr. Lee reached in to feel the baby's features. "Okay, I'm going to have to maneuver her slightly, so this is probably going to feel a little weird." She rotated her shoulders and head to be facing upwards, instead of to the side. "Should be good, now. She was basically stuck on your bones. Try pushing a little." The baby slid further in the right direction with the contraction of Kara's muscles. "Good, Kara. We're ready when the next contraction starts."

Spike rubbed her shoulders, sliding his thumb over his mark to relax his mate. Kara bit back the moan manipulating her scar always brought forth, and closed her eyes. She focused on reestablishing the rhythm of the contractions as Spike sent a renewal of energy through the claim.

"Owwwwwwww!" Oh, this one was bad. The pain was sharp, her muscles clenched, and the second twin all but flew into Dr. Lee's arms.

"Whoa! You can stop, Kara."

"Oh, god…" she whimpered. "That hurt like hell. It didn't feel right…" Kara muttered.

The baby's color wasn't right. Dr. Lee suctioned the mucous from her nose and throat, lightly massaging her with the other hand. The younger twin suddenly coughed, and gave an indignant yelp when she was smacked on the rear. You could almost say she was glaring at the doctor, as she was carried to her mother.

"She's alright?"

"Yeah…just some congestion. Say a quick hello. I want to check her over more thoroughly," the doctor replied.

"Out of me for two seconds, and you're already giving me a scare," Kara said softly, sniffling. She and Spike had both heard the lack of breath or heartbeat for those few agonizing seconds.

"What's her name, luv?" Spike asked. He hid the hand she broke behind his back, not wanting to burden his mate.

"Lillian Marie. It sounded pretty in the book."

"Okay, kids, we're going to get her cleaned up, and all that jazz. Kara, you only have to deliver the placenta, and then we can arrange to take you back to your room so you can rest."

The twins were taken to the nursery as an exhausted Kara was taken back to her room. She'd never felt so tired, and yet so exhilarated, in her life. She didn't know if she could sleep. The nurse gave her some Tylenol to take in case the residual cramping was too uncomfortable.

------------------

"Hey, can we come in?" Tara asked softly.

"Yeah, yeah…oh, wow, everybody's here." She got gentle hugs or kisses from each person as they said their congratulations. There were lots of flowers, balloons, and stuffed toys. "Thanks, everyone. Have you seen them, yet?"

"They're gorgeous," Joyce replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I squeezed out two watermelons. Really, I'm just tired. I'm a fast healer." Only her relatives had no clue how fast 'fast' really was.

"We should let her sleep, everyone. We can come back tonight," Joyce suggested, subtly herding their friends out the door. Stephanie stayed, perched on the edge of the bed.

"Where's Spike?" Kara asked tiredly.

"Calling Melissa, I think. You said you wanted her to know right away."

"Oh, yeah. I think the adrenaline is wearing off. Do you mind if I take a nap?"

"Of course not! You just delivered two babies, silly. It's almost 3, so I'm going to go do my homework." She hugged her sister and pulled the blanket up further over Kara. "Love you. I'll be back tonight."

-----------------

"Here, Spike – let me help," Tara gently offered. He was trying to wrap his hand on his own, and fumbling with the tape.

"Thanks, Glinda. 'S not bad, just the bones cracked a bit. Be healed in no time."

"That's good. You need to be able to hold your daughters." They both looked up and watched the nurse checking on the babies behind the glass. "There, all set. Have you eaten today?"

He shook his head. "No time…she gave us a bit of a scare today – the little one. Most horrible 5 seconds of my life."

"I can imagine, but she looks okay now. She probably just wanted to be dramatic, since she's the younger sister," Tara said, infusing levity into her voice.

He chuckled. "Yeah, Kara's been saying for a while that that one is going to march to her own drum. She's not even identical to her identical twin."

"I noticed that. Well, they look exactly alike, but Lillian is the lighter version – her hair and her eyes. I wonder if it has something to do with the powers she'll grow into."

"Time will tell, Glinda. Do you mind watching over them? Kara's asleep…I probably shouldn't leave, yet…"

"Spike, it's fine. Go get some blood, take a nap, a shower – whatever you have to do. Kara will need you awake later when they bring in the babies for the first time."

"Right. I won't be long."

-------------------

Kara awoke with that feeling of not knowing where she was, before the smell of the hospital brought it all back. She stretched and sat up, noticing that her stomach was already half the size it had been prior to delivery. She felt recovered, from the few hours of sleep, and stood to go use the bathroom. _Do I even want to look in the mirror?_ She thought, then chanced a glance.

"Ugh, I need some make-up, or at least a shower." A shower wasn't available, but her brush and a bit of concealer was. Kara changed into the pajamas she had packed into her bag, and left the bathroom.

"Knock, knock…are you ready to try nursing for the first time?" the friendly face asked. The nurse pushed the bassinets into the room. "I'm Betty, and I'm here to guide you through the first attempt at getting them to feed." She tickled the two baby tummies. "Which of you is hungrier, hmm?"

Anastasia cried upon seeing Kara. Lillian just squirmed from the tickling. She picked up her oldest daughter, and pulled the other one next to the bed so she could feel close.

"Okay, honey, just put her little mouth to your breast, and we'll see what she does. Sometimes they latch on right away, sometimes they need a little coaxing."

Kara propped herself up with a pillow behind her back and nestled Anastasia into the crook of her arm, while she unbuttoned her top with the other hand. She positioned her daughter at her left breast, brushing the nipple against her little mouth so she would know what it was. Anastasia's cries diminished to whimpers as she started to suckle.

"She's eating," Kara said happily. "Oh, that feels weird. How long should I let her do this?"

"Until she seems to lose interest, or it starts to hurt you. Your nipples aren't used to this kind of treatment, so it's normal to feel sore until they toughen up. Do you plan to breast feed for a while?"

"Definitely."

Anastasia soon drifted off to sleep again, and her mouth went slack. Kara handed her back to Betty in exchange for Lillian.

"Hello, Lillian. We didn't get much time earlier, huh? Are you a hungry girl?" Pale blue eyes stared back at Kara. There was comprehension in her gaze that Anastasia didn't possess, yet. Was Lillian not suffering from the usual near-sightedness of a newborn?

"Luv?"

"Spike! Look what I've got," she said, grinning. Kara received a delighted smile in return as he hastened towards the bed. She scooted over to give him more room to sit.

Betty looked upon the new family and gauged that she wasn't needed here. They were doing just fine. "I'm going to leave you with some privacy. Just page the nurses' station when you're ready to send the twins back to the nursery."

Kara felt a mischievous thought in her mate's mind. "What?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Just thinkin' about how much I'll be sharing these," he replied, his eyes flickering down to her swelling breasts.

"Well, _those_ now belong to your daughters for the next 6 months, or more."

"You won't let me have a taste?" he pouted.

"I'm basically a milking cow, and this is turning you on?"

"You're doing the most natural thing a mother can do, and it's for _my_ daughters, that you gave me. So, yeah…forgive me for thinkin' that's downright bloody sexy."

"You're totally nutty in the head, you know that, don't you?"

"Would you rather I was plain and boring? I love you, silly bint."

"Watch your tongue around your daughters, mister. They're like sponges..."

"Shut up and kiss me, Kara."

----------------------

Yay! They're born! I hope I was accurate enough, for those of you already mothers. I did some research when writing the chapter, as well as recalling old stories. And we finally have names for the twins...Thanks for reading!


	40. Chapter 38

Last chapter for this week. The final two will come after the weekend.

Chapter 38

Kara stayed at the hospital for a total of three days, mainly because Lillian was being kept for observation for lingering congestion. She only weighed 5 lbs., 8 oz, compared to her sister, who was 6 lbs, 2 oz when she left the hospital. Both girls were 18 inches long

Their friends were at the house when the new family came home, for a welcome back party.

"We all made food for you two for two weeks, and it's in the freezer," Joyce declared, after hugging them both.

"Thanks, Mum. I'm sure it's delicious."

"Which one are you holding?" Willow asked Buffy.

"I don't know. Isn't she perfect, though? And so tiny. I mean, I knew babies were little, but…"

"I know what you mean. Look at these little fingers! Kara, which one is which again?"

"The one with the darker hair is Anastasia. She also weighs more. You're holding Lillian, Willow. Just keep her tilted a bit upright. She's still getting rid of that cough."

"What do the doctors say about it?" Giles asked.

"They deemed her perfectly healthy, otherwise, and said just to keep an eye on it, especially how she sleeps."

"Switch?" Buffy asked Willow.

"Sure." They were both sitting on the sofa, and carefully passed the babies to each other.

Lillian took one look at Buffy, and wailed.

"What? What did I do?" Buffy asked, panicked. Spike rushed over to pick up his daughter, who quieted immediately at the sound of her daddy's voice, and his scent.

"Yep, that's Spike's kid, alright," Xander quipped.

"Xander!" Willow exclaimed, slapping his arm.

"What? Did you actually expect both of Spike's kids to like Buffy? They've never gotten along. Just makes sense that it'd be passed genetically."

"I'm sure it's not you, Buffy," Kara hastened to say. "She's probably just feeling overwhelmed by all the people. She fussed when the nursery was crowded, too."

Spike had carried Lillian into the empty kitchen, gently rocking her in his arms.

"There, there, princess. No reason to fuss, hmm? Daddy will always protect you." She gurgled happily. "That's right. If you don't want to be near the nasty Slayer, then you don't have to be," he cooed.

Spike loved both his daughters equally, fiercely, but he felt a bond with Lillian that he couldn't explain, that was different than with Anastasia. Maybe he recognized a kindred spirit. Maybe she somehow shared more of his DNA. He didn't know. What he _did_ know, is that she owned him, body and non-existent soul – almost as much as Kara did. Lillian gripped his finger, and Spike felt a touch, a whisper, to his mind. He cocked his head, startled, and studied her critically. Experimenting, he brushed his fingers against her cheek, and felt her be soothed and loved at his touch.

Bloody hell – she's an empath. He decided to share this revelation with Kara later when they were alone, and see if she had felt the same thing. 

"Hey."

"Hey, luv."

"It's time to nurse, if she feels like eating. My boobs feel like they're going to burst."

"I don't mind helping out," he leered.

"Oh, I know, but I think your daughters will get more out of my milk than you will." He passed Lillian over to Kara. "I'll be upstairs. Go be social."

"Yes, kitten."

--------------------

"This is your room, baby girl. Would you like the crib on the left, or the right?" Lillian just bumped her nose against Kara's breast, focused on her hunger. "One track mind, then. You get that from your father," Kara teased.

She unbuttoned her blouse, then the flap on her nursing bra. Lillian greedily latched on as Kara sat in the rocking chair. They were alone for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"Kara?"

"Come in, Tara."

"Hey. I just wanted to let you know that most everyone is taking off. We don't want to crowd you on your first night home."

"That's alright. I'm touched that you guys thought to give us a party. And the food will be a BIG help."

"We're all here to support you. I'll come over this weekend, if you don't mind the company?"

"That'll be great. Have a seat. You don't need to go right away."

Tara sat down in the adjacent rocking chair. "She seems pretty hungry tonight."

"Yeah…it's a relief, actually, since she didn't have much of an appetite in the hospital. I got the feeling she didn't like it there, though it seems odd that she'd have an opinion so soon," Kara stated.

"Well, they're always saying on TV that babies are born geniuses. Don't know how accurate that really is, but they do make decisions based on how they feel very early. They sense vibes from people, like pets do, knowing instinctively who to trust. She might be more sensitive to that then your average human."

"Huh…maybe. Who knows what powers Anastasia and Lillian will develop? Or when? If they were 100 Ossirian, I'd have some clue, but Spike being a vampire throws a curve ball into the mix. We don't know if any of his demon can be passed along. They might have only received William's DNA. When Anastasia came from the future, all she said was that she shared some of my abilities, and that we had trained her how to use them right away."

"So, you remember all of that day now, huh?"

"Yep. Your spell worked as intended, and I can't thank you enough for the peace of mind you gave me at the time. My life with Spike is more than I ever could have imagined. Hmm…looks like someone's asleep. Can you set her in the crib, so I can put myself back together?"

"Of course. Which one?"

"Doesn't matter."

--------------------

"Mmm, my own bed. How I've missed thee. Is the baby monitor on?"

"Yes, luv. I checked it twice." He slid into bed next to her. "Besides, we can both hear them as well as if they were lying right between us."

"I know…it's just…this is Lillian's first night without constant supervision. What if she stops breathing in her sleep?"

"_If_ that happens, we'll know, okay? One of us will sense it. Haven't you said for months that you can sense them, as under your protection?"

"Yeah, but that was while they were still inside me. They're not connected to my body anymore."

"Will you feel better if I bring her in here?"

"Yes…I know it's silly…"

Spike lifted her chin to see her eyes. "No, it's not. I can't imagine how it feels for you, luv, to not have them within you anymore, but I understand the need to have them close, and protect them. You never have to apologize for that."

He was back in a minute, wheeling the crib into the room, both twins inside. Spike stopped it on Kara's side of the bed and locked the wheels. He slid back under the sheets and pulled Kara close, after turning off the lamp.

"Thank you."

---------------------

The following days began to show the girls' personalities. Anastasia was a bubbly and happy soul, though also very loud when she wanted something. Lillian was naturally more subdued, never fussing for long when she required a change or feeding. Spike's theory that she was empathic was further proven by her reactions to the Scooby group. She was fine being held by anyone her father liked, but either squirmed or cried when she was with someone he wasn't comfortable with. She screamed for Buffy, scowled at Giles, and didn't know how to be with Xander. Which made sense, since Spike and Xander were no longer hostile towards one another, but not what you would call friends, either. And Kara was really wondering what was up.

"Spike?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is it that Lillian only likes people that you like?"

"Good taste?"

"Very funny. I know you haven't been surprised by her reactions, so spill. What gives, and how are you doing it?"

"You don't feel her, too?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I'm holding her, or touching her, I can feel her reaction to it, in my head. She doesn't do that with you?"

"No! And now I'm jealous. So…she's tapping into how you feel about people?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense, pet. She's an empath. Maybe telepathic, too, when she gets older."

"Why you?" Kara pouted. Spike pulled her down onto his lap.

"Oh, sweets, don't look like that. I don't know why she chose me. All I can say is that I've always felt some sort of bond with her. Maybe she carries more of me than 'Stasia does. Vampires don't normally have kids, pet. This is uncharted territory for all of us."

"I know…but I'm her mom. I want her to feel close to me, too." Kara snuggled her head under his neck. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to compete with you. It's not like we don't have special moments." She sighed. "I'll be glad when my hormones are back to normal. I'm such a sap right now."

"On the upside, your stomach is back where it used to be. 'S good to be immortal, isn't it?"

"There are definite benefits."

He nipped at her scar. "When will it be safe again?" he murmured.

"I see Dr. Lee on the 17th. She'll be checking out everything…stop that…"

"Why? You enjoy it."

"We could get carried away," she protested.

"Kara, I haven't touched you in over a week. We've never gone more than two and a half days before! Please, luv. You smell so good."

"I'm still kinda…yucky," she replied, wrinkling her nose.

"Not to me, sweetheart. You're a ripe, nummy treat. Always will be…"

"Waaaaaaahhh!"

"Coming, Ana," Kara called, pushing herself off Spike's lap. He swatted her rear before she got out of reach. "Hey!"

(We'll be continuing this later, luv. Count on it.)

(You are such a perv! Don't be sending me naughty thoughts while I'm feeding your daughters. That's just…eew.)

She heard his laughter from upstairs.

---------------------

February 17th, 2003…

"Wow, Kara. You've really snapped back. The rest of my patients would hate you right now," Dr. Lee joked.

"I'm a fast healer, I guess."

"Must be. Let's check out the girls first, and then I'll do your exam. How are they doing? Any issues you've noticed?"

"Nope. Lillian's cough cleared in a couple days. They both have healthy appetites. Anastasia's louder about everything, but they're both good babies. I've gotten as much sleep as you can really expect, I guess."

"I'm glad to hear it. Have you chosen your primary pediatrician?"

"Is Dr. Bodner still around? He was my doctor until I was 17."

"I think so. Just look in the directory. Hop up on the table so we can do your pelvic exam."

"My husband's hoping we can get back to having sex again," Kara relayed, rolling her eyes. "Men, huh?"

"Well, you've healed amazingly well. It's hard to tell you squeezed out twins two weeks ago. If you're comfortable with it, I'd say you'd be okay with manual stimulation at this point. I usually tell new moms that it's okay to wait a month, or two, after having a baby before you are fully intimate again. There's a lot to adjust to, with the new schedule, and your hormones, and the natural recuperation process. Just go with what feels comfortable, and don't let yourself feel pressured. Oh, and use condoms when you start having sex again. I don't want to see you back in a couple months saying you're pregnant again," Dr. Lee said.

"Okay. I doubt that will be a worry. We weren't supposed to be able to reproduce together, in the first place. Oh, is it normal for my breasts to grow this much with nursing? None of my tops even come close to fitting right now."

"It's not uncommon to gain 3 cup sizes. You're producing enough to keep up with the twins?"

"Doc, I could probably feed at least one more kid than I do now. I had to go buy triple-D nursing bras the day after I went home."

"What were you before?"

"A comfortable C. You can imagine they kind of hurt now."

"Sorry about that. All I can recommend is to pump the excess until your body adjusts. You have an advantage in that you don't work. Feed the girls whenever they like. If you feel it's a major problem in a few months, I can give you some medication, but it will stop your milk flow altogether. Have you considered how long you want to breast feed?"

"At least 6 months. I want my girls to have the best start possible."

"Good. Well, you're all done here. And don't hesitate to call if you feel any excessive mood swings or depression. It's normal to feel off-balance as your hormones return to normal, and we can treat any problems."

"Thanks. I'll send you some pictures."

"Bye, Kara."

----------------------

(So, what'd she say?) Kara heard, as she was driving home.

(Geez, you're impatient.)

(Kara!)

(We talked about how the girls are doing, my nursing habits, hormones…)

(Luv, I miss you…miss the connection…I can barely get to kissing you before one of the girls starts cryin'.)

(All new parents go through this, baby. You just have to be patient.)

(Let's get a babysitter for Friday. I'll take you out…some place really nice. Please, luv?)

(Sounds good, honey. I'm pulling into the garage now.)

Spike was there to open the car door when she shut off the engine. Kara was pulled out of the drivers seat and kissed before she had a chance to say 'hello'. She quickly responded.

"What about…the girls?" she gasped, gulping in air.

"Fed, changed, and asleep."

"Oh, good."

"Want you, baby. So much. Can you feel it, kitten?"

"Mmm…"

Spike slung his mate over his shoulder and rushed for the bedroom, tossing her on the bed before pouncing on her lips again. Kara's sweatshirt was yanked over her head and tossed to the floor. The bra quickly followed.

"'ve been dyin' to taste these," he murmured, laving one peak with his cool tongue. Kara hissed at the sudden pleasure. He gently caressed the other mound at the same time. "Don't worry, kitten. Spike's going to take very good care of you." He lightly sucked on the rosy bud, Kara feeling the pull straight down to her womb.

"Oh, gah…missed you, too." His mouth trailed from her breasts down to the waistband of her jeans, where he dipped his tongue into her belly button, making her squirm.

"Lift your hips, kitten," Spike requested, sliding the jeans off. The heady aroma of her arousal hit him full force, making his mouth water. Her panties hit the floor next, and he gave a gentle lick to her center.

"Mmm…Spike," she pleaded.

"Shhh, luv. I know what you need." He started off with lights licks and nibbles, getting her hot and needy before applying further pressure.

Kara squirmed on the bed, wanting more, but he just kept teasing. She was about to demand he pick up the pace, when she felt a finger enter her and curl up along the bundle of nerves that drove her crazy. He was still avoiding her clit, though, and she needed more.

"Spike…!" she whimpered.

"Taste so good, pet. I could feast off of you for eternity. Would you like that, Kara? Never leave this room and pleasure you 'til the stars burn out? Love the sounds you make, especially when I do this…"

"Oh!" she shrieked. His sudden assault on her nub sent a mini ripple through her womb. _So close…_

"Yeah, that one," he grinned smugly.

'Fingers and tongue everywhere, and…oh, god…she was gonna…' Kara screamed as her orgasm hit with a powerful force, making her ears ring and vision blurry. She came to cradled in Spike's arms.

"Hey, gorgeous. Worth two weeks of waiting?"

"Mmm-hmm. Wow," she replied, with a silly grin. She felt drunk, and giggled.

"No sore spots?" he asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Uh-unh. Just jellowy."

"I don't think that's a word, luv," he teased.

"Sure it is, I just made it up. What about you?"

"I can wait."

Kara grazed her hand along the bulge in his jeans. "Oh, really?" she purred.

"Kara…" Spike moaned, pushing into her hand. She pushed him to his back and pulled the zipper down on his pants. "Don't stop…"

"I have no intention to."

---------------------

Friday nights were firmly set as date night. With so many good friends in their circle, there was always somebody who didn't mind giving the couple a few hours to themselves. The first night out, Kara had called Tara and Willow to check on the twins every 20 minutes, until Spike took the phone away and locked it in the car.

Lillian had caught up to her sister, a few ounces the only difference in size. Her hair and eye color were still lighter than Anastasia's, and her skin was slightly paler, too. They discovered when she was three months old that she was sensitive to sunlight, too, becoming fussy and irritable outside if she wasn't in the shade. Her little eyes would squint in the bright light, her hands shielding her face. Kara had always been diligent in protecting them from sunburns, so they had yet to find out if she was more sensitive in that aspect, also.

Anastasia was very active for an infant, already trying to roll over and scoot along the floor as the twins approached four months of age. She had a grip like a vise, too. Ana loved anything that made noise – rattles, chimes, pots. She seemed to be in a hurry to learn to do everything. Her favorite time with her parents was when they sang to her.

The twins were also close with each other. Their bond was immediate, and they would cry if they couldn't see each other, after a few minutes. Kara and Spike suspected they could communicate through Lillian's empathic ability, but it was difficult to determine to what level.

Kara's 30th birthday came on June 1st. Joyce's gift was to take the twins overnight so Spike and Kara could have alone time completely uninterrupted. There was a small party the day before, complete with black balloons and cards teasing her about getting old. Lorne and the L.A. group sent a gift, as well. Upon learning from Lorne that Kara had delivered twins, Cordelia had packed up some of Connor's old toys from infancy and shipped them to the house, along with a gift certificate to a salon for Kara. It was very sweet, considering that they had never met.

Kara and Wesley had been keeping in touch by e-mail for over a year now, since he had shown up with Connor for protection. She had asked him to keep his ears open since her dealings with Wolfram and Hart. Kara didn't trust them not to try to find a loophole to get what they wanted from her, whatever that had been. Wes kept her up-to-date on Connor growing up, and the cases A.I. faced. She'd grown to appreciate the ex-Watcher's subtle humor and intelligence, and trusted him with her secrets as much as Lorne.

When the twins were around six months old, Kara figured it was time to start socializing them with other children, as well as adults. She invited Cordelia and Fred to bring Connor over for a play date. It was August, and he was almost two. It's an interesting day when you put three kids with super powers together.


	41. Chapter 39

Ah...the site is finally working again, so I'll get this posted while I can. :) Please review...I know you're out there.

Chapter 39

Kara's 30th birthday came on June 1st. Joyce's gift was to take the twins overnight so Spike and Kara could have alone time completely uninterrupted. There was a small party the day before, complete with black balloons and cards teasing her about getting old. Lorne and the L.A. group sent a gift, as well. Upon learning from Lorne that Kara had delivered twins, Cordelia had packed up some of Connor's old toys from infancy and shipped them to the house, along with a gift certificate to a salon for Kara. It was very sweet, considering that they had never met.

Kara and Wesley had been keeping in touch by e-mail for over a year now, since he had shown up with Connor for protection. She had asked him to keep his ears open since her dealings with Wolfram and Hart. Kara didn't trust them not to try to find a loophole to get what they wanted from her, whatever that had been. Wes kept her up-to-date on Connor growing up, and the cases A.I. faced. She'd grown to appreciate the ex-Watcher's subtle humor and intelligence, and trusted him with her secrets as much as Lorne.

When the twins were around six months old, Kara figured it was time to start socializing them with other children, as well as adults. She invited Cordelia and Fred to bring Connor over for a play date. It was August, and he was almost two.

A dark-haired streak ran into Kara's legs as she opened the door, almost knocking her down. Said streak continued into the house, giggling all the way.

"Sorry about that. He managed to climb onto the counter this morning and found the cookie jar. Hi, I'm Cordelia," the curvy brunette said, sticking her hand out.

Kara shook it. "Kara Browning. I'm glad you guys could make it this morning. Hi, Fred. How's Wesley?"

"He's fine," the tall girl replied, shyly. The relationship was new, so she was still blushing when someone mentioned his name.

"Glad to hear it. Well, this is my home. There are 2 acres out back, and a swimming pool, so we ought to be able to burn the energy off him somehow." Kara gave them the short tour. "Living room is straight through there, powder room is down that hall, and the kitchen is that way." A cry was heard on the nearby baby monitor. "Excuse me. Someone's wanting attention." Kara went upstairs to see which one of her daughters was awake.

"Good morning, Anastasia. I should have known it was you. Your sister seems to prefer Daddy's hours. I have new people for you to meet. Would you like that?"

She squealed and giggled, happy to be talked to. Kara changed her diaper, then added clean clothes and a sun hat. She bounced Anastasia on her hip as she walked down the stairs.

"Ohhh!" the girls cooed, upon seeing the infant. "She's adorable!"

"Thanks. Anastasia, this is Cordelia, and Fred. Can you say hi?" The baby gurgled and waved her fingers. "Could one of you hold her while I warm a bottle?"

"I'll do it," Cordy volunteered. Connor, seeing something new nearby, toddled over to Cordelia. "Be gentle, Connor. She's much smaller than you."

"Ba-by," he said, touching Ana's foot. "Hi," he added, leaning closer to examine the little girl. She giggled and squeezed his nose with her little fingers. "Hey!"

"Oh, I like her!" Cordelia laughed.

"What'd she do?" Kara asked.

"Connor leaned in close to her face, and she tweaked his nose, and laughed."

"Yeah, she does that to pretty much all men. If your face is in reach, she grabs your nose. I don't think I'll have to worry about her in high school. Would either of you care for something to drink? I have most everything in the fridge," Kara replied, taking her daughter and holding the bottle for her to drink from.

"Iced tea?" Fred suggested.

"Sure. Just give me a minute to finish here."

"I can serve myself. You've got your hands full. Just tell me where the glasses are."

"Cabinet to the right of the sink."

"Don't mind her. She's stuck on that whole Southern hospitality thing. She has a twin, right?" Cordelia commented, gesturing to the infant.

"Yes, Lillian. She's more of a night owl than her sister. I don't expect her to wake up for another couple hours. Ah, Fred, thank you. Would you all like to see the horses?" Kara burped Ana, then picked up her iced tea and started walking towards the stable.

-----------------

The girls had arrived around eleven, and it was a little after 1 p.m. when they went inside to prepare lunch. Kara strapped Anastasia in her highchair for a little rice cereal.

"Have you had a hard time introducing solids to her? Connor didn't like the taste of cereal. We ended up starting him off with bananas," Cordy said.

"No, she hasn't put up a fuss. I just introduced it a week ago. Lillian, on the other hand, spits it right back out at you. I'm not sure whether she's just not ready for it, or she finds the taste horrible. They really are opposite sides of the coin."

Spike walked into the kitchen, shirtless, carrying Lillian. "Hullo," he said to the two strangers. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle for the baby and the pitcher of blood for himself.

"Spike! Kara – that's Spike!" Cordy exclaimed, sputtering.

"I know. He's my husband."

"Huh? But, he's a soulless, dangerous vampire!"

Spike snapped his fingers in recognition. "The cheerleader! Didn't recognize you with the different hair. We're entertaining the Poof's lackeys, now?" he asked his mate.

"Hey!" "Spike, be nice. They brought Connor over to play with the girls. I told you about it yesterday, remember?"

"Oh…right. I'll be down in the basement, then. Smells too much like Peaches in here." He took his warmed mug out of the microwave and placed Lillian in her chair, before disappearing through the basement door.

"Peaches? We're not eating any," Fred said innocently.

Kara chuckled. "He means Angel." She handed Lillian her bottle.

"Oh. Ohhhh! The vampire smelling thing. I get it."

"Okay, explain what Spike's doing here, 'cause last I saw him was when he had Angel tortured to get the Gem of Amara back," Cordy demanded.

"Cordy…don't be rude," Fred entreated.

(Spike…I know you're a grumpy asshole in the morning, but get up here and show your daughter a good example. She's upset because you walked out.)

"A lot's changed since then, Cordy. Spike's a different guy now. I promise you're safe around him. You know about the chip in his head?"

"Yeah…Angel couldn't stop laughing about it when Buffy told him. Does it still work?" she asked warily.

"Honey, does the chip still work?" Kara asked sweetly. He'd just come through the door, after her summons.

He pinched Cordelia hard on the arm, and grimaced in pain. "Ow!" "Yep. Still hurts, pet."

"Jerk," Cordy muttered, rubbing her arm.

Lillian whimpered, unsure what to make of the scene. Spike smelled her fear, and strode over to take her in his arms. "Hush, Lilli…nothing to worry about," he whispered. "Bet you're hungry, hmm?" He propped her on his arm and took the bottle from Kara. Lillian accepted the nipple right away, staring into her father's gentle eyes.

He had the attention of all three women, one looking on adoringly. Fred was grinning at the sweet vision, and Cordy's jaw was on the floor. Anastasia grew impatient with not being the center of attention, and threw her rattle at her mother.

"Whoa, déjà vu," Cordelia giggled, breaking the ice.

"Huh?"

"Connor does that. If he's in the chair and not the center of attention, he throws something at your head. And giggles, like she's doing." "Cor-dy!" "And he's awake from his nap. Excuse me."

Fred took the opportunity to introduce herself to the vampire. "Hi…I'm Winifred Burkle, but everybody calls me Fred."

Spike shook the extended hand. "Pleased to meet you, pet."

Lillian reached out to feel Fred's hair. Spike pulled her fingers out of the strands before she could pull. "We don't tug on people's hair, Bit. It isn't nice."

"She has the prettiest pale blue eyes," Fred complimented. "It's so unusual to see identical twins that, well, aren't."

"I was wondering about that, myself," Cordelia added, carrying Connor. "When Wes mentioned they were identical twins, I was thinking of the usual carbon copies."

"We were just as surprised as anyone," Kara replied. "They're exactly the same, except for the coloring difference. Same fingerprints, same footprints."

"Two!" Connor blurted out, pointing to the twins.

"That's right, sweetie, two babies. That's Lillian…and Spike," Cordy stated.

"Hi!" he said, waving. Lillian tilted her head curiously, a move eerily similar to her father with the same expression.

Anastasia giggled and banged her palms on the tray of her high chair, signaling that she wanted out. Kara lifted her up and set her in the playpen nearby. Connor slid down Cordy's leg and ran over to the playpen. This little person intrigued him.

"Can I play?" he asked Cordelia, gripping the playpen wall.

"If Kara says it's okay."

"Kar-uh?"

"It's alright. You'll be careful?" she asked the boy, kneeling before him.

"I'll be good," he promised. She lifted him over the wall and sat him down opposite to Ana, who crawled closer and patted his face with her right hand. He grinned.

Spike rolled his eyes. _Just great – the Poof's get is charming my girls already._ Lillian, not wanting to be left out, waved and gurgled in the direction of the playpen. Spike sighed, and set her down next to her sister. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, watching every minute movement of the boy for possible danger to his girls.

(You're so cute.)

(I'm not cute.) he automatically retorted. (Why do you say that?)

(The whole posturing bodyguard thing. He's not going to hurt them, Spike.)

(You don't know that. He's a lot bigger than them. It could easily happen by accident.)

(Then they'll cry for a little while and it'll be over. They're not made of glass, honey. They're Ossirians. Besides, Ana will just bop him in the nose.)

He chuckled. (That's my girl.)

(I am so going to kill you if she gets into fights at school.)

-------------------

"Mom, I'm 17. I think I can drive on my own without getting lost. I'm not like Buffy. I actually passed the test the _first_ time."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true! I don't know how you can be the Slayer, and still not have the coordination to learn to drive."

"I did! Eventually. I haven't hit a single thing with my car."

"Miraculously," Joyce muttered under her breath. Giles stifled a chuckle. "Okay, Dawn. Where exactly are you planning to go?"

"Michael's aunt's house," she muttered.

"Funny, I didn't know he was in town again," Joyce responded, arching a brow at her youngest.

"Well, he is, so can I please go see him! He's only going to be around for a week."

"And what are your plans?"

"I don't know…just hanging out, or something. Mom, do I ever get in trouble with my friends?"

"Well…no…"

"Then what's the big deal? I'll be back by curfew. I always am," Dawn entreated.

"Alright…but I want you around people!"

"Geesh, I know the rule about boys, Mom. Thanks, you're the best. Bye!" Dawn grabbed her purse and hurried out the door before there could be any more objections.

Giles squeezed Joyce's hand. "She'll be fine, dear. Dawn had a good head on her shoulders."

"You're right…but, it's a Mom thing. We always worry. Buffy? Where'd she go?"

-------------------

Buffy had noticed another letter on the floor while Dawn was trying to convince their mother to let her go out. She snatched it up and snuck to her room to open it in privacy. Buffy hoped there would be more contained inside than the others she'd been getting since he left after Christmas. He'd said little more than, "Hi, Buffy. I'm alive. How are you? Bye." since then. She assumed he wrote to Kara and Spike directly after learning the twins had been born. Buffy opened the envelope and slid out the expensive stationary.

_Dearest Buffy,_

_I hope things are well. News has not spread of an apocalypse on the Hellmouth, so I'm assuming life goes as usual. I hope Dawn got her birthday gift._

_What can I say to you after all these months? Thoughts of you are comfort to a weary soldier. And yes, my feelings for you remain the same, even though I've tried to get past them. You have bewitched me, body and soul. I don't know when, or if, we will meet again. The times are…difficult…for being what I am, and danger is all around. Live well, my love._

_Perhaps the Yule season will be good to us once again. _

_Yours always,_

_Sebastian._

She sniffed, and wiped the tears away. What was that old fool up to? It sounded like he was saying goodbye.

She hated not knowing where he was! He'd told her that the letters traveled through the box almost instantaneously. Did that mean he was preparing for battle right now? Going off to a suicide mission? No, Sebastian wasn't like that. He believed in his work, and he'd mentioned Christmas. That meant he was hoping to see her again. Right?

--------------------

The rapid knocking on the door of their new apartment had Tara rushing to the door.

"Buffy? What's wrong?"

The Slayer rushed inside, waving a piece of paper around. "I got _this_ today." She thrust the letter into Tara's hands.

Willow came out of the bathroom and immediately noticed Buffy's frantic look. "What's up, Buffy?"

"So, am I just freaking out over nothing…'cause that doesn't sound like nothing, and I'm really not ready to think about him being gone, yet. I mean, not that I have any claim on him, I know, but…isn't there a spell you guys could do to find him, or let me see him? Like looking into a crystal ball, or something?"

"First of all, sit, and breathe. Why don't you back up and explain what's got you in a tizzy, hmm?" Willow requested.

"Well, the letter's a bit…melancholy, but that's probably just because he misses you. Sebastian's been handling tough situations for over a century. I'm sure he'll be fine, Buffy," Tara tried to comfort her.

"Maybe…but I won't know that for sure without seeing for myself, will I? You're powerful witches…please help me? This is going to drive me nuts, and a nuts Slayer is a bad one to have on patrol."

"Well, there is a spell, but we'd need something of his…and it only lets you see what's going on. You can't hear anything, so it's a little ambiguous," Willow stated.

"Something of his? Oh! I have a t-shirt!"

"Something you wanna share, Buffy?" Willow teased.

"No! Dawn spilled something on him once when they were having a cooking lesson. He changed into a different one…and just never got the dirty one back."

"Uh-huh. And where is it, now?"

"I sleep in it, sometimes," Buffy muttered. "But only because it's really soft, and it's been hot in my room this summer!"

"Sure, Buffy." The witches nodded in agreement with Buffy's statement, barely holding back their grins.

"Oh, stop looking at me like that!" the Slayer pouted. "I miss him a lot, okay? Happy now?"

"We already knew that, sweetie," Tara said, sitting on the couch next to Buffy.

"Just like we knew Sebastian's in love with you," Willow added.

"So, Buffy, what's the real reason you're so worried about Sebastian now, and not all the other months he's been gone?"

---------------------

"Thanks again for coming by. I think the kids had fun," Kara said, escorting the two women to the door.

"Yeah, Connor's usually not wiped out this early. Running around in that big yard helped a lot," Fred commented.

"That just means he'll be up in the middle of the night feeling hungry, but that's what his father's awake for. Vampire hours can be handy," Cordelia added. "You'll have to bring them to the Hyperion some time. I'm sure they'll have the boys falling over their feet in a heartbeat."

"They are quite the charmers. Okay, drive safely and give my regards."

"Thanks, Kara. Goodnight, Spike," Fred said, as she walked out the door.

"'Night, pet. Cheerleader."

"I still don't trust you…but you're not so bad. Call me, Kara. We'll do shopping and lunch." Cordelia walked out, carrying the sleeping Connor, and Kara shut the door.

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about from Connor."

"Yet. There's still plenty of time for him to cause trouble."

"And you think our girls will always stay innocent angels?" Kara pointed out.

"They better, if they know what's bloody good for them." He leaned against the counter and pulled her in close. "It's early evenin'. We have some time before havin' to start supper," he hopefully suggested.

"And just what do you have in mind?"

"You, me…naked in the hot tub…"

"Hmm…did I ever tell you, you have reallygood ideas?"

------------------

One more chapter left, folks.


	42. The End

The statement in the last chapter about identical fingerprints and footprints should read _nearly_ identical. There are differences even in identical twins.

Thanks so much to everybody that kept reading, especially General Mac, for your faithful reviews. There's a lot of me in Kara, so it means a lot that you've all followed her story in this 'verse.

Chapter 40

Buffy fretted constantly until the next letter from Sebastian came. It was early September, and Dawn had already gone back to school, for her senior year. Buffy ripped open the letter, which arrived on a Thursday, and hurriedly scanned the contents.

_Dearest Buffy,_

_I am so sorry for frightening you. Were you really that worried about me, or was there something else? I'm guessing I should read over my letters before sending them late at night, hmm? _(She could imagine him chuckling at himself here.)

_I'm requesting another leave soon. Seems I can't stay away…but do I have a reason to come back? Never mind, it is unfair of me to ask._

_Tell me about you. Are you still on schedule to graduate at the end of the semester? I am ever so proud of you for completing your degree on your own. See, I told you that you only needed to believe in yourself. And what of your classes? Do you enjoy teaching? Maybe one day, you can open your own studio._

_Well, time is short, as usual, darling…so I must bid adieu._

_Your faithful servant,_

_Sebastian Pierce_

_P.S. I've enclosed something that made me think of you._

Buffy smiled to herself, and tipped the envelope over her hand. A little ring fell out. It was rosy gold, and in four pieces, with a daisy set on the knot holding them together. She slid it on her finger, and marveled that he'd gotten the size right.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Sebastian sent _me_ a present this time."

"Oh, cool. It's a puzzle ring. They're originally from the Middle East, designed so that a husband would know his wife took off her ring. They can be really confusing to twist back together."

"How do you know all that?"

"Uh, duh. I read, silly. What does the letter say?" Dawn asked.

"Not much, just that he's trying to get time off again. How was school?"

"Boring, as usual. The teachers haven't really given much work, yet, since they're trying to ease us in, and everybody's obsessed with who dated who over the summer."

"And the gossip doesn't interest you?" Buffy wondered.

Dawn shrugged. "I'm over it. The only guy I want to hear about lives in Seattle." She got a yogurt out of the fridge and sat down at the kitchen island.

"Speaking of which, you never told me what you guys did for the week he was here."

The teen rolled her eyes. "Nothing sordid, if that's what you're implying. We're not you and Angel."

"Ouch."

"Sorry…I only mean that we're not the 'star-crossed lovers' type, so the big, dramatic sex scene isn't going to happen, you know? There's no death and mayhem hanging over our heads, making us count the minutes. We might not even make it work once we're in college together. We could be different people by then," she mused. "Anyway, we did the usual stuff – movies, beach, the carnival – it was fun, and we talked a lot."

"You and Michael talk almost every day. Haven't you run out of words by now?"

"Nope. Jealous?"

"No!" Buffy answered, a little too quickly. "Well…maybe, a little. Sebastian doesn't have e-mail," she pouted.

Dawn observed her sister, casually eating her spoonfuls of yogurt. Finally, she said, "So, have you told him you love him, yet?"

"I – what makes you think I'm in love with Sebastian?" Buffy replied defensively.

"Ha! I said 'love', not 'in love'. So, you _are_ totally in to him! I knew it!"

"Shut up," she weakly replied. Buffy trudged up the stairs to escape her sister's laughter.

-------------------

Tara was working as a paid intern at a counseling center between Sunnydale and Los Angeles while she worked on her Masters' degree. The doctor in charge had been very impressed at the interview, both with her college performance, and the answers to sample problems he quizzed her on. It was Tara's job now to lead group therapy for the Children of Divorce support class. She had a natural gift for reaching even the most introverted child, and the parents had been quick to praise her progress.

Willow was still wading through offers, while helping out at The Magic Box. She even had offers to leave Sunnydale, and a part of her was very curious about stepping out of her comfort zone. Sure, they had spent a summer with the coven in England…but this was every day life. It was a big decision, tempered by the guilt she knew she'd feel if she left Buffy to defend the Hellmouth alone. Oh, Willow knew that life would carry her and Tara from Sunnydale eventually…but maybe not today…

------------------

"Who saw 'Miss Congeniality'?" Most of Buffy's students raised their hands. "Well, Sandra Bullock's character had the right idea for disabling an attacker, and that's what you're going to learn today. S.I.N.G. – solar plexus, in-step, nose, groin. Very effective on a man, yes?" The girls chuckled as the two guys in the class cringed.

"We're going to go through these moves slow, so you can practice your aim. Mark and Chris, could you come up here, please? I'd like you to be the test dummies today." They groaned loudly. "Oh, come on, you big babies. I'll buy you a drink after class." Whenever they were going over a new technique that would benefit the women the most, Buffy took secret pleasure in using the two men in the class as mock attackers. They had originally enrolled in her class just to 'meet chicks', and show up the tiny blonde teacher. That goal had been eradicated by the end of the first day, after Buffy threw them to the mat over and over again.

The class clapped as Buffy announced the end of the session and wished them a good night. She dried the sweat off her face with a towel, and noticed the black-clad figure standing in the doorway. He moved forward into the room as the students started to leave.

"What are you doing here, Spike?"

"Came up for patrol. Thought you might want to come along," he replied.

"Right…and we've hung out…oh, yeah, never. Try answering that again."

"Alright…the twins are teething and haven't stopped screaming for over a day. I wanted to patrol to blow off steam, but I wasn't sure if this was your night off, or not."

"So, you ducked out when Kara wasn't looking." She sighed exaggeratedly. "Fine…you can come along, as long as you don't get in my way. There's a new nest of vamps in Holy Oak."

"Sounds perfect, Slayer. Lead the way."

-------------------

"Mel, I don't know what else to do! I've tried the cold teething rings, pacifiers, baby Tylenol, soothing music…they won't stop crying for more than a few minutes. Mom used to give me Dr. Hand's Teething Lotion when I had a toothache, but none of the stores carry it anymore."

"Well…have you got some kind of strong alcohol in the house?"

"I'm not drugging them to sleep…"

"No, silly! You just put a dab on your finger and rub it over their gums. It will numb them for a while, and then they might fall asleep."

"That really works?"

"It did with Trevor. He cut three teeth in a weekend, and made all of us miserable. It was my mother's suggestion, and I ended up gaining a few hours of sleep. I was about to lose my temper from sheer exhaustion, too, so it came at the perfect time."

"Alright, I guess I have nothing to lose at this point. Thanks for the help."

"Anytime. Love ya. Goodnight."

Kara hung up the phone and went down to the mini-bar in the basement to pick out a bottle.

"Uhhhh, let's try a drop of Grand Marnier. At least that has the orange flavor, on top of the burn," she mused. She poured a dribble in a shot glass and carried it up to the twins' room. "Okay, sweethearts, this is Mommy's last shot before she thinks about clubbing you over the head. No, I'm kidding…but, seriously, give Mom a break, okay?"

She started with Anastasia, gently rubbing over the white spots just peeking out of her gums. She started sucking on Kara's finger, her cries fading to whimpers. Lillian quieted down once her sister did.

"Lillian, were you just upset because your sister was?"

The younger twin blinked, and yawned, reaching for her little stuffed bunny. Her other thumb went into her mouth as she watched her mother tend to her sister.

Anastasia was soon asleep. Kara tucked her in, then hung a chilled teething ring on a Velcro strap attached to the crib, just in case. She sat down in the rocking chair for a while to watch, not trusting yet that Ana would stay asleep. Finally, when she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, Kara stood up to go to bed. She was just about to close the bedroom door, when she heard a sound.

"Mma."

Kara turned around, unsure of what she had heard.

"Ma!" Lillian was using the crib wall to support herself standing and waving her free hand at Kara.

Kara rushed over and picked up her daughter, carrying her out of the room so they wouldn't wake Ana.

"Me?" Kara asked her youngest, pointing to herself.

Lillian patted Kara's chest. "Ma!"

"That's right! I'm Mommy. Mama." Kara lifted her into the air and back down again, making her giggle with delight. "Who am I?" Kara asked again, saying the words clearly.

"Ma!" Lillian chirped, and giggled again.

"Oh, baby girl, you are a delight, you know that? Let's go call Daddy, hmm?"

-------------------

"Spike, will you answer your cell already? It's announcing us to the entire graveyard," Buffy griped.

"Yeah, yeah…'Lo?"

"Guess what!"

"I don't know, sweetness. I'm guessing you finally got the girls asleep?"

"Well, one of them. No, this is even better. Guess!"

"We're not out of ice cream after all?" he teased.

"No! Lillian called me 'Ma' just now!"

"Are you sure, luv? They've been making sounds for a while, now, and you're awful tired…"

"No, I'm sure! I checked. I didn't know if I'd heard her right, so I asked her to repeat it, pointing to myself, and she did. She's said it three times!"

"Ah, kitten, that's wonderful. Is she still up?"

"Yeah, I'm holding her while I talk to you. Turns out, she was only crying as long as Ana did. More of the empathic bond, I guess. You want to talk to her?"

"Yeah, luv, just for a minute." He heard Kara move the phone over. "Hey, Lilli. Daddy's very proud of you. Be good the rest of the night for your mum. Love you, princess."

"Spike? I'm going to try to catch a few hours while Ana's asleep. Are you going to be out long?"

"No longer than the usual patrol. Sweet dreams, kitten."

"Play safe. Love you."

"Always, baby." Spike hung up, to see the Slayer smirking at him. "What."

"The 'Big Bad' has gone _majorly_ soft"

"Pfft! Could take you on any day, Slayer, if it wasn't for the blasted chip," he postured.

"Not that you ever beat me _before_ the chip," she smugly replied.

"I would've drained you on Back to School Night, if your mum hadn't hit me in the head with an ax."

"Oh, like that's something to brag about! My completely _human_ mother bested the Slayer of Slayers. I'm sure it looks wonderful on your resume," she sneered.

"You've never beaten me, luv. You've only gotten lucky enough to save your own hide. And dropping a church organ on me? Not even close to a fair fight. Do you actually think you'd win in fair combat?" he challenged dangerously.

"Um, excuse me, we're trying to eat, here?" Two vampires were dragging a girl off to a nearby crypt and had stumbled upon the arguing blondes.

"We're sorry. Did we ruin the mood?" Buffy quipped. She dove into action, quickly freeing the helpless girl from their grip and spinning her backwards towards Spike.

When it came to a fight against demons, she didn't have to worry about him having her back. Wow – when had that happened?

-------------------

Autumn rain – very early in the season, but not unheard of. Buffy was caught out unexpectedly in one of Sunnydale's cemeteries. Patrol had been oddly jam-packed this evening, what with the lousy weather. She was on her tenth vampire of the evening, this one not a mere fledgling like the others.

She ducked a punch to her face and threw one of her own into his gut. The vampire doubled over, and received a knee shot to the face next. This sent him scrambling backwards, blood pouring from his nose. He wiped off his upper lip and licked his hand, before charging at her again. Buffy expected a straight staking at this moment, only he feinted at the last minute and struck her in the kidney as he spun around behind her, and wrapped an arm around her throat. She tried a high kick, only to have her other foot slide out from under her in the mud, dropping her further into the grip he had on her neck and choking her. She felt the ridges against her neck, repulsed as he licked her skin.

Buffy couldn't gain the upper hand with everything becoming so slippery. The rain was pouring down, now, cutting visibility to only a few feet. She struggled in the vampire's grip, to no avail.

"Looks like it's my lucky day, Slayer," he lisped against her throat. His fangs were just grazing her skin, when suddenly, he was gone, and she was collapsing to the mud, choking and coughing for breath. She had only been a couple seconds from losing consciousness.

She knelt there, soaked to the bone, with her eyes closed, just thankful to still breathe, to live. When she finally opened her eyes, Buffy got the first glimpse of her savior. With a sob, she launched into his arms, sending both of them to the ground, but she didn't care.

Her Knight was home.

"Shhh, it's alright, darling. I'm here. I'm here," he soothed, rubbing her back as she cried tears of relief.

Buffy sniffled and raised her head. "I thought you might be gone for good," she choked out. "How are you here?"

"I quit."

"You quit? But, what about your memories? All the rules?"

"Well, the last to want to leave was 90 years ago. I guess the policy has changed," he said with a shrug.

"You're just done? It's your purpose! They just let you go!"

"Well…not exactly…see, I did quit, but my commanding officer had a different idea…"

"And?" she asked hopefully.

"And…I'm on loan to you, or to the Hellmouth…however you want to see it."

Buffy sat back, stunned. "I don't know what to say…" She chewed her lip nervously. "What if your, um, expectations…aren't met here?"

"Buffy, I'm here indefinitely, if you want me to stay." They stood with the rain coming down on their heads, Buffy's answer weighing in the air.

She finally stepped forward, lifting her hands to finger his coat, getting a good look at him. Her eyes finally raised to meet his so he could see the truth.

"I really want you to stay," she murmured.

"Oh, thank God." Sebastian wrapped his arms around her and lowered his head for a kiss, pouring every bit of feeling into it – the worry, confusion, love, hope, relief, desire, and passion. Buffy had never been kissed so passionately.

She mewled, arms wrapped tight around his neck, her legs around his waist. She'd known she cared for him, a lot, the day after he left on bad terms. She'd felt like she stomped all over her best friend. Then, his letters had been few and far between for months, with barely any sentiment, and it hurt. Buffy longed for his presence, his subtle humor, his strength – and the way he saw her like no one else did. The second she'd readthat letter, she knew she loved him. It had been building within her for a long time, and the thought of 'someday' being replaced by 'never', had torn down the last walls of hesitation. Buffy wanted him to be hers, and she wanted him to know it.

"Sebastian," she gasped, pulling away from the kiss. Her hands drifted to his face, gently holding him in place so he wouldn't look away. "I love you."

"What?" He was drunk on her kisses and must have misheard.

"I _love_ you," she repeated.

"Buffy," a whispered prayer of awe. "Say it again!"

"I love you, Sebastian Pierce," she repeated, smiling.

He must have finally believed her, for his face lit up in the brightest smile she had ever seen, before he pulled her in for another toe-curling kiss. Oh god – if these were what she had to look forward to the rest of her days, she'd die a very happy Slayer.

"Make love to me, Sebastian," she whispered in his ear, before bestowing hot kisses to his neck.

"Here?" he asked, in shock.

"Anywhere," she chuckled. "I just want to feel you. I've been afraid for weeks you might be dead…but you're real, right? The vamp didn't kill me, and now I'm dreaming in heaven?"

His hand cupped her cheek. "I should be the one asking if this is a dream. All I've done for months is dream about you. Do you realize we're still standing in the rain, drenched to our very marrow?" he asked, a happy light dancing in his blue eyes.

"I was too preoccupied. Take me home?" Buffy requested, promise in her voice, her eyes.

Life was just beginning.

------------------

Los Angeles…

"Nasty storm," Wesley commented, gazing out the glass doors of the Hyperion.

"You can say that again. It's impossible to reach the car without all of us being soaked," Kara replied.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay until it eases up. We have plenty of rooms, in case you and the girls have to spend the night," Cordelia offered.

"I better go call Spike and tell him we won't be home for a while." Kara walked off to go use her cell in private.

"It hasn't poured like this since the night Connor was born," Fred said, coming down the stairs. "Do we have any food left in the kitchen?"

"Should be a couple frozen lasagnas in the freezer, still, Fred."

"Okay. I'll go preheat the oven."

-------------------

"About time you called, luv. I thought you might have gotten stuck on the highway. They're showing mudslides all over the news."

"No, I'm still at the Hyperion. The street's flooded outside, and the rain is still coming down pretty hard. We'd be drenched by the time I got to the car. I'm going to hang about for a while, see if it eases up."

His sigh was palpable. "I don't like the idea of you staying all night in bloody L.A., luv."

"At the moment, it's only a back-up plan. Besides, the agreement still stands. They come after me, I wage war. Simple as that, and purely within my rights. There hasn't even been a hint of anything for almost a year, Spike. I'm sure they've moved on to easier targets. You worry too much. Listen, the girls are safe, I'm safe, and Fred's warming up lasagna. If I even smell trouble, I'll teleport right home, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. You want me to come get you? The truck's still in the garage."

"If it'll give you peace of mind, baby. I love you. I gotta go, the cell battery's running low."

"Love you, too, sweets. See you soon."

"Everything alright?" Wesley asked behind her.

"Yeah…he's just being his usual worrywort self. Spike will feel better if I let him come to the rescue," she explained.

He chuckled. "I can understand that. He has much to cherish. I was wondering if you could help me translate a text while we wait for dinner?"

"Sure. The girls are asleep, so I've nothing better to do."

------------------

"Are you sure you understand what we want you to do?" Lilah asked.

"Of course. They've been such good little dollies."

"Right…just remember, get in, get out, and let no one see you."

"Don't worry. I know how to play the game," she replied.

The ethereal figure left the car and drifted to the back entrance, her cape shielding her from the rain.

-----------------

Connor was approaching his second birthday, and now had a room of his own, between Angel's and Cordelia's. He played quietly on the floor with his set of blocks. Cordy and Kara had told him to be very quiet while the twins were asleep. As incredibly young as he was, he still understood the need to protect the tiny girls he loved. Cordy had told him they were fam-i-ly, and he could smell it. Aunt Kar-uh knew.

So, he played, and he listened.

-----------------

The pale brunette wound through the back ways of the hotel, intent on her goal. The closer she got, the stronger she sensed it. The whispers confirmed whom she wanted to find.

She finally reached the hall, and stretched her senses to detect if anyone was near. It was as she thought. The silly humans thought their castle was a fortress, safe. She silently twisted the doorknob and entered the room.

"Shhh," she whispered, mesmerizing the boy with her gaze. "We're playing a little game. Do you like games, pet?" His eyes met her smoky blue ones.

He nodded obediently.

"Good. Go hide, and then I'll come to find you. Can you do that, dearie?"

"Okay."

She smiled enigmatically as the boy hid behind a chest and counted to ten. Hide and Seek was always one of her favorite games, but there wasn't time now. She floated over to the crib holding the two infants and gazed down upon them.

"Little blossom, Grand-mummy is here to visit you. Such games we will play, you and I. The pixies have told me so."

The little girl just looked back and blinked at the raven-tressed woman. Her sister slept on, none the wiser. She made no sound as the woman gently lifted her out of the crib and cradled her in her cloak, sensing no danger.

They disappeared through the dark hallways to the alley below, and into the waiting limo. The infant was strapped into a car seat between the vampire and lawyer.

"Well done, Drusilla. Would you like a drink?" Lilah asked, handing her a glass of expensive blood.

------------------

"Nine…ten!" Where did the mysterious lady go? He shrugged, and skipped over to the crib, hoping the girls would want to play. "Li-ly? Li-ly!" Connor looked around and sniffed the air. She wasn't here. She was always here until Kar-uh took them home. This didn't feel right.

Connor ran to the door and pulled it open, then ran down the hallway.

"Cor-dy! Kar-uh!" he called over and over. By the time he reached the top of the stairs, Connor was in a panic, tears blurring his way.

"Connor? What's wrong, sweetie?" Cordelia asked, scooping him up.

Kara took one look at the boy's face and felt a sickening drop in her stomach. She teleported to the bedroom, right next to the crib. Anastasia rubbed her sleepy eyes and started to cry.

"Lillian…no…"

To Be Continued in _Of Sunshine and Stars…_

The End


End file.
